United Hearts
by ShenLong1
Summary: Sequel to Lost Souls. Heero and Duo now work for Preventer. There is a major conference scheduled on Earth to discuss trade and peace. Bodies are suddenly turning up on L2 so Heero and Duo are sent to investigate. 1x2x1, 3x4x3, sap, angst, fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys. They belong to their respective copyright companies. I do however own Shane, Paul, Colin, Mickey, Benny, Toby and any other unfamiliar characters. I also own the plot if you can call it that.

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5+S

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, violence, language, references to rape, sap, blood, Death (not one of the boys), Lemon/Lime, L2 slang speech, medical stuff, and any other weird thing that comes out of my head... be afraid...

Summary: Sequel to Lost Souls. Heero and Duo now work for Preventer. There is a major conference scheduled on Earth to discuss tade and peace. Bodies are suddenly turning up on L2 so Heero and Duo are sent to investigate.

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 1

Shane unlocked the door and walked inside the quiet house. Turning, he shut the door and secured it before placing his keys on the little key holder. Hoisting his bag over his shoulder he walked down the short hallway to the kitchen and deposited the bag on a chair. Rummaging through the 'fridge he withdrew the items to make a sandwich along with a can of soda.

A couple of minutes later with three doorstop sandwiches that would have made Duo proud he sank into a chair and pulled his bag towards him. A glance at the clock told him he had an hour before his 'foster' parents would be home from work. Enough to make a start on the mountains of homework he seemed to be getting lately.

Grumbling to no one but himself he dragged out the necessary pens and paper before settling down to work on his latest assignment. For a while only the ticking of the clock and the occasional grunt permeated the air as he flipped through books and made his notes.

Stretching to ease the kinks in his shoulders and arms Shane was surprised to notice how much time had passed. He listened carefully as the sound of a car reached his ears. The engine slowed and then hummed before going silent. A smile graced Shane's face as he heard the all too familiar voices float through the air as the doors to the vehicle slammed shut.

"Next time _I_ drive."

"Over my dead body!"

"Keep driving the way you are and that's exactly what _will_ happen, baka!"

"Nothing wrong with my driving, Heero."

"Duo, if a car was meant to drive on two wheels why the hell did they give it four?!"

"Aww yer just jealous of my driving skills, Heero."

"Hn"

The bantering was brought to a halt as a key scraped in the lock.

"Hey Shane... Yer home?" Duo's voice came floating down the hallway.

"In the kitchen." Shane looked up as his 'foster' parents' forms darkened the doorway.

"How was school?" asked Heero as he made his way to the sink to fill the kettle.

"Not as interesting as the kind of day yer two seem ta have had." he grinned. "Duo driving ya mad again?"

"Hn. You could say that."

"Now that's no way to talk about yerr chauffeur." said Duo trying to look hurt as he removed his jacket.

"It helps if you keep both hands on the wheel, Duo."

Shane cocked his head as the words continued to flow back and forth.

"But I need ta change the gears ya know."

"Hn."

"Not my fault if I grabbed yer lever and not the car's."

"Duo!" Heero whirled around, his face scarlet.

Shane burst into laughter.

"What?" the American held his hands up in mock defense. "I didn't hear any complaints when I started - mhmph"

Duo's words were silenced as Heero slapped his hand over that mouth. "That's enough information for now I think. Shane is trying to do his homework and he doesn't need you corrupting him."

Duo gave Shane a wink as he pulled Heero's hand away from his mouth. "Yer always spoilin my fun." he laughed and then reached for his lover to envelope him in a hug.

Disentangling himself from Duo, Heero placed the kettle on to boil and glanced over Shane's shoulder at the books spread out before him. "Another assignment?"

"Yeah. This ones on the origins of the colonies." he sighed.

"Good luck." said Duo as he clapped his hand to Shane's shoulder.

"Thanks." replied Shane. "I was kinda hopin yer guys might help me out a bit with it."

"Sure... no problem." said Duo as he sat in the chair opposite the dark haired teen. "Heero here is a whiz when it comes ta findin' information." he smirked.

The kettle boiled and Heero busied himself making them both a coffee. Setting a mug down in front of Duo he reached for Shane's assignment paper and studied it carefully.

"Reckon yer can help me, Heero?"

"Hai. After dinner we will look around on the computer, I know a few sites that might have the information you need."

"Thanks, man," said Shane. "I guess I'll go get showered then." Shane dumped all his books back into his bag before heading to his room.

Duo reached for the biscuit barrel and helped himself to a handful. Deep in thought he munched away, unaware that Heero was watching him.

"You will ruin your appetite," said Heero.

"Not a chance," grinned Duo.

"Hai, I forgot, you're the walking vacuum."

Duo nearly choked. "I'm not so sure I like yer sense of humor here, Heero," he smiled.

Reaching across the table, Heero stole a kiss. "As long as you continue to appreciate other parts of me. I guess I can live with that," he whispered and then left the kitchen.

Duo moaned to himself as he watched his boyfriend's ass sashay out of the kitchen. "One day, Heero... one day... " he muttered and followed his love.

--

A pair of small eyes opened wide in fear as the dark form approached. He struggled vainly but the restraints did their job well. No sound managed to permeate the gag as the mask was placed over his face. He tried to hold his breath but to no avail, his body's natural override kicked in and forced his sternum to rise and draw in a breath. He closed his eyes as the mixture made its way down his trachea, through the bronchial tubes and into the lungs where the blood stream exchanged the gases and took the mix to be distributed to his many tissues and organs.

A tear slid from his eye as the mask was removed. A hand patted his shoulder. He stared at the face hidden in the shadows, but could'nt make out anything. All he could see was the flash of a cold gray eye as he felt the bile rise in his throat.

--

True to his word, Heero sat with Shane after dinner and the pair of them cruised the net looking for sites that contained the information Shane required on the history of the colonies.

Duo dried his hands on the tea towel and put away the last of the dishes. Making sure the kitchen was neat and tidy he took out three mugs and placed some milk in a saucepan to boil. As the white liquid began to bubble he poured it into the three mugs and stirred. Hot chocolate was one thing he loved and had missed. Hilde hadn't cared for it, complaining that it would make her fat so she never bought it.

Hilde... Duo's mind wandered back to the girl and found there was no longer a twist of pain when he recalled her face. He had made his peace with her and while he had forgiven her and thus forgiven himself, he still could not forget.

He reached into the cupboard and pulled out the small box, flipping the lid he extracted several small, round white pillows and dropped two into each mug. Hot chocolate just wasn't hot chocolate if you didn't have marshmallows in it. He popped another into his mouth before replacing the box. Rinsing the saucepan through he placed it to drain and picked up the three mugs.

He paused in the doorway to the lounge room and watched silently for a moment. Heero and Shane were bent over the computer keyboard. Heero's fingers were busily tapping away as Shane scanned the screen. Something about the sight warmed him.

Feeling his Koi's presence, Heero looked up from his task and raised an eyebrow.

Duo made his way into the room and set two of the mugs down on the desk. "Thought yer might appreciate a bit of a break," he said as he smiled at the pair.

"Thanks, Duo, yer a mind reader," said Shane as he picked up his mug.

"Hn," agreed Heero in his usual manner.

"Find the stuff yer looking for?"

"Hai."

"Heero knows all the right places ta look," added Shane. "I should 'ave enough stuff here ta do up a pretty good assignment."

"That's my Heero," grinned Duo as he ruffled the Japanese man's hair.

Shane stretched."Well I think I'll take this lot ta my room an do some more 'fore turnin' in."

"Okay. Don't stay up too late with it."

"I won't."

Shane picked up the various papers scattered around and with mug in hand he disappeared into his room.

Heero powered down the p.c. to stand by mode and snaking an arm around Duo's waist, he pulled his lover to his lap.

Duo set his mug down alongside Heero's and placing his arms around Heero's neck, snuggled into his embrace. Strong arms pulled him close and he felt the steady beat of Heero's heart as it reverberated in Heero's chest. Feeling warm safe and loved, Duo reached up and planted a kiss against that soft neck. "Love yer."

"Hn, Aishiteru, Duo."

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Wanna watch some TV with me," he teased.

"Hn. Baka."

With a cheeky grin Duo pulled away and dropped himself to the couch. Flipping on the remote he surfed through the channels until he found an old movie. Heero picked up their mugs and sat himself down next to the braided man, handing one to Duo he put his arm back around his Koi and pulled him close again.

Duo rested his head against Heero's shoulder as they watched the movie together.

Shane sat at his desk with the various notes in front of him and began to tame them into sentences and paragraphs for his assignment. Running a hand through his shoulder length, brown hair he mused to himself that regardless of how hard schoolwork could be, he was happy. He had a home and people that loved and cared for him, a far cry from what had been his childhood. He shuddered as some of the memories came back and he quickly forced them away. Draining his mug he continued to write.

Snuggled safely in each other's arms, Heero was running his hand up and down Duo's back, delighting in the small shivers he was creating. Duo's hand wasn't idle either, he was busy stroking Heero's thigh.

The movie came to an end as Shane stuck his head around the door jamb, "Night guys," he called softly to the pair that were entwined on the couch.

Leaving Heero's lips for a moment Duo responded, "Night, Shane."

"Hn, sleep well."

Shane smiled to himself as he made his way back to his room and crawled into his bed. He was so happy that his 'parents' were obviously besotted with each other and the fact that he had helped in a small way to bring them together made it all that little bit more perfect.

"I think we should retire too, Heero." Clouded violet eyes stared deep into passion filled cobalt.

"Hn." Heero picked Duo up in his arms and proceeded to carry him to their bedroom. He paused at the door for Duo to flip off the light switch. Neither man noticed the small flashing green light on the p.c. indicating a message had been received.

--

The vehicle pulled to a stop. A door slammed shut and a dark clad figure moved to the trunk. Unlocking it the arms reached inside and extracted a small bundle. Slamming the trunk shut the figure moved off the side of the road and down the small, secluded alley way. Deeming the distance to be far enough away he dropped the bundle amongst the trash cans. Dusting off the gloved hands the figure moved silently back to the car, got inside and drove back the way it had come.

No one witnessed the act except for a few rats that had scurried away at the first sound of a presence. Silence descended again and wary yellow eyes peeked out from the cracks in the surrounding brickwork. Whiskers twitching cautiously, one by one they scurried out from their hiding places and began to sniff at the addition to their territory. Curiosity was soon overcome and as the large brown male began to gnaw hungrily at a finger so the rest of the pack soon followed suit.

--

Wufei finished his morning exercises and headed for the shower. The smell of bacon wafted through to tease his nostrils as he turned the faucet on to shave. Finishing the task he patted his face with his aftershave, flinching slightly at the sting and went through to the bedroom to change for work.

Entering the kitchen he found Paul already sitting at the table tucking into an obscenely large plate of bacon, eggs and toast. Unable to help a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, he sat opposite his adopted son. Sally placed a plate in front of him and then sat down with her own.

"I 'ad an e mail from an old mate last night," said Paul around a mouthful of egg.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full," Wufei growled.

"Sorry."

"Make sure you remember in future," said Wufei in a slightly softer tone.

"Who was it?" Sally asked as she buttered her toast.

Paul made sure to swallow before speaking this time. "Jus' a guy I knew back on L2."

"Did he have anything interesting to say?" Sally continued.

"Nah, not a lot. Jus' gave me the low down on what's happenin' up there."

"I presume then that everything is still the same," said Wufei noting that Paul kept his eyes down.

"Yer could say that."

Sensing there was more to it than Paul was letting on, Wufei decided to dig a little. "So, what did he have to say? Obviously he said something for you to bring the matter to our attention."

Sally gave Wufei a look that clearly said 'tread carefully'. Wufei nodded, he knew what he was doing. Paul was like him in so many ways and bringing up the topic of contact with a friend meant that Paul had something deeper to tell them, but wouldn't unless asked to.

"He mentioned my father."

The sentence was spoken with no emotion, just a flat, cold tone. Wufei felt a ripple of apprehension run up his spine.

Sally leaned forward and placed her hand on Paul's. "What about your father?"

Paul stared out the window as he gathered his thoughts before speaking softly. "He's gone."

Wufei stared at the teen and noted the paleness of the knuckles as the boy fought to keep his emotion in check.

"They found 'im on the floor... bad drugs or somethin' like that."

Sally caressed Paul's arm. "I'm sorry, Paul."

Paul turned and stared at the two, blue eyes glittered. Clenching his fists so his nails dug into his palms and drew blood, he hissed out, "I'm not! That bastard deserved ta die!" With that he rose suddenly and scraping the chair back, ran from the room.

Sally looked at Wufei in mild shock.

"I will talk to him," said Wufei and he left the kitchen to follow his wayward charge.

Wufei knocked on the closed door before opening it. Paul lay sprawled on his bed. Sitting next to the raven haired teen, Wufei thought before speaking.

"I understand, Paul," he said simply.

Paul raised his head and stared deep into Wufei's eyes."Then tell me somethin', Wufei," he ground out between clenched teeth. "That prick deserved ta die fer what he did ta me, for the life he forced me inta. I hated 'im, hated 'im with a vengeance. I always knew somethin' like this would 'appen ta 'im." Paul's eyes began to mist over and he felt Wufei pull him into a hug. "I hated 'im so much..." the sobs broke forth. "So why does it 'urt then?" Paul broke down and sobbed his heart out onto Wufei's shoulder.

Wufei held him and gently rocked him until the sobbing began to slow. "Paul... he was still your father, regardless of what he did to you he gave you life, and that's why it hurts so much."

Pulling back slightly Paul huffed out between sniffles."But I hate 'im Wufei, I wished so many times fer 'im ta jus' die an leave me the hell alone. An now it's 'append..."

"You have every right to be angry, Paul. No father that is worth anything would put their child through what you went through. It's okay to feel angry. You're angry at the person he became, your hate is directed at the drugs that took your father from you and replaced him with the monster you remember; but your grief is for the father you lost a long time ago."

Somehow Wufei's words made sense to Paul and he began to understand why he felt so sad at the loss of the one being he despised more than anything. He rubbed his eyes with his fists. "Thank yer, Wufei."

"I suggest you wash your face then come back and finish your breakfast."

"Okay."

Wufei returned to the kitchen to find Sally cleaning up. She turned to him as he came in. "Is he all right?"

"He will be fine. He just needs a little time to come to terms with his emotions."

"Do you think he will want to attend the funeral?"

"No!"

Wufei and Sally both jumped at the word so filled with anger and turned to see Paul standing in the doorway.

"No," he said a little quieter. "He's already bin scheduled ta be cremated tomorrow. I... I don't wanta go"

"Okay. Do you still want to go to school today? You can have the day at home if you wish," said Sally.

Paul sat wearily back at the table. "Thanks, but I'd rather go."

"Right. We will be leaving in ten minutes so if you want a lift I suggest you get moving and get your stuff together." Wufei turned to fetch his jacket.

They dropped Paul at the large iron gates that guarded the entrance to the Romafeller High School and continued to the Preventer headquarters. Once inside the building Wufei headed to his office and switched on his computer terminal. He needed to do a little research into Paul's father's demise and ensuing funeral.

--

Heero saw the flashing of the green light on the terminal as he entered the lounge the next morning. He opened up the program to read the message. Seeing it was addressed to Shane he called the teen. "Shane... You have e mail."

"Coming, Heero."

Heero went through to the kitchen where Duo placed a cup of coffee into his hand. "Hn. Thanks."

"Welcome." Duo stole a good morning kiss. Rummaging around in the cupboard he set the box of 'Cheerios' on the table along with bowls, sugar and milk. Sitting across from Heero he reached for the box and filled his bowl. Adding milk and sugar to the mix he dug in with his spoon.

Heero watched in amusement from behind the newspaper.

Duo looked up into love filled blue. "What?"

"You have some milk on your chin." Heero reached forward. "Here, let me clean it off." Heero proceeded to flick his tongue over Duo's chin. Not content to stay there he began to move his tongue along Duo's jaw and up to his ear lobe.

Duo moaned softly, spoon poised forgotten in mid air as milk dripped off it and back into the bowl. "God, Heero..."

"Geeze yer two, get a room will ya?" chuckled Shane as he sat down and helped himself to cereal.

"Awww, I thought ya wanted ta learn the facts of life, Shane," quipped Duo.

"Duo... I already ad that lesson... several times." Shane dead panned.

Heero couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well..." muttered Duo.

Shane smirked, he savored the victory. He didn't manage to catch Duo very often and so when he did it was to be relished.

"Who was the e mail from?" Heero questioned as he poured milk over his own breakfast.

"My mate, Andy."

"Hn."

"Wasn't he the blonde haired kid who used ta hang with us sometimes?" asked Duo as he scraped his bowl clean.

"Yeah. He said a couple of the guys 'ave left the gang he's wiv. Dunno where they went, jus' upped an gone," Shane said in-between mouthfuls.

"Strange. Oh well, maybe they found somewhere better ta hang out," said Duo as he stood and carried his bowl to the sink. Washing it clean he pondered the thought. Street rats usually stayed together. Very rarely did they split from the group, and never without telling the others where they were going.

"Maybe they got picked up by the authorities," suggested Heero.

"Could 'ave," said Shane as he dumped his bowl in the sink for Duo to wash. "I gotta split. See ya tonight." Shane grabbed his lunch from the 'fridge, stuffed it in his bag and was gone.

Heero stared at Duo's back. His lover seemed lost in his thoughts. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, burying his face into Duo's neck and nipping lightly at the soft skin. "What's up?"

Duo melted back into the embrace. "I dunno, Heero. It jus' seems strange that a couple of the guys would split without sayin' anythin'."

"Well, don't worry too much over it." Heero began to kiss Duo's neck.

Feeling those soft lips teasing against his skin, Duo sighed and tilted his head to allow Heero better access. "Yer probably right Heero... they jus' got picked up by the authorities." He still couldn't help the small niggling feeling of unease. He pushed it to the rear of his mind though as Heero turned him around and proceeded to ravish his mouth.

--

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the kind reviews. This fic in the arc is longer than Lost Souls and I hope, has a more indepth plot line.**

**Enjoy...**

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 2

"Mornin' Wuffles."

"It's WUFEI!"

"Yeah, whatever... don't get yer knickers in a twist," Duo grinned as he bounced into the office they shared.

Heero was right behind and gave the Chinese man a nod in greeting. He moved across to his desk and booted up the computer. While he waited for the program to load he fished through the new paperwork he found in his 'in' tray. Sorting through, he rearranged it into order of priority.

Duo watched as his partner prepared for the day ahead, half of his mind was still on the e-mail Shane had received. He rummaged through the stack of files on his desk then turned on his computer.

Wufei had located the department he needed on L2 and was busy searching through the files for information on the death of Paul's father. He scanned through the list of recent admittances to the hospital and morgue. Having no name to work with made the task a lot harder than need be, but Wufei was always up to a challenge. He had narrowed his search to the hospitals, morgues and police stations in the surrounding area where Maxwell had been found and intended to branch out from there if necessary. He was scanning down the list from the fourth hospital when he hit paydirt.

Male. Caucasian. 38yrs old. Found dead. Admitted via coroner for full autopsy.

Wufei glanced over the rest of the information before moving into the autopsy report.

Subject: Thomas Felding.  
Age: 38  
Sex: Male  
Autopsy Report: Body presented with unknown cause of death. Investigation of body tissue, organ samples and blood indicates that individual died from an overdose. Large toxic quantities of Heroin were found in the blood stream and smaller amounts found in the organs and tissues. The quantity being enough to cause heart failure.

The report went on with a few other details, none of which were of any use to Wufei. He checked the police records to find that they had filled out the forms with overdose as the cause of death and upon further investigation there appeared to be no sign of foul play. The funeral was scheduled for the following day as Paul had said. With no one coming forward to claim the body the L2 government had put its usual policy into motion and that meant automatic cremation. With there not being any properties involved, the rented home was again vacant and all traces of Paul's father's possessions removed. They would be put into storage for a while and if unclaimed sold off and the proceeds deposited into the government's coffers.

Wufei leaned back and stretched. Everything was within the usual perimeters and all protocols had been followed so he was satisfied with the result. Now he could settle into his day's routine.

--

Shane sat down on the bench next to Paul and pulled his lunch from his bag. "How's it goin', Paul?"

"Okay, I guess."

"What's up?" Shane could always tell when something was wrong. He hadn't spent time with his 'family' as he called them and not known when they had a problem.

Paul sighed. "I got an e-mail yesterday."

Shane cocked his head and immediately thought of Andy.

"It was about me father."

"Oh?" Shane felt a tremor of dread pass up his spine and he shivered.

"He's..." Tears began to cloud Paul's eyes as he tried to voice the word, but he couldn't say it.

Shane put his arm around Paul and rubbed his shoulder. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Paul nodded as he felt the tears begin to track down his cheeks again.

"It's okay, Paul. I know ya hated 'im, but he was yer dad afta all."

Paul sat for a while in silence, letting the tears run. He took the offered handkerchief and scrubbed at his face. He was grateful that Shane was with him and had declined to speak, opting to allow him the moment to grieve in silence with the comfort of another.

"So I guess yer finally free then, Paul," Shane said with a gentle smile on his lips.

Paul huffed out a small breath. "Yeah, free from that bastard." Despite his sorrow his heart lifted at that thought. It had always been tucked away in the back of his mind that one day his father would track him down and force him to return. Even though Wufei and Sally had gone through all the right channels and were legally his guardians, the fear of having to return to that life still haunted him.

"So, when's the funeral?"

"Tomorra."

"Yer gonna go?"

"No."

Shane thought for a moment. "They crematin' him?" He knew how the colonies systems worked for the poor and homeless.

"Yeah."

"Jus' be glad it ain't my dad then."

Paul looked up, a puzzled expression on his handsome face. "Whadd'ya mean by that?"

"Think 'bout it. My dad's an alcoholic, when they cremate 'im it's gonna take 'em a week ta put out the fire."

Paul burst into laughter at the joke. He felt much better for it too. He gave Shane's hand a squeeze. "Thanks, mate. I needed that."

The bell sounded to indicate that lunch break was over and so the two boys picked up their respective bags and headed back to class, Paul still shaking his head in amusement at Shane's attempt at humor.

--

A small boy lay curled up on the mattress trembling as his body systems began to succumb, hugging himself and moaning softly to block out the pain. Every muscle, every tendon and ligament screamed in protest at the small movements and yet the nervous system was unable to halt its signals.

Through a one way mirror a pair of gray eyes, as cold as ice glittered in satisfaction as they watched the dance of death playing out before them. He reached for a clip board and made a few notes then turned back to watch some more.

The toxins in the blood stream were building to dangerous levels, the kidneys having given up their task a while ago. Desperately, the brain called upon its minute reserves in an attempt to halt the slow march, but the battle was already lost. Blackness came and with a small sigh the little boy welcomed it.

--

Returning to the office from lunch, Duo paused at Wufei's desk. "So what you working on Wuffers?"

"How many times do I have to remind you the name is WUFEI?!" roared the Chinese Preventer.

Duo cocked his head jauntily before replying. "Well it should be Wuffers 'cause yer bark jus' like a dog," he snickered.

Heero dived beneath his desk and shoved his fist into his mouth in an attempt to silence the laughter that threatened to explode. The look on Wufei's face was priceless.

Stunned, Wufei sat staring at Duo with his mouth opening and closing in disbelief. Finally his voice returned. "Trust me, Maxwell, my bite is much worse."

Unfazed, Duo cocked an eyebrow, "Really? I never woulda known." He leaned forward and lowered his voice to a sultry tone."Any time yer want ta show me that bite, let me know... I like a man with dominance."

Wufei went beet red.

Heero began to choke.

Duo laughed and tossing his braid over his shoulder sauntered back to his desk putting an exaggerated wiggle to his hips as he did so.

Wufei opted to smack his head on the desk. "I think you better check Yuy. He seems to be choking."

Duo looked behind Heero's desk to find his koi indeed, choking... Choking with laughter. "Yer okay there Heero?" he snickered.

Trying to draw air into his lungs, Heero managed to halt his hysterics long enough to nod to his partner.

"Good. Fer a moment there I thought I was gonna hafta give ya mouth ta mouth."

With these words, Heero collapsed again into fits of laughter. Holding his sides he looked up into violet, sparkling with mischief. "Hn, Maybe you had better just to be safe," he whispered.

Not needing to be asked twice, Duo reached forward and cupped Heero's face in his hands. He placed his lips over the Japanese man's and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

A cough from the doorway broke the pair and Wufei looked up from his head banging.

"I presume there is a logical explanation for this?" said Lady Une.

Duo grinned. "As a matter of fact, there is..."

Lady Une cut him off. "Save it, I don't think I really want to know."

"Yer loss," said Duo and with a quick brush of his lips against Heero's he bounced back to his desk.

Lady Une stared at the Chinese man. "Wufei... What are you doing?"

Wufei looked up from his position and decided now would be a good time to cease his torture of the desk top.

"He's tryin' ta knock some sense into himself?" Duo offered with an angelic look on his face.

Lady Une gave Duo a look that clearly said, "Do you think I was born yesterday?" before moving into the office.

"What brings you to our office Lady Une?" asked Heero who had decided it was time to get back to the serious business of work.

"I came to check up on how the arrangements were going for the security at the coming peace and trade convention," she said.

"Everything is going smoothly. The normal security cameras are being installed and the guard rosters worked out."

"Infra red cameras and scanners?"

"Currently being tested."

"Good. I don't need to tell you how important this is."

"Hn. We know. Everything will be secure."

"Thank you, Heero. Please have an up to date report for me on the system so far by tomorrow." Lady Une made her way over to Wufei and leant over his desk.

Wufei looked up at the woman.

"Wufei, I have something I need you to check on for me. It may be nothing but I would appreciate you following it up and just making sure."

Wufei grunted. "What is it?"

Lady Une handed him a sheaf of papers. "It seems we have had a couple of bodies turn up on L2. " Anticipating his reply she waved her hand at him. "I know there is nothing unusual about finding homeless persons dead in alleyways, it happens a lot on L2, but in this case there seems to be something different."

"Different?"

"Read the papers, Wufei. All the information is in there. Please follow it through and let me know what you come up with." With that Lady Une turned and left the office.

Heero went back to his computer and began on his report for Une. Duo and he had been assigned the job of setting up the security and surveillance system for the coming convention. Being the best there was, Heero had been put in charge with Duo as his back up. Duo, no stranger to security himself, was a welcome asset in this case and Heero appreciated his assistance. After all, Duo was an expert when it came to infiltration and would be able to help Heero track down areas in the system that a possible terrorist could gain access through.

The convention was to incorporate all the heads of the colonies along with the Earth representatives to discuss trade sanctions and the on going peace between the colonies and the earth, and it was vital to both that they go smoothly.

Duo's ears had picked up on what Une had been discussing with Wufei. The thought of Shane's missing friends crossed his mind and he wondered just what it was that Wufei had got in those papers. He made it his priority to find out.

--

Quatre looked up as Trowa entered his office. He smiled at his lover and leaned back in his seat.

Trowa sat in the large plush chair on the other side of the desk. He placed a folder upon the blotter. "That's the information you requested," he said in his soft voice.

"Thanks," said Quatre as he reached for the folder. He thumbed through the contents, briefly scanning each page. "I will study it properly a bit later."

Trowa smiled.

"Time for some lunch I think." Quatre rose gracefully from his chair and made his way around the large desk to where Trowa sat. "Care to join me?"

Trowa reached for his 'boss' and pulled him onto his lap. "Love to," he whispered huskily.

Quatre squirmed lightly before stealing a gentle kiss. "Come on then... my treat."

Trowa allowed a small moan to leave him. "You're a tease," he murmured against silky lips.

Quatre laughed and extracted himself from those strong arms, albeit reluctantly. "Play time later," he admonished and taking Trowa's hand in his he led the tall man to the door. Moments later they were in the car and heading to one of Quatre's favorite restaurants.

While they waited for their meal to arrive they engaged in idle conversation, but soon Trowa steered it in the direction he wanted. "This convention," he began slowly.

Quatre sighed. He knew where this was heading and he really didn't want to discuss it. "Yes?"

"I don't see why I can't attend it with you."

"There really is no need, Trowa. Lucy will be there to keep notes and it will all just be so boring for you."

"But what if something happens?"

"_Nothing_ is going to happen. Its just a lot of people discussing the trade options and bargaining for the best deals. I'm only going to oversee that the paperwork for the contracts we have successfully tendered for are all filled out properly and signed as well as sort out any questions and problems that may have arisen. Trust me, Trowa, you don't want to go. You would only be bored out of your mind." Quatre lowered his eyes. He would love nothing more than to have Trowa with him, but with the meetings that were scheduled and the work he was going to have to do, there wouldn't be any time left for his koi and Quatre didn't want Trowa being neglected.

Trowa looked thoughtful. "I can see your logic, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with it. I still don't like the thought of you being there on your own."

Quatre took Trowa's hand and stroked it softly. "I can take care of myself, Trowa. I used to be a Gundam pilot too in case you had forgotten."

Trowa smiled. "I know. I guess... I just want to protect and love you."

"That's so sweet and I do appreciate your concern for my well being, but Heero and Duo are in charge of the security so can you honestly say that they are going to let anything happen? Besides, if we both go who is going to keep an eye on the terrible twosome?" Quatre raised an eyebrow.

Trowa chuckled, Benny and Toby had certainly earned the nickname. Trouble with a capital T followed them everywhere. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't seem to stay out of it. "I concede. I suppose one of us had better stay behind to make sure that they don't destroy the place."

"It's only going to be for a couple of days... four at the most," said Quatre softly.

"I think I can survive that long," replied Trowa. "But I will miss you."

"The only thing you're going to miss is my ass," teased Quatre.

"Hmm, that too," breathed Trowa.

Quatre moaned."Cut it out, Trowa, before I am tempted to ravish you here and now."

"I didn't know you were in to exhibitionism." Trowa continued to keep his voice low and husky.

Fortunately for Quatre the waiter chose that moment to bring their meal.

--

Duo kept one eye on Wufei as the Chinese Preventer worked away with the folder and computer. He was itching to know what it was that was going on.

Aware that Maxwell's eyes were upon him, Wufei knew it was only a matter of time before the braided baka would be annoying him to find out what he was doing. Reading through the information yet again, Wufei frowned.

Duo saw the frown and decided that this was the opening he had been looking for. "What is it, Wufei?" he asked, keeping his voice as innocent as possible.

Wufei looked up. "I'm not sure." His brow creased again.

"Want some help?" Duo offered, trying not to sound too eager.

Knowing it was driving the American to distraction not being privy to the information he was working on, Wufei relented. With Maxwell coming from L2 he may be able to provide the key to what Wufei was trying to work out. "I'm not sure if you can, Maxwell."

Heero looked up from his task of planning out the location of the cameras for best possible coverage, to listen to what Wufei had to say. He was also a little curios to know what it was Wufei was doing that had Duo so obviously intrigued.

"Try me, Wuffy," grinned Duo. "I have many hidden talents." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Wufei groaned inwardly and chose to ignore the comment as well as the blatant misuse of his name. "It seems that there have been a few bodies turning up on L2."

"Hn, that's nothing unusual," offered Heero. "There are always deaths on the colonies, but more so on L2 given the number of homeless there."

"Heero's right, Wuffles. It's winter up there now and that tends ta increase the number of deaths. Trust me... I know." Duo's voice lowered as he spoke. "When the harshness of the L2 winter hits and yer don't have anywhere warm an dry ta hang out, yer chances of survivin' are cut by half. Add ta that the fact that when yer livin' off the streets, not only is accommodation a problem but feedin' ya'self is too. I have suffered through many of those winters an wondered at the end of it how I managed ta scrape through." His eyes misted with tears as he remembered those days from not so long ago.

Wufei and Heero watched silently as Duo drifted into his memories.

"I've lost count of the number of friends I had that gave inta the winter. If it weren't the cold that got 'em it was the hunger. Sometimes it was the disease. When yer half starved it don't take much fer them germs ta get a hold of yer." He shook his head as the visions of many lost friends passed before his eyes. "Too many die in the winters there an the authorities would come an check the alley's an' back streets, collecting the dead an' loading them in the big trucks ta take 'em ta the morgue before they could start stinkin' up the place. But that wasn't the worst of it. It was the way they did it, an how they spoke about it, as if they was doin' the colony a favor by getting rid of the street scum."

Heero's eyes clouded as he learned a little more of the harsh life that his love had been forced to endure.

Wufei found himself admiring the former Deathscythe pilot. Duo had suffered more than he had imagined and had survived. Wufei looked at the long haired man with new respect. "I know there are a lot of deaths amongst the street dwellers, Maxwell, but this report is different. It seems that they are finding more than they should."

Duo shook his head and returned his mind to the present, leaving the past where it belonged... in the past. "How'd ya mean, Wufei?"

"Well, according to the information here they have picked up a few more kids than normal... but that's not all."

"Huh? Please explain."

"It seems that when they do the required autopsies, most of the bodies appear to have died from exposure or starvation."

"Yeah, well, that sounds about right."

"However. There have been a few brought in that don't fit that criteria."

"So what yer sayin' is that some have died from somethin' _other_ than the cold or lack of food?"

"Yes."

"Hn. What did they die from?" said Heero his interest piqued.

"That's just it, they don't know. From the results of the tests they have done all they can find is that the body's organs ceased to function, but no clue as to why."

Duo looked at Heero and Heero could see the question in Duo's eyes, he nodded in affirmation.

"Are there any names ta these suspicious deaths?" asked Duo.

Wufei read through the reports again. "Hmmm... no, most of them are described by their physical being, but no names."

"That figures. No one really knows who yer are when yer a street rat," said Duo.

"Can you give me a copy of the reports, Wufei?" Heero asked.

"Yes."

"Arigato."

Duo rubbed his temples with his fingers, he didn't like the sound of this at all. The nagging feeling he had when Shane told him of his e-mail pushed forward again. He was jolted from his thoughts by a warm hand on his back. He looked up into cobalt.

"I'm sure there is no connection, Duo, but to be safe we will study these reports together tonight and talk to Shane as well."

"Thanks, Heero. I know that I'm probably worryin' over nothin', but yer know me..."

Heero pressed his lips against Duo's in an attempt to reassure his love that all would be well. "Let's get back to this security, shall we?"

Duo nodded in agreement, feeling better for the kiss. His world began to settle back to its normal pace and he set to work once more on the issue of the security for the convention.

--

He looked the stranger up and down a few times, well dressed and he smelled clean. He decided to take a chance. "Where did ya wanna go mister?"

The elegantly dressed man reached out for the prostitute's hand. "There is a hotel just around the corner," he said and led the young boy in the direction of a seedy looking establishment. Approaching the counter he kept his eyes hidden behind dark glasses and pulled the collar of his jacket higher. He lowered the tone of his voice as he paid for a room. With key in hand he took the whore into the room and pushed him to the bed.

Pale green eyes stared at the man above him and he licked his lips. "So, whadda'ya want? Hand job, blow job or would ya rather fuck me?"

The man removed his jacket and hung it on the back of the only chair to occupy the room. Turning around he eased down the zipper of his pants and reached inside to fondle himself. "Strip."

The order was given with a cold authority and the boy obeyed. Pulling his jumper with its holes over his head, he tossed it to the floor. Thin t-shirt soon followed along with the threadbare jeans. He was scrawny from lack of food, muscles wasted slightly and bones visible in most areas, but his cock stood proudly to attention.

The man licked his lips. Just perfect. He might as well relieve some of his sexual tension before taking this one back to his abode. He removed his dark glasses and let his gray eyes rove over the naked form before him. "On your hands and knees," he stated.

The boy climbed back onto the bed and arranged himself in the position he had been told to. He felt the man come up behind him and rub his cock against the cleft of his ass. He moaned softly feeling his own cock twitch in response to the stimulus.

Taking a firm hold of the boy's hips the man positioned himself at that small entrance and pushed forward. The small body writhed beneath him as he penetrated the warm channel. The friction was increased ten fold as there was no lube or prep.

The boy bit down on his lip in attempt to stop himself from screaming out in pain. He hadn't had a chance to prepare himself or even see the size of the guy's cock; and it hurt. He felt as if he were being split in two... the guy must be _huge_!

Continuing to push forwards until he was completely seated in that silken passage, the man ignored the small whimpers and pleas coming from the whore beneath him. The friction against his shaft was maddening. He loved to fuck them this way, made it so much better for him, and who were they going to complain to? After all, they were only whores and there to satisfy his hunger, no matter what way he wanted it. He began to withdraw only to plunge back in harder.

The boy forced himself to relax, if he didn't he knew he would bleed. He was surprised that he hadn't already. Feeling the man's hands gripping his hips tight as he pounded into his body, he tried to angle himself so he could get some form of pleasure from this rough coupling.

Knowing what the boy was trying to do, he began to pound harder. The bed shook with the violence of his thrusts as he brushed against the spot the boy had been twisting for him to find. Feeling his release about to hit him he reached underneath and clasped his roughened hand around the boy's tender cock. Pulling and tugging at the sensitive organ he growled "Come!"

Hearing the order, the boy shuddered as he felt his seed pulse from his body to spray on the bed below.

As that passage clamped down on him so he gave one more thrust and a guttural howl escaped his lips as he emptied his seed deep inside. Holding himself on trembling knees he rode the last waves of his orgasm. Sated, he pulled from the channel and wiped himself off with his handkerchief. The boy collapsed onto the bed, too tired and sore to move for the moment.

Tucking his cock back in his pants and zipping himself up, the man reached into a pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag that contained a cloth. He removed the cloth and before the boy on the bed had a chance to say or do anything, he placed it over the boy's mouth and nose.

The boy tried to fight off the hand that was clasped over his face as a funny smell invaded his nostrils. He began to feel light headed and his vision blurred as his arms and legs took on a leaden weight. With one last inhalation the room faded around him as unconsciousness claimed his mind.

--

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who are reading!**

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 3

Duo knocked softly on Shane's bedroom door. "Shane... can I come in?"

"Sure."

Duo entered and Shane looked up from his sprawled position on the bed. Something was up, he could tell by the way Duo had seemed to be distracted during dinner.

"What's up Duo?"

Duo sat down on the bed next to the youth, absently he began to pick at the bedspread searching for the best way to start.

"Well this has ta be a first, Duo lost fer words," Shane smiled.

"Baka!" came the response.

"Something's bothering yer, so come on, spill."

"The e-mail yer had from yer mate back on L2?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not tryin' ta pry Shane, but what did he say? I know he said a couple of yer mates were missin', but did he say anythin' else?"

A feeling of dread washed over Shane. He looked at his friend trying to read what was hidden behind those eyes, but Duo was masking his feelings and thoughts too well. "Duo? Is there somethin' goin' on I should know 'bout? Have ya heard somethin'?"

Duo sighed. He wasn't doing a very good job of this, but better him than Heero. He thought of his love with a wry smile, tact had never been one of Heero's finer points. "Somethin' came up at work today, it may not have any connection, but I just wanna eliminate all possibilities."

Shane sat upright and grabbed Duo's arm. "What? What's goin' on?"

"Come out inta the kitchen. Heero and I can explain it better ta yer there," he said and made to leave the room. "Like I said, there may be nothin' in it, but we just wanna be sure."

Getting up slowly, Shane followed Duo out to the kitchen, the cold feeling settling stronger into his stomach.

--

Trowa pulled the sleek car to a stop out front of the Winner mansion. Cutting the engine he reached between the seats to retrieve the briefcase from the back. He turned and looked at Quatre. "We're home," he said softly.

Quatre opened his tired eyes and reached for Trowa's hand; he gave it a light squeeze. "Thanks, my love."

"You really should slow down a bit, Quatre," said Trowa with a worried sound in his voice.

"It's just this conference business, once it's out of the way I can take it a bit easier."

"Promise me we will take a holiday then when you get back."

Quatre reached forward and ran his fingers across Trowa's cheek. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Trowa took the hand in his and brought his lips to gently kiss the tip of each finger. "I think we had better see what the gruesome twosome are up to."

Quatre laughed and got out of the car. "Come on then," he said and proceeded to climb the steps to the door of the mansion.

No sooner had he opened the door than two small figures came hurtling down the hallway to fling themselves into his arms.

"Yer home," yelled Benny as he enveloped Trowa in a bear hug.

"'Bout time," agreed Toby as he squeezed Quatre.

Managing to pry themselves free from the embraces, Trowa and Quatre smiled at their two adopted sons.

"So, how were your lessons today guys?" Trowa asked as he ruffled Benny's hair.

"Okay."

Quatre picked Toby up and stared into blue eyes that were full of mischief. "What did you learn today?"

"Well most of it was borin', but we got a new ass... ass... project thingy ta do. Reckon Trowa and yer can help us wiv it later?" asked Toby.

"Sure. Let's go get cleaned up for dinner and you can tell us all about it while we eat, okay?" replied Quatre as he put the little boy back down on his feet.

"Okay." Toby grabbed Benny's hand and the two of them raced back up the stairs to their bedroom to wash up.

Trowa watched the retreating forms with amusement. Life had certainly become more... _interesting_ since the boys had come into their lives. Reaching for Quatre's hand he led his lover to their own suite to prepare for dinner.

--

Sally noticed how quiet and preoccupied both Paul and Wufei were at dinner. "So, are you going to tell me or do I have to play twenty questions?"

Both Paul and Wufei looked up at her.

"What are you rambling on about, onna?"

Paul opted for a more direct approach. "Huh?"

Sally rolled her eyes in frustration then waved her hand dramatically through the air. "You two. Wufei, I know you don't normally have a lot to say, but tonight you have been positively silent, and as for you, Paul; you're usually spilling over with how your day went. I can understand you being quieter given the recent news, but Wufei? Something's going on and I want to know what it is." She folded her arms and relaxed back into her chair.

Wufei knew this was her sign that she wasn't moving anywhere until she got some answers.

Paul stared at her through pain filled blue eyes. "I'm just thinkin' 'bout my dad," he said quietly.

Sally reached out and squeezed his arm. "That's okay Paul, I understand." She turned to look at Wufei. "So... what's your excuse?"

Wufei scowled. He had been puzzling over the file Une had given him and running the case histories continuously through his head. Add to that Maxwell's input and he still seemed to be chasing his tail. His brow furrowed as he thought some more.

"I talked ta Shane today," said Paul softly.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "That's good." She knew the boy needed to talk to someone and that he probably felt more comfortable around his _other_ family. She was glad of that. "Did it help any?"

"Yeah... a bit."

"Wufei... you going to tell me or am I going to have to torture you?" Sally smirked.

Wufei glowered at her. "It's something that Une gave me at work today."

"And?"

"It seems they have a few bodies turning up on L2."

Paul's ears pricked up but he kept his eyes down.

"Well, that is normal given the time of year," Sally said the words calmly. Everyone knew that fatalities occurred frequently during the winters of the colonies, but L2 more so than others due to its larger population of homeless.

"But there is something not right."

"How do you mean ... not right?"

"The medical reports have come back stating the same thing. Complete organ failure."

Sally thought for a moment then looked at Wufei, clearly asking him to elaborate a bit.

Wufei nodded silently in Paul's direction and Sally got the meaning.

Aware they were silently discussing him Paul thought now was going to be as good a time as any to let them know he wasn't moving. L2 was... _used_ to be his home and he wanted to know what was happening.

"I'm not a child," he said calmly.

"No, you are not. In fact you are older than your years in some respects, Paul, but I don't think this is the sort of thing you need to hear," said Wufei quietly.

"I want ta know. If yer worried I will rat on ya, then don't. I know how ta keep a secret."

"I don't think it will hurt, Wufei. You never know, he may be able to help," said Sally as she watched Wufei struggle within himself.

"Okay. I will tell you, but..."

Paul and Sally both stared intently at him.

"Anything I say is in the strictest of confidence. This is not to be spread around like idle gossip." He glared at both to reinforce his point.

Sally and Paul both nodded in agreement.

"I know there are a lot of people die on L2. It's a fact, and while sad, there isn't a lot we can do about it at the moment. When the dead are discovered they are brought to the government hospital where an automatic autopsy is done and then identification, relatives contacted and the bodies disposed of." He stopped to catch his breath.

"We both know the procedure, Wufei," Sally said.

"Do you want me to continue or not?" said Wufei in a cold tone.

"Yes, please do," Sally replied and gave Paul a secret wink. She couldn't help herself, it was fun to tease the Chinese man from time to time.

"A few more bodies have been turning up, oh, not that many, but it's the autopsies on these that have Une interested. It seems they died from complete organ shut down."

Sally thought for a moment and then went to speak but Wufei beat her to it.

"There were no signs of foul play."

"Do they know who they was?" Paul asked quietly.

"No. There were no names in the report."

"Descriptions?" asked Paul not sure that he really wanted to know.

"Yes. They were all male. Ranging in age from around nine to fifteen."

"Can I see the report?"

"No. I do not think that would be a good idea, Paul."

"I would like to have a look please, Wufei," said Sally.

"Later. I will give it to you and you can study it, see if you can find anything that the other doctors may have missed." Wufei refused to be drawn into the discussion any further.

Paul was a little put out that Wufei wouldn't let him see the report. After all, he knew a lot of the street rats on L2 and there was no doubt in his mind that it was street kids that they had been discussing. He made a mental note to speak to Shane about it as soon as possible.

With dinner finished Paul excused himself to finish off his homework and Sally sat down with the file Wufei gave her.

--

"Looks like we got us another one."

"Where?"

"Down there." A finger pointed to a pair of legs sticking out from a pile of boxes.

The two burly men exited the small truck and proceeded down the alley to where the body lay. One carried a large, plastic type bag which he proceeded to open out as his partner extracted the small form from the rubbish.

Staring down at the limp body he felt touched for the first time. The boy looked young, maybe about ten or eleven. The threadbare jeans and jumper full of holes were a pitiful attempt at hiding his small frame. The lifeless eyes stared straight ahead and the shaggy, brown hair hung limp. Placing the small form on the plastic he had to pause and wipe his eyes. It wasn't fair that someone this young should die where no one cared.

He knew of the street kids... Hell, who didn't?! But it still didn't make it any easier when he had to pick up their small corpses from the streets. Such a waste of life.

"Come on," his partner nudged him, "Let's drop this one off and go get some lunch."

He nodded and bent to pick up the body now ensconced in its black covering. Placing it in the rear of the small truck he asked himself again if it wasn't time he looked for another job.

--

Shane sat at the table and waited patiently for Duo to begin his explanation.

Heero sat across from him arms folded and a file on the table.

"We have 'ad some interestin' information come ta light at work today," began Duo. "It relates ta L2 an' the death toll." He looked to Heero for help.

"Hn. We know there are a large number of deaths during the L2 winters, but we have reason to be suspicious of some of the bodies that have been found."

Shane swallowed hard, the cold feeling in his stomach spreading throughout the rest of his body. "Suspicious? How do yer mean?"

"Well the authorities have done the autopsies on them and so far we know that they died from total organ failure," said Heero.

Duo took up the story. "What we don't know is why. It may be somethin' simple enough, but it just don't seem ta add up ta me."

"What has this got ta do with the e-mail I got?"

"The bodies haven't been identified. All we got is what's in the file there." Duo nodded to the folder that sat in front of Heero.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, Shane, but we need you to look at the descriptions of the deceased and see if any of them match with your missing friends."

Shane stared at Heero. He didn't want to look in there... He didn't want to see the descriptions, to know they were dead... But he knew he would do it. He reached for the file. "How many?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Five so far." Duo moved and placed his reassuring hand on Shane's shoulder. "I know this is hard for yer ta do Shane, believe me I know. I 'ave looked at that many dead an dyin' in my time, but it don't make it any easier." He squeezed Shane's shoulder.

Shane smiled and then turned to the folder. He opened it and began to read. All the reports were basically the same, giving a full run down on the autopsy and results along with the usual personal information. The first three victims went through without much thought, but when he got to the fourth he paused and studied the form in more depth.

Body number: 338269. Sex: Male. Age: Approx 12yrs

Name: Unknown. Address: Unknown.

Next of Kin: Unknown.

Height: 135cm Weight: 22kg

Hair: Brown. Eyes: Brown

General Description: Young male child. Average height, underweight. Found in alley way of Sector 146-2. Found wearing black T shirt, worn blue jeans. No Id on body.

Death occurred approximately 3 hours prior to retrieval.

Results: Full autopsy performed including blood and urine tests. (See attached sheets for lab reports) Male presented with unknown cause of death. Tests and examinations show massive organ failure. Appears to have started with the failure of the digestive tract then kidneys, liver and nervous system. Lungs and heart show no signs of unusual damage or disease. Death occured between 48 - 52 hours after kidney and liver failure due to build up of blood toxins.

There was more details in the report but Shane had seen enough. His stomach was attempting to leave his body and he made a dash for the bathroom.

Heero replaced the papers while Duo followed Shane. He collected a glass of water on the way and stood in the doorway while the youth finished emptying his contents into the porcelain bowl.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked up to see Duo holding out a glass of water. He took it gratefully and sipped the clear fluid easing the burn in his throat from the stomach's acid.

Sorry 'bout that."

"No need ta be. Perfectly natural response I'd say." Duo sat down on the edge of the tub and faced Shane. He cocked his head as he studied the face.

Shane stared back at Duo as the words from the paper danced before his eyes again. "It all seems so ...so..."

"Impersonal?" offered Duo.

"Yeah. The way they put that stuff down on paper as if they ain't talkin' 'bout a human... just some number..."

"I know." Duo rubbed Shane's back soothingly. "I think, judgin' by yer reaction yer recognized one of 'em."

Shane nodded. "The fourth one... the description... it sounds a lot like... Kev."

Duo thought while Shane came to terms with what he had read. There had to be more to this, something was causing these deaths; but what?

Shane stood up from his position in front of the ceramic bowl. "Thanks, man."

Duo smiled. "It's okay, Shane."

The pair left the bathroom and headed back to Heero who was still studying the papers intently. He looked up as they came in and raised an eyebrow in question.

Duo flashed him a tight smile to say all was as well as could be expected. Then a big grin lit up that heart shaped face. "How 'bout we have some sugar snacks ta lift the mood?"

Heero groaned inwardly, knowing full well his love's sweet tooth. Duo + sugar equalled Energy ball.

Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder as he rummaged around in the cupboard before giving a shout of triumph. He emerged with a packet of chocolate biscuits and placed them on the table. Grabbing several for himself he proceeded to devour them with something akin to rapture on his face.

Shane smiled as he watched Duo eat and shook his head. Heero had his full sympathy. He picked up a biscuit for himself and bit into it. "So what do yer think we should do next?"

"Hn." Heero stared as Duo consumed the sweet treat with rapid efficiency. No doubt he would have his hands full tonight. Switching back to the question, he addressed Shane. "I think you should contact your friend and see if he can give us any more information."

"Such as?"

"When they went missing, where they were last seen, anything they may have said or done. It doesn't matter how small, it could be the clue we are looking for."

"Right. I'll send an e-mail tonight, but I dunno how long it will be 'fore we get a reply."

"That's okay, Wufei is going over the medical side with Sally so hopefully they may pick up on something, in the meantime we can see what background information we can come up with."

"Whatever yer say, Heero."

Heero glanced at Duo. The man was in a world of his own, obviously enjoying the chocolate, but deep in thought.

"I'll go an do that e-mail now," said Shane and he left the room.

Heero clasped Duo's hand and squeezed lightly. "What are you thinking about?"

Duo stared thoughtfully into his lover's eyes. "Ya know, there's somethin' about these cases... somethin' familiar and yet I can't seem ta find the connection. It's right there, but I can't seem ta grab it."

Heero knew what he meant. "Hn. I'm sure it will come to you when you least expect it."

"Yeah, yer prolly right." With an evil grin, Duo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Heero's. "I need a way ta work off all this sugar overload," he whispered and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Heero rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

Duo leaned forward again. "Wanna do some old fashioned mattress dancin' with me?"

Heero moaned and felt his groin tighten. "I think I would enjoy that, Duo."

"Good... I'm gonna wear yer out, baby."

Shane returned to announce the e-mail had been composed and duly sent. "I'm gonna go ta bed so I'll see yer in the mornin'."

"Night then, Shane," responded Heero.

"Try not ta make too much noise will yer guys?" Shane winked and left the room.

Duo's mouth dropped open. "Why that cheeky young..."

"Hn. He has a point, Duo. You can be rather vocal."

"Hey! I've heard you screamin' pretty loud at times, lover boy," he huffed.

"Want to see how loud I can be?" smiled Heero seductively.

Duo stared at his normally quiet lover. "Well... well... well... Who woulda guessed. Yer teasin me, Mr. Perfect?"

Heero laughed "Let's find out shall we?" Heero stood up, took Duo's hand and led the man to their bedroom. Closing the door, Heero began a kissing odyssey.

Duo moaned and melted into the touch of Heero's lips upon his flesh.

They broke apart long enough to make it to the bed where fingers and thumbs began to attack and remove the barriers of clothing. Finally naked, they lay flush against each other as hands caressed, stroked and tortured the other's body.

Reaching for the familiar tube, Duo coated his fingers and slid one inside Heero as the Japanese man's mouth worked the length of Duo's cock.

With the recent events and tension it had caused within their bodies neither was in the mood for too much foreplay. Duo quickly had two digits inside working that muscle.

Panting, Heero pushed back onto Duo's fingers. "Take me, Duo."

Withdrawing his fingers Duo lubed his cock and flipped Hero to lie beneath him. He placed his love's legs over his shoulders and pushed against the tight ring.

Heero's body surrendered to the invasion and he eagerly pushed back against Duo as he felt the familiar length penetrate his inner tissues.

Seated to the hilt, Duo gave Heero a moment to adjust and then began to move. He thrust deep and hard, releasing the tension through his movements.

Heero met him with his own thrusts, drawing his long haired lover deeper inside.

Panting with the exertion, Duo reached between their pounding bodies to grasp Heero's shaft and pump hard, mimicking his own cock's actions inside the man.

Heero rode the wave to completion screaming Duo's name over and over again as the head of Duo's cock brushed his spot time and time again. The universe exploded behind his eyelids as he felt his body shudder and surrender its nectar to the one that owned him.

Duo continued to thrust into that tight channel as Heero's muscles contracted and spasmed around him. He felt the warm splash of Heero's seed as it shot forth to coat his hand and the bronzed skin of the belly below. Tossing his head back, he cried his own release as he felt his seed leave him to be lost inside Heero's waiting body.

Slumped on his lover's chest, Duo chuckled as the last tremors left him. "That will teach that little up start."

"Hn. Maybe we should get him some ear plugs."

Duo laughed and stared at his lover. "I do believe yer getting a sense of humor, koi."

"Baka! It's being around you all the time."

"Always knew I was good fer somethin'."

"Hn. Duo... shut up and go to sleep."

Duo sighed and pulled out of his lover reluctantly. He grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and cleaned them both up a bit before snuggling under the blankets and into Heero's warm embrace.

"Nite, Hee-chan... Love yer," Duo whispered as he placed a feather kiss against Heero's neck.

"Night, Duo. Ai shiteru."

--

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 4

The wizened man looked up as the door opened, a smile crinkled his face as he recognized the small boy.

"Hi, Mr. Warton."

"Hello there, Andy."

"Charlie said there was an e-mail fer me."

"That's right, came in a couple of days ago."

Mr. Warton kept a small Pawn Shop in the poorer districts of L2. It wasn't a flash business by any means, but somehow he managed to survive. During the years he had built up a friendship with the street rats. Most of them brought the stuff they had pilfered to his shop and he exchanged the goods for money or something else that they needed. It worked for both sides and Warton's business somehow continued to exist and so the rats ate. He also offered them the use of his computer to send e-mails from time to time and keep in touch with other members that had moved away or been lucky enough to score a more permanent home.

Andy smiled. Warton waved for him to continue through to the back where the computer sat. He pulled up the e-mail program and clicked on his own little folder. The screen changed and presented him with the letter from Shane.

Quickly he scanned through then sat back to contemplate what Shane's words meant. Making his mind up he reached for the keyboard and began to type.

--

Heero looked up as he heard the soft fall of footsteps approaching him. "All check out?"

"Yeah, it's all workin' properly."

Heero returned to the screen and rapidly typed. Several monitors around the small room lit up and images came into view.

Duo checked each monitor as Heero called out the locations.

"Entry way?"

"Check."

"Main room 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5 and 6?"

"Check all in main room."

"Sitting room?"

"Check."

Office?"

"Check."

"Waiting room?"

"Check."

"Bathroom?"

"Check."

"Bedroom?"

"Huh?"

Heero snickered.

Duo looked up into his partner's teasing eyes. "Yer gettin' ta be a right clown, Heero," he said with his hands on his hips. "Although now that yer mention it, maybe we should put cameras in the bedrooms."

"I didn't know you were into voyeurism, koi."

"Yer know me, Heero, I'll give anything a go. 'Specially if it means I get ta watch with you." He gave his lover a saucy wink.

Heero shook his head."You're insatiable," he laughed.

"Well I ain't 'eard any complaints yet," he replied and reached for Heero's lips.

"And you won't either," replied Heero as he kissed back. "I think, however, we will leave it for the motion sensors and infra red cameras to keep watch in the bedrooms."

"Whatever yer say, boss."

"Right. I think that pretty much covers this lot. Let's go down and check on the detectors."

"I'm right behind yer, lover," said Duo.

Heero snickered."You just want to watch my ass."

"Yup."

Wondering to himself just how he had managed to end up with the enigma of Duo Maxwell as his partner, Heero headed for the main entry to the building. Duo duly followed behind with his eyes glued to Heero's ass as promised.

--

Lady Une looked up as the knock sounded on her door. "Enter." The door opened to admit Wufei and Sally. "You wished to speak with me?"

Sally and Wufei sat facing Une, Wufei placed a folder on her desk. She looked up with a question in her eyes.

"It's the file on the bodies from L2. I have researched as much as I can and there still seems to be a missing link. Sally agrees with me."

Une rubbed her temples and sighed. " There is definitely more to this. So what do you think, Sally?"

Sally twisted her hands in her lap. "There is something there that is causing these deaths, but the reports you have are inconclusive. The departments on L2 don't have access to the more involved techniques and instruments we have here. I would like to investigate further, but I will need one of the bodies for that."

"Hmmm. I agree with you Sally, however... the bodies have already been disposed of."

"I thought that may be the case." Sally shrugged her shoulders. "I still feel there is something more sinister to this though and we need to investigate further."

"I spoke with Maxwell about this case," said Wufei. "I thought he may be able to help as he comes from L2. He cannot shed any more light on it at the moment, but..." he stopped to think for a second. "But it seems that Maxwell showed the report to Shane and Shane recognized one of the descriptions as matching that of a friend of his."

Une's eyes opened a little wider. "Really?"

"Seems Shane keeps in touch with some of the kids back on L2 and he had an e-mail a few days ago telling him that two of his friends had gone missing. The fourth victim in the file appears to match with that of one of the pair."

"But why? How would a child that is one minute okay, turn up dead a few days later?"

"That's why I need to have access to a body," said Sally.

"There's more," Wufei said quietly.

Both Une and Sally raised their eyebrows. "More?"

"Yes. I haven't told you this yet, Sally. I apologize, but I haven't had the chance to speak with you on this until now."

"Look, just cut with the apologies and tell me what's happening," Sally gruffed.

"Paul had an e-mail as well from another friend yesterday. It seems that one of his friends has disappeared."

"Another street kid?" asked Une.

"Yes. A boy by the name of Dave. Light brown hair, pale green eyes, about 140cm, around 13 years old. He went out to try to get some money and never came back."

The conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the vid phone. Une pressed the button and picked up the receiver not wanting the conversation to be spread around the office as she never knew just who it would be on the other end. Her brows knitted together as the words hit her ears. "I see. When?... No, no... That's okay. Please tell them to keep it there, I will make arrangements to have it transported to Earth immediately. NO! Tell them not to touch a thing. Okay, thank you." She replaced the receiver and stared at the two pairs of questioning eyes before her.

"I think you may have your body, Sally."

--

Meeting up with Paul for lunch, Shane noticed the other boy was a little pre occupied. His own mind was in overdrive with the events of the previous evening still fresh and he needed to talk to Paul.

Paul's mind kept going over what Wufei had said about the bodies from L2. He still hadn't gotten a look at the folder, but then all thought of that had gone when he received the news that one of his friends had gone missing. He looked up to see Shane approaching.

"Hey Shane, got a minute?"

"Sure buddy, what's on yer mind?"

"I 'ad another e-mail. One of me mates, Dave, never came back from the beat other night an' no one seems ta know where he's gone."

Shane felt as if a bucket of freezing water had been poured over him.

Seeing the distress flash into his friend's eyes Paul's brow furrowed. "What? Yer know somethin' 'bout it?"

Shane shook his head. "I'm not sure, Paul." With a sigh he decided to tell Paul all about the previous evening's happenings. "Heero an Duo was askin' some questions last night 'bout some of me mates. Seems a few unexplained deaths have been turnin' up back on L2."

Paul interrupted him then. "Yeah, I know 'bout that. Wufei an Sally was talkin' ta me 'bout it too, but they wouldn't say much an' I wasn't allowed ta have a look in the file they had."

"It don't feel right ta me, Paul. A couple of me friends 'ave gone missin' and when I 'ad a look at the report, one of the descriptions matched that of Kev."

"I 'ad e-mail last night tellin' me that Dave has gone missin'. He went out ta work a couple of customers, but ain't been seen since." Paul looked up visibly distressed. "Yer don't think..."

Shane placed his hand on Paul's arm. "I don't know what ta think at the moment, but I will let Heero an' Duo know tonight."

"Somethin's going on, somethin' bad, I can feel it," said Paul.

"Yeah I can too buddy. I think right now though the best thing we can do is ta keep Heero, Duo and Wufei aware of what we know. As Heero said, it don't matter how small, it might be the clue to the whole thing."

Smiling gratefully at his friend, Paul nodded in response. "That's what I thought so I already told Wufei 'bout Dave."

"Good. I'll call yer tanight an let yer know if there's anythin' new."

"Thanks, Shane."

--

In the dim corner of a seedy looking bar two men were engrossed in conversation.

"The tests are all finished and everything is going ahead perfectly."

"Good. What about the delivery boys?"

"They are already in position."

"And the courier?"

"In the final stages of preparation."

"Excellent," said the darker of the two as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I don't need to remind you that there are to be no loose ends."

"No. All will be taken care of. Once the package is delivered and confirmed I will finish the tidying up myself."

"Then I shall take my leave. I will contact you again in six days to check on the proceedings."

They shook hands and left the bar, splitting to go in opposite directions.

--

Heero knocked on Une's door and waited for the intrusion to be granted.

"Enter."

He shut the door behind him and walking to the desk, placed a folder upon it. Une looked up as she opened the file. "I take it everything is working?"

"Hai. Duo and I double checked it all today."

"What about the rest of the security?"

"The ID tags are all being processed and logged into the computer data banks as we speak. All personnel as well as the visiting dignitaries will be issued a security pass."

"So far so good."

"All surveillance equipment is functioning normally as are the infra red, motion detectors and the bugs."

"Guards?"

"All briefed and continuing to go through the exercises each day."

"Then that is excellent work, Heero. I'm sure we can all rest assured that the various heads will be safely guarded. Thank you."

"Hn. Just doing my job."

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"This case that Wufei is looking into."

"Hai?"

"He told me that he had informed both yourself and Duo of the circumstances."

"Hai, that is correct." Heero cocked an eyebrow. He wondered just where this conversation was heading.

Une thought for a moment. "After this convention I would like both Duo and yourself to assist him in determining just what is happening to cause these deaths."

"Hai. Understood. If there is nothing else I will be going."

"Yes. Thank you again and please let Duo know as well."

"Hai, I will." Heero turned and left Une's office.

The vid phone beeped and Une answered it. "I see... Thanks. Have them transport it to the medical section of the Preventer Headquarters, I will meet them there." With a click she disconnected the call and then placed another.

"Sally Po speaking."

"Sally, the shuttle has arrived and the cargo is being taken directly to the medical center. I will meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"Right. I'm on my way."

The small truck pulled to a stop and the two uniformed men jumped out. Seeing Une waiting for them they saluted and then opened the rear of the truck to withdraw the contents.

Sally watched as the trolley's legs folded out and the two men wheeled the plastic encased figure towards them. "Where would you like it?"

"Follow me." Sally turned and lead them down a long hallway to a small room. "Just pop it on there." She nodded in the direction of the stainless steel table that stood in the center of the room.

"Yes, Ma'am"

Dismissed, the men returned to their vehicle, pleased to have gotten rid of their unwelcome burden.

Une donned a gown and mask before joining Sally in the small room. Sally looked up at her over the top of her own mask. She switched on the small tape recorder and began to unzip the bag. She checked the number on the bag against the number on the sheet and confirmed they matched. Completely opening the bag she checked the ID tag on the toe.

"Body ID number 338314 confirmed. Paper states male Caucasian, approximately 12 to 13 years old. Found in rubbish tipster on L2 locality sector 146-4." Sally looked up at the body and gasped.

"What is it, Sally?"

"This... this child... he looks like the one Paul said was missing."

--

Heero walked back into the office he shared with Wufei and Duo just as Wufei's phone began to ring. He walked across to his koi who was currently immersed in the computer.

So absorbed in his task was Duo that he didn't feel Heero come up behind him until he felt warm breath tickle his ear. He jumped. "Geeze, give a person a heart attack why don'cha."

Heero snickered. "What is it that has the man of stealth so absorbed that I could sneak up on him?" He glanced over Duo's shoulder at the screen and felt himself go beet red.

Now it was Duo's turn to snigger. "That will teach yer ta sneak up on me, Yuy."

Heero looked again... turning his head slightly one way and then the other as if trying to make out if the pictures on the screen were actually real, not to mention physically possible.

"Just thought I would do a little research," Duo offered as he watched his lover's face taking in the scene before him.

"Research huh? I don't think that Lady Une exactly had researching different positions for making love in mind. Can you actually do that?!" Heero pointed to a particularly awkward looking position.

Duo laughed. "I think yer would need ta be really flexible fer that one... Mind you, Trowa could probably manage it." An evil glint appeared in an amethyst eye.

"No, Duo."

"Aww, why not?"

"I don't want to be the one who has to explain to the doctors just how they pulled those muscles."

Duo sniggered again. "Who said they would try it? I just think it would be nice ta share some possibilities with them."

Before Heero had a chance to say anything else Duo's fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard and the mail was sent.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Yeah, but yer love me just the same. Face it, Yuy, I keep yer life from becoming dull an' boring."

"Hai, I have to agree there." Heero stole a tender kiss. "You about ready to head home?"

"Yup. Just need ta finish off a couple of things and I'll be right with yer."

Wufei replaced the receiver and looked at his companions. "Yuy, Maxwell. Before you depart do you think you could come with me and check something out?"

"Sure, Wuffy, What is it?"

"Maxwell, how many times do I need to remind you it's WUFEI?!"

Duo grinned. "Yeah, yeah... I know, but yer bite every time."

Deciding that ignorance was probably the best course of action to take with the braided one, Wufei sighed loudly. "Another body has turned up and Une had it sent to Earth for Sally to check. It arrived a short while ago."

"Yeah?"

"Sally wants us to have a look at it... One of Paul's mates went missing and she believes it may be him."

Duo visibly paled, Heero's mouth set into a grim line. "Hai, let's go then."

The three Preventers left the office and made their way to the medical facility. Une greeted them and passed out masks and gowns. "We don't know what we are dealing with here as yet so all precautions must be taken."

Once suitably 'attired', Sally admitted them to the small room. Wufei went straight to the body and gazed down at the features of the small boy. The thin body with its tattered clothing and matted light brown hair lay there as if asleep. Wufei felt tears burn hot at the back of his eyes. He knew there were funds and charities set up after the war to help the colonies, but things take time and time wasn't on the side of the street kids of L2.

Sally placed her hand on the small of Wufei's back, instinctively knowing the Chinese man needed some form of contact to still the turmoil in his soul.

"It looks as if this is Paul's friend," he said softly. Then turning, "Any idea as to the cause of death?"

"I haven't begun my autopsy yet, but I'm betting it will be the same as the others. I need confirmation of the body ID first which is why I called you. Wufei, I know this is going to be hard, but I need for Paul to come in and positively identify the remains."

Wufei was torn. He knew Sally was right but his parental instincts told him not to subject the youth to this. Seeing the obvious conflict, Heero moved to Wufei's side.

"Duo and I will bring Paul and Shane in. If Shane is here as well it might help."

Wufei nodded. "Okay, Yuy. Paul should be home doing his homework. If you can fetch him and bring Shane too I would be grateful."

Duo smiled over his mask. "Don't worry Wu, We will handle it."

Heero and Duo left to collect Shane and Paul. Wufei continued to stare at the cadaver and would have stayed there if Sally had not intervened.

"Come on Wufei, let's get a coffee while Heero and Duo are gone."

Nodding, Wufei followed her out of the small room.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 5

Paul let himself into the apartment and helped himself to a snack from the kitchen. He dumped his books in his room; he didn't feel like starting on his homework right away. Wandering back out to the lounge room he flicked on the TV and checked the computer for e-mail. Finding nothing for him he fetched a drink of milk from the 'fridge and sat down to watch some anime.

He had just gotten involved with the show when the vid phone rang. Grumbling to himself he got up and answered the call. The screen fuzzed and then cleared, It was Wufei.

"Paul, Heero is on his way over to pick you up and bring you to Preventer Headquarters."

Paul felt his heart give a funny leap. "Nuthing wrong is there? I mean, Sally an' yer are both okay?"

"Yes we are okay. No Paul, it's nothing like that. I ... we need your assistance with something that's all. Heero should be there soon so please be ready, he will explain more on the way."

The screen went blank as the call was terminated. The all too familiar butterflies began to dance in Paul's stomach. His thoughts whirled in his mind, What could Wufei want with his help? Why him? Just what was going on? He sighed and grabbed his jacket then sat before the TV to wait for Heero, all thoughts of the program gone from his head as he watched the screen with unseeing eyes.

--

Heero drove as Duo tossed the questions around in his head. Why were the rats of L2 showing up dead? What was causing their organs to stop functioning? A familiar scene was tugging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite get it to come forward. He frowned as he battled the locked doors of his subconscious.

Heero glanced across at his koi so deeply locked into his thoughts. "What is it, Duo?" he asked as he placed his hand on Duo's thigh.

"I'm not sure, Heero. There seems ta be something familiar about all of this, but..." Duo suddenly gasped as the memory burst forth.

"What koi? What is it?" Heero asked with concern.

"This is so similar ta the plague that went through L2 years ago. The one that killed Solo and a lot of my other friends."

"Hn. I see. But Duo, the plague that went through L2 before killed children and adults alike. This case has only shown up children with the same symptoms, no adults."

"Yeah, I know... Jus' seems fishy ta me."

"Mention it to Sally when we get back."

"Yeah, I will." Duo gave his lover's hand a squeeze.

Soon they pulled into the familiar driveway and Duo got out to fetch Shane.

Shane looked up from his books as he heard Duo calling his name. "In here, Duo."

Duo stopped in his tracks at the doorway and had to hold back a chuckle. The books and papers were piled and scattered around Shane's desk. Underneath all that mess he knew a brown haired teen was hiding. "Yer gonna come out or do I hafta risk life and limb ta find yer under that lot?"

A pair of brown eyes peeped over the top of an atlas. "Please, rescue me... They got me an' won't let me leave..." came the muffled reply.

Duo laughed. "Come on Shane, break time."

At that announcement a body followed a head as Shane extradited himself from the self imposed mountain of information. "Great! I can always do with a break."

"Well it ain't so much a break as we need yer help. Come on, Heero's waitin in the car fer us."

Shane looked puzzled, but grabbed his jacket and followed Duo back out to the waiting car and Heero. Climbing in, he fastened his seat belt then asked his question. "So where we goin'?"

"Hn. To pick up Paul and then back to Preventer Headquarters."

"What's going on, Heero?"

"We need some help and Paul and you may just be able to give it."

"Oh. Okay." Shane thought for a moment then decided that now was probably as good a time as any to mention what Paul had told him earlier. "Ya know the case yer was talkin' ta me about yesterday?"

Duo cocked his head to listen. "Yeah?"

"Well Paul was sayin' he had an e mail from a mate ta tell him one of their old gang ad gone out ta work an never came back. I dunno anythin' else, but thought yer should know."

"Thanks Shane. As a matter of fact that's why we are on our way to get Paul. Wufei filled us in earlier, but it seems we have had another body turn up. Sally had it brought to earth," said Heero.

Shane had a bad feeling about this.

"She thinks it may be Paul's friend."

Shane paled. "Does Paul know?"

"Iie. We need him to confirm identity."

Duo took over the conversation. "We thought if yer were with us as well it may be a little easier on 'im."

Shane nodded. Poor Paul.

Heero drove in silence and pulled into the parking area of Wufei's apartment. "I'll go get him," offered Duo and was out of the car before anyone could object. He returned moments later with Paul in tow.

Paul slid into the seat next to Shane and looked quizzically at his friend. Heero started up the car and headed back to Preventer Headquarters.

"What's going on?" Paul asked as Heero slid the vehicle back into the traffic.

Duo turned and met the blue gaze. "We think we may have found yer friend that was missin' on L2. We need yer ta come ta Headquarters ta..." Duo couldn't bring himself to say it.

"He's dead, ain't he?"

Duo nodded and Shane reached to wrap his arms around his friend.

Paul stared stonily out of the window.

--

Quatre was sitting in his office attempting to catch up on a little paper work while Trowa was busy with Toby and Benny, helping with their project. Toby and Benny both attended the small 'school' that was set up on the estate. Quatre had renovated a small building some time ago and employed a tutor so all the Maguanacs children could attend and receive some form of education. Mickey and Colin both attended and so naturally Toby and Benny did as well. At first Quatre wanted to hire a private tutor for them, but Trowa had quietly pointed out that both boys would benefit more from attending the local 'school' and mixing with their friends. Quatre had seen the logic in this and so enrolled them.

Toby was a naturally bright student. Even though he came from such a dark background and had never had any formal schooling he was a keen learner and his thirst for knowledge knew no bounds. He learnt to read and write with surprising speed. The tutor spent as much time as he could spare with the four from L2 in an attempt to help them catch up with the other students of their own age.

Benny was a different story. Although a bright child and naturally inquisitive, he was also a dreamer and much preferred to go for little trips in his mind than concentrate on algebra or history. He proved to be quite a challenge to educate and the tutor discussed this with Trowa. Trowa could sense a restlessness in the little boy and suggested that the tutor might want to try a more hands on approach with Benny. From his observations on the boy it seemed when something was tangible and results could be seen rapidly then Benny was kept interested and learned faster.

To be honest, Benny couldn't see the logic behind learning all this _'if x+y (y x b) a what is the value_ _of y?'_ business at all. As long as he could add, subtract, multiply and divide then that should be enough. Besides who needed to learn all that stuff if all you wanted to do was work with animals? Benny shared a similar rapport with Trowa in that respect. Animals just seemed to love him and he, they.

Sitting at the large table in what Quatre had had turned into a study for the two, Trowa watched the boys faces as they twisted with concentration. Amongst the mess on the table, they were busy building their current school project. They were studying man's first explorations into space and their assignment was to research and make a model of one of the earlier space shuttles.

Toby had used the computer to search through the many Internet sites and come up with a surprisingly large amount of information. They could have gone to one of the Winner companies and studied the blue prints there as the basics for the early shuttles as the current ones were similar, but Quatre wouldn't allow that. It wasn't fair to the rest of the students and he was determined the boys would learn to be able to utilize their own resources and become independent individuals.

Benny had scrounged up the materials they were likely to need and now they were busy building a mini version of the space shuttle that had been known as Colombia. Trowa watched as Toby secured the tail section with glue, managing to stick his fingers to it in the process. Benny was busy finishing off the wings in readiness to be attached.

"Toby! Be careful will yer?" said Benny.

"I didn' mean ta stick me fingers to it," replied Toby as he attempted to pull his fingers away.

"Watch it... Yer will pull the whole thing apart!" growled Benny.

"I'm sorry," whined the little boy.

"Here, let me help." Trowa took Toby's hand and the shuttle, and began to gently pry the offending digits from the tail section.

"Thanks, Trowa."

"No problem. I think you should go and wash your hands though before you stick to anything else. In fact I suggest we pack everything up now as it's nearly your bed time."

Grinning, Toby jumped down from his seat and snuck over towards Benny. With a cry of "Arrrggghhhh!" he shoved his sticky fingers in Benny's face causing the other boy to yelp in surprise and drop the wing he was working on.

"I'll get yer fer that!" he screamed and jumped down to chase Toby out of the room and into the bathroom.

Chuckling softly to himself Trowa replaced the cap on the glue and began to tidy up the mess. He set the shuttle body down carefully for the glue to dry and placed the nearly finished wings on the high shelf of the bookcase so they wouldn't get damaged. Then he went in the direction the two scamps had vanished.

Freshly bathed and wearing warm pajamas, the two little ones kissed Trowa and Quatre goodnight. Switching off the light Quatre smiled as the boys snuggled up together and drifted off to sleep. He felt an arm grasp him around the waist and stared into his lover's emerald depths.

"They look so sweet and innocent when they're asleep," he murmured softly.

"Yeah, who would believe they could be such terrorists when awake," muttered Trowa.

Quatre swatted the Latin. "You know you don't really mean that."

"Reminds me of a certain other I know. All sweet and innocent when asleep but a little devil at other times," whispered Trowa huskily as his lips began a trail down Quatre's silky neck.

"Now who's playing the devil?" sighed Quatre as he tilted his head to allow Trowa better access.

"Ahh, but at least I don't just tease... I follow through."

"Hmmmm... that you do my love." Suddenly Quatre giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I have an e-mail from Duo."

"And?" More teasing kisses.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself? I haven't opened it yet as Duo addressed it to both of us."

"Uh oh... that sounds ominous."

"Don't be like that," laughed Quatre, "Duo has sent us some pretty funny e-mails at times."

Trowa groaned as the memory of some of Duo's e-mails burst forth. "I think I would like to forget a few of them."

Quatre pulled away and took Trowa's hand. "Come on, let's go see, we can play later."

Trowa allowed himself to be led back to Quatre's study and leaned over the desk behind Quatre as Quatre sat and opened the e-mail.

"Oh my..."

Quatre's face went crimson as the screen opened up before him and his eyes nearly left their sockets. "Trust Duo..."

Trowa managed to restrain a chuckle as he took in the various positions displayed. "Now that one looks like it could be fun," he said and pointed to the screen.

"Trowa!"

"What?" said the lanky man, "I think we could managed that one."

Quatre tilted his head slightly. "You think so?"

"Let me take you to bed and see."

Saving the e-mail to a secure folder, Quatre powered down the PC and followed his lover to their bedroom, still blushing at the thought of those erotic positions Duo had e mailed him. Shaking his head he reminded himself to send Duo an e-mail back asking him to restrain himself in future... and let him know if the position known as 43 could actually be accomplished.

--

Arriving at the Preventer headquarters, Paul couldn't help the feeling of dread that began to grow in his stomach. The four entered the building and Heero led the way to the medical section. Shane fell into step beside Paul and Duo brought up the rear. Heero's pace slowed a little as they approached the swinging doors with their bold red letters.

_"Authorized Personnel Only"_ glared back down at them and Paul shivered involuntarily. Shane automatically took his hand as they passed through the doors. Stopping outside the third door on the left, Heero spoke. "We need to put on masks and gowns before we can go into the room beyond this. We have no idea what has caused the ..." he hesitated then continued, " We do not know what we are dealing with and so precautions are very necessary."

Shane and Paul nodded then followed Heero into the small room. They each took a mask and gown. Had the situation not been so serious Duo would have been laughing at the sight. They looked like a bunch of misfit doctors. He did, however, make a mental note to get a couple of these gowns and masks for use at home. He doubted very much that Heero would object to his little idea of play involving 'doctors and nurses'.

Sally, Wufei and Une returned just as the last mask was being put on. Wufei immediately went to Paul. "I know this is going to be hard for you Paul. I admire your courage." He gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze of reassurance.

"Are we all ready?" asked Sally.

"Ready as we ever will be," quipped Duo, trying to lighten the mood, but failing.

The somber party made their way back into the room. Sally led Paul gently to the table. "I will uncover the face, all I need for you to do is take a look and let me know if you recognize the person, okay?"

Paul nodded and reached for Shane's hand; clasping it tightly he indicated to Sally that he was ready.

Sally moved back up to the table and taking hold of the sheet that now covered the body she gently lifted it and pulled it back.

Paul's eyes opened wide in shock, his grip on Shane's hand tightened to the point where the bones were getting ready to snap. A sharp intake of breath as Paul forced himself to breathe. Suddenly the room began to spin, the bile rose up from his stomach and the face before him started to swim. Distantly he heard a voice call out "Catch him," then all went black.

Duo and Wufei were behind Paul in a second and caught the unconscious boy before he could hit the ground. Prising the death hold from his hand, Shane stood and watched as Wufei picked up his friend and carried him outside, Sally hot on his heels.

Duo shook his head."Poor kid. No one should hafta witness this sort of thing."

Heero moved behind his koi and placed his arm about his waist and pulled him close. Duo leaned into the comfort of the embrace.

Une pulled the sheet back over the body. "Let us check on the boy," she said quietly and the three followed her from the room.

Sally had instructed Wufei to place Paul on a bed in a room a couple of doors down in the infirmary. She had raised his legs and checked his blood pressure. Looking up she locked gazes with a rather worried looking Shane. "He's all right Shane. Just a fainting spell. I'm not surprised, it was a big shock to him." She picked up some smelling salts from the cabinet and uncorking the bottle passed the bottle under Paul's nose.

As the offending smell hit his olfactory system Paul's eyes opened wide and he began to cough and splutter. Pushing the bottle away he called out "God what is that stuff? It stinks! Yer tryin' ta poison me or somefin'?"

"Welcome back, Paul," said Sally as she proceeded to check his eyes with her little flashlight. "Just lie there for a few moments and let your body get back to normal."

Sighing, Paul lay back down. He did feel a bit wobbly and his limbs were like jelly, not to mention he felt cold and clammy as well. He felt the nausea return as his mind decided to be helpful and supply him with the vision of the dead boy's face again.

Reaching for a plastic bowl Sally passed it to Paul who proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach. Rubbing his back soothingly she waited until he was finished and then handed him a small paper towel. She removed the bowl and passed him a glass of water. "Better?"

"Yeah ... thanks."

The rest of the party entered the room and Une looked at Sally. Shane moved across to Paul and put his arm around the teen. "Was it him Paul? Was it Dave?" he asked quietly.

Paul nodded. "Yeah... It's 'im. No mistakin' his face." He tried to make light of the situation but the crack in his voice gave him away.

"S'okay, Paul."

"Why? ... Why would he be dead?" Paul shook his head. "He was one of the most gentlest kids I knew, he wouldn't have 'urt a fly."

"I don't have the answer for you, Paul, but rest assured I intend to find out," said Sally.

Paul turned his watery blue eyes to his foster mother. "Thanks. I know yer will. Both you and Wufei."

"I think you should take him home," said Une.

"Hai," said Heero

"You may as well go too, Wufei. I will be awhile here yet and Paul shouldn't be left on his own," said Sally.

Wufei nodded and helped Paul down. With Shane on one side and Wufei on the other, they managed to get Paul out to the parking area and seated inside Wufei's car.

"Yer sure yer don't want Heero and I ta run yer home, Wufei?" asked Duo.

"No, we will be fine. Sally can get a lift with Une or call me, but knowing that onna she will stay here all night."

"Okay then." Duo leaned into the car and gave Paul a kiss to the cheek. "We're thinking of yer man."

"Thanks, Duo," replied Paul.

"Hn. We will find out what it is that is going on Paul," Heero said in his quiet tone.

Paul smiled weakly and then stared into the brown eyes of Shane. "Thanks, Shane."

Shane reached in and squeezed his friend's hand. "No problem, buddy. That's what families are fer. Jus' take it easy won't yer?" It was more an order than a request. Shane pressed a kiss to his friend's forehead and left.

Wufei climbed in and stared the engine, backing out he straightened up and headed for home.

Heero, Duo and Shane climbed into their own vehicle and followed suit. They hadn't driven far when Shane remembered he hadn't told Duo or Heero about the e-mail he had received from Andy. "Hey, Heero?"

"Hai?"

"I got an e-mail back from Andy today. Seems that Kev an Rick went missin' 'bout fourteen days ago. They went out ta pick some pockets, but never came back. They was last seen headin' fer the more richer parts of L2."

"Any idea which sector?" asked Duo.

"146-8 I think. That's where most of us used ta go."

"Hn. When we get home I will need to go through all the information again."

Duo growled. He knew once Heero got stuck on that computer there was no way Duo would get him to leave until he had some information.

Hearing the low growl and feeling the disturbance coming from Duo, Heero knew exactly what his koi was thinking. He reached across and ran his hand lightly up Duo's thigh, he felt the small tremor pass through the skin and encouraged, he continued his gentle caress. Pulling up at a set of traffic lights he leaned across and whispered, "I promise not to spend more than a couple of hours on this tonight."

Duo moaned softly. "Yer better not Heero... especially after teasin' me like this."

"In case yer not aware of it, the light is green, Heero," snickered Shane from the back.

Blushing like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Heero put the car into gear and eased forward once more.

Duo lost himself in his thoughts. Turning to study Heero's profile in the light of the street lamps he spoke. "Has anyone thought ta ask Trowa or Quatre if they know anythin' about this?"

"Hn. No."

"Maybe we should. After all, Toby and Benny have mates on L2 as well, so do Colin and Mickey. I wonder if they have heard anythin'?"

"Give them a call when we get back. I'm sure Une won't mind and neither will Wufei. I know it's Preventer business and classified, but they may be able to shed some light on things."

Duo sat back again. "Okay I'll do that."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who are reading and for the kind reviews. Plot will start to thicken from here on.**

**Enjoy...**

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 6

Quatre lay naked and spread on the large bed. Trowa hovered over him running his hands gently over the vast expanse of skin, easing the knots and kinks from the muscles. The scent of vanilla graced the air as Trowa dribbled a little more of the sweet oil onto the creamy back before him.

"Mmmm, that feels so good," murmured the blonde as Trowa's skillful hands massaged the tired muscles.

"You still work too hard," came the husky reply as lips pressed to the nape of the neck in a sweet kiss.

"If it means I get to enjoy this each night then I think I will keep on working hard," he mumbled then added, "Ahhhh... nice..."

Trowa's hands began to work the creamy buttocks before him, gently kneading and smoothing the skin. As he worked so he brought his fingers closer to the cleft, with each sweep he dipped a little nearer and then ghosted his fingers in-between, pulling a moan from the body beneath.

Chuckling softly to himself he continued to work his fingers up and down the cleft, stroking lightly across the entrance he knew to be the garden of Eden.

With each teasing touch, Quatre felt himself respond. His cock steadily filling with blood until he was as hard as a rock, but the fingers continued with their gentle torment causing him to push against the bed in an attempt to find some relief for the ache.

Knowing the reaction his ministrations were causing, Trowa dipped a little deeper. Tracing the pad of his finger in lazy circles around that tight ring, teasing gently with the promise of more. His own cock stood proudly to attention and his groin was on fire, but he held himself in check. Drizzling a little more oil he watched as it trickled down between the cheeks. His fingers followed the trail, working it into the soft skin. Tracing down further he massaged the small patch of skin behind Quatre's sac causing his love to arch with the pleasure and lift his hips from the bed.

"Ohh that feels sooo good, Trowa."

Taking advantage of the shift of Quatre's hips Trowa reached underneath and ran his fingers lightly along the hardened shaft. The heated flesh gave a convulsive jerk as a groan left the blonde's throat. Returning to his task of working the oil into the slick skin he began to tease that tight ring again, gently probing and pushing until he worked a finger inside.

Quatre's eyes closed as the pleasure washed over him, one hand worked his buttocks while a finger gently stretched and lubricated him. He moaned wanting more.

Trowa inserted a second finger and began to search as he stroked the blonde's passage. He found the small gland and began to massage it, sending currents of fire through his lover.

Quatre's hips bucked and began to rock backwards trying to drive the teasing fingers deeper as stars burst behind his eyelids. "Ohh Trowa... Please I'm ready," he whimpered.

Trowa slid his fingers out and began to lube himself. He leaned forward and kissed the neck before him, whispering, "Are you ready to try out a couple of those positions my sweet?"

"Yes... ohh yes... I'm ready for anything just as long as I have you inside me," came the needy response.

Trowa rolled him over and began to arrange their limbs when the air was split by the ringing of the vid phone. Trowa growled.

"I don't believe it!" hissed Quatre in annoyance.

"Leave it. Let the answering service take it," Trowa stated flatly feeling his passion along with his erection beginning to dwindle slightly.

"Damn! I forgot to turn the answering service on. I'll have to answer it," said Quatre. "Sorry love, I won't be a moment." He began to slide from the bed.

Trowa caught him around the waist, "Whoever it is, get rid of them quick. We have some unfinished business to take care of." He gave Quatre's cock a squeeze to remind him exactly what he was talking about.

Quatre moaned and padded across the room to the desk where the vid phone still beeped. He sat in the chair making sure he couldn't be seen from the waist down and hit the accept button. The screen blurred and then cleared. "Quatre Winner here. This had better be important," he growled angrily.

Duo's grinning face appeared on the screen. "Hey, Quat, how's it hangin' man?"

"Duo?"

"Yeah, it's me. Look sorry ta disturb yer and all that, but I really need ta talk ta yer and Trowa." On his end of the line Duo could see that Quatre's chest was bare and his skin flushed. "_Oh man_," he thought to himself, "_I did interrupt something_."

"What is it Duo?" sighed Quatre.

"Well, ummmm... " Duo's eyes went wide as Trowa came into view.

Hearing that Duo wanted to talk to them both Trowa had raised himself from the bed and walked over to the vid phone to stand behind his lover. Uncaring that he was still nude and not mention aroused, he moved with a sensuous grace and leaned over Quatre's shoulder to stare back at Duo.

Duo was treated to a wonderful view of Trowa's lean, sculpted body as the man came into view. He had to swallow hard as he felt his own pants shrink while he enjoyed the little show.

"What is it that you wanted, Duo?" asked Trowa as he gave Quatre's neck a few exploratory kisses.

"Well... We have had a case come up at Preventer and thought yer guys might be able ta help a little. Well not exactly yer two, but Benny and Toby."

"Benny and Toby?"

"Yeah. Look I won't go inta all the details as I would keep yer fer ages and I can see yer got better things ta be doin' so I'll cut ta the chase. Does Benny or Toby keep in touch with any mates back on L2?"

"Not that I know of," replied Quatre. Trowa had his mouth full with Quatre's neck so was unable to comment.

"Know if Colin or Mickey do?"

"No, but I can ask them. What's this about Duo?"

"Seems a couple of Shane's mates went missin' a few days back and then one of Paul's did too. We got some bodies turnin' up on L2 with unusual cause of death. Two of them have been identified. One was Paul's friend and one of the others was one of the two of Shane's that 'ad gone."

"I'm pretty sure the boys don't keep in touch with anyone back there, but I will check with them in the morning and let you know tomorrow. I'll also ask Colin and Mickey."

"Thanks, Quat. I dunno what's goin' on, but hopefully Sally will have more for us ta work on after she's through with her examination on the latest victim."

"Okay then, Duo. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Right, Quat, yer two go back ta whatever it was ya was doing." He gave a cheeky grin and wiggled his eyebrows. "Have fun."

Trowa leaned forward to the phone and spoke in a low husky voice. "Oh we will, Duo... Thanks for the e mail... We're about to try position number 43, so I'll let you know if it's good or not." He cut the call leaving a stunned looking Duo staring at a blank screen.

Duo stared at the fuzz running over the screen as he processed Trowa's words. _Trowa... he was usually as quiet as Heero_ he mused. Seems Quatre was bringing the Latin out of his shell at last. The throb in his groin reminded him of what his two friends were up to and adjusting himself he went in search of his koi.

--

In a run down, old building in a small back street in the slums of L2, a man worked quietly and methodically. He wore a thick gown and rubber mask and concentrated carefully as his gloved hands moved efficiently, sealing the small vials into the disposable cigarette lighters that lay upon the table. Having replaced the insides with the vials he sealed the lighters back up and placed them in a neat pile. Turning one over in his hand it looked for all the world like a normal lighter. He smiled to himself beneath the mask as he placed the lethal item back with the other nine. He got up and retrieved his small bag. Stripping off the gloves, mask and gown, he carefully picked up the lighters and packed them into a box, sealing the top with plastic. To anyone else they now appeared to be a normal package. He placed the box in his bag and picked up a small can of fluid. He scattered the contents around before making his way to the door. He looked out upon the deserted street and seeing no one, he quickly tossed the now empty can back inside and reached into his pocket for the box of matches. Lighting one he checked the street again before throwing the match into the room.

The fluid caught the heat of the match and instantly ignited, sending a wall of orange and red throughout the building. Glass shattered and brick glowed as the hunger fed upon anything remotely combustible. Mask and gloves shriveled into liquid as the tongues of the fire licked the building dry.

Without so much as a backward glance the dark figure walked briskly down the street to be swallowed by the darkness of the night.

--

Sally laid down the instrument in the tray and rubbed the back of her hand across her sweaty brow. Her eyes were bleary and her head ached. She had covered all the basic examinations and discovered what she had expected. All organs had ceased to function. One by one they had gone off line until the body had been forced to surrender its small grip on life. She reached for the small tray and began to slide the various samples into tubes and label them. She had drawn blood and requested several standard tests along with a few, not so standard tests and was awaiting the results of those. She had now taken several tissue samples from the various organs and hoped that the tests she would run on these would give her some sort of clue as to the cause of the organ failure.

Popping the last of the tubes into the tray she sighed and leaned back. Raising her hands above her head she attempted to ease some of the kinks from her spine. The intercom buzzed and she hit the button.

"Une here Sally. How's it going?"

"Pretty much finished for now. I have all the samples ready so the next step is the lab tests."

"Okay. How long before you have anything?"

"Hard to say. I'm taking the samples across now so somewhere in the next couple of hours or so."

"There's something else isn't there?"

Sally sighed. "Yes there is."

"Come on... spill."

"It appears that this one had sex before he died."

"Sex?"

"Yes. It's not uncommon you know, especially on L2 and Paul did say that his friend was a prostitute and that he had last gone out to try to get a customer or two."

"I know that, Sally. Do you think this has any connection to the death?"

"I'm not sure. It seems that death occurred several hours after he had sex." Sally stared at Une as if reading her mind and then continued. "Penetration was very rough. I doubt if there was any preparation. The inner tissues were bruised and a little torn. Whom ever it was must have been a pretty big guy."

"I see."

"I have taken samples, but I'm warning you we may not get anything as it was at least twenty four hours before death that this took place."

"Okay. Let me know as soon as you have anything."

"Will do. Sally out."

Une rested her chin on top of her hands as she thought. "I hope you get something soon Sally... something we can work with." Then she turned back to the schedule for the coming convention.

Sally walked back to the small body and ran a hand absently through the lifeless locks. A tear formed in her eye as she stared at the small form. "You poor thing," she murmured. "What bastard did this to you?"

Picking up the tray of tubes she left for the lab.

--

Trowa sat at the table with Toby and Benny eating their breakfast. Trowa was glancing through the morning paper while Toby and Benny were making short work of the plate of scrambled eggs and toast. Catching a soft movement from the corner of his eye he looked up as Quatre came into the room wincing slightly with each step.

Benny noticed the unusual gait and elbowed Toby who looked up in indignation. Seeing Benny nod towards the door he stared open mouthed as Quatre came in to the dining room.

"Are yer all right, Quatre?" asked Toby.

"Yes, Toby. I'm fine."

"Ow come yer walkin' funny then?" asked Benny.

Trowa hid behind the paper, a smirk on his face.

"I, errrr, twisted a couple of muscles in my back and leg last night."

"Did yer fall out of the bed?" asked Toby.

"No, not exactly. I think I just got into a couple of awkward positions."

Trowa was trying hard to contain his laughter.

"I sometimes does that. I get all caught up in the sheets an' stuff and get really twisted. It hurts tryin' ta get out of it," continued Toby, his small voice really serious.

"How come Trowa didn't help yer out then?" asked Benny.

Quatre looked across at his green eyed lover who was hiding behind a newspaper that was shaking suspiciously. "Let's just say that if Trowa hadn't tried to help me out then I might not be in this situation. Right, Trowa?"

Trowa lowered the newspaper keeping his emotions in check. He stared at his lover. "I didn't hear any complaints when I was assisting you," he said, voice neutral.

"Yes, well... you're a little more flexible than I am." Realizing the two boys were still listening intently he quickly changed the subject. "Duo called last night," he said as he gingerly lowered himself to the chair and helped himself to coffee.

"How's he doin'?"

"How's Shane an' Heero?"

"They're all fine. Duo asked me to see if you two still kept in touch with any of your friends from L2."

"Nah... We didn't really 'ave that many. We jus' stuck together in our little group," answered Benny.

"What about Colin and Mickey? Do they still contact anyone back on L2?"

"I don't think so. We didn't make a lot of friends. It was too dangerous so Shane said, so we mostly hung out together. When we did go out we always went in twos or as a group," said Benny.

"I can ask 'em if yer want?" offered Toby.

"Thanks, Toby. If you could I would be grateful," said Quatre.

"What's Duo wanna know fer anyway?" asked Benny.

"It seems a couple of Shane's and Paul's friends have gone missing so Duo just wants to check to see if you guys kept in touch with anyone and to check they were still okay." Trowa said.

"Okay. I'll ask 'em at school." Looking at the clock Toby jumped up from the table. "Come on Benny, were gonna be late if yer don't move it."

The two boys left the room to collect their school stuff. Quatre sighed as he listened to the thunder of little feet as they pounded the staircase.

Trowa cocked his head. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay, Trowa. I did enjoy it despite pulling a muscle or two." Quatre winced again as he shifted in his seat. "I just wish I knew how you can be so damn flexible!"

Trowa laughed.

"Just wait till I speak to Duo... Him and his lousy e-mails," he muttered.

"Ahh, but it was fun experimenting, wasn't it?" winked Trowa.

Quatre decided to let that comment slide.

--

Duo and Heero met up with Wufei in the parking area at Preventer Headquarters. "Any more from Sally?" asked Duo as he bounced up beside Wufei.

"No. I haven't heard anything. She didn't come home last night so I am assuming she is still working on the body."

"Hn. Maybe she has got something for us by now. How was Paul this morning?"

"As well as can be expected. I thought it best if he stayed home but he wanted to go to school."

"Yeah, Shane has gone too so he will keep an eye on 'im, Wuffie," grinned Duo.

Wufei opted to send a glare at the braided man as he pushed open the doors to the building. Entering their office Wufei set about the task of ordering his files into priority status, Heero switched on his computer and Duo went in search of coffee.

Setting a mug down on Heero's desk Duo went back to his own to tackle the final tasks of the security system. He had only been working through a couple of minor things when the intercom unit on Wufei's desk beeped. He looked up as Wufei hit the button.

"Chang here."

"Ahh, Preventer Chang, Could you and Preventers Yuy and Maxwell please come to my office as soon as possible? We have the results from the autopsy and I'm afraid to say it doesn't look good."

"On our way. Chang out." Wufei looked up into cobalt and violet. "You heard the Lady. Let's go."

Nodding, Heero and Duo followed Wufei to Lady Une's office.

--

Sitting under the large oak tree Toby, Benny, Mickey and Colin were swapping lunches and chattering idly.

"Duo called last night," said Toby as he traded his banana for Colin's orange.

"How's he doin'? Wanna swap yer sandwich fer mine?" said Mickey.

"What's on yours?" said Benny.

"Peanut butter an jelly."

"I got ham an cheese. That okay? Duo's fine... so's Heero an Shane," replied Benny.

"Yeah, I'll swap." Mickey passed his sandwich over and took Benny's. "So, what did he want?"

"Wanted ta know if we kept in touch wiv anyone from L2," replied Toby around a mouthful of cheese.

"What fer? I'd much rather ferget all about that place," said Colin as he peeled the banana.

"It don't hold nice memories fer any of us," added Mickey. "'Sides, I didn't 'ave that many friends there other than you lot."

"That's what I told Trowa. Seems Paul an' Shane keep in touch wiv a few guys they know." Toby chewed the bread thoughtfully.

"A couple of their mates 'ave gone missin' so Duo wanted ta know if we had any mates done the same thing," said Benny taking up the tale.

"Well, I don' wanna remember that place so I ain't got anyone there ta talk ta anyways," said Colin as he put the yellow skin into the trash can.

"How 'bout a game 'fore we go back in?" said Mickey.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Toby? Yer gonna play?"

Toby stood up and dusted off his jeans. "Sure," and he joined his friends with the soccer ball.

--

Wufei, Heero and Duo entered Lady Une's office and were met with a rather tired looking Sally and a frustrated Une. "Sit."

They sat and waited.

Shuffling a few papers around her desk, Une searched for the right words to begin. "Sally has finished the larger part of the examination of the body and we now have some interesting facts come to light. Sally, if you will...?"

Sally took over the conversation. "The tests I ran on the blood and tissue samples show the same results as those done on the other bodies on L2. However..." she glared at Duo who was about to open his mouth.

He shut it and opted to play with the end of his braid instead.

Sally continued. "However, I have also run some more extensive tests and I now believe I have found the cause for the organ failure. Without another body to run the same tests on I cannot confirm that what I have found is responsible for those deaths, but I strongly suspect that it is."

"So what did you find, onna?" said Wufei who was getting a little bored with all the talk and no action.

"The tissues of the organs all show that some form of virus was responsible for their failure. How or where he contracted it is still inconclusive, but this virus has not been seen on the Earth for centuries. It appears to have entered through the respiratory system and then traveled via the bloodstream to the remainder of the body. Once it reaches the organs it begins to penetrate the cells and take them over, rendering them useless. In a sense it is similar to the cancer disease that was predominant in the past."

Heero's mind was working overtime processing the latest information. "How do you mean, similar to the cancer disease?"

Sally rubbed her weary eyes. "It alters the cell's nucleus and composition to suit itself, but this particular strain does it a lot quicker. Like cancer, it eventually gets to the point where it kills its host, the difference here is that with cancer, if detected early enough the spread could be stopped. This one cannot be stopped that I can see at this point. It spreads rapidly, causing the organs to falter and then cease to function completely within seventy two hours of first contact."

Duo let out a low whistle. "That's fast."

"Yes it is."

Lady Une spoke up. "With this sort of virus around I do not need to stress to you how important it is that we find the source of the infection and quickly. Sally is still conducting tests to see if it is contagious and how it is spread."

"So how do you propose we find the source?" asked Wufei.

"Heero... I am assigning you and Duo to this case now. I need you to go to L2 for me and with all the information we have in relation to the bodies, their last known whereabouts and their location when found, see what you can find."

Wufei growled.

Une continued. "I know this was your case, Wufei, but Duo knows L2. He knows the right sort of people there to get information from. I will need you here to take over the running of security for the convention."

Wufei still didn't look too happy about it but accepted the change.

Duo thought about Une's proposal. "I think it would be a good idea ta take Shane with us. He knows the kids that hung out with some of the missing ones, not ta mention one of the bodies."

"Hn. I agree with Duo. Shane could prove to be an asset."

Une looked from one ex pilot to the other. "I can't say that I approve of the idea of a civilian going on a mission with you, but I understand your reasoning and in this case I will allow it. But... I warn you. Be very careful."

Duo grinned as he bounced in his chair. "Come on, Une baby, yer know us..."

"Yes, I do and that's why I'm asking myself if this isn't a big mistake," sighed Une as she rolled her eyes.

Heero grabbed the end of Duo's braid and gave it a light tug.

"Itie! Watch the hair Heero... I'm rather attached ta it yer know. By the scalp ta be precise," he grinned at his lover.

"Hn. Don't worry, Une, I will keep him under control."

"Thanks, Heero. Now I suggest you go back to work. Heero, you and Duo will need to bring Wufei up to speed on the security as it stands so far. Sally will be reporting back in once she has anything more to add to the report. I will round up all the information you will need and you can take the files home with you to study up on. The shuttle leaves at 9am tomorrow."

"May I make a suggestion here?" said Heero.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be a good idea to contact Quatre and Trowa to let them know what is going on. I also think maybe we should ask Trowa to assist Wufei with the security. It really needs two people and no one has better skills than Wufei and Trowa."

Une thought about it. When it came down to the wire, Heero was right, she knew there were no better infiltrators or security aware people than the five ex Gundam pilots.

"Quatre is already attending the convention so I assume Trowa will be with him. Seeing as how he will already be here, why not put his skills to use?" pushed Heero.

"I agree," said Wufei. "He could be a valuable asset in this case."

"Okay... okay... you win. Could you contact him, Heero? Let me know what he says. Of course he will be paid by the Preventers for his work," she added as an after thought.

"I don't think it's the money that will get him in... more like the challenge," quipped Duo.

"Okay, now all of you, shoo... go back to work and get yourselves sorted out. I will speak with you all later." Une gestured to the door and the agents moved out.

Sally headed back to the lab as Wufei, Heero and Duo discussed the changes in events on their way back to their office.

--

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 7

Senator Evans entered the library and placed his glass of wine upon the large desk. He reached for the sheaf of papers that contained the contracts and parliamentary guidelines for L2. Taking a few he sat by the window to study them a bit more.

Picking up the glass by the stem he swirled the rich, red fluid around before taking a sip and returning to the papers and proposals he hoped to present to the convention. His colony needed these contracts to bring itself out of the economic slump it currently struggled with. If he could succeed then there would be many more jobs created and the future would at last hold some hope.

His brow furrowed as he read through the various papers, summarizing each one in his head. It wasn't going to be an easy task by any means and he knew he would have a fight on his hands. The other colonies were a lot more prosperous than L2 and companies were reluctant to deal with his colony due to the reputation it had from the homeless and street dwellers. He had to make them see that by providing the colony with the necessary trade and commercialism the colony would improve and the homeless benefit to the point where there would no longer be any need for anyone to be living on the streets.

So intent on studying the information he failed to notice the shadow that slipped into the room until it was too late.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back exposing his throat to the gleam of the knife that quickly sliced across. The glass tumbled from his hand as he instinctively went to grab at the intruder. The papers fluttered to the floor as his other hand followed the first. A scream tried to force its way from his throat, but only a gurgle managed to escape as his hands connected with the hole that now represented his neck.

Crimson fluid spilled forth covering his hands and racing down his chest to mingle with the red of the wine as his world began to fade.

The shadow watched as the body slumped and gave a few convulsive twitches before stilling completely. He moved forward and checked for a pulse as the red liquid slowed to an ooze. Satisfied, he drew his fingers over the eyelids to close them and reached into his pocket to retrieve a small communicator. Flipping the item open he punched in a code.

"Taylor here."

"Termination complete," said the assassin.

"Disposal?"

"Commencing now."

"Contact again once disposal is complete."

"Roger that."

"Taylor out."

The man flipped the comm. unit closed and studied the body then with a sigh he began to collect the papers and replace them on the desk. He picked up the fallen glass and stood it alongside the papers. Staring at the stain on the carpet he growled. The blood should remove easily enough, but the red wine was going to be a bitch to get out.

--

Arriving back in their office, Duo fetched the paperwork on the security system for the convention while Heero contacted Trowa.

"Here yer go, Wuffie," said the American as he dropped down in the chair next to Wufei, "Everything's in there."

Wufei glared at the continued misuse of his name but decided to play Maxwell at his own game. If he didn't get annoyed then eventually Maxwell might give up on his name. He reached for the file and began to flip through it.

Duo brought up the files on the computer for ease and began to explain to Wufei what measures had been taken, where the cameras were located, sensors etc. Wufei nodded as he perused the screen and dropped the file to the desk to take home and study. Yuy and Maxwell had been very thorough.

Trowa's face appeared on the vid screen. "Hey, Heero. What can I do for you?"

"Trowa. I need to speak with you in regards to this convention."

"Sure, Heero. What seems to be the problem?"

"This case that Duo spoke to you about last night."

"Yes?"

"It's turned out to be a lot more involved than we first thought. Duo and I are heading to L2 in the morning to investigate further."

Trowa's eyes visibly darkened.

"Wufei is taking over the security of the convention, but we need back up for him. Trowa... I hate to ask, but can you help out? Preventer will take care of the costs and you will be paid..."

Trowa cut him off. "Yes, Heero. Count me in." Knowing his lover was going to attend this was the perfect opportunity for Trowa to be there as well and make sure his koi was safe without Quatre being able to object.

Quatre chose that moment to walk in the small office and caught the tail end of the conversation. He walked up to Trowa. "What's going on? Oh, hi, Heero."

Heero noticed a slight change to Quatre's normal gait and a thought of last night's conversation with Duo after he had spoken to the blonde flashed through his mind. "Duo and I have been assigned to a case that means we have to go to L2 so Wufei is taking over the job of security. He needs back up so Trowa has kindly agreed to help out."

Quatre looked suitably miffed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the kids would it?'

"Hai."

"Tell Duo that Benny and Toby don't have any contact with anyone from L2. Mickey and Colin I'm not sure about but I doubt it. Benny was checking with them today, but he didn't think they did either."

"Hn. Thanks, I'll pass that on."

"Ill come to headquarters tomorrow morning and take up with Wufei if that's okay, Heero," Trowa stated.

"That will be fine. I'll let Une know as well."

"Heero..."

"Hai?"

"Good luck and take care of yourselves okay?" said Quatre.

Heero could read the concern in Quatre's eyes. "Hai we will be careful. Oh and Quatre?"

"Yes Heero?"

"I'd say by looking at you that Trowa is flexible."

Quatre, to his credit, did not go into a spluttering fit, instead he turned bright red. Trowa took over the conversation.

"Tell Duo that position 43 can be accomplished," he winked and then severed the connection.

Heero grinned as the screen faded, leaving him with the image of a very embarrassed looking Quatre and a rather smug Trowa.

Duo bounced up to his side. "So, Heero, is Trowa commin' ta help Wuffles out?"

"It's WUFEI!" came the roar from across the office.

Heero snickered. "Hai. He will be here tomorrow to go over the plans and familiarize himself." Then pulling Duo closer to him he whispered in the man's ear. "Quatre appears to have pulled a few muscles, but Trowa is looking pretty pleased with himself."

Duo grinned. "Told yer."

"Trowa also said to let you know that number 43 can be done."

This time it was Duo's turn to look stunned. "Why that cheeky..." Then quickly recovering his composure as an evil thought flashed through his mind, " Hey, Heero, yer pretty flexible y'self, what say we try it? Can't let them have all the fun, now can we?"

Heero groaned inwardly as he swatted his playful lover's hand away from his crotch. "Later, Duo, we have work to do right now." Then seeing the slightly hurt look on his koi's face he quickly added, "But seeing as how you mention it number 72 looked... interesting."

The grin slid back into place as Duo stole a kiss. "Thanks koi, I will hold yer ta that," he said and then bounced back to his own desk to study over the dead boy's file again.

Smiling to himself, Heero placed the call to Une to let her know that Trowa had agreed to help them out.

--

Une terminated the call and then looked at Sally. "Trowa Barton will be here in the morning to help Wufei with the security."

"Well at least that's one good point."

Une rubbed her temples. "Yes, at least that side of things should be well and truly covered. I just hope that Heero and Duo can find out what's going on up on L2 before we get anymore of these cases."

Sally stared ahead. "That's what I need to talk to you about. I have the lab results on the organ tissues."

Une looked into her friend's eyes. "Why do I have the feeling that what you are about to tell me isn't going to be what I want to hear?"

"Ahh, you know the system to well. Nothing ever goes as we would like."

"Okay then, tell me what you have found."

"The disease enters the body through the respiratory tract and works through the system from there. Death results somewhere from 60 to 72 hours afterwards give or take a few hours depending on the victim's overall general state of health. From what I see the disease is contagious in a similar way to how a cold or flu is. The person has to be in direct contact with the virus to contract it."

Une looked lost. "Do you think you can be a little more plain in what you're saying here," she asked wearily.

Sally smiled. "Sure. In a nutshell the virus can survive in a dormant state within the body tissues of its dead victim for quite some time. To contract the virus you need to directly inhale it from another source. In other words if I had the disease and breathed on you or coughed or whatever and you inhaled part of my expelled air then the chances of you catching it are pretty good, providing you inhaled it within minutes of my releasing it. The virus cannot exist for much longer than two or three minutes when exposed to the air... five minutes tops I would say, and its ability declines with each second over the three minute mark."

"So where the hell did this come from in the first place? And what is it doing here now?" asked Une.

"That I can't answer you. It hasn't been seen for ages. We do know that rats can carry the virus without any harm to themselves. Their metabolism or something doesn't provide the necessary environment for it to set up shop, but it can be passed on to humans via the rats."

Une still looked a little bewildered as she took all this in.

"Once I knew what this was I looked up some old medical files from way back. It seems a long time ago when science was still in its infancy and rats were used a lot for research, this virus first made its appearance. A couple of lab technicians were found dead a few days apart after working with the rats. The level of knowledge back then wasn't as good as it is now and so they were a little confused as to what was going on. Give them their due though, they did manage to track it down, but not before a couple of other people died in the process."

"What happened?"

"Once they knew what it was they immediately destroyed all the rats and fumigated the place. Since then there has only been the odd case here and there to give any indication that the virus was still around, and certainly not enough to warrant taking action."

"Until now."

Sally watched Une's face as the information settled in.

"Why on earth would this virus start to show up now? And why on L2?" said Une.

"I really don't know, but rest assured that with Heero and Duo going to investigate we should find the answers."

Reaching for the phone Une stared at Sally and shook her head. "I think you need to explain all this to Heero and Duo. Let them know exactly what they are searching for and just how dangerous this can be."

Sally nodded and left the room heading for Duo and Heero to brief them.

--

With Senator Evans' body disposed of and all evidence of the little altercation gone, the com unit was once more activated.

"All completed."

"Good. Any problems?"

"No, none."

"Excellent. I will have the package tonight."

"Roger that."

"Meet me at the Pioneer Restaurant tomorrow at six."

"Affirmative."

"Taylor out."

Replacing the unit in his pocket the assassin took the sheaf of papers and made his way to the bedroom. Slipping into the shower he began to remove all traces of the murder before stepping out and drying himself. Searching the closet he donned the other man's clothes and stepped to the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair that was silvering slightly at the temples and marveled at just how good a job Doctor P had done. Picking up a photo of the senator he compared the picture with the reflection in the mirror, the photo's twin stared back at him.

--

Duo looked thoughtful as Sally finished her speech. This was going to be a lot harder than he first imagined. Heero was also lost in his mind as he analyzed the data. These bodies had obviously contracted this disease from direct, close proximity. The fact that rats carried the disease and the victims all lived in and were found in areas where rats were well known to live, seemed to make sense that the disease could be contracted due to this fact. But still there was something missing and Heero frowned as he tried to find the missing part of the puzzle.

Duo was stuck on the fact that Dave had obviously had sex not long before his demise. That in itself was enough to make Duo suspicious. How could a boy that had just had sex suddenly get this bug and turn up dead? The time frame didn't allow for him to be in contact with a rat and if what Sally was saying was true then he had to have caught it after sex as he would have been too sick before hand. With these thoughts still swirling in his head Duo headed for the coffee machine.

Heero watched him go. Duo was on to something and for now it was best to let his long haired partner chase his thoughts. Once he had them assembled into some sort of order, Duo would consult him. He returned to making notes.

--

Wufei had gone through the complete security system and was now up to speed on it all. He was currently checking the security passes against the identities of the people they represented making sure that everything was in order and the program set up ready for him to begin issuing the small badges. The convention was due to start in three days and the dignitaries would begin arriving on Earth the day after tomorrow.

Pushing a stray strand of hair that dared to escape the tight ponytail from his face, he let go a sigh. Tomorrow he would need to issue all the staff with their passes and check the clearance system was working properly. Still, with Trowa to assist it shouldn't take too long. Rubbing his tired eyes he resumed his task.

--

In a dark alley on L2 gray eyes scanned the street before proceeding down into the depths. Waiting by a gathering of rubbish bins stood another figure, his face obscured in the shadows.

"Have you got it?" asked the gray eyes.

The other person withdrew a small package from within the coat and handed it over. "Everything is set."

Taking the package the man proceeded to check the contents through the plastic wrapping. "Good. How do we set them off?"

Reaching again into his pocket the man removed a small detonating device. "Once everything is in position flip this to activate and then push the small button on the side. That will trigger the charge in each one."

Taking the small apparatus that looked for all the world like a cell phone, the man gazed at it. "You have done well, Dr P," he said quietly. "I trust that no evidence has been left behind?"

"No, none at all. I burnt the place to the ground just to be sure."

"Excellent. I hate loose ends."

Dr P shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable as the tone of voice changed. "If that is all I will be going on my way then," he said as he began to sidle from the alley.

Placing the package and small cell phone into his pocket, he allowed a sinister smile to play on his lips as he reached into his other pocket to withdraw a small pistol. "Not so fast." The voice was low and menacing.

Dr P stopped in his tracks. "But why? I have done everything you asked. I'm not about to go around speaking of this to anyone, now am I? Please... I beg of you... Just let me go... Taylor... I swear I will not tell a soul... _Taylor_!"

A burst of orange from the muzzle of the gun indicated it had been fired, the silencer doing its job well. The figure before Taylor slowly crumpled and fell to the ground amidst a rapidly growing pool of blood.

Taylor walked up and nudged the body with his foot. Placing the gun back into his pocket he whispered, "No loose ends," and then left the scene to melt into the shadows once more.

Dr P lay there as his life began to ebb from his bleeding chest. He managed to drag his handkerchief from his pocket and plug the wound. Fire raced through his system with each small movement, but the blood loss slowed. Grunting with pain he tried to reach inside his jacket for his phone, but before his fingers could grasp it he passed out.

--

Shane knew something was up as soon as Heero and Duo came home. Although Duo was doing his best to act his normal self, Shane knew him well enough to know it was all show. "What's up guys?"

Heero tossed his keys on the table as Duo flopped onto the couch. "We need to talk, Shane."

"Sure, Heero. What is it now?"

"There has been a change of plans at Preventer. Wufei is taking over the security for the convention along with Trowa..."

"Huh? How come?" blurted out Shane.

Duo snickered. "Thought I was the only one ta interrupt."

"Sorry."

"Hn. It's okay," said Heero as he gave his wayward lover a cuff to the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that fer, Heero?" Duo asked in mock hurt as he rubbed his head.

"Baka! Shut up, the pair of you and let me finish."

Shane waited patiently for Heero to continue as Duo pulled a face.

Choosing to ignore the braided one, Heero continued. "Duo and I have been assigned to the case of the L2 bodies. More information has come to light and Une wants us to head to L2 to investigate further."

"I see. So when do yer leave?"

"The shuttle goes at nine in the morning. You will need to pack tonight," replied Heero.

"Pack? Where am I goin'? Don't tell me yer gonna make me stay wiv Wufei while yer gone? Oh please Heero... not that... Please not that!" said Shane as he feigned anguish, dramatically swiping the back of his hand across his brow.

Duo sniggered. "I do believe we have an actor in the family, koi."

"Looks like he's been taking lessons from you," responded Heero. "No, Shane, you won't be staying with Wufei. Quite the opposite in fact, you are coming with us." Heero smirked as he took in the reaction. _"Now that got you didn't it?"_ he thought.

"Comin with yer? Yer mean back to L2?"

"Well we did try ta swing it fer a vacation on the moon base but Une wouldn't be in it, somethin' about it not bein' the holiday season there, so L2 it is," quipped Duo.

Shane wasn't sure he liked this idea too much.

"If you have quite finished clowning around, Duo..."

Duo cocked his head in mock thought. "Yep, all finished fer now," he grinned cheekily.

"Hn. Shane, we need you to go with us and help out. You and Duo know L2 like the back of your hands so that knowledge will be vital. Let's get some dinner and we will fill you in on all the details while we eat."

"Ahh... Dinner... My second favorite word," snickered Duo.

Shane and Heero both looked at him. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but what is yer favorite word?" asked Shane.

"Why that would be 'Fuck' of course." Seeing the looks on their faces, Duo smirked evilly. "It has so many uses... like, fuck me. Now that's always nice. Or, fuck yer, which isn't bad either and then there is.. Itie! Not the hair! " yelled Duo as Heero grabbed the end of his braid and gave it a sharp tug.

"I think you should shut up now baka!"

Duo pouted. "Dunno what yer gettin all excited fer Heero, I was only answering Shane's question."

"I knew I would regret it," grinned Shane.

"Hn. Not as much as Duo will if he doesn't get moving and put his mind somewhere above his navel," said Heero flatly.

"Yeah...yeah... all right then. But remember yer promise, Hee-chan."

Shane quirked an eyebrow. Heero sent him a look that clearly said "Don't even bother going there!" so Shane kept his mouth shut and followed the pair into the kitchen to discuss the trip in more detail.

--

Toby and Benny reacted exactly how Trowa had predicted they would to the news that now both he and Quatre would be going to the convention. They sulked and whined, even begged and cursed in an attempt to be included.

"But why can't we go? We promise ta be good an not get inta any trouble," whined Benny.

"We will stay right outta the way. Yer won't even know we was there," added Toby.

"I'm sorry boys, but both Trowa and I will be too busy to keep an eye on you and you can't stay in the hotel all the time. I have all the meetings to attend and Trowa is caught up in the security. There won't be any time left at all to entertain you both," Quatre sighed wearily. He had been arguing with them now for a good half an hour and frankly it was beginning to wear him down. He would much rather be facing a troop of mobile suits any day then arguing with these pair of rascals.

Benny and Toby knew all the tricks and plied them mercilessly.

"You will be much happier staying here with Colin and Mickey."

"No, we won't. We wanna go wiv you."

"But there won't be anything for you to do."

"We don't mind, we can stay in the room an' watch TV. Tob can bring some of the vid games wiv him an' we can play those," pleaded Benny.

Toby's bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes welled up with tears. "Yer jus' don' want us wiv yer. I know. Yer both had enough of us cause sometimes we gets inta trouble."

Quatre felt a pain stab through his heart. "No, that's not true Toby."

Realizing what his partner was up to Benny decided to join forces. With the double assault, Quatre didn't stand a chance.

Benny let the tears well and spill over. "It is true. I know we ain't the best behaved kids but we is tryin'. Yer jus' can't wait ta get away an'..." Benny hiccupped "...an' yer won't come back... jus' like me mom..."

Hearing the sadness in those last few words of Benny's, Quatre felt his resolve crumble completely. "Oh, Benny," he said as he scooped the small boy into his arms. "Trowa and I would never abandon you."

"But that's what yer doin'." whimpered Toby. "Yer goin away and yer don't want us wiv ya."

Quatre hugged Toby to his chest along with Benny. Sighing loudly he relented. "All right. You two can come with us then." Further speech eluded him as he was swiftly enveloped by two pairs of small arms hugging him tightly while kisses of thanks were plastered to his cheeks.

Miraculously, the tears vanished as the pair of excited boys took off at a run for their bedroom to discuss what they would take with them in the way of toys and games. Trowa stood against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest, a wry smile playing on his lips as he stared at his lover.

Quatre looked up and met the gaze, shaking his head he rolled his eyes at Trowa. "Why do I get the feeling I have just been had?"

"Probably because you have," responded Trowa as he pushed off the door to move across to his love.

"Whoever said raising kids was easy should spend a few hours with those two... or be shot," replied Quatre.

Wrapping his arms about Quatre's slender waist, Trowa placed a kiss against that creamy neck. "Shame they don't come with an instruction manual."

"Would make life a _lot_ easier if they did," sighed Quatre. "That's nice, please don't stop."

Continuing his kissing journey, Trowa whispered, "Give Wufei a call. I'm sure he will bring Paul along with him and the terrible twosome can spend some time with him, I'm sure he won't object."

"Now that's a really good idea."

"Hmmmm... Call him after dinner."

"But Trowa we have already eaten."

"So? I want my dessert now."

"I hate to tell you this, but we had that too."

"Then think of this as supper," Trowa growled softly as he let his hand wander down the front of Quatre's pants to rub at the steadily growing hardness there.

Quatre moaned as he pushed his hips into that teasing touch. "I like the sound of supper."

"Good, because I'm rather peckish at the moment." Trowa seized Quatre's lips in a kiss born of desire as he slid his hand under the waistband of Quatre's pants to fondle his lover's cock.

Feeling his knees go weak with the touch, Quatre moaned again. "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

Happy to oblige, Trowa picked the smaller man up and carried him upstairs to their room where he deposited him on the large bed and proceeded to 'eat' his supper.

--

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who are reading and thanks to those who have reviewed!**

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 8

Heero slid the folder into the side pocket of the small bag and set it down next to the larger duffle bag that was threatening to burst. Shaking his head slightly he mused as to what exactly Duo had managed to cram into the bag for them both. Hearing a noise he turned to meet his lover's violet gaze.

"Everything's set, Heero," said Duo as he closed the gap between their bodies and wrapped his arms around the Japanese man's waist.

"Good. We can go over the notes on the way there and work out the best plan of attack," responded Heero as he pulled Duo closer to him and began to kiss his neck.

Tossing his head back to expose his throat for Heero's lips, Duo could only manage a small whimper as he felt himself harden with the gentle touch.

"Let's go to bed koi, I believe I have a promise to fulfill."

"Hmmmm... that yer do, Hee-chan," responded Duo as he pulled away slightly and led them both to the bed. Pushing Heero to the soft mattress, Duo began to remove his partner's clothes until Heero was fully exposed to his sight and touch. Moaning softly as the vision fed his groin he began to remove his own clothing.

Heero's cock hardened further as he watched his lover reveal his slender body to him. He enjoyed watching Duo strip and while he knew every inch of that creamy form intimately, it was as if each time he laid eyes upon the flesh, he was seeing Duo for the first time. He reached between his legs and stroked himself in an effort to ease a little of the ache.

Body bared, Duo lowered himself to lie flush against his lover, gently running his fingers across the bronzed skin, tracing the fine lines and eliciting moans and shivers from the ex pilot. Reaching down he removed Heero's hand from the hardened shaft and replaced it with his own, stroking slowly.

Heero began to move his hips in response as his cock sought more friction, but Duo slowed his strokes. Heero growled in frustration.

"Now ... now Heero. Patience my love. I believe we have a number 72 ta try out here."

Moaning, Heero reached under the pillow for the familiar tube. Locating it he passed it to Duo. "Hurry up and prepare me then... I need you Duo."

Duo took the tube and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. Flipping the cap shut he slid one digit between Heero's cheeks and began to tease the tight ring. He chuckled softly as Heero's body began to push back on the questing finger, drawing it in deep. Duo began to work the finger, steadily loosening the muscle to accept a second. As Heero's body relaxed and stretched so he added a third and found the small gland.

Stars burst behind eyelids as Heero's world exploded with that touch. "Ohh god, Duo... I'm ready... No more teasing."

Withdrawing his fingers Duo lubed his shaft. "Are yer sure yer ready fer this?"

"I'm more than ready, Duo!"

Duo grinned and began to arrange their limbs into a semblance of what he remembered of 72. Lying Heero on his side Duo faced Heero's feet and slid in-between the former Wing pilot's legs. Positioning himself at that puckered entrance he began to nudge his way forward. "Tell me if it hurts at all and I will stop."

"Hn... more... need all of you inside." Heero tried to push himself down onto Duo's cock but couldn't.

Duo chuckled, "Impatient aren't yer?" Swiftly he thrust forward until fully sheathed in Heero's warm tight passage. Stilling for a moment to give Heero a chance to adjust, he reached for Heero's feet and gave them a quick tickle.

Heero jumped. "Not fair," he groaned.

Duo snickered and then began to move. The position, while a little awkward for Duo, gave Heero a deeper feeling of penetration and he thoroughly enjoyed the sensation.

Duo pushed his arms into the bed to give himself better leverage and began to thrust in earnest. The deeper angle caused the head of his cock to push firmly against the walls of Heero's passage and bathe him in sensations stronger than he had thought possible. "Ohh Heero..." he panted as he felt himself climbing.

Heero reached down between his legs and wrapped one hand around his own arousal, with his other reaching behind him he could just reach Duo's sac. He began to run his fingers across the soft skin of Duo's balls causing the long haired man to cry out. Smiling to himself he ran the fingers up the cleft and teased Duo's entrance.

Feeling Heero's fingers teasing him as he thrust into the warm channel Duo cried out in pleasure and then screamed as his koi's finger penetrated him.

Heero pushed a finger inside Duo and began to mimic Duo's thrusts stroking himself at the same time. "Nnnn... Duo..." he whimpered as he felt himself teetering on the edge.

Duo cracked open an eye to see his lover as he came. Heero's hand continued to pump himself as creamy liquid flowed from the tip. That, and the feeling of Heero's finger inside him, sent Duo spiraling, and with one more thrust he followed Heero to nirvana.

After a few minutes they untangled their sweaty sated bodies and lay cuddled next to each other. "Trowa's not the _only_ flexible one amongst us," snickered Duo.

"Hai. I think we did pretty well."

"Hmmmm... Hafta remember that one," murmured Duo as he snuggled into the warmth of Heero's chest.

"Hai. Now let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead tomorrow."

"Nite, Hee-chan"

"Night, Duo."

--

Shane lay quietly in his bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was a whirl of thoughts. Heero had explained pretty well why they were going to L2 but he couldn't help feeling apprehensive. His inner self told him something evil and dangerous was waiting for them. Sighing he tried to focus on other things. Moans and whimpers drifted on the still air through the walls to his ears.

He groaned and tried to block out the sounds of pleasure that were coming to him. Not that he begrudged Duo and Heero, on the contrary, he was happy for them both. He just wished he could find someone to love him the way his guardians loved each other. He didn't care if they were male or female as long as they would love him for who he was.

Listening to the continued sounds of pleasure only served to remind him of how long it had been since he had found any form of release and his body began to respond to the sounds of lovemaking. Growling softly to himself his hand slid down to his pajamas as he attempted to relieve some of the tension.

--

A beep alerted the man to the incoming call, he flipped open the small com unit and pressed the button. "Yes?"

"The package has been collected and will be delivered to the messenger tomorrow prior to scheduled departure."

"I take it all is going according to plan?"

"Yes. The switch is complete."

"What of the evidence?"

"None remains."

"Good. Let me know when final delivery is complete."

"Right. Taylor out."

The com unit went dead as the link was cut. Closing the unit, long fingers tapped on the bony chin thoughtfully. Sliding the unit into his pocket the man got up and went through to the other room. Picking up a sheaf of papers he proceeded to check through them making notes as he went. Once happy with the results he scanned the sheet again, now he had the complete schedule for the convention.

--

Quatre watched as Trowa packed the few things he would need into his bag. As if seeing into his love's soul, Trowa reached out and laid his palm against Quatre's cheek. "We will be together again tomorrow night my love," he said in his quiet voice.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I won't miss you."

Trowa smiled. "And I will miss you too, but I need to get there today and help Wufei with the last of the arrangements. All the heads will be arriving tomorrow and we won't have the time then to fix any problems."

"Well, I suppose I can let you go then seeing as how you're needed to safe guard the masses." Quatre smiled through his blonde bangs.

"You will have your own hands full getting all your paperwork together, not to mention packing and organizing the terrible twosome."

Quatre groaned. "Don't remind me... I mean about the paper work, not Benny and Toby."

Trowa laughed. "I didn't think you were complaining about the boys."

Quatre joined his laughter. "Well, the pair of them will make it interesting to say the least."

Zipping up the bag, Trowa lifted it from the bed. "I'd better get going, Wufei is expecting me."

Linking their hands together, Quatre followed Trowa down the stairs to the foyer where Benny and Toby appeared to say goodbye. Giving each of the boys a fierce hug Trowa stared solemnly at them.

"Now remember to be good for Quatre tonight won't you?" he said in as firm a tone as he could manage.

"We will," came the reply.

"I will meet you all at the hotel tomorrow morning okay?"

"Yep, we'll be there. It's gonna be so cool ta see Paul again," said Toby.

"Well you just make sure that you behave yourselves," said Trowa as he reached down and ruffled the young boy's hair.

Toby and Benny gave him one of their most radiant smiles before hugging him close. Quatre stepped forward and pulled his lover into a warm embrace.

"Take care, Trowa. We will be there in the morning around ten."

Hugging back Trowa whispered in Quatre's ear. "I promise to make it up to you tomorrow night." Then he claimed Quatre's lips in a kiss of longing before releasing him to head outside to the waiting car.

Quatre watched as Trowa disappeared down the long driveway. When he could no longer see the car he turned and went back inside to find Toby and Benny and organize their packing for the trip ahead.

--

Heero, Duo and Shane arrived at the shuttle port to find the Preventer shuttle all ready to go. They stowed their baggage and moved into the cockpit. Heero checked all the dials and instruments while Duo went through the pre flight check with the control tower. Satisfied that everything was in order they buckled up and waited for clearance to take off.

Shane sat strapped into his seat, lost in his thoughts. He had sent an e-mail to Andy last night and hoped his friend had read it by the time they got to L2. Part of him was looking forward to the visit and another part was dreading it.

"Yer okay, Shane?" asked Duo shaking the teen from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiled Shane.

The shuttle began to vibrate as the engines increased in their power. Heero held it steady then eased the lever forward to begin taxing out for their take off.

"Control this is Preventer shuttle two zero one requesting clearance for immediate take off."

"Preventer shuttle two zero one this is control... All clear for take off, proceed when ready."

"Thank you control, this is Preventer shuttle two zero one commencing take off." Heero pushed the engines to maximum and they responded with a roar. Easing the stick forward the large machine vibrated as it tore down the runway, along the catapult and lifted into the air.

As the shuttle climbed steadily so Shane stared out the window as the ground disappeared at an alarming rate. Within moments the small craft had reached the plane where blue becomes black and the Earth relinquishes her hold.

Cutting back on the power and letting their momentum carry them, Heero ran a quick check over the systems before setting the auto pilot. Once done he turned to Duo and was about to speak when he stopped and just studied the profile of the man he loved more than life itself instead.

Duo was caught in his own world, staring silently out the tiny window at the large black void. Duo loved space. The feeling of immense openness and calm it emanated soothed his soul. Out here there was no need for pretense, space didn't differentiate between people, she didn't care if you were a soldier, civilian, child, adult, rich or poor...to her you were all the same... equals... but the one thing she did demand was your respect.

Feeling the weight of Heero's eyes, Duo turned his head slowly and stared into his koi's warm pools.

Heero reached across and caressed Duo's cheek. "What were you thinking about?"

Duo sighed and leaned into the warmth of Heero's palm. "Nuthin' really. Just space and how beautiful it is."

"The beauty of space pales in comparison to yours."

Feeling tears spring to his eyes Duo took his partner's hand and placed a feather light kiss upon the palm. "Yer say the sweetest things, Hee-chan."

"Hn. But I mean every word of it, Duo. You have a beauty even space cannot compare with. Your beauty stems from within."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Duo placed a tender kiss upon Heero's lips. "It's yer love that makes my light shine, koi."

A discreet cough brought the lovers from their tender moment and back to the real world. "Sorry ta interrupt yer guys, but we were goin' ta discuss the plan of action before we get ta L2," said Shane.

"Hai. Let me get the folder and we can work out the best way to cover the ground and find out what we can," said Heero and he climbed out of the pilot's seat and floated back to where the bag was stowed.

--

Sally rinsed her mug out and began to dry it. Wufei walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a mug of green tea. Sally wrinkled her nose as the aroma met with her nostrils. "Why don't you drink proper tea?" she teased.

"This is proper tea, onna. Not that insecticide poisoned stuff you claim to be tea," replied Wufei.

Sally's thoughts returned to the day ahead. "Trowa is coming today isn't he?"

"Yes."

"How is it all going?"

"Everything is fine, Heero and Duo have done an excellent job. Today we will sort through the final processes and cross check that all the required staff have their security passes. After lunch time all operations will be in full swing and no one will get in or out unless they have the proper clearance."

"Sounds like you have it all under control then, Wufei."

"You would expect anything less?"

Sally laughed. "No, Wufei. I expect nothing but the best from you as I know you are capable of giving no less," with that Sally gave the Chinese man a quick kiss to the cheek and vanished from the room calling for Paul.

Wufei stared out the window as he sipped his tea. He was glad to have Trowa assisting him, at least he could depend on the Latin. The other recruits were very well trained and capable and a credit to Heero, but it wasn't the same. Wufei still did not trust them. For something such as this they were fine but he was comforted to know that Trowa was his backup. The bonds that had been forged during the wars were as strong as ever and Wufei felt comfortable knowing the former Heavyarms pilot would cover his back.

The recruits would be fine but it would take a lot more than just simple training to get Wufei to trust them, in his eyes they had yet to prove themselves worthy of his acceptance.

"Still planning on how ta take over the Preventers?" the question was asked with a grin.

"Baka."

Paul helped himself to orange juice and sat at the table. Wufei joined him after topping up his tea. "So, Quatre is bringing Tob an Benny wiv him?"

"Yes. For some reason he feels he has to."

"Knowin' them pair they suckered him inta it," replied Paul.

"What goes on in their private life is of no interest to me," responded Wufei."However, with Trowa assisting me, and Quatre a part of the delegation, I trust I can leave you in charge of supervising the two young ones?" Wufei's eyebrow raised as he issued the challenge.

"Sure, I can handle them pair," grinned Paul. "It will be jus' like the old days when we all hung out t'gether."

"Just as long as you keep an eye on them. I don't need to have Trowa racing off every five seconds to check up on you all."

"Don't worry so much Wufei, I'm quite able ta watch them pair yer know."

Wufei's gaze darkened. "We'll see," he muttered then. "Come on then, get your things together, we need to get going or we will be late."

"Yes sir!" said Paul with a mock salute and went to fetch his jacket.

Wufei groaned to himself. While he didn't doubt Paul's abilities to keep an eye on the youngsters he had his doubts just as to what the three of them could, and probably would, get up to together. Collecting his keys he gave one last call to Sally and Paul and went to wait for them in the car.

--

With the assistance of the maid, Tara, Quatre had finally managed to get Toby and Benny's things packed. Running his hands through his blonde mop he picked up the various files and folders he was going to need and placed them in his briefcase. Snapping the locks shut he sighed. All that was left to do now was call at the office on the way and pick up the last of the paperwork that Lucy should have ready, as well as Lucy herself.

Benny and Toby waited eagerly in the foyer for Quatre to appear. Toby could hardly contain his excitement. "This is gonna be so cool... seein' Paul an' all again."

"Yeah, not ta mention we get outta school as well," agreed Benny as he bounced around.

Rashid came in and picked up the bags. Noticing the pent up energy in the two little ones, he cleared his throat. "Would you two care to help me load these into the car?" he asked.

"Sure, Mr. Rashid, we'll help yer, won't we Tob?"

"Yup, I'm pretty strong now," said Toby as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to show Rashid the muscle of his biceps.

Rashid looked suitably impressed as he pretended to be awed by the 'muscle' displayed. "Well now, just when did you get to be so strong?"

"It's 'cause I eats all my ve'tables," said Toby in a serious voice. "Trowa says if I eats them all then I will get ta grow big an' strong jus' like yer."

"Well I ain't that weak meself," butted in Benny, not wanting to be left out and he pulled both his arms up, bending at the elbow to show off his muscles.

"Hmmm... not bad at all," said Rashid as he squeezed the muscles of Benny's arms gently. "You two keep getting strong like this and soon I will be able to take you on as trainee Maguanacs."

Benny and Toby's eyes opened wide. "Yer really mean that, Mr. Rashid?" asked Benny.

"If Master Quatre agrees then yes, I will see that you are trained in the ways of the Maguanacs." replied Rashid with a twinkle in his eye.

"Cool!" said Toby as he began to bounce around again.

"Let's get these bags in the car shall we? Master Quatre will be down in a moment so we had better make sure everything is ready for us to leave." Rashid picked up a couple of the bags and headed out the door.

Toby and Benny picked up a couple of the lighter ones and followed him, discussing the possibility of becoming trainees.

--

Heero went over the plan he had thought of last night again, it seemed to be their best option at this stage. Now all that remained was to see if Duo and Shane agreed with him.

"So what do yer think will be the best way ta proceed, Heero?" asked Duo as he fiddled with his braid.

"Hn. I think we should start out by checking with the government department that brought in the bodies. We need to speak with the persons involved and get their statements. We also need to view the autopsy reports. If we can talk to the people that found the bodies we may get something we can work with."

"Agreed," said Duo. "I also think we should get in touch with Andy an' the rest of the street kids around the area where the kids went missin' from and see if they can help us out."

"Yes, that would be an excellent place to start," said Heero.

"Heero, why don't yer go speak with the authorities an Duo and I can round up the street kids and chat wiv them? Once we have anythin' we can meet back at the hotel and compare notes," offered Shane.

"Hn. That's what I was going to suggest."

Duo grinned and slapped Shane lightly on the back. "Good on yer, Shane, it aint often someone beats Heero ta the punch line."

Heero scowled at his koi but then lightened the look knowing Duo was only teasing him. "Baka!"

"Yup that's me all right. But admit it koi, yer love me just the way I am," Duo snickered as he batted his eyelashes.

Rolling his eyes in mock frustration Heero retaliated. "Someone has to keep you under control."

"Hmmmm. I like it when yer in that dominant mood, lover," Duo winked.

Shane laughed."Geeze, the way yer two carry on anyone would think yer was married."

Duo cocked his head."Now there's a good suggestion."

Heero growled.

Duo took on a hurt look and placed his hand over his heart, then rolling his eyes in mock anguish he cried, "Oh Heero... does that mean yer don't want ta make an honest man outta me? I shoulda known, yer only want me ta keep yer bed warm and provide yer with an outlet for yer frustrations..."

Shane could hardly control his mirth. Duo was so convincing in the role of scorned lover.

"Hn. It would be impossible to make an honest man out of you, Duo."

"Why Heero, yer cut me right ta the core."

Heero reached for Duo and tugged the man into his lap. "An honest man; no. An honest lover... now that's something I might be able to do something about," he whispered and before Duo could reply he kissed him long and deep.

Surfacing for air Duo stared at his koi. "I was only teasin' yer, Heero. I don't expect yer ta marry me."

"I know, Duo, but maybe when all this is over we can discuss it more." Heero was about to add to that when the radio crackled into life.

"Shuttle two zero one this is L2 control do you receive?"

Duo reluctantly got up and allowed Heero to take the controls once more, but his eyes shone with a deeper understanding and his heart felt light.

--

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who are reading and a special thanks to those who have reviewed - feedback is very much appreciated.**

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 9

The limousine pulled up outside the main entrance to the United Earth and Colonies complex. Toby and Benny both had their faces plastered to the window as they took in the vastness of the estate. Rashid punched a code into the small box at the side of the huge gates and waited patiently for clearance. The gates began to move open and Rashid eased the car forward. They drove along the tree lined roadway until they met with a second set of gates, these ones were manned. The guard stepped forward and Rashid handed him the documents he requested. Checking through them the guard checked against the passengers before handing the papers back and motioning Rashid to proceed. Rashid continued along and brought the limo to a stop outside the main doors.

"Wow, this place is huge!" exclaimed Toby.

"Cor... I thought we was gonna get lost at 'ome... Lookin' at the size of this joint yer gonna need a weeks supply of food just ta navigate it," said Benny. "'Ow come it's so big?"

"Well it is the meeting place for all the heads of the colonies and Earth, there is the main convention center along with hotel, restaurants, and smaller meeting rooms as well as staff quarters. It was set up so as the meetings can be held with minimal security risk," replied Quatre.

Rashid had exited the car and was busy unloading the trunk. The main building was guarded by two very large men in Preventer uniforms. One approached Rashid to ask for documents. Handing them over Rashid continued with his task. The guard spoke quickly on his radio and handed the papers back.

Toby suddenly gave a delighted squeal as he spotted Trowa and Wufei coming out of the building. "Trowa!" he cried and then jumped from the car to race into the uni-banged man's arms. Benny was only a hair's breath behind him.

Swinging the little boy high in the air Trowa grinned at them both. "I trust you were both good for Quatre?"

"Course we was," came Benny's indignant reply. "Hi there, Wufei."

Wufei smiled at the two boys. "How are you both?"

"We're jus' great!" came the enthusiastic response. "Is Paul here?"

"Yes he is. Once we get you all in and through the security checks I will take you to him."

Quatre came up to his lover and gave the tall Latin a hug.

Trowa set Toby back down so as he could embrace Quatre properly. "Miss me?" he asked.

Quatre answered by fiercely kissing his lover. "Now what do you think?"

"I'd say by that kiss that you did."

"So what time do you knock off?" asked Quatre coyly.

Trowa smiled in amusement at the blonde. "Soon enough my love, soon enough. Let's get you cleared and issued with your passes then I can take you to our suite."

"Whatever you say. Lead on then Trowa... Wufei," said the blonde as he nodded to Wufei.

Rashid followed them with the luggage to the main reception area. They had to pass through what appeared to be a tunnel from the main entry to the foyer. Wufei explained to the boys that it was a large scanner machine of sorts. As you walked through so your images were scanned and matched against the data banks, at the same time a check was run to expose any hidden weapons or objects that may be terrorist linked.

Toby gazed around him in awe. "So, this machine thingy can tell yer if someone's carryin' a gun?"

"Yes it can. I will take you into the main control room later and show you how it works," offered Wufei.

"That would be so cool. Thanks, Wufei."

"No problem. Now let's get your passes shall we?"

After having cleared all the tedious but necessary security checks the small group found themselves with an identity tag, security number and a rather excited pair of boys.

Trowa took them to the main hotel building where they once again had to clear security. This time it was quicker though as they had their passes now. Trowa patiently explained to Benny and Toby that they needed to swipe their pass and then hold still for a moment while the camera scanned them and confirmed their identity with the pass and data banks.

Soon enough they had made it to their suite of rooms and Rashid gratefully put the bags down. Benny and Toby immediately went exploring. The main room was set out as a living area with the bathroom and two bedrooms adjoining it. Rashid and Lucy were in a similar suite across the hallway and Paul was sharing a suite further down with Wufei.

The boys came bounding back into the room full of descriptions of what they had discovered. Wufei took note of the slightly frazzled look that was beginning to appear on Quatre's face and knowing the Arab had a lot of work still to do he decided that now was probably the best time to remove the terrible twosome and give the blonde some much needed peace.

"Toby, Benny, come with me please. I shall take you to Paul and he will give you both a tour of the hotel and surrounding areas available for you to utilize." Wufei looked at Quatre for confirmation and Quatre nodded back, a relieved smile on his lips.

Though he loved the pair deeply and would protect them to his dying breath, he had a mountain of work to process and get into order ready for the start of the convention and talks tomorrow. If he could get through it all by this evening then they would all have time to be together and relax.

Wufei took the boys by the hand and exited the room. As he left he quickly spoke to Trowa. "We are needed back in the main entry. Five minutes."

Trowa nodded and then returned to his lover. "I'll leave you to get on with your work. Paul will look after Benny and Toby so don't worry about them. I will be finished around six and have arranged for dinner at seven." Trowa reached for Quatre's lips and placed a tender, loving kiss on them before heading back to work.

Sighing softly Quatre picked up his briefcase and went across to Rashid and Lucy's suite to finish off the paperwork.

--

Heero, Duo and Shane collected their bags and exited the shuttle. Stepping into the space port they were met by one of the Preventer agents and escorted to a waiting car which took them to the hotel that Une had booked them into. Having checked in and located their rooms they met in Heero and Duo's room to work out where to start their inquiries from.

"From these records that Une gave me it seems that most of the kids ran in sector 146. I suggest we start with yer friend Andy, Shane, and see if he can give us any more information," said Duo.

"Okay. I have a rough idea where most of the kids hang out so it shouldn't be too hard ta find 'em."

"Hn. I will go down to the central police office and go through their files, I'll also check the records from the coroner's office and the morgue. Once I have a list of all the people that had anything to do with these cases I will start talking to them and see what I can find out."

Duo looked at his watch. "So what's the mission time frame then?"

"Hn. Five hours. We regroup here at five thirty. Then we can discuss what we have found out and work from there."

"Ohh, I love it when yer in mission mode, Hee-chan," snickered Duo.

Heero reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of small communicators, he passed one to Duo. "Here, take this. "

Duo took the small device and slid it into the pocket of his jeans. "Right, all set. Let's go, Shane."

Shane stood up and made his way to the door, Duo and Heero right behind him. They stood on the sidewalk out the front of the hotel and Heero pulled Duo to him for a quick kiss.

"Be careful, Duo."

"I will, koi. Yer make sure ta do the same, okay?"

"Hn. See you both back here at five thirty."

"Bye, Heero," said Shane as he and Duo turned and headed off down the path towards the poverty stricken areas of L2.

--

They walked in silence, each lost in thought as the streets reminded them both of what they had gone through and how far they had come. Each had their own memories and while similar they were still vastly different. The scenery began to change as the buildings became shabbier and the people in the street became darker and less well clothed.

Shadows flitted between buildings and in the dark recesses of the alleys. Here and there were street walkers, some hanging around on the corners, others ambling along keeping keen eyes open for a prospective 'client'. Duo's eyes saddened as the memories came flooding back. He saw a young boy, probably no more than ten or eleven talking with an older man. He watched as the boy nodded his head and then took the man by the hand to lead him down an alley. As they passed by Duo couldn't help but stare down into the shadows to see the man leaning against the wall with his pants around his ankles and the boy on his knees in front with his head buried in the man's groin.

"Should be jus' around this corner." Shane's voice brought Duo out of his mindless wanderings.

Duo looked down the dirty street, it was the same as all the others. Here and there piles of rotting garbage lay with small dirty children playing amongst the refuse oblivious to the microscopic army that lay within just waiting for the opportunity to attack. He shivered as his own memory reminded him once more what he had come through.

Approaching a small alleyway a young child darted out and collided with Shane. Automatically grabbing the child Shane spun them around to see who had nearly knocked him off his feet. Wide, terrified eyes stared back at him. "Hush little one," said Shane, careful to keep his voice gentle. "I'm not goin' ta hurt yer."

The child struggled in the grasp, the fear never leaving her eyes. Realizing she wasn't going to get away any time soon, she slumped as all the fight went out of her.

"That's better," crooned Shane. "Hey, maybe yer can help us?"

"Whadda yer want?"

"I'm trying ta find a friend of mine, Andy. He lives on the streets around here somewhere. Do yer know im?"

"Mebby I does an' mebby I doesn't."

Duo chuckled to himself. The girl, while only young, had certainly learnt the ways of the street kids fast. He reached into his pocket before crouching to rock on his heels in front of her. "What's yer name, sweetie?"

"Not tellin'," came the sullen reply.

"It's really important that we find this boy called Andy. All I need from yer is ta tell me where he usually hangs out." Duo waved his hand under her nose. "I'll give yer fifty credits if yer can help us out."

The girl eyed the credits and licked her lips. She was all too familiar with the lack of money for food and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to get some with minimal effort. Her eyes narrowed again as she studied Duo and Shane. "Where yer from? Yer speak like us but yer too well dressed an fed ta be rats," she asked suspiciously.

Duo gave her his best winning smile. "We used ta be rats but now we have a better life so I know what yer suffering through here. This is why we need ta find Andy, ta try an give some more of yer the better chance ta live." It wasn't a lie, Duo knew that. He couldn't lie. He just neglected to add some facts, namely the one that they needed to find where this killer virus was coming from and prevent any more deaths.

Making up her mind the child nodded. "Okay. Andy an' the gang 'ave moved a couple a blocks down that'a way," she nodded her head in the direction. "Now canna 'ave the credits?"

Duo passed them over and placed his hand gently on the girl's head. "All yer's sweetie and thanks." He ruffled her hair gently and nodded to Shane to release her.

Shane let her go and she was off in a flash. Ducking down a side street she vanished from sight. Shane looked at Duo, a small smile played across his lips as he remembered how Duo had handled the young child.

"Come on then, Shane, let's get going," said Duo and began to walk in the direction the child had indicated.

Shane followed, still musing over the child.

--

Heero rotated his neck in an effort to relieve the kinks and stiffness. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Getting up from the small desk he went out to the coffee machine and refilled his cup before settling once more to the task at hand. A small map lay to one side and the laptop glowed faintly as Heero continued to work. Small red dots appeared scattered in no particular pattern across the map's surface indicating where each body had been found. Transferring the data to his lap top Heero hoped that Duo and Shane would be able to supply him with the points of disappearance of each of the kids and maybe... just maybe a pattern would emerge, but he didn't hold too much hope. So far it seemed that the only connection besides the virus was each was male, young and a rat that no one was likely to miss. He frowned as he continued to scan through the reports and statements. He hoped that Duo and Shane were having better luck.

--

Rounding another corner, Duo and Shane found themselves staring at yet another dirty street with abandoned buildings. Duo looked at Shane and Shane shrugged his shoulders. "I'd say they hafta be living in one of these buildings."

"Okay, Better start looking then." Plunging his hands into his pockets Duo moved down the street to a building that looked reasonably habitable. The door hung off its hinges and several of the windows were broken. Treading softly he moved inside.

The interior was dark and dank. The smell of vomit hit his nostrils and he fought the urge to add his own to the piles scattered around. Surveying the area he noted it had been a while since anyone had been inside. He motioned to Shane to head back outside.

Once in the sunlight he drew gulps of stale air into his lungs trying to expel the scent of vomit from his nose. "No one has been in there fer a while, let's try another one." A quick movement to one side caught Duo's attention as he followed Shane into the next building.

Returning once more from a fruitless search he again spotted the figure as it darted into a building further down. He nudged Shane and spoke quietly. "Fifth building up on the right."

Shane nodded and casually looked in the direction. "Got yer."

They proceeded down the street once more and stopped outside the building. Looking at the gaping doorway Duo noticed the disturbance of the dust indicating that people had been passing in and out on a regular basis. Carefully they moved inside and followed the hallway down. Several doorways led off from either side, some still had the doors somewhat attached, but most were missing.

Glancing into each room as they passed, Duo noted the odd mattress scattered here and there and evidence of occupancy, although where the tenants were he had some idea. Probably out working the streets or hiding. The hairs on the nape of his neck began to prickle and he instinctively knew they were being followed. Rather than alert Shane he slid quietly into the shadows of a doorway and crouched low, waiting.

Shane continued on ahead completely oblivious to the fact that Duo had disappeared. He continued to look for signs of life but found no human inhabitants. Suddenly he jerked around as he heard a scuffle break out behind him.

Duo crouched silent and waiting. The form slinked past the doorway and crept closer to Shane. Duo could see the pale glint of a knife blade and chuckled softly to himself. With the swiftness, grace and silence of a cat, the former God of Death was upon his prey before they knew what had hit them.

One arm hooked around the throat while the other reached and grasped the wrist rendering the knife useless. A swift knee to the back and follow up swipe of the foot cleaned the legs out from underneath and the boy crumpled to the ground. Instantly Duo had him on his stomach, arms restrained and knife tossed into the corner.

Shane returned to find Duo straddling another boy and pinning him effectively to the ground. His eyes opened wide as he saw the knife and realized what Duo had just done.

"Now my friend..." hissed Duo into the boy's ear, "I want ta know where I can find Andy."

The boy remained obstinately silent.

Shane came closer and stared intently. It was a little dark to make out the features completely, but the boy looked familiar. "I think I know this kid, Duo. Do yer think yer can turn his face a bit so I can see clearer?"

Duo obliged and pulled the boy to his feet. Still holding tightly to the arms he backed his captive to the wall.

Shane moved closer for a better look. "Is that yer, Gary?" he asked as he studied the dirt encrusted boy.

"Sh... Sh... Shane?"

"Yeah, it's me, buddy."

Duo released the hold and allowed the boy to move. Instantly Shane and the boy called Gary hugged each other.

"It's really yer, Shane... Didn' think I was ever gonna see yer here again."

"Yeah, well I came ta see Andy 'bout somethin' important."

"Andy ain't here at the moment, but he should be back soon." Gary looked at Duo with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Who's the other dude?"

Shane smiled. "Gary, this is Duo, he's one of my guardians now."

"Aint he the one ya took care of an' then went ta Earth wiv?"

"Yep, I'm the one," smiled Duo as he extended his hand. "The one and only Duo Maxwell. Pleased ta meet yer, Gary."

Gary eyed the hand suspiciously.

"I promise not ta flip yer over or toss yer ta the floor," snickered Duo.

"Yer good man... I'll give ya that. No one usually gets the jump on me."

"Let's just say I've had a bit more practice than yer," smiled Duo as the boy warily shook his hand.

"Can we hang out here till Andy gets back?" asked Shane.

"Sure, come down here, it's a bit cleaner," said Gary as he took in the better dress of his companions.

Duo and Shane followed him into another room and made themselves comfortable on a couple of wooden boxes.

"What's so important ya had ta come ta see Andy 'bout?"

"It's about Kev an Jim."

"Oh?"

Duo took over the conversation. "We are trying ta find out where they were last seen and who they had contact with before they disappeared."

"Yer think somefin fishy 'append to 'em?"

"Yeah, we do. That's why we need ta find out as much as we can about their last known movements."

"Well I dunno if I can 'elp yer much. Andy might know more, but I'll tell yer all I know."

"Thanks, Gary, that will be a great start. Also if yer know where any of the other kids that went missin' were last seen, that will help as well," said Duo.

Gary thought long and hard and then began his recital of all he knew. Duo took careful notes as the boy continued to speak.

--

Glancing at his watch, Heero noted how much time had passed. He had a stack of information and notes transferred to his lap top. Now he needed to compare what he had unearthed with anything that Duo and Shane had come back with and hope to find a connection.

He replaced the files and folders on the sergeant's desk and slipped the copied discs into his pocket before shutting down the lap top. He would have just enough time to head to the morgue and speak to the people there before rendezvousing with Duo and Shane back at the hotel.

Thanking the police officers for their cooperation, Heero tucked the lap top under his arm and headed for the city morgue.

--

Duo was busy running what Gary had told him through his head. From the information he had received he could feel a pattern emerging, but he needed to know a little more before he could be sure. Feeling another presence he stopped his musings for a moment and looked up at the door.

Shane suddenly jumped up and shot across the room as he recognized his old friend. Enveloping the other teen in a bear hug, Shane greeted the boy enthusiastically. "Andy! How yer doin', mate?"

Andy laughed, "I'm fine Shane, but it sure is good ta see yer again."

The two boys exchanged pleasantries for a moment before Shane remembered Duo and introduced them. Shaking the younger teen's hand Duo gauged him to be around 14 or 15, with a cheeky grin and sparkling green eyes.

"So what's this about Kev? Did ya find somethin'?"

"Well, yes an no. We need ta find out what yer know about Kev an Jim's last movements before they disappeared," said Shane.

"No problem man, I'll tell yer anythin' I can remember, but I dunno if it will be any help."

Duo sat once more, ready to take notes as Andy began to tell all that he knew.

--

A young child scanned the alley for any threat before venturing down. Swiftly he moved amongst the rubbish bins looking for anything edible. His clothes hung off his small, lean frame and did little to keep out the biting wind. Pushing deeper into the darkness his face lit up as he located half a slice of moldy bread. Advancing on the target he had to chase a couple of rats away that were equally determined to have the morsel.

Chewing on the hardened crust he continued his search for more. As he moved deeper into the darkness he noticed a group of bins up ahead. Making his way towards them he was so intent on the treasure they may contain that he tripped and stumbled over something lying prone. He picked himself up and stared wildly at what had caused him to fall. His eyes widened with shock as he scooted backwards until he was up against a wall and could go no further. Shaking, he stared again. It appeared to be a body. Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly inched forward. For all intents and purposes it looked dead. No movement and no noise. The object was reasonably well dressed and so the boy's natural sense of self preservation came to the fore. He began to reach for the pockets to see if there was anything of value he could steal and hock. Who knows, maybe there were credits hiding in there somewhere.

As his hands began to deftly search around, suddenly the body gave a moan. The child jumped a mile and shot back against the wall. The head turned slightly and eyes opened. Seeing the small figure through a haze of pain The body drew on its last resources and spoke. "Please... help me..."

The child almost missed the whispered plea, so quiet it was. He warily approached once more, that's when he saw the dark stain spreading out from beneath the figure. He gasped and his hand flew to his mouth. He had seen blood and death before, but that didn't mean he could get used to it. Making up his mind he quickly fleeced the man and removed anything of value, shoving it into baggy pockets to pawn off later, then he crouched low and whispered, "I'll send some help fer yer mate," and then he was gone.

--

The restaurant was discreetly lit allowing privacy without complete darkness. Taylor watched as the tall, elegantly dressed figure followed the waiter to the table. Allowing himself a small nod as the other man sat down he ordered two drinks and then proceeded to study the menu. Taking the cue, the other man did the same. The waiter returned with the drinks and prepared to take the food order.

"I'll have the Filet Minion with fresh garden salad," said Taylor.

"Trout Almondine, also with salad."

The waiter nodded and took the menus, leaving the two men to talk in privacy.

"I must say the resemblance is remarkable. Dr P did a very good job."

"Yes, he did, no one suspects a thing. Have you got the package?"

Taylor patted the bag next to him. "All here. Let's enjoy our dinner though first, I will explain the finer details after we have eaten."

--

The medics arrived within fifteen minutes of receiving notification of the victim. They scanned the alleyway but weren't surprised to find only the prone form there. The kid had long gone. Heaving the body over they saw the large bloodstain that adorned the chest and the pitiful attempt of the handkerchief to staunch the flow. Applying the necessary immediate treatment they lifted the man onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Shutting the doors, one officer stayed in the back while the other drove to the nearest hospital. Judging by the wound and the dried blood the medic estimated the guy had been there for quite some time. It was a miracle he was still alive, but he doubted he would live for too much longer.

As the journey continued so he thought on how this man could have ended up where he had. It was obvious from his state of dress that he wasn't a local of the area. A quick search of the pockets turned up nothing. He wasn't surprised, the street rats would have picked him clean of anything remotely valuable. He continued to search the unconscious form wondering what a man like this would be doing in a sector this bad.

--

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 10

Shane and Duo headed back to the hotel. They had a fair bit of information from Andy and Gary, but was it going to be enough? Duo hoped to place a call to Wufei and speak with Paul. If he could locate the area where Paul's mate Dave used to hang out he just might be able to find out where it was that Dave was last seen. Running the thoughts in his head he continued to follow Shane.

Heero had finished at the morgue. The people there hadn't given him anything more than he already knew. No, they had no idea of where the bodies contracted the disease. No, they were not familiar with the virus. No, they couldn't say how long the victim had been in contact with it and so on. Heero was feeling pretty fed up by now and his head and eyes ached. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel and enjoy a nice hot shower, something to eat and relax with his koi. But alas there was still work to be done. He just hoped that Shane and Duo had had more luck.

--

Entering the hotel room Duo sang out for Heero. A quick check revealed the Japanese man had yet to return. "Well he shouldn't be too much longer," said Duo to Shane who flopped down on the couch. "While we're waiting I think I will make that call ta Wufei."

Shane nodded. "Good idea." He ran his hands through his long brown hair feeling the grime of the slums still there. He shuddered, it wasn't something he wanted to come back to if he could help it.

Duo sat in front of the vid phone and called the number Wufei had given them. He waited while the connection was made. The screen blurred a little and then focused. Paul's face came into view.

"Oh, hi there Duo, how's it goin' up there? Any news yet?"

"Sorry ta disappoint yer, Paul, but we haven't made a great deal of headway."

"Well yer only jus' got there so I guess it's a little early for yer ta know anythin' yet. If yer lookin' fer Wufei, he ain't here. He don't finish for another couple hours."

"Actually, as much as I enjoy conversations with Wuffie it's really yer I wanted ta speak with, Paul," said Duo with a grin.

Paul's eyes narrowed a little. "What is it yer wanna talk about, Duo?"

"Can yer tell me where the gang runs that Dave was with? Also the name of the leader?"

"Yeah, They used ta run down in sector 146-3. Steve was the one they all turned ta," answered Paul.

"Thanks, Paul. I don't suppose yer have heard anything more from anyone?" asked Duo.

"Nah, I ain't heard nothin' since I found out Dave 'ad gone missin'."

"Okay, Paul. Thanks. We will be in touch if we find out anything."

"Good luck, Duo."

Duo terminated the call and sat back to think. Shane interrupted him.

"I know Steve," he said. "Paul introduced him ta me once, but I dunno if he would remember me."

Duo cocked his head. "Let's see what Heero has managed ta find out and then we can come up with the next plan of action."

The sound of a key in the lock told them that Heero was back.

Duo looked up as his koi entered the room. He noted the tired droop of the shoulders. Moving across to his lover he embraced him in a fierce hug. "So, how'd it go, Heero?"

"Hn. I didn't get much to add to what we already know, but I'm hoping that anything you two may have found will add to what I have and maybe we can find a pattern."

Duo nodded."Well I think the first thing we should do is get showered an' eat. Then we can discuss things and work from there."

Shane stretched. "Okay, that's fine with me. I'll go get showered and meet ya both back here."

"Right," agreed Heero.

Shane left and went into his own room across the hallway to prepare for dinner. Heero headed for the shower closely followed by Duo.

Turning the shower on, Heero adjusted the temperature and then stripped off. Standing under the warm spray he allowed the water to course over his skin, washing away the strain. The curtain slid back a moment later to allow Duo to step inside.

"Got room fer me in there?"

"Hn. Need you ask?" said Heero as he pulled his love towards him and placed a kiss on those tender lips.

Taking the soap and the wash cloth Duo began to wash Heero's torso, gently massaging at the muscles of his shoulders and causing Heero to close his eyes and sigh softly.

"Hmmmm that's so good, koi."

"Thought yer could do with a little spoiling," smiled Duo as he continued to wash his partner. He worked his way down over Heero's stomach and across the top of his thighs. He knelt down and began to wash the dark haired man's feet and back up along the smooth skin of his legs. He reached behind and began to wash Heero's buttocks, sliding the cloth gently between the cheeks and rubbing lightly up and down the cleft.

Heero moaned as he felt himself begin to stir at the teasing touches. His head tilted and mouth opened slightly as he let himself relax into the ministrations.

Noting his koi was becoming aroused, Duo continued to stroke the cleft. He reached forward and began to nuzzle Heero's cock with his cheek. Taking the rapidly swelling flesh into his mouth Duo began to suck.

Heero's head fell back and he pushed his shoulders to the tiled wall in an attempt to steady himself as Duo's mouth began to tease and lick him; at the same time the gentle stroking of his rear continued until he was reduced to a mindless puddle.

Duo smiled to himself as he continued to suck. He loved the taste of Heero. When it came to his koi Duo just couldn't get enough. His tongue swirled around the head eliciting more moans as he dipped into the tiny slit to taste the precum that had begun to leak.

Heero began to thrust his hips, pushing again and again into that teasing warmth. Duo's fingers had replaced the washcloth and were now teasing his tight entrance as that mouth continued to torment him with pleasure.

Duo's fingers grazed across that small patch of skin to cup Heero's soft sac. Gently he rolled Heero's balls in his hand as he continued to work the shaft.

Heero could feel the familiar burning in his groin as his climax drew closer. His hands reached down and entangled themselves in Duo's hair as he continued to thrust into that talented mouth.

Feeling Heero's body beginning to tense Duo allowed the shaft to slide out of his mouth a little. He drew his cheeks in and sucked hard on the sensitive head encouraging Heero to let go.

The sudden, pleasurable suction to the head of his cock sent Heero spiraling into oblivion as his seed burst forth, hips jerking uncontrollably as he rode the waves of orgasm.

Duo swallowed as Heero released into his hungry mouth, savoring every drop and eager for more. He continued his gentle suckling draining every last drop that he could from Heero before standing once again and pulling his lover close for a kiss.

Tasting himself in Duo's mouth, Heero slowly returned from his post orgasmic haze. "Thank you. I needed that," he whispered huskily.

"No need ta thank me, I enjoyed every moment of it. Yer taste delicious," said Duo as he nibbled along Heero's bottom lip.

"Speaking of delicious I think we should hurry up, Shane will be back any moment and dinner awaits," Heero said as he kissed a path down Duo's neck.

"Hmmmm keep that up and we will be havin' room service," snickered Duo.

"That I could handle... especially if you're the main course."

"Not that I'm objecting, koi, but let's get somethin' ta eat now and we can continue with the dessert later."

Reluctantly, Heero let Duo go and stepped out of the shower to give his lover room to finish washing. "Would you like me to do your hair for you?"

"Thanks, Heero, but I'll just give it a quick go over myself this time. Once yer dried off if yer don't mind could yer blow dry it fer me?"

"Sure thing." Heero left with the towel wrapped around his hips to dry off and dress for dinner.

Shane arrived back shortly after to find Heero gently drying Duo's hair while the other man literally purred under the tender touch. He smiled to himself. He sure was lucky. He thanked whomever was responsible for the day he met Duo when they were both the entertainment at a party. If he hadn't then surely they would still be roaming the streets or even worse... one of the statistics they were currently investigating.

Duo put his hair in a loose pony tail and then declaring he was ready they went down to the hotel restaurant for dinner.

--

Quatre rubbed his tired eyes and glanced at the clock again. Trowa should be back any moment he thought happily. As if reading his mind the door opened to admit the tall Latin. Quatre smiled as his lanky partner moved gracefully across the room to him and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Still working?" he asked.

"Nearly done," replied Quatre. "I'm so glad that Paul took Toby and Benny off with him otherwise I would still have mountains of the stuff to get through. At least all the papers are sorted and now all that remains is for the final approval of the various companies and the signatures and everything will be smooth sailing so to speak."

"Good. I believe I have some making up to do after dinner," said Trowa huskily as he ran a finger up Quatre's arm.

Quatre shivered at the touch and sultry undertones of Trowa's voice. "Just give me ten more minutes and I will be done here."

Trowa pushed away from the table. "I'll go and have my shower and then pick up Benny and Toby while you finish."

"Okay. Once I'm done I'll have my shower and then we can eat." Quatre watched as the former Heavyarms pilot crossed the room to the shower. Moments later he heard the water running and his mind supplied him with helpful images of Trowa standing under the stream of water... naked... the water dripping off his body... naked... soap slithering over skin... naked ... suds gently caressing every inch of that lean frame... naked... Quatre groaned as he felt himself harden. Trying to push the images from his mind he began the last of the paper work.

--

Wufei returned to the suite that Paul and he were sharing. It seemed to be quiet... too quiet. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Glancing around he didn't immediately see the three boys. When he did, a rare smile graced his lips. The three of them lay sprawled in a heap across the couch fast asleep. An open book dangled from Paul's hand and Wufei moved to take before it could slip to the floor. _They must have worn each other out,_ he mused. He decided to leave them there for a bit longer and take his shower in peace.

Finished with his bathing, Wufei returned to the room wearing a crisp, white shirt and dark blue dress pants. He ran a comb through his damp, dark locks as he continued to study the three sleeping beauties. Paul was so like him in many ways, but Toby and Benny were something else. The two younger ones radiated an aura of pure innocence, even though Wufei knew they weren't and had gone through so much. He hoped they were still able to heal and forget those dark times of forced sex, theft and begging to survive. There was no doubt that they had blossomed under the care of Quatre and Trowa.

Physically they had grown, begun to fill out and the haunted look was disappearing from their eyes as time moved on. Paul too had changed, noted Wufei. While he was still a moody boy at times, lately he had begun to come out of his shell a little more... that was until the occurrences on L2.

Wufei frowned. He hoped that Maxwell and Yuy were having some luck in tracing the virus and finding out just what was happening up there. A soft knocking at the door brought him from his mental wanderings and he opened the door to find Trowa standing there. He motioned for the man to enter.

Trowa looked around to find his sons and as his eyes alighted on the three sleeping forms, he joined Wufei in a smile. "It looks like they wore themselves out," he said quietly.

"I have no idea what Paul has been doing with them and I have no idea how long they have been sleeping," replied Wufei.

"Well, I think I should wake them and get them back to our suite. Quatre is nearly ready for dinner and I have no doubt that these two will be ravenous as well," chuckled Trowa.

Wufei padded up to the couch and laid his hand on Paul's shoulder. Giving a gentle shake he attempted to wake the teen. "Paul... Paul... time to wake up."

Paul's eyes flickered and opened. For a moment he looked around him as if trying to figure out where he was and then he saw Wufei's face staring at him. He went to move but found himself pinned by a weight on his chest and legs. Glancing down he noted with a grin the reason for his immobility. Toby was sprawled across his chest and Benny's head rested upon his thighs. "Guess all the excitement was too much fer them."

Trowa picked Toby up so as Paul could sit. Toby stirred and opened a sleepy eye. "Trowa?" he slurred.

"Hello there, Toby. Had a good day?" Trowa whispered.

A nod was all Toby could manage as he fought against the sleep that wanted to take him again. "Where's Quatre?"

"He's waiting for us back in the room to go and have some dinner," replied Trowa.

"Did someone say it's dinner time?" came the muffled question from Paul's thighs.

"Yes, Benny. Time to go and eat," said Trowa.

Benny picked himself up from Paul's legs and stretched. Yawning, he gazed around himself. "We sure had fun today. Thanks, Paul."

"I had fun too, Benny," said Paul as he ruffled the boy's hair. "And yer know what?..."

"What?"

"We gets ta do it all again tomorra."

"Cool," said Toby from his place in Trowa's arms. "I can't wait, but right now my tummy's makin' funny noises at me. I fink I needs ta be fed."

"Me too," said Benny as he stood up.

"Come on then you two. Let's get you both changed and get something to eat," said Trowa. "Thanks for watching them, Paul."

"No problem, Trowa. I missed 'avin them pair around."

Trowa turned to Wufei. "Would you two care to join us for dinner?"

"Thank you for the invitation, but I am afraid we will have to decline. We are meeting with Sally for our meal," said Wufei.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then, Wufei... Paul." Trowa nodded to the pair before taking Benny's hand in his, and still cradling a sleepy Toby in his arms left to get Quatre and find some dinner.

--

Une had just finished sorting through the schedule for the arrival of the various dignitaries on the 'morrow and organizing the transport from the various ports to the convention center. Now she had a thumping headache and just wanted to go home and sleep. The beeping of the vid phone cut deep into her head and she winced with the pain the high pitched unit sent through her eardrums. Pushing the button she growled "This had better be good."

"Lady Une." came the voice.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" she recognized the face as that of the head of emergency at the L2 Memorial hospital.

"I have something here, or rather I should say a patient here that may be of interest to you."

Une's eyes opened wide and she shoved the headache to the recess of her mind. "What are you talking about? Have you had another victim?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Please, doctor, can you stop with the riddles and tell me exactly what is going on?"

The doctor looked grave as he sought the words to elaborate with. "We have had a patient brought in a little while ago. He was picked up in sector 147-3. The call that came in was a man found bleeding badly. Needless to say the call was anonymous. The medics found a male of approximately 56 years of age lying in a pool of blood that came from a gunshot wound to the upper left section of the chest. It appears the victim attempted to stop the bleeding himself."

"So? Gun shot wounds are a fairly common occurrence on L2, are they not?" said Une as she drummed her fingers impatiently. Why the hell the doctor should be calling her over a case such as this seemed ridiculous.

"But there is more, Lady Une."

"More?"

"Yes. The victim is showing signs of the same virus that killed the young boys."

The air could be cut with a knife as the doctor's words slammed home into Une's brain. "The same virus?" she whispered.

"Yes. His body organs are beginning to shut down. At the moment he is still conscious from time to time, but we have no idea how long that will last. Frankly, I'm surprised he lasted this long with the extent of the damage from the bullet he took. If the information that Doctor Po sent us is true then there is no doubt in my mind that this man has the virus."

Une steepled her fingers and closed her eyes as she thought. "I don't need to tell you of the precautions that need to be taken around this man in regards to the ease of contamination from the virus."

"No, Lady. All precautions are in place from the moment we first suspected it was the same virus and all those that have been in contact with the man have been isolated pending clearance from contamination."

"Good. I have a couple of agents currently on L2 investigating this virus and the deaths. I will contact them immediately and get them to meet you at the hospital. Do not... I repeat, do not let anyone near the victim other than the necessary staff until my agents have been to see him. Once they have reported back to me then I will contact you for further instructions."

"As you wish, Lady Une."

"Oh, and doctor..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The call was disconnected.

Une thought for a moment before paging Sally Po. While she waited she hoped fervently that this could be the break they had been hoping for. The phone rang and Une answered it.

"Sally here, Une. What's so important that you had to interrupt my dinner?" she teased.

"Sally I have just had a call from the head of emergency at L2 Memorial, seems they have another virus victim brought in, but this one is an older male and still alive."

On the other end Sally gasped audibly. "When?... How? Where?..."

"Slow down, Sally, I'll fill you in." Une began to relate the entire conversation back to Sally. When she had finished she studied the other woman's profile.

"I hope you told them to be careful, although they should know that from the detailed reports I sent to them."

"Yes, all precautions are in place," said Une.

"Have you contacted Heero and Duo yet?"

"That is my next step. I just wanted to let you know first in case there is anything extra I need to tell them before I send them in to interrogate."

"Other than the standard questions, just where the hell did he catch this from!? Oh, and tell them to be careful," said Sally.

"Okay. I will let you know as soon as we have anything."

"Thanks, Une."

"Bye, Sally, enjoy the rest of your evening." Une terminated the call and then placed the next one to Heero's pager.

--

Duo was about to sink his teeth into the large mound of spaghetti bolognaise on his fork and spoon when Heero's pager beeped, causing him to jump and the stuff to fall back to the bowl.

Shane couldn't help but laugh as the frown deepened on Duo's face. If it was one thing Duo hated more than anything else it was being interrupted while eating. He had suffered that far too many times during the war and it was a pet hate for him now.

Heero reached for the tiny device that was clipped to the waistband of his jeans. He raised it to his eyes and read the number there. A small scowl crossed his face as he replaced the device. He looked up into stormy violet.

"Who is it?" asked Duo as he attempted once more to wrap the spaghetti around his fork with the assistance of the spoon.

"It's from Une. I need to contact her, it say's it's important," said Heero in his usual dead tone. He didn't like having his dinner interrupted either, but wasn't as possessive of his meal as Duo was. He placed his hand on Duo's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I'll go call her, you two stay here and eat. I won't be long."

"S'okay Heero. I don't mind leaving my food if it's that important," said Duo, but his expression was one of frustration.

Shane smiled. "Go make the call, Heero. I'll keep Duo here till yer come back."

"Hn. I won't be long then." Heero left to return the call from the privacy of their room.

Duo continued to eat, making short work of his meal. Shane also finished his, just on the off chance that they would need to go somewhere. At least if they did his stomach would be satisfied.

Heero returned a short while later, his face grim. Duo took one look and knew something was up. "What is it Heero? What did Une want?"

Heero sat down and quickly related the call to Duo and Shane.

"Wow!" whistled Duo. "So this guy is still alive then? "

"Hai."

"And he's here in the Memorial hospital?"

"Hai"

"Then whadda we waitin' fer? A written invitation? Come on, Heero, let's go." said Duo as he began to stand.

The three stood and left the restaurant. They quickly went back to their room to pick up a few necessary items before heading back down and to the Memorial hospital.

Pulling up at the emergency entrance side of the large building, Heero paid the taxi fare and they all piled out. They strode towards the main entrance and up to the front desk where a large nurse looked up from her paper work. "Can I help you?" she said in a bored monotone.

"Hai. I need to speak with the head of emergency," said Heero.

The nurse looked at him. "I'm afraid he is a very busy man, he cannot just drop everything to speak to anyone who feels like having a conversation with him. I suggest you make an appointment and come back then." She lowered her eyes and continued to sift through the forms on the desk.

Duo decided then that he had had enough. His meal had been interrupted, he was tired from traveling and talking with the street kids, he was frustrated that they hadn't gotten any further with their investigations and now this woman was telling them they couldn't see the head doctor? Duo snapped. Drawing himself up to his full height he leaned over the desk and placed his hand over the nurse's, effectively stilling it from writing.

The nurse looked up, rather annoyed at being interrupted again. What she saw staring back at her took all the fight from her system.

Duo's amethyst eyes glinted with anger, darkening them to almost purple. His face took on the mask of annoyance and his mouth curled into a snarl. "We have been ordered ta speak with the head of emergency. I suggest yer fetch him now and do not waste anymore of our time, lady. Failure ta comply will find you charged with everythin' I can find in the book."

The nurse stared in shock, her mouth opening and closing as she stuttered and stammered, trying to form words.

Heero smirked to himself. He knew Duo was pissed, and as much as he was enjoying the sight of the woman writhing under that glare, he knew he had to step in. Placing his hand on Duo's arm to calm his partner, he spoke to the nurse again. "We are Preventer agents Light and Dark. The head requested our presence here."

Flustered and desperately trying to get herself back under control, she spluttered."Why didn't you say so the first time? I will just page him for you."

Duo backed off and leant against the wall while the nurse called for the doctor. Shane stood next to him, a little rattled as he wasn't used to seeing Duo upset or annoyed like this. The doctor was with them in moments.

"Preventers Light and Dark?" he said as he shook hands with Heero and Duo. "I'm Doctor Griffin. I was so pleased to hear from Une that you would be coming."

"Hn. Take us to the victim, please," said Heero in his usual monotone.

"Fine, follow me, please."

Heero followed behind the doctor with Shane and Duo at his heels. After passing through several doors and along numerous hallways Duo was beginning to feel a little nauseated by the strong smell of antiseptic. He hated hospitals. As if sharing his koi's feelings, Heero reached for Duo's hand and held it tightly, giving the long haired American some reassurance.

They finally came to a halt outside a pair of large, glass doors with the words " QUARANTINE RESTRICTED AREA. No Unauthorized Admittance." Stepping through into the small room, Doctor Griffin spoke again. "I have no need to remind you that protective measures need to be taken before I can allow you to speak with the patient."

"Hn. Just pass us the gowns and masks."

Duo and Heero proceeded to don the necessary clothing and masks. Shane elected to stay in the small room and wait for them to return.

Once ready, the Doctor led them through another door and down a corridor. He stopped at the fourth door on the right and looked inside. Heero and Duo also peered into the room. Lying on the bed amongst a maze of tubes and wires, lay a frail looking man. He appeared to be in his late fifties to early sixties with thinning gray hair.

Seeing the people gathered outside in the hall the nurse came out of the room and spoke to the doctor. "I'm afraid it's not looking good, Doctor."

Heero stared at the prone form and then back to the nurse. "Is he conscious?"

The nurse looked at the Doctor who nodded that it was okay to answer. "No. He keeps drifting in and out of consciousness. The length of time between awake and coma are increasing. I don't think he will be with us for much longer."

"Hn. Has he said anything?"

"Well, he is quite delirious at times and rambles a few incoherent words, but nothing I can really make any sense of."

"How long since he was last awake?"

"About three hours."

The conversation was cut as alarms started to sound from the machines attached to the patient. Quickly the nurse and Doctor Griffin sprinted into the room, Heero and Duo hot on their heels.

--

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 11

Wufei and Paul met up with Sally at the main entrance to the convention facilities. After clearing security they proceeded to one of the many fine restaurants enclosed in the compound. Wufei allowed himself a rare glass of wine with his dinner, mulling over the day's events and what was to come on the 'morrow. Noting that Sally appeared to be a little distracted, he thought about when would be an opportune time to broach what was bothering her. Deciding there was no time like the present he plunged in.

"Sally, you appear to have something on your mind."

"That obvious?" she replied.

"Yes. You haven't appeared to have heard hardly anything of the conversation this evening."

"I'm sorry, Wufei."

"I suggest you tell me what it is," growled Wufei as he felt his annoyance growing. He hated not to know what was going on. Part of the soldier from the wars still ran through his blood and he wasn't about to give it up either. It had saved him plenty of times in the past and with his current employment it was an asset not a liability.

"Une had a call. She paged me while I was on my way here."

"And?"

Sally's eyes darkened. "The head from Memorial on L2 called to say they had another virus victim brought in."

"Oh," said Wufei.

Paul looked up from his meal as he picked up on the words. "Not another street rat?"

"No, Paul, this one is different... This one is an adult male... and still alive."

Paul's eyes widened as did Wufei's.

Sally placed her fork beside her plate and rested her head in her hands. "Une has contacted Heero and Duo who should be there by now to talk to him and see if they can get anything from him."

"So this victim was found alive," Wufei thought out loud. "I wonder where he came into contact with the virus then?"

"That's what we hope Duo and Heero can find out for us," sighed Sally. "I just wish I could have been there as well."

Wufei looked up sharply at this admission. He wasn't so sure he liked the idea of Sally being in contact with a live carrier of this deadly disease. Although he would never admit it he cared deeply for the woman.

"So when do yer think yer will hear anythin'?" asked Paul.

"I'm not sure Paul, but I hope it's not too long."

The three returned to their meal, each with their different thoughts running through their heads.

--

Trowa finished tucking Toby into his bed and placed a kiss upon the little boy's forehead. "Sleep well," he said softly before turning to repeat the gesture to Benny who was already off into dreamland. Trowa paused for a moment to study the sleeping profiles of his two 'sons' A lump formed in his chest as he continued to gaze in wonderment at the two. A pair of arms sliding around his waist brought him from his reverie.

Placing a kiss upon the soft skin at the nape of Trowa's neck, Quatre pulled the taller man into a warm hug. Peering over Trowa's shoulder Quatre also took in the scene of the sleeping boys. "They are so sweet and innocent don't you think?"

"Yes they are," came the soft reply.

"Any regrets?"

"No, none."

"Then what are you thinking about, my love?" Kisses began to rain lightly around the neck.

"Just how rich my life seems to have become."

"And is that a good thing?"

"Oh, most definitely." Turning, Trowa hugged the blonde and then led him back to their bedroom. Sitting on the bed he pulled the Arab into his lap. "I never really knew what it was like to live until I came back to you, Quatre. You make me complete. When I am away from you it feels as if my soul is missing and then when we are together it is as if the entire universe is back in balance. I didn't think it could get any better until..." Trowa trailed off as if searching for the right words.

"Until what?" asked Quatre, his teal eyes bathed in emotion. It was rare for his lover to open up this much so Quatre was intent on allowing him every chance to speak from within his heart.

"When it was just us two it felt like I couldn't want or need anything more, then Benny and Toby came along and it seemed to add that little bit extra. It made my life contain something more... I realized that I now have a purpose, a real purpose to living. I now have two more reasons for existing, two more people that are dependent on me to ensure their safety and well being. Two more that require my presence to protect and guide them."

Quatre stared into emerald that shone with unshed tears as the emotion in the room reached critical level. He squeezed Trowa's hand.

Trowa smiled. "And you know something? I would protect you all to my dying breath if need be. I love you all more than life itself and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Quatre reached for Trowa's lips and placed a tender kiss upon them. "I know exactly what you are saying my love for I feel the very same way. Without you three my life would have no meaning. For all that I own, the tangible and material things mean nothing without you three to share them with. I would give it all up without a second thought just to stay with all of you. All of this can be replaced," continued Quatre with a wave of his hand indicating the items around them, "But the love and happiness I share just by being with you cannot."

Trowa realized then that they had come to an even greater level in their relationship. They had finally accepted each others flaws and insecurities, knew how the other felt and with this knowledge their relationship could only strengthen.

Settling into the bed Trowa wrapped his arms securely around Quatre and brought the blonde close to him. There was no need for further words, they just lay there, warm and content in each others arms, holding and being held, loving and being loved.

--

Leaving the restaurant with the small package, Evans returned to the estate and began to pack his small suitcase in readiness for the trip to Earth in the morning. He laid the package carefully in the center and packed his clothes securely around it. Once done he snapped the locks shut and placed it in the foyer ready to go. He went into the library and poured himself a glass of brandy. The ringing of the door bell interrupted his thoughts. Opening the door he came face to face with Marcus Saxby.

Saxby glanced over the man before him taking careful note of just how much he looked like the real senator. "P did an excellent job." he said as he brushed past and entered the house.

Evans followed him through to the library and filled another glass with the rich brown fluid. Passing it to the other man he motioned for him to sit.

"I have brought the file with the conference notes in it. Everything you need is there."

"Thank you."

Saxby continued, "Our agents are already in position. They will contact you. When you arrive tomorrow the first afternoon is scheduled for mainly introductions and pleasantries a well as working the agenda. The proper talks will take place the following day."

"I understand."

"The agents will come to your room and collect the package. Don't worry, they will attend to a problem within your room so no one will be suspicious. You are to attend the meeting the next day."

"When will the package be activated?"

"Termination will take place in the morning of the second day of talks."

"Time?"

"Ten am. The agents will give you a small pager which will activate five minutes before detonation is to occur. That will give you the opportunity to exit the room."

"Okay."

"You will rendezvous with the agents at a point yet to be confirmed and await further instruction from there."

"Understood."

"I don't need to remind you how important this is. P did an excellent job with the surgery, you are the spitting image of the late senator Evans, Ryan. Please make sure that no one becomes any wiser."

Draining the last of the brandy from his glass, Ryan Tate closed his eyes as he contemplated the events yet to unfold. He had studied the senator for months, learning his mannerisms and had now got them all down to perfection. There was no way he was going to blow his cover or the operation at this stage of the game. He had too much at stake.

Saxby stood and took his leave. Pausing at the door he shook Tate's hand. "Good luck senator Evans," he said. "Remember, the entire Deliverance fraction is counting on you." And with that he was gone.

Ryan Tate lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow... tomorrow would be the day when all their planning and hard work would be put into practice. A smile played across his lips as his eyes slid shut and morpheus claimed him.

--

Doctor Griffin and the nurse worked swiftly to silence the alarms. Heero and Duo stood back and allowed them to work. With the alarms now quiet all that could be heard was the clink of the odd instrument and gruff order from the doctor as they worked to still the form that appeared to be having some form of convulsion. The nurse handed over a syringe, the doctor removed the cap and tapped the cylinder a couple of times before plunging the needle into the raised vein. Dropping the used item in the tray the doctor stood back and watched as the patient's movements stilled.

Heero moved closer, Duo was right behind him. "What happened?" Heero asked in his flat voice.

"The organs are beginning to move into the next phase," replied Doctor Griffin.

"Next phase?" asked Duo as he cocked his head.

"Yes. The virus has spread to the point where the organs will now begin to shut down permanently."

"Hn. Will he regain consciousness at all?"

"I cannot say."

The patient had stilled and the breathing had settled into a somewhat irregular pattern. Beneath the eyelids the eyes moved, watching a movie only they were aware of. The mouth began to move slightly as incoherent mumbles passed quietly from within.

Seeing this Heero moved closer in an attempt to hear what was being said but the voice was too quiet. He went to lean closer only to be stopped by a restraining hand upon his arm. He looked around into the concerned violet of his koi.

Seeing what Heero was about to do, Duo grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Heero..."

"Hai, Duo. I know."

"Be careful koi, Sally said the virus is passed by direct airborne contact."

Heero read the concern and fear in the American's expression. "I will be careful Duo, but I need to know what he is saying."

The doctor watched the exchange and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a small recorder he passed it to Heero. "Here, use this," he said.

Heero looked at the small object and then back to the doctor. It was a small recording device that doctors used to make verbal notes on until they could be transferred to a patient's file. He flipped on the record switch and placed the object's microphone close to the patient's lips. He just hoped it would work.

As Doctor P's body began to shut down, so many images raced through his mind. He was totally oblivious to his surroundings and the fact that he was mumbling. His mind cleared for one last moment and his final coherent thought before his brain ceased to function was that how ironic it should be that the creature he had cultivated so dearly and lovingly should have been the one to finish him off. The last thing he saw before he passed into complete blackness was a pair of beady yellow eyes and long whiskered twitching snout as the rat caressed him with its breath.

The mouth stopped moving and a monitor went off with a shriek. Heero jumped at the noise and switched the recorder off as he looked around to see what was causing that infernal racket.

Duo also stared at the small screen of the heart monitor as the alarm screamed out. The line recording the heart beat had gone from forming small mountain peaks to a flat line.

Doctor Griffin moved swiftly and cut the alarm. He stared at the patient and shook his head. There was no need to try to resuscitate the man, the virus would not allow it. He pushed gently past Heero and disconnected a few wires before pulling the sheet up over the face. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid he's gone."

"Hn. Not much we can do about it," said Heero. "I just hope we have something we can use on this tape."

Duo watched silently. Although he had seen death numerous times it didn't make it any easier to accept. Once known as the God of Death he had wielded his scythe and reaped the souls of soldiers and innocents alike without so much as a second thought... at least that's how most people saw it. In reality Duo had suffered many times the anguish and guilt at having been responsible for the number of widows and orphaned children during the wars. While it had all been a necessary part of the war it still did not make it any easier to live with. Duo had survived though, and after time spent soul searching he had finally taken the step that led him to recovery... acceptance of his actions for what they were and what he had to do and forgiveness of those actions.

They left the room together and headed back to Shane. Seeing the grim expressions, Shane knew all had not gone as well as hoped. He looked at Duo with the question in his eyes. Duo shook his head in response. Shane slumped back into the seat he was perched upon.

Heero spoke with the doctor for a few more minutes before pocketing the small recording device and with a swift handshake he turned to Duo and Shane. "Let's go back to the hotel," he said quietly.

The three left the hospital and a short while later they were back in their room at the hotel. Heero took the recorder from his pocket and placed it on the table. He went to the phone and called room service. Duo watched as his koi ordered and then quirked an eyebrow as he heard what it was that Heero had sent for.

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Hn. I thought we could do with something to eat seeing as how our dinner was interrupted."

"But, Heero. Pizza?"

Shane snickered as he watched the look of disbelief on Duo's face. He knew how much Duo loved pizza and Heero was always refusing to get it for him, complaining about its nutritional value, or rather lack of.

"After today's events let's just say I feel like indulging a little," smirked Heero.

Duo bounced over to his koi and wrapped him in a bear hug. "I love yer, Heero, yer know that?"

A knock on the door told them that the pizza had arrived. Shane opened the door and admitted the waiter who had been sent up to deliver the requested items. A couple of beers joined the pizza on the table and Duo felt his mouth begin to water and his stomach rumbled loudly to voice its approval to the nose on the scents it was receiving.

They sat down and began to devour the food before them, only stopping to take a drink. Soon enough the pizza was finished and contented gurgles were coming from Duo as his stomach happily processed the food. Clearing the table, Heero retrieved the recorder and wound it back. Setting the volume up he nodded to Duo who had a pen and paper handy to take notes.

"All ready, Hee-chan."

Heero depressed the small play button and the machine crackled into life. At first all that could be heard was the rasping of breath and just the odd word... then ramblings...

Duo noted down what was being said and frowned at the words. The tape suddenly let forth a shriek indicting the heart monitor had gone off and then cut out.

Heero switched it off and looked at Duo. "What have we got?"

Duo's brow furrowed as he read through his notes. He recited them back to Heero. "Use rats... no one cares... too many to miss a few... refine procedure... perfect plan... I won't betray... Oh god no..."

Heero frowned. "Is that it?"

"Yup. Don't seem ta make much sense, does it?"

Shane thought over the words as well. They didn't seem to make a whole lot of sense to him either but he knew there was some clue there... if only they could figure out what.

Duo continued to run the words through his head and then a grin lit up his face. "I think I may 'ave somethin'."

"What, Duo?" said Heero.

"No one cares... too many ta miss a few. I believe this is related ta the kids that were found."

"Hai, keep going."

"Well, from what I can make out, Sally said the disease was found in rats, right?"

"Hai."

"Then the reference ta rats could mean this guy was cultivating the disease. The words too many ta miss a few and no one cares related to the street kids. He needed someone ta test the stuff on and who better than the street kids? There are enough of them around and with the conditions the way they are here, who is goin' ta think anythin' of a couple of kids turning up dead?"

"I believe you may be on to something here, koi," said Heero and he smiled at his lover. "It's the perfect opportunity to test something like this. No one is going to report a street rat missing... most of them have no identity and so cannot be traced."

"I can see 'ow street rats would be the ideal test subject, but why? What was he planning on doin'?" asked Shane.

Duo thought again. "Now that's the missin' link here. He said he 'ad refined the procedure and perfect plan... but what fer? The gun shot wound indicates ta me that he knew too much and was eliminated..."

"That means there is someone else out there that knows what is going on and what this plan is," finished Heero.

"So where do we go from 'ere?" asked Shane.

"Who was this guy, Heero?"

"There wasn't any ID on him when he was brought in. I presume the hospital was tracing his identity through DNA or fingerprints," said Heero.

"Right." Duo looked at the clock. "It's getting late, let's get some sleep and take this up again in the mornin'."

"Hn. Good idea. I will contact Une first and let her know what we have got so far." Heero moved to the vid phone to place his call.

"Well, I will see yer all in the mornin' then," said Shane and he got up from his chair and headed for his own room across the hallway.

"G'night, Shane," called Duo.

Shane nodded and left, Duo got up and wandered over to his koi. He draped himself over Heero's shoulders as he watched the screen flicker as the connection was made. The thoughts were still whirling around in his head as Une's sleepy face appeared on the screen.

"Heero... Duo..." Une yawned.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep, Lady Une, but we thought it best if we reported in to you with what we have learned," said Heero.

"That's okay, Heero. I have been wondering what was going on, please enlighten me."

"The victim was in the advanced stages of the disease by the time we got to the hospital and was unconscious."

"Shit!" said Une.

Duo's eyebrows shot up as he heard the expletive burst from the normally conservative mouth.

Choosing to ignore the comment, Heero continued, "He did, however, mumble a few words before he... " Heero swallowed."Before he passed on."

"And did you get what he said? Was it something we can use?"

"Hai. We recorded what he said. It's not much, just a few ramblings, but Duo seems to have worked out what it could mean, although we aren't completely sure yet. We will need to further investigate our hypothesis tomorrow."

"Okay. So what did he say and what are you two proposing to do?"

Heero related the words to Une along with Duo's interpretation and their thoughts on their next moves.

Une agreed. "Contact me again tomorrow or as soon as you have anything else that may be of importance."

"Hai. Sorry again to have disturbed you."

"No problem Heero. Good luck to you both."

Duo hung over Heero's shoulder. "Thanks, Une baby, and by the way... nice jammies." Duo smirked, his violet eyes dancing with mirth.

Heero rolled his eyes in exasperation, trust his lover to notice and pass a comment on their commander's sleep wear. Although he did have to admit, the satin pajamas with their teddy bear prints did look rather fetching on Une.

"Good night, Duo," growled Une and then severed the call.

--

Evans stood in the small queue at the L2 Space port, beside him was his small suitcase that carried within its sealed package. He passed his ticket across to the desk clerk and looked around him. The clerk processed the information and indicated for him to pass across his suitcase. Evans complied and watched as the case disappeared through the curtain to be placed in the shuttle's cargo hold.

The clerk handed back the stamped ticket along with a boarding pass. "It's a pleasure to have you flying with us, Senator Evans. I have placed you in the window seat number 4 in the first class section. I trust you will have an enjoyable flight."

"Thank you," replied the man as he took the ticket and pass.

"The entry gate is down on your left, gate 2. Just hand your pass into the stewardess there."

Evans moved away from the counter and down the corridor towards gate 2. Now that he was actually on his way he let himself relax a little. He handed his pass to the stewardess who checked it against the computer and then handed it back. "Proceed straight ahead sir, the shuttle will be leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." Evans made his way to the shuttle and was directed to his seat. He retrieved a file from his briefcase before placing the case in the overhead stowage compartment. Sitting down he clicked the seatbelt into place and then stretched his long legs out in front of himself. Picking up the file from the seat next to him where he had dropped it, he opened it and began to go through the contents once more. He had to be convincing in his role if they were to pull this plan off.

The shuttle's engines kicked into life and the hostess moved to shut and seal the hatchway. Secured, she relayed to the captain that all was ready before taking her own seat to prepare for disengagement from the docking port.

The shuttle rumbled and vibrated slightly as the connection with the space port was severed and then it moved swiftly to the exit runway. With a roar the shuttle charged along the short space and launched itself into the black void to begin its journey to Earth.

In the cargo hold a small black suitcase moved slightly and a package within shuddered a little, but the contents, while rattling lightly against each other, stayed intact.

--

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 12

Duo blinked open a sleepy eye. Something had woken him up. Trying to chase the cobwebs from his mind he suddenly became aware of two things.

1. He was painfully hard.

2. The reason he was so hard was currently buried to the hilt inside his ass.

A series of feather kisses worked their way over his shoulders as a pair of strong warm arms embraced him, pulling him backwards to further impalement.

"Ummm, morning, Hee-chan," he mumbled. "Planning on starting without me?"

"Hn. You have any idea how alluring you are first thing in the morning?"

"Uh... no, but I get the feelin' yer gonna show me."

Heero began to thrust gently, savoring the warmth and tightness of Duo's passage. He had awoken and lain studying his koi's still sleeping features. He didn't get the chance to observe Duo very often as the braided American was usually bouncing all over the place so he took what chances he could to study the enigma that was his mate. Duo never ceased to amaze him. The beauty of the man was indescribable. He was simply gorgeous. From the top of those untamed chestnut bangs to the tips of his slender toes. Heero loved, adored and worshipped every part of this being that had found it within his heart to love him.

Duo lay enjoying the feeling of Heero's shaft inside, filling him, caressing him. His own cock throbbed and ached between his legs, but he focused on the sensations that Heero was giving him with his gentle advance and retreat.

Their lovemaking was tender and slow. No rush for completion, just a steady building of pleasure, driving upwards towards the pinnacle. Heero savored the tightness of his lover's body as it stroked his cock, eliciting moans of pure delight from his throat. Duo added his own mewls of pleasure to the vocabulary, exciting Heero even more.

Feeling himself rising, Heero reached between his lover's legs and wrapped his hand around the turgid flesh. Forming a tunnel with his fist he began to stroke the length as he brought his koi to completion.

Duo shuddered as a cry worked up from his lungs to leave his throat as he shot his release over Heero's hand and onto the sheets. He felt his passage spasm, gripping Heero tightly and causing the former Wing pilot to join him in nirvana.

As the last trembles began to leave their sated bodies Duo sighed contentedly. "Now that's the sort of morning wake up call I could really begin ta love."

"Hai, me too."

"Sure beats the hell out of the alarm screaming in yer ear."

"Hn." Heero placed a kiss on the nape of Duo's neck as his softening member slid out of the warm channel.

Duo rolled over and met his lover's cobalt gaze. "Love yer, Hee-chan."

"Ai-shiteru, Duo."

Duo kissed his koi, gently moving his lips over the other's as his tongue lazily explored Heero's mouth. Pulling from the kiss he pressed two more quick pecks to those lips before sliding from the bed and stretching.

Heero watched Duo's nude form as the man flexed his muscles, chasing the sleep from his system. "Beautiful, just beautiful," he sighed.

Duo turned to look at Heero who was reclining comfortably in the bed. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then get something ta eat," he said with a smile and then went into the bathroom.

Heero rolled onto his back and studied the ceiling as he heard the water in the shower begin to run. With a soft sigh he rolled out of the bed and proceeded to get dressed. They had a busy day ahead of them and the sooner they got started the sooner they may get some answers.

--

The shuttle landed safely and Evans exited the craft. He was met by a Preventer agent and after collecting his luggage, escorted to the waiting vehicle that would transport him to the convention compound. The trip was uneventful and Evans took his time to stare out the window and reflect upon the Earth. So different to the colonies. His hands clenched slightly in anger. Just because the Earth was so different didn't give it the right to rule the colonies. Why should the Earth dictate to the colonists how they should live? He allowed himself to relax again and a small wry smile graced his lips. Soon enough they would find out that the colonies didn't want the Earth's patronisim... they just wanted their complete independence and freedom. The thought that the Earth and colonies alike needed each other to continue to grow and flourish never entered his head.

Entering the large foyer to the main building he proceeded through the various security checks. They were certainly very thorough, he would concede that point. But he was smarter. Passing through the scanning tunnel the all clear was given. He proceeded to move to collect his bag when he was stopped by a dark haired man. He looked into onyx eyes as he held his gaze steady.

"Excuse me, sir," said the agent.

"Yes?" replied Evans.

"Something different has shown up amongst your belongings. I would appreciate it if you would open the bag so as we can check further."

"But of course. No problem." Evans reached into his pocket to withdraw the small key to unlock the suitcase.

Wufei quickly found the small package and turned it over in his hands. "Cigarette lighters?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Evans smiled. "Yes. They are gifts for some of my fellow senators. You know how it is, you go and visit somewhere and return home with a mug or a shirt or some other small memento of the place... I thought they would like a little something from L2."

Wufei studied the package again. It looked harmless enough and he could see the senators logic. He sighed. "Okay. Enjoy your stay, senator and sorry to have troubled you, but you realize we have to be aware of everything."

Taking the package back, Evans returned it to his bag and closed the suitcase. "No problem at all. Glad to see we are being protected by such thorough and obviously well trained people."

Wufei handed the senator his pass card and motioned him through. "An agent will escort you to your room, sir."

"Thank you." Evans headed along the passageway to where another agent was waiting to take him across to the hotel and his suite.

--

Trowa had left early and so Quatre was enjoying a rather interesting breakfast with Toby, Benny and Paul. He smiled in amusement as he watched his two charges pack away mountains of toast and cereal. It never ceased to amaze him just how much food the pair could consume between them. But then again he had to remind himself that Duo was also capable of disposing of vast quantities of food and he also came from L2. "Must be something to do with the colony's air." he mused.

Toby looked up as he heard Quatre mumble something. "Sorry, Quatre... I didn' hear wha'cha said."

Quatre smiled at the boy. "I was just thinking out aloud."

"Oh," responded Toby as he chased the last bit of milk around the bowl with his spoon.

"What are you planning to do with them today, Paul?"

Paul looked up at the question. "Well I thought we could go an explore the games hall. Wufei said there was lots of things ta do there."

"Cool," said Benny wide eyed.

"What sorta fings?" asked Toby suspiciously.

"Well they got stuff like table tennis, different vid games, an they got a big pool table too. Oh, there's also a TV with lots'a different movies ta watch."

Toby shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. I don' mind checkin' it out."

Quatre tried to hide his amusement at the seriousness of the little boy. "Just make sure you behave yourselves." Quatre reached into his pocket and handed some credits across to Paul. "Here Paul, take this and then when lunch time comes around the three of you can go to the small cafe and get some lunch."

Paul took the offered credits, feeling really important that Quatre would trust him not only to watch over the two little ones, but trust him with the credits as well. "Thanks, Quatre," he beamed.

"Just don't let them talk you into getting them rubbish for their lunch."

"We wouldn'ts do that," said Benny his eyes full of innocence.

"I wouldn't say a cheeseburger wiv fries was rubbish. I'd say it was pretty neat," added Toby.

"I think I knows the difference between rubbish and stuff that's okay fer ya," teased Paul.

"As much as I would love to stay and spend the rest of the day with you all I'm afraid duty calls, so I will see you all back here this evening," said Quatre and he stood.

Benny and Toby watched as he gathered the things together that he would need. A knock sounded at the door and Benny raced to open it.

"Rashid!" the boy called out as the door swung open.

"Good morning master Benny. I trust that you and master Toby have settled in well?"

"Sure have, mister Rashid. This place is way cool. Anyfin yer wants they has got," beamed the small boy.

"Ahh, Rashid. I will be with you in a moment," said Quatre.

"Lucy is ready and waiting by the elevator, master Quatre."

"Thank you, Rashid." Quatre went to Toby and gave the youngster a hug and a kiss. He repeated the gesture to Benny before addressing the three once more. "Paul... If you need me for anything you have my direct pager number, just call okay?"

"I will, Quatre, now go an do what'cha gotta do, me an' the boys will be fine," said Paul.

With one last smile, Quatre nodded to the boys and left with Rashid.

Watching the door shut, Toby let out a big sigh. "Boy he worries a lot."

"Yeah, he's like a big mother hen sometimes," added Benny.

"But I still wouldn' wanna live wiv anyone else," added Toby as his eyes shone with the love he held for his guardian.

"I know what yer means. I wouldn't wanna live wiv anyone but Wufei and Sally," said Paul.

"What's it like Paul? I means, we got Trowa an Quatre, but them's both men. You got Sally as well as Wufei so what's it like havin' a lady there as well?" asked Benny.

"Come on, grab yer jackets an' I'll tell yer all about it on the way ta the games hall. An' don't ferget yer pass cards," Paul said as he reached for his own jacket and card. With the two younger ones each holding a hand they set off across the compound for the games hall.

--

Duo sat back and rubbed his now, very full stomach. "Now that's what I call a breakfast."

"Yer sure yer can still walk after packin' away all that?" teased Shane.

"Yer had better believe it," grinned Duo.

"Hn. I've seen him polish off a lot more than that and then go straight out and defeat a squadron of Mobile suits," snickered Heero. "Talk about a metabolism."

"Aww, I'm just a growin' boy."

"You'll be growing outwards at this rate."

"Not a chance, Hee-chan... not a chance."

Heero had to concede that point. Given his koi's boundless energy there wasn't much chance of anything other than pure muscle gracing that slender frame.

"So, what's the mission plan fer today?" asked Shane as he finished off his orange juice.

"I'm going back to the hospital first to see if they have managed to make a positive identification on the body of the man from last night. Once I'm done there depending on the result I will contact you. I shall either go back to the police station or talk some more with the staff involved in the autopsies."

"Okay, Heero. Shane and I will track down Steve and see if we can find out anymore about Dave's last whereabouts. Also, I want ta follow up on where Kev, Jim an' Rick were last seen. Yer never know, someone may remember them," said Duo looking thoughtful.

"I hope yer find out who that guy was, Heero."

"Hn. So do I, Shane. If we can then it may give us a clue as to who was trying to kill him and why."

Duo looked at his watch. "We meet back here fer lunch or get something out and return fer dinner?"

"I think we get something while out. I'll contact you if anything changes."

"Okay, Heero. Ready Shane?"

"Yup. Let's go, Duo."

Heero headed back to the hospital while Duo and Shane went in the opposite direction to locate Steve.

--

Trowa ran his hands through his hair and sighed audibly. All the heads of the colonies as well as the Earth's representatives were arriving in what seemed to be a never ending rush. He glanced across at Wufei who was scanning the screen as the different members made their way through the security checks. A few strands of hair had escaped from the tight pony tail and Trowa watched as Wufei blew a puff of air in an attempt to move them from tickling his nose.

"How many more to process?" he asked in his quiet tone.

"Just the party from L4 and Relena's entourage to go."

"Thank goodness for that."

"That's assuming they hurry up and arrive."

"Are they on their way?"

"Yes. Une confirmed that Relena's group had been caught in traffic so will be delayed for about an hour."

"And the L4 contingent?"

"Shuttle was docking as we spoke so given the transfer time they should be here in the next half an hour."

"Good. Looks like the afternoon's plan for formalities should go ahead according to schedule then," said Trowa as he fetched the passes for the L3 senator.

"I will be glad when all this is finished with," said Wufei as he rubbed his tired eyes and attempted to push the stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"I second that," smiled Trowa and exited the room.

--

Heero arrived at the hospital and was quickly escorted to Doctor Griffin's office. Sitting opposite the man, Heero stared into his eyes as he listened to what the man had to say.

"We have completed the DNA and fingerprint trace."

"Hn. What did you find out?"

Doctor Griffin reached for a file on his desk and opened it. Thumbing through a couple of pages he stopped and relayed the information to Heero. "White male. 58 years of age. Name of Doctor Samuel Pharsys. Usually known as Doctor P. We didn't find much else on him. The details of his medical diploma, studies and last known practice is all in here." Doctor Griffin passed the file to Heero.

Heero opened it and scanned the information quickly. "Thank you. May I keep this?"

"Sure. I had two copies made, one for the hospital records and the other for the Preventers."

Heero stood up and scraped the chair backwards as he did so. He offered his hand to the Doctor. "Thank you again for all your assistance, Doctor."

"My pleasure Preventer Light. If I can be of any further assistance please call me."

"Hn. We will." Heero reached into his pocket and passed the small recorder he had borrowed from the doctor the previous night back. "We did manage to get a bit of information from the tape."

The doctor took the device and shoved it into his own pocket. "Good luck with your investigations. I do hope you manage to locate where this disease is coming from."

"Hn. So do we. The department will keep you informed." Heero turned and left the small office. He went back to the hotel and up to his and Duo's room. Taking out his lap top he booted it up and began his search for information on one Doctor Samuel Pharsys.

--

Duo and Shane had located the area that Paul had told them Steve and his gang ran in. Staring around at the run down buildings and shabby dress of the people, Duo was once more aware of just how bad the conditions on his home colony were. He hoped that this convention on Earth would be able to resolve some of the issues for the colony and help it to pull itself out of the depths to which it had sunk.

Shane was chatting to a couple of rats, attempting to locate Steve while Duo stayed in the background quietly observing. Quatre had told him some of the things that were to be discussed at the convention and made it all sound so beneficial and workable. All it needed was for the heads to all agree. Duo knew though from experience that what appeared on paper did not always translate to the practical with ease. He just hoped for the sake of the colony the heads would listen and the practices Quatre had outlined could be implemented. From what he could make of it there was nothing to lose but everything to gain.

Shane interrupted his musings. "Steve an his gang are holed up a coupla streets further down."

"Let's go then."

They set off once more. A short while later they found Steve.

Shane approached a rather good looking boy of around 16. "Steve?" said Shane.

The boy turned and looked at Shane suspiciously. "Who wants ta know?"

"My name is Shane, I'm a friend of Paul and Dave's."

The eyes stayed narrowed.

"Paul introduced us some time back."

"Yeah... I remember yer. Didn't ya run over the other sector of town?"

"Yeah, we did."

"So what yer doin' here? An who's the hot stuff wiv yer?" said Steve as he licked his lips checking out Duo in the process.

Duo smirked and came closer. "I'm Duo. Shane's guardian. Shane an' his gang looked after me when I was sick. They all came back ta the Earth wiv me ta live."

"So that's where yer all shot off ta. I 'eard rumors that Paul got lucky, but yer know what rumors are like around here," said the teen with a shrug of his shoulders looking at Shane. "So Paul's livin' on the Earth now?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Lucky sod," said Steve, but there was no malice in his voice. "So, hot stuff, wanna have some fun?" he said as he eyed Duo's body, eyes glinting in approval at what he saw.

"Sorry man, but I already got myself a partner who keeps me more than satisfied," grinned Duo.

"Can't blame a guy fer tryin'."

"What we really need is some information, Steve," said Shane trying to steer the conversation back to the original reason for being there.

"What sorta info?"

"It's about Dave."

"Oh."

"Yeah, do yer happen ta know where he was headed on the day he disappeared? Or where he was last seen?" asked Shane.

"Him an Frankie went over to Leroy's ta see if they could pick a few pockets or score a customer. Frankie left Dave there an went off on his own. He said Dave was talkin' ta a possible customer so he left 'im ta it. Dunno what 'append afta that, Dave never came back."

"Thanks, Steve," said Duo.

"Anytime, man... anytime. Yer sure yer don't want a quick fool around?... On the house?" Steve gave a lustful smirk at Duo.

"I'll pass all the same. C'mon Shane we had better get goin'. See yer later, Steve."

Duo and Shane left the teen and headed into the town. "Leroy's is the place where most of the street workers hang out over this side," said Shane.

"I hope we can get a bit more information from some of the people there," answered Duo.

"Yeah, me too, Duo."

--

Heero's face lit up.

He had been typing away for well over an hour in his search for information on Doctor P. Most of what he had found was of little or no use. The Doctor had graduated from the medical section of the Hardinge University on L1. He went into general practice for a while before leaving and settling on L2. He served some time in two hospitals on L2 working in neuro surgery and then nothing. The doctors records were blank.

Heero tapped his chin absently."So where did you go to and what did you do?" he thought out aloud. Returning his attention back to the computer he continued to type. On a hunch he began to hack into the records of several hospitals and the two Universities found on L2.

Then...

Bingo

"Got you," he breathed.

--

Benny watched the screen with rapt attention as his fingers flew over the controller in his hand. He was just about to annihilate Toby once again when a funny gurgling noise disturbed his concentration and caused his shot to miss. He frowned at the younger boy.

Toby looked at his friend. "What?"

"Did ya hafta make that noise?"

Toby giggled. "Sorry, but my tummy's tellin' me it wants ta be fed."

Turning his attention back to the game, Benny realized that until Toby's hunger had been satisfied there was no way they would play properly any more. With a sigh he saved the game and then exited out. Placing the controller back on top of the machine he looked for Paul.

Paul was curled up in one of the large chairs that adorned the room, book in hand, oblivious to anything else.

Toby and Benny looked at each other, the glint of mischief in their eyes. Quietly, they crept across the room until they were standing behind the chair Paul was in. So engrossed in his reading, Paul didn't notice the pair.

Benny nodded to Toby and the two boys gave a blood curdling shriek and jumped from either side of the chair at Paul.

The book went flying in the air along with the dark haired boy. "Holy Shit!" he screamed and looked wildly about to see what the cause of his fright was. Spotting Benny and Toby who were now rolling around the floor with tears of laughter running down their cheeks, he realized that he had been had. "Why yer two," he stormed.

In a flash Benny and Toby were on their feet and running, dodging Paul's attempts to pin them down. Ducking under Paul's outstretched arm Toby headed for the door. He grasped the handle and pulled. As the door began to open he launched himself through it and collided with a pair of legs. Toby and the person crashed to the ground.

Paul and Benny were on the scene just in time as Toby, sprawled across a man's chest, was doing his best to climb off muttering apologies as he went.

"I'm sorry, mista, I didn' know anyone was there," said Toby as he righted himself.

The man picked himself up with a frown upon his face. Dusting himself off he glared at the little boy. "Kids of today have no manners. Why can't you watch where you're going," he growled.

Toby shrank back at the anger in the man's voice. Paul came up and placed himself between Toby and the irate man. "I'm sorry my friend knocked yer down, mister. It won't 'appen again."

"Darn right it won't!" growled the man. "Where are your parents? They should be keeping an eye on you all, not letting you run around like a bunch of hooligans. I have a good mind to report this to the security division."

Toby paled at that. If Trowa found out then he would surely be punished. A tear began to slide from his eye.

"He said he was sorry. Our guardians are busy with the convention so we came down here ta play fer a while. We ain't hooligans, Tob jus' got a little carried away," said Paul as he clenched his fists. He didn't like this man.

The man continued to glare. "Kids like you should be kept on a leash and taught some manners. If you were my kids I'd soon knock some manners into you."

"I'm sorry yer feel that way, now if yer will excuse us we got some lunch ta go find." Paul took Toby's hand firmly in his and tugged the little boy along with him. Benny followed, having remained silent throughout the whole ruckus.

Reaching the small cafe, Paul placed Toby on his lap and dried his tears with his handkerchief. "Hush Toby, don't let him worry yer. He ain't gonna say anythin' ta security."

"But what if he does? Trowa will find out an' then I'll get punished," wailed Toby.

"Yer won't Tob. It's my fault this happened. I was the one in charge remember? I'm the one that's supposed ta be watchin' yer. So if anyone is gonna catch it, it will be me," said Paul.

Toby looked at Paul through tear filled, blue eyes. He hadn't thought about Paul getting into trouble. "I'm sorry Paul. I didn't mean fer ya ta get inta trouble 'cause of me," he sniffled.

"S'okay Tob. Let's forget 'bout it and get somethin' ta eat."

Toby's watery smile managed to show and he climbed down off Paul's lap to sit in one of the chairs. He looked at Benny who was still silent. Paul also noticed that Benny hadn't had much to say. He found it unusual. Normally if Toby was being threatened in any way Benny was right there to protect and help his friend. They may have only been eight and nine years old but they could take on kids twice their age.

"What's up, Benny?" asked Paul.

Benny stared at the older youth. "That man... I don't like 'im."

"Neither does I, Benny, but yer haven't said two words since Toby collided wiv 'im."

Benny shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I fink I 'ave seen him somewheres before... "

"Where?" asked Toby, his curiosity roused.

"Not sure. Back on L2, but I can't remember where or why."

"Never mind Benny, I'm sure it will come ta yer sooner or later. There must be a lot of people here from the colonies, Wufei did say it was a big shin dig," said Paul.

"Yeah, yer right," said Benny with a shrug.

"How about we gets somethin' ta eat guys?" said Paul in a light tone.

"Great! I'm starved," said Toby and right on cue his stomach rumbled loudly once more.

Paul and Toby laughed. Benny joined in, but his laughter was hollow. He couldn't shake the image of that nasty man from his thoughts.

--

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 13

Duo and Shane located the Bar and Grill known as Leroy's. Scattered around the streets and in the alley ways they had noticed a few street rats. Shane looked at Duo as they stopped a little way down from the entrance to the bar. "Now what?" asked Shane.

"Let's see if any of the people around here remember seeing Dave or any of the other kids that disappeared. Yer take that side of the block and I'll take this side. Meet me back here in an hour, 'kay?"

"Okay, Duo." Shane plunged his hands in his pockets and went down the street to see what he could find out.

Duo watched him go and then headed in the opposite direction.

An hour later they met back up. Duo looked up as Shane approached. "Any luck?"

"Sort of."

"Let's grab a bite ta eat and exchange information," said Duo.

"Sounds good ta me. Where yer wanna go?"

Duo looked up at the flashing sign and grinned. "Why not try Leroy's?"

Shane laughed. "Okay, Duo," and he followed Duo into the Bar and Grill.

While they waited for their burgers to arrive Shane told Duo what he had learnt. "A couple of the kids I spoke ta remembered seein' Dave around here. They said he went off wiv an older lookin' bloke."

Duo thought for a moment. "Some of the kids I spoke with mentioned an older looking guy as well." Duo's brow furrowed as he processed the information. " From what we have so far it seems that Dave was here alright. Some of the kids that were described ta me that were seen around here with the same sounding old guy, could be a couple of the other rats that were found."

Shane stared at Duo. "So where do we go from 'ere?"

"I think we eat our lunch first and then see if we can get any more on this guy," said Duo as their burgers arrived.

Working his way through his lunch, Shane pondered the morning's events. Dave had been seen here talking with a guy, possibly a customer. Dave hadn't been seen since. Others also remembered seeing this same guy with other street whores. That wasn't unusual though, many of the kids sold themselves around here and those that were looking for a quick fuck knew where to come to to get it. There were a lot of 'regulars' here. The only difference Shane could come up with this time was that the one they were currently investigating had been seen with a guy, who according to Duo, had also been seen with a couple of other rats that fitted descriptions of those that had turned up dead.

Duo looked up as he heard Shane groan softly. "What's wrong?"

Shane smiled. "Nothin', Duo. I jus' feel as if my head is goin' around in circles tryin' ta figure this out."

"Yeah, I know what yer mean." Duo wiped his mouth on his napkin and sat back. "I think it's time ta talk ta a couple more street kids and see if we can find out anymore on this guy."

Shane stood up and followed Duo back out onto the street. Duo paused for a moment and then began to walk with a purpose. Shane trotted along beside. A look at Duo's face kept him silent. He could almost see the wheels turning in Duo's head as he thought. So engrossed in watching Duo it took a moment for him to register that they had stopped. He looked around to see why and stared straight into the most compelling ice blue eyes he had ever seen.

--

Wufei sank back into his seat and sighed loudly. "Thank Nataku that we are finished with that lot."

Trowa turned and smiled wryly at the Chinese Preventer. "Why, Wufei, I thought you enjoyed your job."

Wufei stared back into the one emerald eye that he could see. "I do enjoy my job. It's the people I can't stand," he growled.

Trowa laughed. For all his outward efficiency and thoroughness it was nice to know that Wufei was still human. "I have to agree with you there, Wufei. Some of them can be a little on the trying side."

"How some of them made it to the position they have is beyond me. They have no sense of honor and can be downright rude at times."

"Shall we go and get a cup of coffee before we return to the main surveillance room?"

Wufei pulled himself to a standing position. "Yes. I think that would be an excellent idea. I never thought I would ever say this, Barton, but I could really use a cup of Maxwell's coffee right about now."

Trowa smirked knowing how much it had cost Wufei to admit that to himself. Duo's coffee was legendary amongst the five of them. None of them knew how he made it, just that it was thick and rich, barely drinkable, but packed one hell of a punch. The ideal heart starter when you needed to get up and go. And let's face it, after processing all these dignitaries they needed something, as their get up and go had got up and went, leaving them behind somewhere along the line.

The two tired Preventers made their way to the staff canteen and the much needed coffee.

--

Quatre was feeling bored. He glanced around the room at all the various colony leaders and representatives. This afternoon's meeting was supposed to be to discuss the agenda and renew acquaintances. Most of the people here he knew, and to say the least he found them stuffy and self opinionated. Although they were supposed to have their respective colony's and general peace foremost in their minds, he wondered idly just how many of them really gave a damn.

He glanced over at Relena. The girl had changed a lot since the last time they had been thrown together in the war. She was taller and more refined, but still with that air of elegance. Her voice was calm and soft and she still had that uncanny ability to make people listen to her and persuade them that what she thought and proposed was right. He smiled inwardly to himself. Yes, Relena had that knack of bringing up ideas and proposals in such a way that the person she was dealing with often ended up thinking that it was they that had come up with the solutions and not the other way around.

She was certainly a charmer and didn't she know it, playing the role and twisting the more powerful leaders around her little finger. But Quatre had to give the woman her due. She did it all to maintain the peace between the Earth and the colonies and not for selfish reasons as some would think. Watching her charming the pants off the senator from L1, Quatre snickered to himself as he recalled the wild side to the normally quiet spoken woman.

Who would believe that Relena Peacecraft, head of the world organization for ongoing peace, could be such a devil at times? Only he and the other Gundam pilots had been privy to Relena's other self. He recalled a time during the wars when she was with them at one of the many schools they had enrolled in. The school ball was on and somehow the punch was spiked with whiskey. Who had done it and where the alcohol came from he didn't know; but he suspected Duo was behind it. Relena had more than her fair share of punch that night and while Quatre remained sober, Duo also indulged himself. A smile found its way to Quatre's lips as he remembered the scene on the dance floor. Duo with his hair unbraided flying wildly around him and Relena equally as uninhibited getting on the dance floor together and proceeding to shock most of the other students with their rendition of dirty dancing.

If he remembered correctly those girls that weren't stunned over Relena's little display were too busy drooling over Duo's gyrating body. Oh yes, the Queen of the world could certainly lock horns with the best of them, fight dirty and still come out looking and smelling like roses.

"Quatre..."

A soft voice brought him back to the room and the present situation. He looked up to see who had called his name. "Relena," he said as he stood up to greet the girl. "It's lovely to see you again."

"And you too, Quatre. I have already seen and spoken with Wufei and Trowa and must commend them both on a job well done with the security. Tell me, how are Heero and Duo?"

"They were both fine the last time I spoke to them. They are currently on Preventer business on L2."

Relena's eyes glazed over for a moment and Quatre realized she was lost in a memory, then just as quickly they cleared. "How is Duo coping now?"

The question was a fair one and Quatre understood that she was not intending to pry, merely questioning after a dear friend. "He seems to be coping just fine. Heero said the nightmares have pretty much stopped and physically he's as fit as he ever was. His personality hasn't changed, he still loves to play the fool," added Quatre with a wry smile.

"Oh yes, I remember Duo's sense of fun," replied Relena with a touch of amusement in her voice. She looked around at the people in the room. "In fact I could just use a good dose of Maxwell madness right about now."

Quatre followed her gaze and laughed quietly. "They are a bunch of stuffed shirts aren't they?" he mused.

Relena sighed. "You got that right, Quatre. I think a few of Duo's home made fireworks would loosen them up a bit though."

"Why, Miss Relena... you shock me," said Quatre with a snicker.

"Ahh, but you have to agree it would certainly spark things up a bit," she grinned. "Half of them have already got the sticks up their rears so all that remains is to light the fuse."

Quatre couldn't help the red flush that made its way to his cheeks. "Why, Relena!" he choked out, trying to stifle his laughter but only succeeding in turning it into a coughing fit.

Relena winked at him and left to play her role of charming hostess.

Quatre watched her go. _"If only you all knew her like I do,"_ he thought to himself and then turned his attention back to the L4 senator that was currently making his way across to him.

--

Shane stared into the most gorgeous ice blue eyes he had ever seen. A nudge in the ribs from Duo soon jolted him back and he blushed as he realized he was gaping. Shutting his mouth he tore his eyes from those that held him spell bound to drink in the rest of the form attached to those incredible pools.

She was the most exquisite creature that Shane had ever set eyes upon. A little shorter than himself with long, strawberry blonde hair. Her features were delicate, almost elfin, and her slender form beneath the sweat shirt and jeans was definitely female. Shane judged her to be around fourteen or fifteen.

Duo watched Shane with amusement. He could tell the boy had fallen and fallen hard. Not that he blamed him, the creature that stood before them was just beginning to blossom into womanhood and promised to be a beauty at that.

She smiled shyly at Duo and Shane, then seeming to gather her courage she spoke. "Are yer the two who were askin' about Dave and some of the other kids?"

The sound of her voice sent Shane weak at the knees and he was having trouble controlling his breathing rate.

Duo stepped in to save him from further embarrassment. "Yes, we are. Do yer know anything about them?"

"I may be able ta help yer." She stole a glance at Shane.

_"Ahh, so the attraction is mutual,"_ thought Duo to himself. "How can yer help us...? Errr; I don't even know yer name."

She flashed a brilliant smile. "I'm sorry, my name is Fayah, but most of my friends call me Fay."

"Pleased to meet yer, Fayah. I'm Duo and this mute kid beside me is Shane," grinned Duo as he elbowed Shane again.

Fayah smiled again at Shane. "That's a nice name," she said softly.

"So is Fayah. It's beautiful... like yer," huffed out Shane, finally finding his voice.

She laughed and the sound was pure music to Shane's ears.

Watching the shy exchange, Duo was reminded of just how sweet young love could be.

Fayah blushed at Shane's comment and suddenly found the concrete sidewalk very interesting.

"So yer said yer may be able ta help us, Fay?" asked Duo.

"Well I'm not sure, but I can tell yer all I know. Some of my friends and I hang out around 'ere so we see quite a bit. Lately there have been some different things happenin'. I dunno if it will help yer at all, but ..." she trailed off.

"Let's go find somewhere ta talk," said Duo softly.

"There's a small park down the next street," she replied.

"Right, the park it is then. Lead on, Fayah," said Duo.

Fayah turned and Duo fell into step beside her, quickly grabbing Shane's arm in the process and tugging him along with them. He could see that Shane's mind had gone on a small vacation and so he thought it best to drag the body along with them, at least then when the mind returned it would have somewhere to inhabit.

The park was small, and while not all that clean, it wasn't as bad as some that Duo could recall. They sat on a bench with Fayah at one end then Duo and then Shane who was still too distracted with the visual delights to have much sense of anything at the moment.

"So what can yer tell us, Fayah?"

Smiling up at Duo she folded her hands in her lap and began. "A little while ago a new client showed up on the block. We didn't take a lot of notice of 'im at first, yer know what it's like."

"Yeah, we do," muttered Shane.

Duo glanced at Shane and raised an eyebrow_."Seems the boy was beginning to return to the current world at last,"_ he thought.

Fayah continued, "He came back quite a few times which ain't unusual, but then afta he had been back for 'bout the eighth time that's when I got curious 'bout him. He always went fer the younger boys."

"Lots of people have a thing fer younger boys, Fayah," said Duo softly as he recalled times in his own youth, times he would rather forget.

"Yeah, I know, but he didn't feel right." She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno how ta explain it, but something about him jus' wasn't right. I began ta watch him closer. I noticed he would pick up one of the kids and disappear wiv them. When a couple of them never came back I got suspicious. So I started ta follow 'em."

Duo's mind began to turn, here was someone that may just hold the key. Gently he urged her on.

"He always took 'em ta the same hotel. I saw the kids leave a coupla times, but then some other times I never saw 'im or the kid leave. I thought maybe they was stayin' fer a while longer, but then he would turn up again, but we never heard or saw the kid again."

"Could yer take us ta the hotel Fayah?"

"Yeah, no problem, Duo, but I dunno if yer will find anythin'. I 'aven't seen him around fer about a week or two."

Duo stood up. "Let's go then."

Fayah also stood and Shane followed them as they left the park and once more found themselves heading into the seedy world of the street whore.

--

Heero smirked to himself as he read the notes on the computer screen. His hunch had paid off. Now he knew where Doctor P had vanished to. Hacking into the records of one of the hospitals it seems Doctor P had been employed to carry out research into infectious diseases. From the official records the research had been terminated after six months and Doctor P supposedly resigned.

Heero had continued to dig and was pleased to find his persistence had paid off. The good Doctor P, so it seems to all intent and purposes, had wound up the research, but there were several items missing from the lab he used, as well as notes, information and other equipment. Knowing how Dr J and the others had been forced to operate during the wars, all the evidence in front of him was pointing to the same thing. Doctor P had taken what he needed and gone underground to continue his research.

Heero thought hard. Where would he go? What sort of facilities would he need to continue this research? What the hell was he researching anyway? He began to type again, calling on all his hacking skills he dug deep in the attempt to find something about the doctor and his research.

--

Fayah stopped outside a rather run down looking hotel. The small neon light flickered and buzzed, flashing intermittently. "This is where he used ta take 'em." she said quietly.

Duo looked at the establishment. To be honest it was what he expected. Having been forced to sell his own body to survive he was more than familiar with the types of places most of the business was conducted in. These places tended to let rooms on the hourly basis and weren't overly fussy about the general appearance or state of the rooms. Nine time out of ten they were only used for a quick fuck, so as long as the sheets were changed the owners didn't care much about the general cleanliness or state of the place.

"I'll go and see what I can find out. Yer wait here, Fayah. Shane, yer coming with me." Duo had a plan of sorts. He quickly filled Shane in. They would book a room on the pretense of a quick fuck and see what information they could get from the manager.

Shane shuddered as he entered the building. He was assaulted with memories of similar places in his short but turbulent life. He tried to act casual as he waited behind Duo while Duo spoke with the man behind the desk.

The manager looked up as Duo rang the bell. Licking his lips at the sight of the long haired American he sauntered over to the desk, that's when he spotted Shane. He leered as Duo asked him the price of a room. "Thirty credits fer the first fifteen minutes then another twenty fer each fifteen afta that. If yer leave the sheets clean yer get a five credit discount on yer next visit."

Duo reached into his pocket and withdrew thirty credits. He slapped them down on the desk. "I think fifteen minutes is all we'll need." he gave Shane a cheeky grin.

The man took the credits and reached for a key. Openly ogling the two, he handed the key to Duo. "Here yer go mate, room 14, top of the stairs and turn right. Enjoy yerself."

Duo picked up the key and made a motion to leave and then stopped. Turning back he addressed the man again. "I wonder if yer can help me out?"

The man's eyes narrowed.

"I believe a guy I'm trying ta find has been here a few times. Tall bloke, older looking, thinning hair with a touch of gray in it? A couple of the whores I usually take said he had been here with a few of their mates."

"Lots of people come 'ere, mate. Mebby he has and mebby he hasn't. I don't ask fer names and they don't give em. That suits me just fine. What they gets up ta is their business an' I don't wanna know, now do yer want the room or not?" The man's posture shifted.

Duo read the body language that clearly said the man knew who he was talking about but was not about to pass on any information. It didn't matter though, Duo already had his answers. "Yeah, I still want the room. Sorry ta trouble yer." He took Shane by the hand and led him up the stairs to the room. Swiftly he unlocked to door and pushed Shane inside.

Shane stared around at the dingy room and followed Duo with his eyes as Duo went to the window. What was Duo up to?

Duo opened the thin curtains and lifted the latch on the window. Opening it he stretched his head outside and looked around.

Shane heard a grunt of approval come from his guardian. "What is it, Duo?"

"That guy knows who I was askin' about. He's just playing dumb," said Duo and then turned back to the window. "This is why Fayah didn't see the guy and the kids come back out."

Shane moved to stand next to Duo by the window. "Whadda yer mean... oh."

Staring out the window Shane could see the glint of the metal framework that made up the emergency escape route.

"I think it's time we contacted Heero," said Duo.

"Yeah, I agree," replied Shane.

--

Heero jumped slightly as the small communicator began to beep. He picked it up and flipping it open, pressed the button. He listened to Duo's words as his eyes widened. "That's good, Duo. I think we have something here."

Heero listened again as his koi spoke.

"Hai. I have managed to track down quite a bit of information on our doctor friend as well."

Once more Duo was speaking.

"It would be best to discuss this and piece it together in a more secure place than on the airwaves, Duo. I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"This time there was a silence.

"Duo?"

Heero's eyes widened yet again and then a small smile crossed his features, softening the hard lines as he absorbed Duo's next few words. "Hai. See you soon." He switched the small machine off. Still smiling, he mused over the bombshell Duo had dropped. They were bringing someone back with them... someone Duo said that Shane had completely and utterly fallen for... someone that had helped them out... of all things, a girl.

--

John Hornsby watched as the long haired man headed up the stairs with the younger whore behind him. As soon as they had passed from within earshot, Hornsby went to the vid phone and punched in a code. The screen flickered and cleared, a pair of cold, gray eyes stared at him impasively. "Sorry ta call yer Mr Taylor, but there's something I think yer should know."

Taylor raised his eyebrows. "Oh, and what is that?"

"There's a young bloke just hired a room off me fer a quick fuck, but he was askin' some funny questions."

"What sort of questions?"

"He asked about you. Wanted ta know if I had seen yer here and stuff like that. I didn't tell him anythin' though."

"Good." Taylor's hand swept through his hair and he frowned. "Any idea where he's from?"

"Nah, but he wasn't too badly dressed. Come ta think of it the whore he had with him was pretty well dressed fer a rat."

Taylor contemplated for a moment then, "Hornsby, get one of the boys to follow him. I want to know where he lives and what he is up to. Report back to me as soon as you have an address for me."

"I'll get right on to it." Hornsby severed the connection. He had a couple of boys that worked for him. They generally cleaned and did the dirty jobs around the hotel. Shuffling through to the back of the office he yelled for one of them. A scrawny kid of about 10 appeared and Hornsby gave him the details.

With the kid dispatched to tail the braided man, Hornsby was free once more to place his sweaty body in the chair and resume watching the television. Although the pictures were there, Hornsby's mind couldn't focus, he continuously came back to Taylor. While he didn't care for the other man he had to admit he had been a good customer. He paid extra for the room and gave Hornsby a generous tip to keep his mouth shut. The sound of a key being deposited on the counter brought him from the room. The long haired man passed the key back.

"Thanks, mate," said Duo."We left the sheets clean fer yer too."

Shane did his best to suppress the smirk he felt creeping to his face as he followed Duo back out to the street.

Quickly scanning the area Duo's eyes alighted on Fayah's form a little way down the street. Shane also spotted the girl, pleased to see she had waited for them. Fayah looked up as they approached, the questions evident in her clear blue eyes.

"Did yer find out anythin'?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah, we got a bit of information," replied Shane as he tried to control his feelings again.

"We're heading back ta our hotel ta discuss our findings with my partner," said Duo. "Would yer like ta come with us, Fayah?"

Fayah looked around nervously.

"It's okay, Fayah. Duo and Heero are good people. They won't hurt yer or demand anythin' from yer. 'Sides, I will be there ta keep an eye on yer." Shane scuffed the ground with his sneaker. "I'd also like ta get ta know yer a bit better too, if that's okay?"

Fayah watched and listened to Shane with a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, okay. I'll come with yer. Dunno what it is, but I feel's I can trust yer all."

Shane smiled shyly and held out his hand to the girl. His heart hammered in his chest as she gently placed her own inside and curled her fingers around tightly.

Duo watched the tender exchange with amusement. "_Yep, the boy had it and had it bad,"_ he thought. _"Mind you, Fayah also seemed to be totally smitten,"_ his mind supplied helpfully. Pushing the thoughts of Shane and Fayah's romantic notions to the back of his mind, he turned to go back to the hotel, pleased to see that the teenagers followed behind, still holding hands.

A pair of eyes watched silently as the trio moved off. Sliding out from his hiding place the small boy followed at a distance, flitting in and out of the shadows as he tailed his quarry all the way back to a rather nice looking hotel. With the information he needed he quickly scurried back to the shabbier side of town.

--

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 14

Wufei and Trowa stopped at the games hall when their shift was over to collect the boys. Opening the door they found the trio looking rather subdued, intent on playing an old board game of pre colony times. Wufei studied the scene for a moment picking up on the vibes.

Trowa also noticed the subtle undertones, but elected not to say anything for the moment. He figured that one of the boys would tell him what had happened when they were ready to, either that or Paul would inform Wufei and he would find out from Wufei what was up.

Toby looked up as Trowa and Wufei entered the room. He gave a small smile of welcome, unsure if the man from earlier had carried through with his threat to notify security.

Paul also tried to read Wufei's eyes and get a glimmer of what the Chinese man as thinking, but may sooner have tried to interpret Spanish as make out anything in Wufei's depths. The man was extremely hard to read.

"Had a good day, boys?" asked Trowa in his quiet tone.

"Yeah, wasn't bad," offered Benny.

"If you would care to pack up your game I think it's time to go back to our rooms and enjoy an evening meal," said Wufei.

"Okay," came the reply.

Wufei looked at Trowa and raised an eyebrow. Trowa looked back through his one visible eye and shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what was behind the unusually quiet behavior.

With the game packed away the three boys exited the hall with their respective guardians. Walking back to the hotel Trowa supressed the urge to ask what was wrong, instead he spoke to Wufei. "Would you and Paul care to have dinner with us tonight?"

Wufei looked up at Trowa and read the underlying reason. "Yes, I would like that Trowa. Sally cannot make it tonight as she is caught up with Une and looking into this unusual finding on L2. I think the company would be nice."

Trowa gave a small smile. Wufei knew what his intentions were. "I will let Quatre know and meet you in the hotel lobby at seven then."

"Okay. Seven it is."

They entered the hotel and took the elevator to their floor. Seperating in the hallway Trowa nodded to the other ex pilot before entering the key code and swiping his security card through the lock of the door. The door flashed green and unlocked.

Quatre was sitting at the small desk placing papers into his briefcase as the three entered the room. He looked up and immediately sensed that all was not well. Something was troubling Toby he could tell, but what, he didn't have a clue. Benny's aura also told him that the boy was disturbed by something. He looked at Trowa quizzically and Trowa sent him a silent look that said to wait.

Turning to the two unusually quiet boys, Trowa told them to go to their room and get showered ready for dinner. Glad to escape, Toby and Benny immediately headed to their room to do as they were asked. Once they were gone Trowa moved to his lover.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Quatre as he kissed his love.

"I don't know. They were all as quiet as mice when Wufei and I fetched them from the games hall. Something has happened, but they haven't said what as yet."

Quatre thought deeply as he hugged Trowa's lean frame to him. "Do you think they will tell us?"

Trowa proceeded to place feather kisses along Quatre's jaw. "I'm not sure, but I have asked Wufei and Paul to join us for dinner so I am hoping that Paul will have told Wufei something by then, or if not we may find out over dinner."

"Hmmmm..." said Quatre as he tilted his head to allow Trowa's lips unhindered access to the flesh of his neck. "I get the feeling that they want to tell us, but it's a case of finding the right moment and words to do it."

"Just trust them. I'm sure they will confess soon enough. How was your day?"

"Pretty boring really. All those stuffy people," sighed Quatre as he felt Trowa's hand moving under his shirt to find a nipple to torment. "Ohh... hmmmm..."

Continuing his explorations, Trowa managed to undo the buttons on Quatre's shirt.

"Did... Did you say we were meeting Wufei for dinner?" breathed Quatre as the cool air caressed his skin.

"Yes, we are... I think we should get showered now as the terrible two some sound like they have finished in the bathroom."

Quatre moaned as Trowa removed his fingers from his nipple. Stealing a quick kiss from his love's lips, he spoke. "After dinner what say we continue this?"

"Most definitely," came the lust filled reply. "I have had a really tiring day and need to relax a bit."

"Well, my day has been both boring and frustrating so I have a lot of stress to work off," replied Quatre as he reached between Trowa's legs and squeezed the Latin's crotch.

Trowa moaned softly and rocked into the touch. "Let's hurry up then, the sooner we have dinner the sooner I can partake of my supper."

--

Evans glanced up as he heard the knock on his door. He put the papers down that he was reading and moved to the small com unit beside the door. Pushing the small button he spoke. "Yes? Who is it?"

"Maintenance here. Someone reported a fault in the air conditioning system."

"Ahh, yes. One moment please." Evans unlocked the door and opened it to admit the two men waiting outside.

The pair entered the room and Evans shut the door behind them, once more snapping the lock into place. He looked at the two men dressed in overalls with the hotel's logo emblazoned on the left top pocket. "In here." He motioned for the men to follow him through to the bedroom. He knew the security would be in his room as well but wasn't sure just how far the system would go. He figured that the bedroom was probably the safest place to exchange items and information as even he couldn't see the security stooping to putting cameras in the bedrooms.

The pair followed and once in the room faced the senator. The taller one introduced himself as Nylan. "I believe there may be a problem with the unit in here sir," he said, keeping his voice low.

Understanding the need for secrecy in case of bugs, the three continued their conversation, threading within the information they needed to exchange.

"I think there may be something caught within the unit," said the other man.

"Yes, I do think that may be the case," replied Evans. "Any chance you can take a look and fix it?"

"No problem," said the other man whom Evans identified as being Carter by the security tag that hung on his pocket.

The pair shifted to the small unit on the wall and proceeded to unscrew the face plate. Reaching inside Nylan retrieved the small package that Evans had hidden there earlier. Passing it to Carter the item was quickly placed inside the open tool box. Nylan fiddled around for a few more moments on the pretense of 'fixing' the errant machine before re screwing the face plate back in place.

"There you go sir. It should all be working fine now."

"Thank you," replied Evans.

Carter closed the tool box and made to leave. Nylan dipped his hand into his pocket before extending it to offer a handshake.

Evans grasped the hand and felt the small object press into his palm. As the contact was broken so he slipped the small black box into his own pocket.

"If you should have anymore problems, please contact us," said Carter as he moved aside to allow Evans to unlock the door.

Opening the door the two men passed through. "Thank you again," said Evans before retreating once more inside and closing the door.

The two maintenance men made their way back down the hallway to the elevator, Evans returned to his perusal of the paperwork, small pager unit safe in his pocket.

--

In the main surveillance room a pair of eyes watched as the two men made their way from the senator's room. He watched carefully not noticing anything unusual. A mug of coffee found its way in front of him and he dragged his eyes away from the screen.

"What's happening?" asked the young Preventer agent.

"Nothing. These guys have just come from the L2 senator's room," he replied.

"Oh? What were they there for?"

The young man brought up the data on the computer screen. "Seems like a problem with the air con unit in the senator's room. It was reported earlier," he said as he looked at the maintenance report on the screen.

"Okay. Shift finishes in another hour, want to go to the bar and play a couple of games of pool?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'm getting sick of watching these screens." A puff of air escaped the Preventer's mouth. "Beats me why we have to monitor this shit, I mean no one is going to try anything knowing the measures that are in place and the fact that it was that Japanese whiz that set it all up."

A laugh. "Yeah, well I guess Une has to justify our pay somehow."

--

Right on seven the elevator door slid open and Trowa, Quatre, Benny and Toby alighted into the foyer. Wufei and Paul were standing a little off to one side reading the small notice board. Hearing the chime of the elevator doors they looked up.

"Wufei... Paul... so pleased you are going to join us for dinner," said Quatre in his charming voice.

"Thank you for asking us," replied Wufei. He gave Trowa a look and Trowa shook his head in response.

"Shall we go then?" asked Quatre.

The six moved off to the dining room in the elegant restaurant of the hotel. Soon seated they perused the menu and ordered. The conversation consisted mostly of the day's work that Trowa and Wufei had endured, relating funny incidents and swapping stories of the various heads and their entourages. Quatre filled them in on his afternoon of suffering with the many boring heads and even enlightened them on Relena's comments.

With the meal out of the way and the spirits light, Trowa thought it time to broach the subject of what was wrong with the boys. In his usual subtle manner he spoke calmly and quietly. "Are you three feeling alright?"

Toby looked up at his guardian. "Whadda ya mean?"

"Well, the three of you have been unusually quiet throughout dinner," prodded Trowa.

"We can be quiet at times yer know," huffed Benny.

"I know that, Benny," said Quatre, "But usually you two are bursting full of news of your day and this evening you have hardly said two words."

Benny looked at his plate, Toby opted to stare at the small floral arrangement sitting in the center of the table. Paul tried to fade into the background. None of the three former Gundam pilots was fooled.

"Paul, is there something you should be telling us?" asked Wufei. "Because if there is I suggest it would be much more preferable for you to tell us yourself rather than us find out from other sources. And believe me, I will find out."

Paul looked at his guardian. Wufei's posture suggested that the man was calm, serene even, and Paul had no doubt that Wufei meant what he said. He would have no trouble in finding out what had happened. Paul took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by Toby's small voice.

"It wasn't Paul's fault, Wufei, It was mine. I were the one that dids it so I'm the one yer should punish." He lowered his eyes once more.

Quatre looked at the little boy and then to Paul who looked away, unable to hold Quatre's puzzled gaze. "Would someone please explain what is going on here and why we should punish you, Toby?" asked Quatre.

Trowa looked expectantly at the three. Reluctantly, Paul spoke. "We was in the games hall and these pair was playin' an old vid game when Toby got hungry. I was reading a book... Don't look like that Wufei, I do like ta read yer know," said Paul as he took in Wufei's look of disbelief.

"Glad to hear it," responded Wufei in a low tone, though secretly he was pleased that Paul had found the pleasures that books could bring.

Paul continued the tale, "Well I was so inta the book I was readin' that these pair sneaked up on me and scared the living shi- daylights outta me."

Wufei's eyebrows went up a notch at the small slip. Sally and he had been doing their best to train the boy out of his habits of using bad language. He thought they had been succeeding... obviously they still had a long way to go.

"One thing kinda led ta another and I was chasin' them pair around the hall tryin' ta get my revenge when Tob decides ta duck out the doorway." Paul paused for breath and Toby took up the tale...

"I jus' opened the door an' ran out. I knew I shoulda looked an all, but I didn't and then I was lying on the floor," Toby trailed off.

"When we got ta the door, Tob had run inta some fella and knocked him clean offa his feet."

"I did say I was sorry, but he was real angry and kept yellin' at us an callin' us hooly... holly... ummm, hollygoons." Toby's brow furrowed as he fought to pronounce the strange word and failed.

"I think you mean hooligans, Toby," said Quatre. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth but he fought it back.

"Yeah, that's it." Toby scratched his head. "What's a hooly thingy anyways?"

Seeing that the subject was about to be changed Trowa quickly intervened. "I will explain the word fully to you later, Toby. Now, please continue."

Toby looked downcast again and Paul spoke for him. "We did say we was sorry an' made sure that he was okay, but he was really nasty about it an' said he was gonna tell security about us an' that scared Toby."

A tear escaped Toby's eye and tracked down his cheek. "I don't wanna be punished," he whispered. "I really did try ta be good and I did says I was sorry. I didn't mean ta knock him over." Toby looked up at his guardians, his bottom lip quivering as he fought to stay in control.

"Who was the person you knocked over, Toby?" asked Trowa.

"I dunno. I didn' ask his name, but I fink he was one of the people that works here."

"He was wearing overalls and not nice, every day type clothes like all the others are wearin'," offered Paul.

Trowa thought for a moment. "We can easily check on the surveillance tapes from that sector tomorrow."

Wufei agreed.

Toby looked uncertainly from one guardian to the other, the tears still washing his cheeks.

Quatre's heart melted and he couldn't stay angry at the little boy. He knew Trowa would probably berate him later, but he hated to see anyone upset. "You say you apologized to the man, Toby?"

"Yeah, I did, lotsa times," sniffled Toby.

Trowa gave Quatre a warning look. He knew all about Quatre's compassionate side and while he wouldn't have his koi any other way, he also knew that Quatre had to take a stand at times, otherwise the boys would walk all over him, never respect authority and never develop a good set of values which to grow up by.

Quatre saw the look and flashed his lover a quick, tight smile that said I know what I am doing. Turning back to Toby he spoke quietly. "I think you realize what mistake you have made, Toby and I don't think you will do it again."

Toby looked up, eyes hopeful and then dropped them again as Quatre continued.

"However, that doesn't excuse your behavior. You were trusted to behave yourself with Paul and do as you were told. I think no television for two days and bed by eight for the next week should suffice." Quatre glanced quickly from Toby to Trowa to see how his verdict had been received.

Trowa nodded in agreement and Toby looked a little relieved. He could go without television for two days and an earlier bed time wasn't so bad. He weighed it up in his small mind before thinking he had probably got off quite lightly; all things considered.

Benny had remained silent throughout the conversation, not wanting to get into trouble himself. Suddenly he felt the weight of the three men's eyes upon him and looked up.

"You have anything to say for yourself?" inquired Trowa.

Benny shook his head.

"Then you will share the same punishment as Toby," concluded Trowa.

"The same goes for you, Paul," said Wufei. "You are supposed to be older and set an example to the younger two, not go chasing around after them. This is not the sort of behavior I expect from a boy of 13."

Paul was about to protest, but shut his mouth and kept the words within when he saw the look on Wufei's face.

Trowa couldn't help but notice that Benny seemed a little worried. "_Was there more to this?"_ he thought. "Benny... Is there anything you would like to add to this?" he asked.

Benny looked up slightly startled. "Ummmm, no."

Trowa looked at Paul, the question in his eyes.

Paul nudged Benny. "Go on, yer might as well tell 'em."

"Tell us what?" asked Wufei.

"Benny says he has seen the guy that Tob knocked down somewheres before," said Paul.

"Is that true Benny?" asked Quatre. For some reason Benny's aura and feelings were changing constantly, indicating the boy was being troubled by something.

Benny just nodded.

"Where have you seen him before?" asked Quatre gently.

"I'm not sure... It was back on L2, but sometime ago." His brow furrowed as he tried to recall the elusive memory.

Quatre rested his hand gently on Benny's arm. "That's okay, Benny. When you remember just tell us, okay?"

"Yeah, I will," sighed Benny.

Trowa looked at his watch. "It's time to call it a night I think. You two have curfew, so being as it's after eight now the punishment will start from tomorrow."

The group stood to leave and bade the restaurant staff a good evening before making their way back to their rooms.

--

Heero looked up from his laptop as the door to the room swung open. Getting up, he moved to greet his koi and take in the sight of their new friend.

"Heero, this is Fayah, Fayah this is my other guardian, Heero," said Shane.

"Pleased to meet you, Fayah," said Heero as he extended his hand. His blue eyes took in the form of the girl before him, around 14 or 15 he guessed, delicate feminine features and long hair. He smiled to himself. _"Long hair,"_ he thought. He looked at Duo and the smile spread to his face as he studied the long chestnut braid. _"Must be an L2 thing," _he decided.

Fayah shyly took the offered hand. "It's nice ta meet yer too, Heero," she replied in her soft voice.

Duo bounced up behind his love and wrapped his arms tightly about his waist. Placing a kiss upon the bronzed neck he spoke. "So, what have yer managed ta find out, Heero?"

"Hn. It seems our doctor friend worked for a while doing research into different diseases at the teaching hospital across town. It was terminated after six months." Heero moved back to his laptop and quickly tapped at the keys.

Becoming a little impatient Duo draped himself over Heero's shoulders as the Japanese man typed. "So what happened ta him then?"

Heero looked at Duo and then across to Fayah and Shane who were sitting close together on the couch. Duo followed his gaze and a grin lit up his features as he saw the pair trying to get to know each other without making it too obvious. He also understood that Heero didn't want to divulge further information with a stranger in their midst.

Shane happened to catch Heero's eye and also realized what Heero was trying to say without using words. "I don't think Fayah is goin' ta tell anyone what's going on 'ere, Heero," Shane offered.

Fayah looked up and became aware that she was the current topic of the silent discussion. With a deep breath she spoke in her soft tone. "I dunno what it is yer guys are up ta, and frankly I don't wanna know. I offered ta help as I heard someone was askin' about a couple of street kids that hadn't come back ta their gangs. I remember seein' an older guy several times pickin' up kids an going off wiv 'em fer a quick bit of fun. Some of those kids never came back, a couple I knew as friends..." her voice trailed off and she tried desperately to stop herself from giving in to the lump in her throat and the tears that threatened to spill.

Sensing her distress Shane put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He stroked her hair as he attempted to soothe her. Duo could read the body language. Swiftly he crossed the room and crouched down before the upset girl. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up so as he could see her eyes. What he read in those depths sent a stab of pain through his heart.

"There's more, isn't there, Fayah?"

She nodded.

"Tell me, Fayah..." Duo continued, never breaking eye contact. "These friends..."

Duo didn't get any further. Fayah's body slumped and she squeezed her eyes shut as sobs began to break forth. Balling her hands into fists she pushed them into her eyes as she fought with her emotions. She was a street kid, she was tough, she wasn't supposed to cry, and certainly not break down like this in front of these men she had only just met.

Shane rubbed her back with one hand as he tried desperately to comfort the girl. He looked hopelessly at Duo who gave a thin smile. Duo let the girl sob for a short while then tilted her face again to look at his.

"It was more than a friend, wasn't it?" Duo whispered gently.

Fayah nodded then hiccupped. "My... my brother Pete... he... he went with this guy... I ain't seen him since." She collapsed again into sobbing, only this time Shane pulled her into his arms and let her use his shoulder.

Duo stood up and walked back to Heero. Frowning slightly he stared at his koi. "I don't think Fayah poses any threat ta our investigation," he said quietly.

Heero nodded in agreement. Looking at the weeping girl his heart went out to her. He stared again at Duo who was watching Shane comfort Fayah, a look of sorrow on his normally happy features. "We _will_ get this bastard, Duo."

Turning his head slightly, Duo spoke. There was an undercurrent of anger in his voice. "I know we will Heero, I _know_ we will."

Heero saw a flash of something familiar pass through Duo's eyes and he recognized it immediately.

Shinigami was back...

--

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 15

Trowa placed a kiss atop of Benny's head as he tucked the little boy into his bed. "Goodnight, boys."

"Night, Trowa," sighed Benny.

"Night," came Toby's muffled reply.

Trowa smiled to himself as he turned off the light and pulled the door shut. He made his way across the suite and into his and Quatre's room. Quatre lay waiting for him on the bed. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Quatre smiled up at him. "All settled?"

Trowa nodded as he proceeded to remove his clothing.

"What do you make of Toby's little confession?" asked the blonde.

Sliding under the sheets next to his naked lover, Trowa placed his arms around the slender waist and pulled the other man towards him. "I don't think Toby meant any harm. They are just being boys and having some fun."

Quatre sighed as his hands found the small of Trowa's back. Lightly he rubbed the spot. "I agree. But I think he will learn his lesson." Quatre's hands began to drift lower.

Trowa arched softly into the caress. "I'll check the tapes in the morning and locate the man. Ohhh..."

Quatre giggled quietly as his fingers began to trace the cleft of Trowa's backside. Teasingly he ran them up and down, each time dipping in just that little bit more. He began to kiss along Trowa's neck as his finger sought out the hidden treasure.

Gentle moans were escaping Trowa's throat as he reacted to Quatre's teasing touch. "I'm more interested in finding out where Benny has seen that man before," panted Trowa.

"That has got my curiosity piqued as well," responded Quatre as he made his way downwards to a dusky nipple. Kissing and nipping at the hardening nub, Trowa's moans went straight to his groin. He rubbed himself against Trowa's thigh as he slipped a finger inside.

Trowa pushed back against the intruding digit. "Ohh, Quatre... don't stop." All thought of the man Toby had floored disappeared from his mind as Quatre sought to pleasure his body. "Ahh, Quatre... need you."

A second finger and then a third found their way into Trowa's warmth, stretching and preparing. Trowa only barely managed to contain the scream as Quatre found his sweet spot and stroked it.

Judging his love to be ready, Quatre rolled him onto his back and reached for the lube. Spreading the gel over his hardened shaft he stared down into emerald pools filled with lust and need.

Trowa watched as Quatre spread the slick stuff along his length. His own cock ached and throbbed with need. He spread his legs in invitation.

"Ohh, Trowa," moaned Quatre at the wanton display before him. Guiding himself, he quickly placed the blunt tip at the entrance to Trowa's heat and pressed forward, sheathing himself fully. He took a moment to relax and enjoy the tightness that surrounded him before withdrawing only to plunge back in.

Trowa moved his hips to meet Quatre thrust for thrust. The feeling of the blonde inside, filling him, completing him, drove his passion higher. He fisted the sheets as Quatre struck his prostate time and time again.

Sweat glistened on the bodies as they moved in unison, complementing the other, complete, two halves of one whole locked in a dance as old as time. Quatre reached between their pulsing bodies and wrapped his hand around Trowa's burning length. He began to pump, bringing Trowa's pleasure to even greater heights.

Trowa's blood turned to fire as he felt the edge of his impending release draw closer. Calling Quatre's name he thrust upwards one last time before shuddering and releasing his essence to Quatre's talented fingers.

Trowa's body clamped down around his shaft making it harder to thrust. Quatre forced himself thrice more into that velvet passage before the fire of his orgasm tore through him, pulsing out to be lost deep inside Trowa's warm, willing body.

As the last ripples left his system, Quatre collapsed against Trowa's strong chest. Warm arms surrounded him as kisses found their way across the skin of his cheek. Recovering slightly, he withdrew and rolled to the side. He peered through his bangs that were plastered to his forehead and smiled. "Now I feel much better."

Trowa gazed lovingly at the smaller man. He took Quatre's lips in a gentle kiss. "So do I, my love, so do I."

Safe and content, Quatre snuggled closer to Trowa, enjoying the warmth and contact. Trowa placed a kiss upon the top of Quatre's head before sighing softly and allowing sleep to claim him.

--

Shane had managed to settle Fayah and now the girl was slumped on the couch resting her head upon his shoulder. His arm stayed around her slim body as he held her.

Duo's stomach gave a rather loud growl. "Ooops... Sorry," grinned Duo as he placed a protective hand on his stomach.

"Hn. I guess we should have some dinner," said Heero.

"Now that's a great idea, Hee-chan," said Duo as he bounced towards his koi and enveloped him in a bear hug. "So whacha want ta eat?"

"Would Fayah care to join us for dinner?" asked Heero looking at Shane and Fayah.

Shane moved to stare into those compelling ice blue eyes. "Would you?"

Fayah nodded shyly. "If yer don't mind."

"Let's get room service Heero. I don't think Fayah is up ta the restaurant," smiled Duo as he reached for the hotel's room service menu.

"Hai."

"Great!" Duo proceeded to scan down the list of available dishes. Settling on steak for himself he passed the menu to Shane.

Shane and Fayah studied the various items before deciding on the fish. Or rather Shane did. Fayah was content to let him select for her. Heero took the menu and picked out a chicken stir fry for himself. Duo placed the call and added a couple of extra items to the order.

"I think I would like ta wash up, if that's okay?" asked Fayah.

"Of course. Yer can use Duo and Heero's bathroom or mine is across the hall if yer prefer," said Shane.

Fayah smiled. "Heero and Duo's will be fine, if that's all right with them."

"Hn. Go right ahead."

Fayah slipped into the room and shut the door.

Shane watched from the couch as she left, then feeling a pair of eyes drilling into the back of his skull he turned around. "What?" he asked defensively.

Duo was staring at him, goofy grin on his face. "Seems like yer fallin' in love there, buddy."

Shane lowered his eyes and began to blush.

"I don't blame yer though. She's quite a looker and a nice personality ta boot," snickered Duo.

"Duo, I...I..I'm not sure what I feel."

"Well I suggest yer hurry up and find out before someone else snaps her up. I mean, she's got looks and ...hummmmph..." Duo's teasing was cut short as Heero clamped his hand over the American's mouth.

"Stop teasing him, Duo."

"Awww... I was only havin' a little fun, Hee-chan," said Duo as he pulled Heero's hand away from his mouth. He grinned at Shane. "Seriously, Shane she's a nice girl." He winked.

"Yeah, she certainly is somethin' special," agreed Shane with a dreamy look in his eye.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Hn. "

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and kissed the tip of his nose. "Now, now, lover boy. Don't tell me yer have forgotten already what it's like ta be young and in love?"

"Not a chance, Duo. I have you to remind me every day."

"Awww, Heero, that's so sweet." Duo began to kiss his koi and rub enticingly against his hip.

"Fer gods sake yer two, get a room will yer?" chuckled Shane as he watched the open display of love before him.

"Already got one," sniggered Duo. "In case yer 'ave forgotten, this _is_ my room... Yer's is across the hallway." He began to thrust his hips in small circles against Heero.

"Duo..." moaned Heero

"Yes, Hee-chan?" Another gentle thrust.

Heero lowered his hands to Duo's hips and stilled the movement. "Dinner will be here in a moment," he said flatly and placing a kiss on Duo's forehead he pulled away with a smirk.

Shane couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Duo's face.

"Damn! Outsmarted again," Duo muttered and then followed Heero back to the desk and the laptop.

Fayah returned to their midst as the com unit beeped. Shane hit the button.

"Room Service."

Shane opened the door to admit the young man. The trolley was wheeled in and placed in the center of the room. The man left and Duo busily began to remove the lids from the various platters on the trolley. Soon everyone had their dinner and was eating happily. Heero noticed the extra containers on the base shelf of the trolley. He cocked an inquiring eyebrow at Duo.

Duo grinned. "Later, Heero. It's dessert."

Heero had to be content with that and continued to eat his meal.

Once finished, Duo quickly stacked the dishes back onto the trolley and picked up the remaining ones. He passed one to Shane and held the other. Lifting the lid he spoke. "Dessert, my friends... is served."

Heero looked into the dish as did Shane. "What is it?"

"This, my friends, is an American hot fudge sundae," said Duo happily as he raised his spoon and dug into the mix. A look of pure bliss swept over his features as he rolled the sweet around in his mouth before swallowing. "Ahhhh... just perfect."

Shane and Fayah stared at the dessert as if it were going to bite them, then seeing the look of rapture upon Duo's face they hesitantly tasted a bit. "Not bad," said Shane as he dug in for more.

"See, I told yer," smirked Duo. "Hey!"

Heero had also tried the sweet by this stage and while Duo was distracted with Shane he proceeded to demolish the dessert.

Duo laughed. "I never knew yer liked them that much, Heero."

Heero licked a stray drop of ice cream from his chin. "Let's just say you have converted me to some things."

Duo grinned and began to help Heero finish off the treat.

--

Hornsby punched the code into the vid phone and waited.

"Taylor"

"Ahh Mr. Taylor. I have an address fer that guy that was 'ere earlier."

"Good. Tell me."

Hornsby passed over the information the boy had given him. "It also seems that the young kid he had wiv him ain't no street whore. They both went inta the same place."

Taylor tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Right. Leave it with me."

"Okay, Mr. Taylor."

The call was terminated, Hornsby went back to watching the television. Taylor reclined back in his chair. Who was this man? Why would he ask questions about him? He picked up the piece of paper with the hotel address scribbled on it. Maybe it was time to find out. He reached for the vid phone and placed a call.

--

"I'm gonna walk Fayah back ta her place," said Shane.

Duo looked up from his position, sprawled out along the couch, head in Heero's lap. "Okay."

"Hn. Be careful, Shane."

"I will. I won't be long."

Fayah moved across to face Heero and Duo. "Thank yer fer dinner," she said shyly.

"Hn. Our pleasure, Fayah."

"No problem Fay, thanks fer all yer help with the missing kids," responded Duo.

"I hope yer find this guy."

"We will, Fayah... we will."

Shane led the girl out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. He walked her home, lost in a sea of thoughts and emotions. He desperately wanted to see her again and he was pretty sure she liked him. If only he wasn't so shy.

Fayah was having similar thoughts. She liked Shane. He was different somehow to the other boys she knew. She also liked Duo and Heero. She felt safe... comfortable with them. She could feel that Shane wanted to say something, but lacked the courage. She sighed silently. Oh well, if he hadn't said what it was that he wanted to say by the time they reached her 'home' then she would have to say it for him.

Realizing they were nearly back to where Fayah ran, Shane swallowed hard and called forth his courage. "Fayah?"

"Yes, Shane?"

"Ummm... I really like yer and I was wondering if... that is, maybe yer would like ta. That is, if yer want ta. Ummmm... could I see yer again?" He scuffed the sidewalk with his sneaker as the red blush stole up his cheeks.

Fayah smiled and moved closer to him. Gently she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to her own. She stared into his expressive brown eyes. "I would love ta see yer again, Shane." Before her own courage deserted her she reached for his lips and placed a feather kiss upon them.

Shane's arms instinctively wrapped around her small frame pulling her closer to him. As he felt the soft brush of her lips his eyes opened wide with surprise. He looked into blue pools.

Fayah smiled as she saw the look of shock pass over Shane's face.

Quickly he dropped his head and tilted it. Claiming her lips with his own, he gave her a kiss full of longing, love and hope. Breaking apart he watched for her reaction.

She smiled. "I'll see yer tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," he huffed out.

"What time?"

"Ummm... meet yer 'ere 'bout ten?"

"Ten it is then," she reached forward again and drank from his mouth. "I look forward to it." Then with a quick peck to his cheek she was gone.

Shane stood there for a moment, his eyes blinking. He reached a finger to his lips and caressed them, still feeling the tingling of Fayah's sweetness against them. With a silly grin plastered to his face, and a cockiness to his walk, he turned and headed back to the hotel.

--

Once Shane had left to escort Fayah home Heero got back to the business of Doctor P. Reluctantly he got up from the couch and leaving Duo still sprawled upon it, he opened up the laptop.

"So, Heero, what did yer manage ta dig up on the good doctor?" asked Duo.

"As I said before, he was employed to carry out research at one of the hospitals. After six months the research was canceled. Our good doctor disappeared after that along with his notes and some equipment from the hospital."

"So where did he go?" Duo sat up slightly and stared at Heero.

"So far I have managed to track him down to an abandoned warehouse. It seems he continued his research anyway."

"How did yer find that out?"

"He was sloppy."

"Nani?"

"He kept his records on computer internet files, but didn't have very good security in place. I managed to hack around the firewall and what measures he did have and get into his files."

Duo sniggered. "Ohh I love it when yer get all technical Heero."

"Hn. Baka!"

"Sure yer don't want ta get technical over here?" Duo patted the seat next to him. "I've got a security system right here that could do with some hacking."

"Hn. I know what sort of security you have got Duo. It consists of a button and zipper," Heero deadpanned.

"Yeah, but yer got ta admit once yer break through the security the end result is worth it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Deciding to ignore his wayward lover, Heero got back on topic. "The doctor continued with the research in this warehouse. Seems he managed to get it all set up and carried on as if nothing else mattered."

"What was he researching?"

"Viruses and the effect on the human body."

Duo looked up sharply. "Nani?"

"I think we found the source of the virus."

"But, why?"

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but he would have needed financial backing to continue his studies. _Large_, financial backing. He also needed volunteers to carry out his research."

Duo's head was spinning. "The boys... He used the kids as guinea pigs..." One by one the pieces began to fit together. His shoulders slumped and his head fell into his hands.

Heero saw his koi's distress and moved swiftly across the room. He sat next to him upon the couch and pulled him close. Stroking his back he murmured soothing words as Duo's frame began to shake with the tears.

"That bastard used the street kids ta experiment on." The last few phrases that had been spoken from the dying doctors lips raced through Duo's mind. "He took the street kids and used 'em as he knew no one would miss 'em, no one would query a couple more dead kids."

Heero felt the shift in Duo's body.

Duo clenched and unclenched his fists. "That low level bastard. That fucking mongrel. He is worse than the gutter trash. I wish he were still alive so I could have the pleasure of killing him. I'd rip his fucking arms off and shove them so far up his ass he could bite his fingernails from inside his mouth." Duo was shaking with rage.

Heero tried to hold onto his shaking koi. He knew how protective Duo was when it came to kids, and even more so when it was the street kids. He had suffered more than enough during his own stints on the streets. "I know, Duo... I know. But he's dead now."

Duo stared at Heero and Heero flinched slightly when he saw the cold glitter in those normally bright violet orbs. Insanity seemed to linger for a moment and then it was gone. Duo began to laugh.

Heero watched the display with confusion.

Duo turned to his lover. "I guess he got his in the end though, Heero. All that research and using the kids for experimenting an' stuff. And when it all came down ta the wire the virus got him too. Suppose that's poetic justice, ne?"

Heero could see his lover's point and had to agree.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Hn. It seems this research was being funded by someone. I haven't as yet managed to trace who. I also want to know why. This guy you have been asking about... I'm sure he fits in to the picture as well."

Duo's mind was going a mile a minute. Suddenly he snapped upright. "I got it!"

"Hai, what?"

"Well the kids that turned up dead from P's experiments were all known rats, and whores at that."

"Hai?"

"Normally no one would bother much when they starts turning up dead. But how did P get 'em in the first place?"

"Hn... continue." Heero had an idea of what was coming next.

"The guys that we are looking inta... yer know, Dave and them... they was all seen with an older guy, a client. Going off with him ta a hotel fer a quick fuck and never being seen again." Duo waved his hand dismissively in the air as he saw Heero about to speak. "I know what yer gonna say, some of them didn't disappear. He was pretty smart this guy. He knew how to space 'em out. I reckon he was picking and choosing from within the street whores who was going ta be next fer the experiments."

Heero nodded.

Duo growled. "This bastard was playing god, Heero. Deciding who was gonna live and who was gonna die. When I get my hands on his fucking sorry excuse for a hide I'm gonna..."

Heero's hand on his arm stopped him from further ranting. Heero stared at him then spoke softly. "We need to find him Duo, find him alive. We need to know why they were experimenting with this virus, what the purpose is."

Duo nodded.

"Then, once we have our answers, Shinigami can come out to play for a bit," Heero smirked.

Duo looked up at this comment and then a large feral smile graced his features. "Yer mean that Heero? I would just love ta have five minutes alone with that fucking psycho... I'll show 'im terror."

Heero sighed. "Hai, Duo. Just make sure you leave enough of him to be locked away."

Duo grinned. "Oh yeah, baby. I'll leave enough of him, don't worry about that." _"Might be in pieces though"_ he added silently.

Their conversation was broken by a knock at the door. Heero went to open it. Shane entered the room and immediately noticed the air of anger that abounded.

"Umm, did I miss something?" he asked.

"Nah. Not really, Shane. I think we just managed ta crack most of the case though," smirked Duo.

Shane sat in shock as Heero and Duo filled him in. "That son of a bitch."

"Yeah."

"So what's next?"

"Hn. We trace this fellow and bring him in for questioning."

"Right."

"We will start first thing in the morning."

"Umm, Heero?"

"Hai?"

"I kinda have a date tomorrow. Is that okay?" Shane lowered his eyes, cheeks burning.

"Ohh, yer have a date do yer, Shane?" teased Duo.

Heero shot Duo a glare. Duo stuck his tongue out. "I think that will be okay," said Heero as he ignored Duo's childish response.

"Thanks. I'm meetin' Fayah at ten. I'll be back before dinner, okay?"

"Hai."

Duo looked at Shane, mischief shone in his eyes. "Make sure yer behave yerrself. No groping on yer first date," he sniggered.

Shane nearly choked. He stared at Duo and realized the long haired man was only teasing him.

Heero rolled his eyes in mock disgust. "Ignore him, Shane. You go out and have a good time."

"Thanks, Heero. I'll see yer guys tamorrow then." Shane stretched and sauntered out of the room and across the hallway to his own.

"I think our fledgling is ready ta fly, Heero," said Duo as he watched Shane leave.

"Hn. Want me to make you fly, koi?"

Duo snuggled into Heero's strong arms. "Ohh, I would love fer yer ta make me fly."

Heero picked his lover up and carried him through to the bedroom where they proceeded to flap their wings and soar.

--

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 16

Paul knocked softly on Trowa's door and waited to be admitted. The door swung open and a smiling Quatre greeted him.

"Good morning, Paul."

"Mornin', Quatre. Are Benny and Tob ready ta go?"

"Just about. Please come in." Quatre moved to allow Paul to enter.

Paul nodded to Trowa who was busy fixing his tie; and not having a lot of success. Trowa growled.

"Come here and let me do it," said Quatre.

Trowa gave Paul a look of suffering before allowing Quatre to re tie the errant piece of fabric.

"There," said Quatre as he smoothed the knot. "All done."

"Thanks," muttered Trowa and went in search of his shoes.

Paul flopped down on the couch to wait for Toby and Benny whom he judged to be cleaning their teeth if the noise from the bathroom was anything to go by. He only had to wait a couple of minutes before both boys came bounding out.

"Hey, Paul," said Toby as he launched himself at the older teen.

Benny was a little more dignified and opted to sit next to their friend.

Trowa came back in having located the shoes and began to put them on. Quatre began to slide papers into his briefcase. "Now you two remember to be good for Paul today," said Quatre as he absently scanned the desk for a missing paper.

"We will," chorused Benny and Toby.

"What are you doing today?" asked Trowa as he tied his shoelaces.

"I thought we would spend the day in the compound's youth club," replied Paul. He looked to Trowa for approval. "Wufei said it was prolly a good place ta go. They have lots a things ta do and Benny and Toby can play wiv boys their own age as well."

Trowa looked at his two 'sons'. "Wufei is right. I don't think you can get into too much trouble at the youth club."

"Well, I have to be off," said Quatre as he shut his briefcase. He walked over to the two boys and gave them both a quick hug and kiss. "You two make sure you're on your best behavior today. No more acting like idiots. We don't want anymore accidents, okay?"

"Yeah. We promise," said Benny.

Toby nodded.

Wrapping his arms around Trowa's willowy frame, Quatre proceeded to thoroughly kiss his love before heading for the door. "See you all at dinner then."

"Bye, Quatre," the young ones called.

Trowa watched as his lover left then turned back to the three on the couch. "I have to go too. I will pick you up from the youth club." He gave Toby and Benny a quick kiss and grabbing his jacket and keys left to meet Wufei in the main surveillance room.

"Come on then guys, let's go," said Paul.

Toby and Benny fetched their security passes and followed Paul to the elevator and the youth club.

--

Shane left the hotel. His heart was light and he felt good. He had enjoyed a full breakfast and was now on his way to meet Fayah. He hadn't bothered to join Heero and Duo, preferring to have his food earlier in order to leave himself with enough time to get ready for his 'date'.

His 'date'. He smiled to himself as he recalled Fayah's warm smile and gentle grace. He had a few credits in his pocket and intended to take the girl to see a movie and have some lunch. He guessed it had been a while since she had enjoyed either treat, seeing as how she also lived on the streets.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked. His jeans rode low on his hips and the blue, open neck shirt he wore showed off his lean frame. His shoulder length brown hair shone with the amount of brushing it had received and lay sensuously around his face and across his back. So involved with his thoughts of Fayah he didn't notice the hungry looks he got from some of the street whores or the shadow that followed him.

He was nearly at his pre arranged meeting place when a car pulled up ahead of him and a rather well dressed man got out. He didn't take any notice but continued to walk, Fayah and their date still taking up his thoughts. He was about to turn the corner when he saw a man step up to him and block his way. He looked up into cold, gray eyes.

"Where are you going to, beautiful?"

Shane stopped and stared at the man. "Excuse me? "

The man reached out to caress Shane's cheek and Shane flinched back. "I can show you a good time."

"No thanks," replied Shane as he tried to step around the man. "I'm not a whore. I'm on my way ta meet me girlfriend."

The man also side stepped, again blocking Shane's way. "Ahhh, but I want you," he said in a cold, flat tone.

A shiver found its way down Shane's spine and he felt his heart beat increase. "I told yer, I'm not on the game, now please let me pass."

What happened next was a complete blur to Shane. One moment he was standing on the sidewalk trying to get past this man and the next he was in a vice grip and something was pressed against his nose and mouth. He struggled as the cloth covered his face, the funny smell invading his lungs as he tried to breathe.

Suddenly the colony began to spin and his vision blurred as the drug found its way into his system. He saw cold, gray eyes and a horrible smirk on that older face before sliding into darkness.

With the fight gone out of the boy, Taylor picked up his limp form and carried him to the waiting car. With a nod to the rat that still hid in the shadows he chucked a couple of credits on to the sidewalk. The rat darted out and grabbed them before Taylor could take them back. Taylor lowered the unconscious teen into the seat and buckled him in. Returning to the driver's side he climbed in and started the car. Slipping it into gear he gave an evil smile and pulled away.

--

Heero awoke to the sounds of the shower running. He stretched before swinging his legs to the side of the bed and sitting up. He allowed a rare smile to grace his lips as he heard his koi's humming from within the bathroom. He took a moment to reflect upon his past. The end of the wars, protecting Relena as a form of self torture, believing that the true love of his life would never want such as him. How wrong he had been. Finding Duo, sick and dying had been the turning point in his life. Relena had given up her pursuit of him, finally understanding his inner feelings and turmoil, and much to his surprise had become a strong ally.

He thought of the Queen with a tenderness. _She was certainly a force to be reckoned with,_ he thought wryly. When he had managed to find Duo only to have him nearly taken away again, made his resolve stronger to show the braided wonder just how much he was loved and cared for. This was one mission he had no second thoughts about accepting, and one he was intent on fulfilling every day of his life.

He padded across the room and slipped into the bathroom. The steam assaulted him as he opened the shower door and slid in behind his love who was currently awash with bubbles from the shampoo he was working through the mass of chestnut.

"Would you like some help?" Heero asked as he proceeded to take over from Duo's hands.

"Hmmmm... love some, Hee-chan."

Heero washed through the mane and then after rinsing, worked in the conditioner. Hair finally cleaned, Heero reached for the wash cloth and soap only to have it removed from his grasp.

Violet looked into cobalt. "Let me..." came the husky voice.

Heero moaned softly as Duo began to wash him. Working the lather over the bronzed skin Duo was again reminded of how much he loved his Heero. No, it wasn't just the fact that the man had a gorgeous body and made love like nothing Duo had ever experienced, although that was a delicious part of him, it was the way he cared about Duo. The small touches, the gentle kisses and tender looks. The quietly whispered words of love and the little things that Heero did all showed Duo how much he was loved and cared for.

It was something he intended to treasure and keep for eternity.

Heero took the cloth from Duo and returned the favor. Gently soaping the milky skin he was again in awe of his love's beauty. He couldn't get enough of the man. Working his way over the taunt stomach he wrapped his hand over the swollen shaft he found jutting out from Duo's body. Slowly he began to pump, the soap making the movements of his hand easier against the flesh.

Duo moaned and leaned back against the tiled wall as his lover stroked him to completion. His hips thrust of their own volition into that tunneled fist. When Heero's other hand began to massage his balls he was lost. The wave of orgasm hit and his hips jerked as his cock pulsed his seed over Heero's hand and into the stream of water to be washed away. Slumping back against the tiles as he fought to regain his breath and his sanity, he cracked open an eye and then wished he hadn't.

Heero was staring at him. A wicked smirk on his face as he wrapped his hand around his own burning length and began to pump himself. Duo watched the sensuous display before him as he returned to the real world. Heero's hand working his own flesh, head thrown back, lips parted slightly as he continued to pleasure himself.

Next to making love and having Heero pleasure him, Duo found watching his partner as he fondled himself to be a huge turn on. He could see that Heero was reaching his peak and so he leant forward and gently placed his lips over the head of Heero's swollen cock. That was all it took for Heero to fall into the abyss. He cried out as his essence left him and shot into Duo's waiting mouth.

Duo licked his lips. "Now that's a perfect way ta start the day." He reached for Heero and brought his Japanese lover into a deep kiss.

"Hn. I agree," said Heero as he returned the kiss. Turning the water off he snagged a couple of towels for them both before passing another to Duo for his hair.

"Thanks, koi," said Duo as he wrapped the mass inside the fluffy towel.

They went back into the bedroom and dressed for the day ahead. Duo began to run the brush through his hair while Heero fetched his laptop. "Whacha doing, Hee-chan?"

"I thought I would report into Une and give her the latest on the doctor and our findings." Heero placed the laptop next to the vid phone.

"Okay. Then can we eat?"

"Hai, Duo."

"Great!" Duo bounced over and enveloped Heero in a hug, wet hair trailing over his dry form.

Detaching himself from his exuberant partner, Heero punched in the code to Une's office. Duo returned to the bathroom to tame his hair.

Une's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Heero. What news have you for me?"

"Good morning, Lady Une. I have some findings here that I think will be of great interest to you."

Une steepled her fingers. "So tell me, what have you found out?"

Heero related their findings on doctor P and the link they suspected between him and the mysterious man that had been seen with the street whores.

"Any ideas as to why he was experimenting with the virus?"

"Hn. No. Duo and I are going to the warehouse today to see if we can find anything."

"What about this other fellow?"

"Hn. Not sure on his identity. I'm going to run a check through the computer and see if any matches can be found to his description."

"Fine. Please report in tonight and let me know what you have learnt."

"How is the conference going?"

Une rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know, Heero, the same old stuff. Why we bother to protect half of these so called dignitaries is beyond rational understanding. I swear, if half of them had a brain they would be dangerous."

Heero snickered. "I'll call you tonight unless anything comes up in the meantime."

"Thank you, Heero, and good luck."

"Hn." Heero terminated the call as Duo returned, braid neatly in place.

"So, breakfast and then back ta the grindstone eh, Heero?"

"Hai."

"Shall I fetch Shane?"

"Iie. I heard him leave earlier to go on his date."

Duo snickered. "Speaking of dates, Heero; Once all this is over with how 'bout we go out somewhere nice and romantic ourselves?"

Heero stood and moved to his partner. Wrapping his arms around Duo's slender waist he placed a soft kiss upon those pouting lips. "I think that can be arranged, koi."

Returning the kiss Duo murmured, "I'll hold yer ta that, Hee-chan."

"Baka!" Heero tugged on Duo's braid. "Come on, let's go eat."

"I'm right with yer, Heero."

--

Trowa met up with Wufei in the main surveillance room. He scanned the monitors, pleased to see Quatre in the main conference room talking with Relena as they waited for the rest of the heads to arrive.

Wufei was busy to one side going through various tapes. Trowa looked over his shoulder. "Find anything yet?" he asked.

"Given the approximate time that the boys were in the games hall the footage should be on one of these two tapes. It's just a case of going through them and finding it." said the Chinese Preventer.

"Okay. How does everything else check out?"

"All functioning normally. "

"So that means we are in for a boring day of observing the monitors and watching the politicians at play."

Wufei quirked an eyebrow. "More like in their natural habitat," he gruffed.

"Ahh, but you have to admit it's fun watching them debate at times."

"Debate!... More like an all out slanging match."

Trowa chuckled, Wufei hated these sorts of meetings as much as he did. All the back and forth bartering and back stabbing that went on. He had to agree with Wufei, why they couldn't just state their case and then move on to the next was beyond him. Well it could be worse; at least here they could pull faces and ignore the comments, unlike poor Quatre who was stuck in the thick of it all.

"Coffee?"

Wufei's question broke his thoughts. "Yes please, Wufei."

The dark haired man left the room to fetch the needed caffeine to see them through the next hour or so. Trowa sat at the table and continued to scan through the tapes from yesterday.

Wufei returned with a coffee for Trowa and a herbal tea for himself. As he entered the small room he heard Trowa's soft grunt. "Find something?"

"Yes. I have located the section on the tape."

Wufei placed the drinks on the small table before moving to look at the screen. Trowa rewound and pushed play. The hallway came into view along with a man walking along. Then there was a flurry of arms and legs as Toby's form charged out of a doorway and ran headlong into the man knocking him to the floor. They could see the heated exchange and didn't need the soundtrack to confirm the man's words. They saw Paul enter the hall and obviously apologize. Benny stood silent in the background. Toby looked like he was about to burst into tears when Paul took his hand and grabbing Benny turned on his heel and left.

Trowa stopped the tape. "Well at least they were telling the truth," he said.

"I would expect nothing less," said Wufei.

"I'll see if I can zoom in onto the name tag."

"I'll check the security door records for those that entered and left the building at that time," said Wufei and he moved to sit at the computer.

Comparing notes a moment later they had discovered that the man that Toby had knocked down was a maintenance worker by the name of Nylan.

"I'll check the schedules for today and see where he is then I will go and make another apology to him," said Trowa.

"Okay," replied Wufei and went back to watching the monitors. Although security was posted throughout the compound the main room had all the monitors by which to check every part of the place within seconds. Wufei sighed as he reclined back watching the main conference room as the last of the heads arrived and they got down to business.

--

Fayah waited patiently on the corner for Shane. She had carefully combed her hair until it shone and lay in waves down her back. She had managed to find a ribbon and secured it into a pony tail. She wore the only dress her meager wardrobe contained. Faded from having been worn so much she wished she had something better, but that was impossible. She and her fellow gang members only managed to steal enough credits or earn enough from the customers to keep themselves fed. Clothes were a little way down the list of priorities. She had used a fraction of their precious water supply to scrub herself clean and now her skin shone with a rosy glow.

Anxiously, she stared down the street again. She stopped a passing pedestrian to ask for the time. It was ten fifteen. Where was Shane? She began to pace. Maybe he had changed his mind. Her blood ran cold at that thought. Still, she could understand it if he had. After all, who would want a street rat like her when he was obviously on a good wicket. The last thing he would need was someone of her status to drag him down and yet...

She glanced up the street again. Shane hadn't struck her as the sort to lead her on. She got the distinct feeling that he was genuinely interested in her for who she was and not for what she could give him. The two men that were his guardians also seemed like nice people and not the type to allow Shane to get her hopes up just to trample them down.

She sighed to herself as the colony's air grew warmer. Still no sign of Shane. She moved into the shadow of the building to escape some of the artificial light's glare. Still scanning from time to time she thought back to last night. Shane had treated her with respect, something she wasn't used to getting, but could easily be persuaded to like. He was so soft and gentle, caring about her like no one before had. She thought of Duo. He seemed to hold a wiseness beyond his years inside those stunning violet eyes of his. And Heero. Although his body language made him appear to be cold and detached she could read warmth and caring in his eyes along with a sadness of a past she cared not to even guess about.

Heero and Duo seemed to be soul mates from what she had observed of them. It was obvious that Heero was very protective of the long haired man and that Duo adored the Japanese man. From last night's interaction she could sense that something far deeper bonded them together and that they shared something more with Shane.

Shane...

A frown furrowed her brow. Where was he? Deciding she had waited long enough, she set out to walk to the hotel and find him. She had to know what was going on. If he had changed his mind and didn't want to see her anymore, then fine, she would accept that. Didn't mean she had to like it though.

A short while later she found herself standing outside the front of the hotel. She made her way hesitantly up the steps and into the large foyer. She stared around, unsure who to speak to. She couldn't remember which floor or the room numbers that the three were staying in so that made it a little more difficult.

The receptionist looked up and spotted the girl standing in the foyer looking a little lost. A sneer crossed her face as she got up and moved from behind the counter to approach the rat.

Fayah caught the movement from the corner of her eye and turned to face the woman approaching her. However before she could open her mouth to inquire about Heero and Duo the woman spoke.

"What do you think you are doing in here? Your kind are not welcome in this hotel, our guests do not require the services such as you street whores provide, now get out before I call the police," she hissed in a low tone.

Fayah was stunned. How dare this woman speak to her like that! How _dare_ she presume that Fayah was only here to pick up a customer. Unfortunately her voice seemed to be on a holiday so she was unable to reply.

"I told you to get _out_."

Finally her voice returned and Fayah managed to speak. "I am here ta find a friend of mine. He was supposed ta meet me at ten, but hasn't turned up so I thought I would come and see if he was still here." The words were spoken softly.

"A likely story."

"But it's true!" protested Fayah. "I was here last night wiv him."

"So, what's his name and which room is he staying in?"

"Ummm... I only know him as Shane. I can't remember what room number."

"Just as I thought." The woman motioned for one of the bell hops. "I told you we don't want scum like you hanging around here, now beat it." She nodded to the bell hop who took Fayah by the elbow and began to propel her towards the door.

"But it's the truth. He's here with his guardians, Duo and Heero..." said Fayah as she struggled against the grip of the bell hop.

The woman just gave a sneer and turned back to her desk as the bell hop escorted Fayah out of the doors and back to the street. Fayah looked up at the boy, tears welling in her eyes. "I was 'ere last night, I'm not lying," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever kid," said the bell hop as he pushed her down the steps.

Fayah stumbled and fell as she was pushed. Picking herself up she watched helplessly as the bell hop went back into the hotel. She felt the trickle of blood as it ran down her shin and she looked down at herself. Her dress was dirty and had torn at the bottom. Her left knee was grazed and a deep cut ran across her right knee. Uncaring of her injuries she limped to the side of the hotel and sat in the shadows. She didn't know what else to do. Feeling lost and hurt she curled up, hugging her torn knees to her chest and resting her head upon them she began to cry silently.

--

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 17

Having finished their breakfast Heero and Duo set out to find the warehouse that doctor P had continued his experiments and research in. Given the location from the information Heero had managed to dig up on the laptop they knew it was located across the colony in sector 148-3.

Duo looked down the street. "Well it has ta be down here somewhere, Heero."

"Let's take a look."

They moved down the deserted street until they came to where the warehouse should be. Duo gazed around. "Ummm Heero?"

"Hn. I know."

The building was no more. Fire had raged through and left nothing but charred ruins and rubble.

"Looks like either an accident or someone was trying to cover their tracks," said Heero as he picked his way over the debris.

"What a mess," Duo said as he followed the ex Wing pilot.

They spent the next couple of hours sifting through the rubble in an attempt to find something... anything that would confirm that the doctor had been here. They were out of luck.

"Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing," said Heero as he looked around.

"Yeah, yer can sure say that again," said Duo as he sifted through a patch of dirt.

"I don't think we are going to find anything here, Duo."

A glint of something caught Duo's eye. "Hang on a sec, Hee-chan," he said as he bounded over to the sparkling piece.

"What did you find, Duo?"

Duo extracted the small piece of metal and examined it carefully. Heero came up behind him to see what the braided American held.

Duo's face lit up with a grin. "Know what this is, Heero?"

Heero shook his head. It looked like a burnt chunk of metal to him.

Duo hadn't spent a lot of time working with scrap and not come away with some knowledge of what was what. He turned the piece around in his hand. "This, my dear Heero, is a piece from a gas cylinder."

"You sure?"

"Yep. See this part here where it begins ta curve?"

Heero nodded.

"That's part of the top. This piece was off the upper part of a gas cylinder, just where it turns ta go into the gauge part."

"Then it seems the doctor definitely carried out his research here."

"I would say so, Heero. The rest of these buildings here were used fer other stuff. No need fer cylinders, besides, this metal is from the sort used fer oxygen type cylinders, it's not as heavy duty as the type used fer other gasses."

Heero planted a kiss on Duo's cheek. "You're one smart person, Duo."

Duo blushed suitably at this comment. "Aww, thanks, Hee-chan." He returned the kiss, only to Heero's lips and not his cheek. "So now what?"

"Well we can pretty much confirm that doctor P was working from here. Now let's go back to the hotel and see what the computer has managed to find on this person that was seen with the kids that disappeared."

"Right."

Leaving the ruined building the two Preventers went back to the hotel.

--

Shane began to wake up slowly. He felt groggy and his head ached. He opened an eye and blinked. He was in some kind of room. He ran a mental check over his body's current status. His head hurt, arms were behind his back and secured with something, likewise his legs were bound at the ankles. He was lying on what appeared to be a bed, but the room was too dark to make out much more. He tensed his arms to test the bonds. Secure. No hope of breaking them.

He tried to get his eyes to focus clearly and get some idea of where he was and why. He was alone. His confused mind played back over what he could remember. He had been going to meet Fayah, walking down the street when some guy had propositioned him. He remembered trying to get past the man and then... nothing. His mind was a total blank.

So what the hell was he doing here? And where _was_ here? How much time had passed? Fayah... She would be thinking that Shane didn't want to see her. He groaned. He had to get out of here.

Just then the door opened and a large man entered. "I see you are awake."

"Who the hell are yer and why am I 'ere?"

"Patience, my young whore... patience."

"I already told yer, I ain't no whore," spat Shane.

"Really?" came the cold reply. The man came closer and lowered his face towards Shane. He tilted the boy's face upwards to stare at him.

Shane felt his face pulled up and he stared into cold, gray eyes. He shivered. Those eyes looked so calculating, cruel even. Shane felt his breakfast begin a return journey.

"You just stay there, be quiet and behave yourself and I might spare you," came the cold voice.

Shane shuddered as a hand caressed his cheek. The hand made its way down to his crotch where it closed around his cock through the fabric. "If you don't comply then I may be forced to indulge myself in this sweet body of yours."

Shane turned his head as he fought to keep the contents of his stomach.

The hand squeezed again. "That's better." Then the hand was gone.

Shane watched as the man left the room. As soon as the door was closed Shane managed to get himself to the side of the bed where he proceeded to deposit his earlier meal on the floor. Rolling back onto the bed he silently prayed that Fayah would go looking for him, that Duo or Heero would find him. He was scared...

This guy seemed to fit the profile of the man that he and Duo had been investigating. If he was one and the same then Shane dreaded to think what his immediate future held for him.

--

Trowa tracked down the man by the name of Nylan that Toby had run into. He headed for the maintenance room where the man should be according to the security scan. He found the room and could hear voices coming from within. He punched the com unit beside the door.

"Yes?"

"This is Preventer Barton. Security division. I need to speak with a man called Nylan." Trowa waited for the words to be answered.

Inside the room Nylan paled visibly. What did the security want with him? Surely they hadn't gotten wind of their plan. He looked at his partner Carter who shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think they know?" he whispered.

"I don't think so. Surely they would have asked for both of us."

Nylan moved to the door and pressed the small unit. "This is Nylan here, Preventer Barton. What can I do for you?"

"Open the door please," came Trowa's response. He held a master security code card but didn't feel the need to use it.

Nylan looked at Carter who nodded. "Let him in. If there is a problem we can take care of it."

Nylan slid the card through the door's security lock and the door opened. Nylan was faced with a tall, slender man wearing Preventer uniform and a mop of cinnamon hair obscuring one eye. "I'm Nylan, what can I do for you, Preventer Barton?"

Trowa looked him up and down. For some reason he took an instant dislike to the man. "I believe you had a small mishap with my son yesterday," said Trowa.

Nylan visibly relaxed. The security man was only here to look into the incident with that brat yesterday. "Yeah, I did. The kid came running out of nowhere and knocked me flying."

"My son tells me that he apologized to you."

"Yeah, he did, but that doesn't mean he should be allowed to get away with it. Why, I could have been carrying important stuff and dropped or broken it. Kids like that need to be disciplined, a couple of good spankings would soon see him learn some manners in my book, and that other one that was with him, the mouth on him..." Nylan was cut off.

As Trowa listened to the man's tirade he could understand why Toby had gotten so upset, he could feel his own anger swelling. He cut the man off. "My son is not a bad mannered, misbehaving child. He is a normal eight year old boy who was playing with his friends. He knew what he did was wrong and has apologized to you for it. I have also come to apologize for him and to let you know that he has been suitably punished. However..."

Trowa's green eyes took on an ominous glint and Nylan took a defensive step backwards.

"However, there was no need for you to continue on at him the way you did. You should be ashamed of yourself for terrifying a young child like that. That boy has been through a lot and while he is no angel, he certainly does not need people like you abusing him. He will not bother you again and I suggest that you stay clear of my sons as well. Good day." Trowa turned on his heel and strode away.

Nylan watched open mouthed as the tall Preventer left. Then, fuming inside, he swung the door shut. "Bastard! Who does he think he is coming down here and carrying on at me like that?"

Carter laughed.

"It's not funny!" yelled Nylan.

"Don't worry about it. All we have to do is plant these things and set them off tomorrow. Once they are detonated that Preventer will have his hands full and you can take him out if you want to."

Nylan brightened at that thought. "Yeah. I just might do that."

Carter stood up. "Come on then, we have to get going. There is maintenance awaiting us in the main conference room... Time to plant the virus."

Nylan picked up his tool kit and followed his partner out of the room and headed for the main conference building. Tomorrow, when all the confusion hit he would get his chance to show that young, cocky Preventer agent that he, Nylan, would not sit back and take that kind of abuse from anyone.

--

Fayah's weeping stilled as she heard the sound of a familiar voice. She looked up and crawled to peek around the side of the hotel and saw Duo and Heero approaching. Duo was chattering non stop to the darker haired man. She pulled herself upright and went to walk around the side of the building to meet them, but somewhere along the line of sitting, her knees had stiffened up with her injuries and she found herself staggering and then falling once more. Before she could hit the concrete a pair of arms caught her. She looked up to see who had got her and met with Duo's concerned violet.

Duo was chatting away aimlessly to Heero as they walked back to the hotel. As they neared the steps so he saw a figure stagger out of the side ally and fall. Instinctively he raced forward and grabbed the form before it could hit the concrete. "Fayah?" he said with concern.

"Hi, Duo," she managed to answer.

Heero looked at the girl and quickly assessed the situation. "Let's get her up to our room, Duo and treat her injuries."

Duo nodded in reply as he picked the girl up into his strong arms. "What happened? How did yer hurt yourself? Where's Shane?"

Fayah closed her eyes momentarily then spoke. "Shane didn't meet me, I came 'ere ta look fer 'im but the hotel staff threw me out."

Duo's eyes darkened. He knew just what sort of treatment Fayah would have received from the hotel staff. The anger burned within him.

Heero also heard Fayah's admission. Holding the door open for Duo to carry the girl in he placed his hand on Duo's arm. "Wait one moment."

Duo stilled and watched as Heero strode purposefully to the desk. He grinned as he recognized the perfect soldier at work.

Heero marched up to the receptionist. She stood and smiled at him, then a nervous tremor passed through her body as she noted the glare on the young man's face. "Can I help you, Mr. Yuy?"

"Yes, you can. I believe you are the one responsible for having that girl over there tossed out of here?"

The woman swallowed hard. "Errr, yes I am. We don't encourage street trash to hang around this establishment, sir."

Heero closed the gap between their faces. "That girl happens to be a very nice individual. She is not street trash as you call it. She is also the girlfriend of my son and came here to find him." Heero's voice lowered to a menacing tone. "I come back here to find she has not only been insulted, but physically removed from the premises and as a result has suffered injury to her person. Now let me tell you something, she is under the protection of the Preventer network and is a key witness in an important case. The way you and your staff have treated and humiliated her will not go down well with my superiors or myself. You can consider this hotel and all its employees under thorough investigation by the Preventer network." Heero leaned in until his breath brushed across the woman's face. "I personally will see to it that you will no longer have this kind of a job. I will be investigating you, myself."

Heero turned and left the shaking woman. He nodded to Duo who shot a glare at the woman and carried Fayah to the elevator and the safety of their room.

Once inside, Duo lowered the girl to the couch while Heero fetched the first aid kit and a bowl of warm water. Gently swabbing the girl's damaged knees, Heero was angered further to note how her dress had been torn and dirtied. His heart went out to her.

Fayah flinched slightly under the sting of the antiseptic.

"Sorry, Fayah."

"It's okay, Heero."

Duo held her hand while Heero finished dressing the wounds and applied a thick gauze and bandage. Pleased with his work, Heero swiftly disposed of the kit and soiled utensils. Then he asked her again why she was here.

"I waited fer Shane in the spot we said we would meet at, but he didn't show up. I was there just a bit 'fore ten and waited till eleven, but he didn't show. I thought mebbe he didn't wanna meet up afta all and so I thought I would come and look fer him ta let 'im know it was okay if he 'ad changed his mind." Fayah looked so sad with her admission.

Duo got up and left the room without a word. Heero watched him go, knowing what he was up to. A few moments later Duo was back. "He isn't in his room. His good shirt and jeans are missin' so that means he did go out ta meet yer, Fayah."

Heero took up the conversation. "I know he wouldn't have just left you there, Fayah. He's not that sort of person."

"I didn't think 'e was. So where is he then?" asked Fayah.

"Hmmm, good question. I know he's totally smitten with yer, Fayah so he wouldn't have stood yer up on purpose," said Duo with a wink.

Fayah blushed.

"Somethin' must have happened ta 'im." Duo was locked in thought.

"Hn. We had better go look for him. I don't like the feeling I'm getting about this, Duo."

"Me either, koi. Fayah, yer come with me and we'll search around where he was supposed ta meet yer."

Fayah nodded.

"I'll check the hospitals first and then join in the search. I'll begin with the hotel that you were at yesterday Duo. The guy there might know something. I'll let Une know as well, maybe she can suggest something," said Heero.

"Okay. Let's go, Fayah."

Fayah stood, her knees felt much better now that Heero had treated them.

"Here, take this." Heero passed Duo the small communicator.

"Thanks, koi." Duo gave Heero a quick kiss before taking Fayah's hand and heading out the door.

Heero turned back to his lap top and began to check all the hospitals around the area for admittances' within the last 4 hours.

--

Nylan and Carter made their way through the compound to the main conference hall. They were stopped outside the main foyer.

"What is it you are here for?" asked the Preventer.

Nylan handed over the small print out. "A problem was reported with the air-conditioning ducts in the main room," he said.

The Preventer took the paper and scanned down it. "I will have to clear this with main security."

"Go right ahead," said Carter.

The agent took the paper along with the two mens' security passes and went to the vid phone. He called the main surveillance room.

"Chang here."

"Excuse me for calling, sir, but I need to clear two maintenance workers that have been told to fix a problem within the main conference room."

"What are the work details?"

The young agent passed the information down the line to Wufei who cross checked with the main frame. The scheduled task appeared and all the information checked out. "Okay. They may proceed but please ask them to wait until the conference breaks for lunch."

"Thank you, sir." The Preventer cut the connection and returned to the waiting men. He handed back the passes and paper work. You may proceed to the room but wait until they break for lunch before commencing work."

"That's fine with me," said Nylan as he took back the items.

"How long till they break?" asked Carter.

The Preventer looked at his watch. "In about another half an hour. Just wait in the foyer section."

"Okay. I don't mind getting paid to wait around," said Carter and he picked up the tool box and began to head for the foyer area.

With a nod of thanks to the agent, Nylan followed.

They didn't have to wait long before the meeting broke for lunch. The large doors opened wide and the group of dignitaries spilled out making their way to the large dining area.

Once they had all left, Nylan and Carter entered. Carter looked around and made a note of where the cameras were situated. He knew the room would be under constant surveillance and was working out the best angle to 'fix' the problem without being seen too much.

Nylan was also studying the layout. He moved across to one of the air con grills and began to unscrew the face plate. He positioned the tool box in front of him where his back would cover his actions.

Carter had similarly removed the grill from the duct on the opposite wall. He was busily pulling things out and fiddling with wires on the pretense of fixing the machine. He reached into the tool box and pulled out a pair of pliers. Replacing his hand inside the duct he carefully positioned the small lighter concealed in his palm. Satisfied with its placement he withdrew and began to tidy up the mess. Screwing the plate back into position he moved to the next duct.

Nylan was repeating the process on the opposite side with the ducts there. He glanced at his watch. The group would be returning in just over an hour. They had plenty of time, but the sweat still trickled down his back.

Back in the main surveillance room, Wufei glanced from time to time at the monitor that showed the main conference room. He could see the two men at work but didn't pay them too much notice. He saw the wires and bits strewn around and it was enough to convince him they were actually working. He looked up as Trowa returned with their lunch.

Handing one brown paper bag across to his partner Trowa sat down and proceeded to open his own. He reached inside and withdrew a tuna sandwich. Unwrapping it he sank his teeth into the soft bread and bit off a large chunk.

Wufei opened his own lunch and extracted the cream cheese bagel inside. It wasn't all that long ago that he would have turned his nose up at something like this, but Sally had persuaded him to try one and since then he was hooked. He took a large bite.

"What's happening?" asked Trowa around a mouthful of tuna.

"Gone to lunch."

"So who's that in the room then?"

"Maintenance."

"Oh?"

"Air conditioning ducts aren't working properly. They're fixing the problem."

"Okay." Trowa continued to eat his sandwich in silence.

Wufei made short work of his bagel then swallowed down the apple juice that accompanied it. From time to time he glanced at the screen. It looked like the men were nearly finished. He took note of the time. Good, the heads were all due back in fifteen minutes and they didn't need these guys thumping and banging around while they thrashed out the problems of the universe.

"Isn't that the guy you went to speak to earlier? The one that Toby knocked over?" asked Wufei.

Trowa leaned a little closer to the screen and squinted as he studied the figure on the monitor. "Yes, he is."

"Doesn't look like a particularly nice individual."

"No. There's something about him I don't trust."

Knowing that Trowa's instincts were rarely wrong, Wufei made a mental note to check into this man's background a little more. "What did you say his name was?"

"Nylan."

"Thank you." Wufei placed his half eaten orange down and proceeded to attack the keyboard of the computer.

"What are you doing, Wufei?"

"I just want to get a little more information on this fellow."

Trowa moved his chair to sit behind Wufei. He kept an eye on the remaining monitors and from time to time he glanced at the computer screen.

Wufei grunted softly. He had found the man's file in the data base. Everything seemed to be legitimate. He was employed by the Fine Air Refrigeration and Air-conditioning company. This company had the contract to maintain the compound's many units. He had been with them for five years and had an excellent work record. Wufei rubbed his temples. "His background and employment history all checks out."

Trowa read down the file and nodded. The thought to check further never occurred to either of them.

--

"All finished here," said Carter as he stood up and eased the kinks from his back.

"Nearly done," replied Nylan as he began to replace the plate on the last of the units.

Collecting their tools they exited the building just as the dignitaries were returning from lunch.

Nylan nodded to senator Evans as they passed. This time tomorrow they would all be suffering. Serve them all right, the no good bastards. This conference was just a farce. There was no intention of allowing the colonies a say in their future, even if the Earth sphere claimed to be just a guiding influence. As far as Nylan could see the Earth hadn't changed, only the players. They still wanted to rule the colonies and that was something he was intent on making sure never happened.

Flashing a grin to Carter they went back to the maintenance room ready to start on the next job.

--

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to those who are reading and a special thank you to those who have left a review - your feedback and thoughts are very much appreciated!**

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 18

Heero finished his search of the hospital records. No one matching Shane's description had been admitted to any medical facility within the last four hours. That meant he was still out there somewhere. Heero thought long and deep as he placed a call to Une.

"Une here. What is it, Heero?"

"Hn. We have a problem, Une."

"Oh. What is it, Heero?"

"Shane is missing."

Une's eyes widened. "Missing? How?... Why?"

"He went out this morning to meet up with a girl he has met to take her out. He never made the rendezvous."

Une sighed.

Heero knew what was coming next.

"This is why I do not approve of civilians being a part of the Preventer work. It's far too dangerous. I knew I should never have agreed to letting him go with you both. I should have listened to protocol and stuck with it..."

"Hn. It's easy to say that now, but both Duo and I wanted him along if you remember. I really don't think you had a lot of choice in the matter; however, this is not getting us anywhere. Save the head bashing and berating till later, right now our main objective is to locate Shane."

Une sighed again. "Yes, you're right. I can chew your asses out later, meanwhile finding Shane is of utmost importance. " Une's eyes narrowed. "I hate to ask this Heero, but are you sure he is missing? I mean, he could have just taken off somewhere to meet up with an old friend or something."

"He is missing, Une." Heero kept a close rein on his temper. "Shane arranged this date but didn't show. The girl came to the hotel to look for him and was treated pretty roughly by the staff here. That I will talk to you about later, but for now Shane was totally falling for this girl and there was no way he would have stood her up. It is totally out of character for him to just disappear like this."

"Okay, Heero, I believe you. I will send through to your computer the contact codes of the Preventer agents that are currently on L2. If you should need assistance, contact them. I will circulate a copy of Shane's most recent photo to them as well and inform them to keep an eye out for anyone that looks like the picture."

"Arigato."

"No problem, Heero. Just please find him, okay?"

"Hai. We will."

"Good luck. Contact me as soon as you have anything further. Une out."

Heero stared at the blank screen before switching off the monitor. He quickly went to his laptop to retrieve the contacts for the other agents currently stationed on L2. Scribbling the codes onto a piece of paper he also noted down the address of the hotel that Duo and Shane had been to. Pocketing the paper he left the room and headed for the hotel and hopefully some answers to Shane's whereabouts.

--

Benny and Toby were having a great time at the compound's youth group. There were a couple of other kids there that were around their age and they all played games together quite happily. Paul had joined in with some older youths for a game of basketball. The game was fast paced and Paul was pleased to find himself able to hold his own with the others.

The match ended and a rather sweaty Paul returned to the quieter part of the complex to find Toby and Benny and get some lunch. The two younger boys were happily making paper planes with some other kids. Spotting Paul, they waved.

Paul smiled and waved back before sauntering over to inspect the creations.

"Hey, Paul, did yer 'ave a good game?" asked Benny.

"Yeah. It was fun. So, what'cha doin?"

"We is makin' planes. Robbie here showed us how ta make 'em," said Toby as he continued to concentrate on folding the paper correctly. "Yer wanna have a go?"

"It's really easy," said the boy called Robbie.

"Sure, why not?" Paul said as he pulled up a chair.

Robbie passed him a piece of paper and showed him how to fold it up to create a plane.

"We're gonna fly 'em afta lunch," said Benny as he placed his finished plane to one side. "Then Robbie said he would show us how ta make kites an we can fly them tamorra."

Paul smiled. It looked as though Robbie was going to be in for quite a busy afternoon with Toby and Benny. Still, at least they were having fun and not getting into trouble. He continued to fold his paper.

Benny had finished and sat watching Paul and Toby as they continued to work on their own pieces. He picked his plane back up and reached for the colored pencils that were in the center of the table. While he waited for the others to finish he may as well add a little color to his plane.

Toby broke the silence. "Did yer gets inta much trouble from Wufei afta we left last night, Paul?"

"Nah. He just gave me the usual lecture about bein' the oldest an how I shoulda kept a closer eye on the pair of yer."

"I'm sorry 'bout that, Paul. I really didn't mean ta get anyone inta trouble."

"It's okay, Toby, don't worry 'bout it. Wufei's not all that bad yer know. His bark is really worse than his bite."

Toby giggled.

A sudden gasp from Benny broke the reverie. Paul and Toby both looked at Benny who was as white as a sheet, his eyes glassy and his body trembled. Paul was out of his chair and beside Benny in a flash. "What is it Benny? What's wrong?" Paul gently shook Benny's arm.

Benny had been listening to the conversation and recalling the events of yesterday, when suddenly a long buried memory burst forth; one he really didn't want to see. He gasped and shuddered as the memory played behind his eyes. A strangled sob came from his throat.

Hearing the sob and realizing that Benny was no longer on the current plane, Paul tried again to break the boy from the vision only he could see. "Benny! What is it?"

The scene stopped and Benny closed his eyes, blinking back the tears. He was aware of Paul shaking him and quickly grabbed onto the dark haired teen, burying his face in Paul's shoulder. The sobs began and the tears flowed.

Paul hugged him close as he tried to soothe and calm the boy. Toby watched, biting his lip in distress. What had suddenly upset Benny so much?

Robbie took in the scene and decided he really should be elsewhere. These three looked like they could do with some privacy so he touched Toby on the arm and indicated his discreet retreat. Toby nodded in acknowledgment

Benny began to calm a little and finally raised his head from Paul's shoulder. He looked through watery eyes at his two friends and sniffed. "Sorry 'bout that, guys."

"That's okay, Benny," said Paul as he continued to stroke Benny's back. "What was it though, Benny?"

Benny shuddered again. "I jus' remembered where I saw that guy b'fore."

Toby wormed his way closer. "Yer did? Where?"

Benny looked at Toby and his lip began to quiver.

"It's okay, Benny. I won't let anythin' happen ta yer," said Paul. "Tell us what yer can remember."

Benny frowned a little as he called the memory back. "It was back on L2, not long afta I joined up wiv yer guys. I had gone out ta pick a couple of pockets when I sorta stumbled inta this alley way. There was a group of people there an' I wasn't sure what they was up ta." Benny paused to catch his breath and sort through the jumbled images.

"So what happened?" asked Paul.

"Well, I could 'ear this whimperin' sound so I sneaked as close as I could wivout them knowin' I was there. There was three of 'em, big guys, an they had this kid backed up by the wall." Benny began to cry again.

"Hey, it's all right Benny," soothed Paul.

There was three of 'em, all takin' turns at this poor kid. I could see he wasn't willin', he kept tryin' ta fight 'em off but they jus' laughed and forced him ta keep goin' and let 'em do what they wanted." Benny shuddered again and closed his eyes tight. He whimpered.

"So what happened next Benny?" Paul knew this was a lot for Benny to cope with, but if the little boy could share it with them it might make it easier for him to forget and heal.

"They... they grabbed him and forced him ta bend over... Then they raped him. Ohh god I can still 'ear 'is screams. It was that guy Toby ran inta yesterday. He was the one that raped 'im an killed him. I can still see the blood as it came outta his body." Benny began to sob and shake as the horror of watching the unknown boy being raped literally to death came flooding back. "I didn' help 'im... I was too scared. I shoulda done somethin', gone fer help or..."

Paul pulled Benny close to him and let him cry. "It wasn't yer fault, Benny. Yer did the best thing yer could'a done. If yer had gone ta help him then yer would probably been next."

Toby's eyes also began to tear. He had no idea that his best friend had been a witness to something so shocking and terrible. Sure they had all seen or felt the results of the odd rough customer, but never had they been raped or witnessed a rape. Or so he had thought. What Benny had seen must have been terrifying to say the least, and not to have said anything about it showed just how much it had traumatized his friend. Toby reached his little hand in-between Paul and Benny and clasped Benny's hand. He was pleased when Benny gave him a small squeeze of thanks.

"We hafta let Wufei and Trowa know 'bout this," said Paul. "That man shouldn't be allowed ta get away with somethin' like that."

"But what can Trowa or Wufei do about it? It 'append a while ago."

"I'm sure they will be able ta do somethin'. How 'bout we clean yer up a bit and find some lunch, then we can see if we can gets in touch wiv Wufei or Trowa and tell them the whole story."

"Okay," sniffled Benny. "But I really don't wanna have ta 'member it again."

"It's okay, Benny, Paul an I will be right wiv yer," said Toby softly.

"Thanks, Tob." Benny squeezed Toby's hand again.

Paul took the two to the bathroom and cleaned up Benny's tear streaked face. "Okay, I think yer will do. The lunch room is over there so let's go see what they have ta eat."

Benny smiled. "Thanks, Paul."

"I'm yer buddy, Benny. That's what buddies do, or had yer forgotten?"

"No, I 'adn't fergotten. It's jus' that being all in different places now, it's strange." Benny looked at Paul hoping the older teen would understand what he was trying to say.

Paul smiled. "We may all 'ave different places ta call home now, Benny, but that don't mean that we ain't still a family. I spent too many years wiv you lot ta let it all go like that. No matter where we go or where we end up, we will always 'ave each other."

"Promise?" asked Benny.

"Promise," replied Paul and gave both youngsters a hug. "Now come on, let's eat, I can smell somethin' that reminds me of Lasagna."

"What's Lesonya?" asked Toby with a frown.

"It's a pasta and meat an cheese dish that Sally made fer us once. It's real nice."

"Yum. That sounds good ta me," replied Toby.

Paul laughed as he led the two into the lunch room-come-cafeteria of the youth complex. Sure enough, they had Lasagna and Paul made sure to get three large pieces. As they ate so his mind raced over the information that Benny had come out with. Once lunch was done he would see if he could contact Trowa and Wufei. They would know what to do.

--

"But I cannot see how you can justify your reasoning," argued Quatre.

"I'm saying that once your company has done what it plans on doing on the colony then you will be putting your people in there to continue to run it. It still means that the colony will be under the rule of the Earth Sphere," replied senator Evans.

"No, it won't. My company intends to use colony people to build and then run the facilities. It will provide the perfect opportunity to alleviate some of the unemployment there as well as provide housing and schooling for the many deprived citizens."

"But they will still be answerable to the Earth Sphere and thus under its control. So much for independence. How do we know that you won't just come back in and take over?"

Relena gave Quatre a sympathetic look. This senator was really as thick as they came. Quatre's proposal was all above board and clearly of benefit to the colony. Why the hell couldn't the senator see this?

Quatre rolled his eyes at Relena. He had known there would still be some animosity towards the Earth and that the colonies still viewed anything that was done with suspicion, continuing to believe that the Earth Sphere wanted to rule them. How much more did he have to do before they could see that the only way forward was to accept the help and guidance of the Earth and trust in the peace that was being offered?

Quatre took a deep breath and once again outlined his proposal. It was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

--

Duo and Fayah walked briskly along the streets. Duo kept darting glances down alleys as they passed, but could see no sign of Shane. He was getting really worried now. In all the time he had known Shane he had never had the boy lie to him. Shane was a good person. Forced, like Duo had been, into a life that he didn't want due to circumstances beyond his control. Shane's natural inner warmth drew people to him and while that was a good thing in so many ways, Duo also knew it could be his downfall. There were many unsavory types around that wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of Shane's gentle nature. Unlike Shane, Duo had learnt and learnt fast to be able to run and hide, and when to stay and defend himself.

He hoped that wherever Shane was that he was okay. He had to find him, and soon.

"This is where he was supposed ta meet me," said Fayah, breaking into Duo's thoughts.

Duo stopped and gazed around. The familiar sights of street rats and whores greeted his vision. "Let's check the immediate area and see if anyone has seen 'im."

Fayah nodded and they proceeded to ask around.

A small boy watched in silence from the shadows of a building as the pair passed by. He kept his ears open. The description of the man fitted, but nothing had been said about a girl. He frowned and then slipped from his hiding spot to follow.

Duo and Fayah asked several of the people they met if they could remember seeing a person of Shane's description in the area. No one recalled having seen him at all.

The small boy overheard Duo question a fellow rat. This had to be the guy he had been told to look out for. The boss said he would show up somewhere around here looking for his 'whore'. Silently the boy slid out into the sunlight and followed Duo.

Sensing someone behind him Duo stopped and spun around. A small boy stood behind him, a look of fear passed in the kid's eyes as Duo grabbed his wrist.

"Hey! Leggo of me arm man, yer hurtin' me!"

Duo's eyes narrowed, but he let his grasp soften a little. "What are yer tailing me for?"

"The guy yer is lookin' fer, I seen him."

Duo's grip tightened again. "Where?"

"Ow!"

"Duo, let him go, yer scaring him," said Fayah gently as she placed her hand on Duo's arm.

Duo let go. "Sorry kid, I guess I overreacted."

The boy rubbed his wrist gingerly. "S'okay. This guy yer lookin fer, I seen him wiv another bloke. They went off in that direction." The boy jerked his head towards a street in the distance.

Duo frowned. "Was he going along willingly or was he being forced?"

"He looked willin' enough ta me. The guy he was wiv wasn't draggin' him or nothin' like that if that's what yer mean."

Duo thought again. He could only assume it was someone that Shane knew. But then why would Shane leave Fayah waiting like that? No, there was something fishy about this and Duo intended to find out what. "Okay kid, thanks. Sorry I hurt yer."

"Yeah, well, I guess I needs ta be a bit more careful in future."

"Come on, Duo, let's go find Shane," said Fayah.

Duo turned and headed in the direction the kid had indicated. Walking quickly they were soon at the street the kid had pointed them to. Duo looked up and down. Either side was graced by buildings. Most were housing of some sort, but it didn't look like many were occupied in the sense of ownership. An air of dilapidation hung over everything.

"Where do we start?" asked Fayah as she observed the street ahead.

"I guess we start at the top and work our way down. Just be careful and quiet okay?"

"Okay, Duo."

They began their search. Each building was scouted around, the ground checked for recent activity and grubby, glass panes cleaned slightly to allow curious eyes to penetrate the insides.

They had nearly reached the end of the street and so far nothing. Duo was in the process of climbing up a rickety pile of old wooden crates to peer into an upper window when one of the slats of wood gave way sending him crashing to the ground.

"Shit!"

"Duo, are yer okay?" asked Fayah as she rushed to help the braided man up.

"Yeah, I'm fine other than a few splinters in my ass and a dent ta my pride." Duo dusted himself off. He grinned mischievously to himself as he thought of the fun Heero would have later, pulling said splinters from his rear. The grin however was quickly replaced by a look of horror as his hands caressed the fractured pieces in the back pocket of his jeans. "Aww. Fuck!"

"What Duo?"

Duo reached into his pocket and withdrew the shattered communicator. "Fuck!... fuck!... fuck! Heero's gonna be so pissed at me."

Fayah couldn't help but laugh.

"It ain't funny, Fayah," whined Duo. "These things are like babies ta Heero. Boy is he gonna be mad at me when he finds out."

"It was an accident, Duo. I'm sure Heero will understand."

"Yeah, once he takes it out on my ass he will. Oh well, I suppose there ain't much I can do about it now." Duo replaced the broken gadget back into his pocket. He made a mental note to let Heero be top next time by way of saying sorry.

They moved to the next building.

--

Heero left the hotel and headed for the address of the establishment that Duo and Shane had checked out the day before. He couldn't help but notice the decline in the prosperity of the colony as he made his way into the slum areas. The fact that Duo had grown up here and survived was nothing short of a miracle in Heero's book.

Heero had witnessed this dark side to the colony once before and it never failed to make his heart lurch as he thought of Duo and the life he had once led.

He raised his head as he neared the location and tried to block out the poverty that screamed at him from all sides. He was propositioned a couple of times by girls and guys alike. Some of the kids looked like they were yet to greet puberty and again he felt an overwhelming sorrow at the state of the colony and its future generation.

He thought back to Toby, Benny, Mickey, Colin, Paul and Shane. Part of him was glad; glad that these six would at least have an opportunity to make it in the universe and have some sort of a childhood. That is providing they could find Shane.

Shane...

_"Where are you?"_ Heero thought silently.

--

Shane groaned as the throbbing in his head increased. His throat was dry and he could smell the vomit from earlier. It made him even more nauseated. He looked up sharply as the door opened again and the man came in.

Scooting as far back on the bed that he could, Shane watched the man warily.

"I don't think we will have to wait too much longer my pretty little toy."

"Whadda yer mean?"

"I want to know why you were asking questions about me. You and your pretty fuck toy."

Shane's stomach lurched. Now he knew without a doubt that this was the man that had taken all the other street rats. He shuddered.

A hand slapped him hard across the cheek. "You haven't answered my question, slut."

Shane's head snapped back as the open palm connected with his cheek. He bit back a moan.

"Maybe this will persuade you to loosen your tongue." The man reached for Shane's crotch and squeezed hard.

Shane couldn't contain the yelp of pain as the grip tightened around his balls. He closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from leaking.

"Why were you asking questions about me?"

Another squeeze.

Shane called out in pain. "I wasn't askin' any questions 'bout yer, mista. We just went there fer a room fer a quick fuck."

"Now why is it that I don't believe you?" The hand tightened again. "Maybe you need to think a bit more about your answer. I'll be back shortly. I think it best if you tell me what I want to know or else..." The hand closed painfully and twisted. "You certainly won't be fathering any kids." The hand released and with an evil laugh, the man left the room.

Shane tried to control his whimpers but the pain from his abused groin raced through him. He buried his head in the pillow and sobbed. There was no way he was going to rat on Heero or Duo, but he hoped that someone would find him... and soon.

--

Duo and Fayah moved to the next building. "Shhh..." said Duo.

"What?" whispered Fayah.

"Quiet. I think I hear something." Duo inched forward to the side of the building and the small window.

Fayah followed behind. She watched as Duo crept silently to the small window and peered inside. His face went pale and he motioned for her to come to him. Keeping as quiet as she could she sidled alongside.

The air was split with a cry of pain. Fayah's blood ran cold and her eyes opened wide. That sounded like Shane's voice.

Duo leant down and whispered in her ear. "Shane is in there, Fayah. There's a guy with him though. I think it may be the one that took the other kids. He fits the description. Can yer take a quick peek and let me know if it's the same guy yer saw with some of the rats?"

Fayah nodded and reached for the window sill. She was a little shorter that Duo and had to stand on tip toe to see inside. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she had to suppress a cry. She clamped her hand down over her mouth as she slid to the floor.

Duo crouched beside her. "Is it him, Fayah?"

She nodded, unable to form words as she was still too shocked at what she had seen in that room. Shane lay bound on a bed, and that man... that monster was hurting him. She felt sick. "Duo, we gotta get him outta there."

"Yeah, I know, Fayah and we will. Damn the broken communicator! Look, Fayah, I need yer ta go get Heero, okay? He should be around the hotel. The one we was checking out yesterday. Get 'im and bring 'im here as quick as yer can."

Fayah nodded again. "Okay. I'm on my way, Duo. Please, help Shane." Her eyes filled with tears as she heard another muffled moan of pain come from the building.

"I will, Fayah, I will. Now get goin'."

Fayah took off at a run. Shane was in trouble and she needed to find Heero to help Duo rescue him. Her legs moved faster than she had ever thought possible as she tore through the streets, dodging traffic and people. A couple of rats called out to her as she ran, but she ignored their lewd comments and ran faster. The only thought in her mind was to find Heero and help Shane. She didn't dare think about what would happen to Shane if they didn't rescue him.

--

Duo moved silently around the building, checking the place out for possible entry and exit points. Satisfied with his appraisal he approached a side door. He knelt down and reached into his braid to remove his lock picks. _"Old habits die hard,"_ he thought to himself with a wry grin.

The door yielded and Duo stepped softly into the darkened interior. From his earlier scouting of the territory, he figured the room Shane was in was just down a bit and to the left. Cautiously he made his way along the wall, back pressed up against the firm surface, feet silent on the floor. He hadn't been a master of stealth for nothing. Approaching the door to Shane's confinement, he reached into the waistband of his jeans and withdrew his gun. He flipped the safety off.

A quick scan of the gloom told him no one was around. He let a small breath escape him. His hand inched forward as he tried the door knob.

Locked.

Reaching once more into his braid, he removed the trusty implements and began to jiggle the mechanism. A soft click. Bingo. _"Hang in there Shane, old buddy, the cavalry is about to arrive,"_ he thought silently.

Replacing the lock picks and taking up the gun, he again began to twist the door knob. It gave and began to move open. Still moving cautiously, Duo let the door swing before melting into the room. He scanned around to see Shane still on the bed.

With a gun pointed at his head.

--

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 19

Wufei jumped as his pager went off with a loud beep. He reached for the offending item and scanned the small screen to see what was wanted and frowned slightly.

Trowa looked at him. "What is it?"

"It's from Paul. He wants me to contact him at the youth club."

"Anything wrong?"

"He doesn't say. Just to contact him as soon as possible."

"I hope they haven't got themselves into more trouble," sighed Trowa.

"I think if that were the case then the club's organizers would have contacted us and not Paul."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes." Wufei picked up his jacket and went to fetch another Preventer to monitor the surveillance room.

Once the room was organized with replacements, Trowa and Wufei headed for the youth group section in the compound. They arrived a short time later.

Wufei swiped his card in the small device and the door swung open to admit him and Trowa. They entered the large hall and spoke with one of the supervisors who nodded and went to get Paul.

Paul came back with a rather subdued Toby and Benny behind him. Wufei quirked an eyebrow at Trowa who gave him a blank look in return.

"Now, what have you all been up to that should require our urgent attention?" asked Wufei.

"I'm sorry ta call yer here, Wufei, Trowa, but Benny here had a sudden flash back and it sorta rocked him real bad."

"Oh?" Trowa moved to his 'son', and crouching down, pulled the small boy into his arms. "What was it Benny?" he asked softly.

"I remembers where I saw that guy that Tob ran inta."

"I think we should find somewheres more private ta talk about it, Wufei. It aint very nice an I don't fink others should hear what Benny's got ta say," said Paul.

"I agree." Wufei found one of the supervisors and asked for a private room. They were escorted to a small office.

Shutting the door, Trowa sat on the chair and pulled Benny into his lap. Soothing the distressed child as he would a frightened kitten, he gently coaxed Benny to tell them what he remembered.

Benny repeated what he had told Paul and Toby earlier. His tears flowed again as he recalled the memory long ago buried away. "I shoulda helped him... but I didn't. I was so scared that I jus' ran aways." Benny sniffled into Trowa's shirt waiting to be scolded and told he was a coward.

Trowa just hugged the boy tighter. "It's all right, Benny. You did the right thing. It must have been awful to watch, but there was nothing you could have done. Even if you had gone to get help the chances are they would have been long gone by the time help got there." He didn't add to it the fact that Benny could have been next. Judging by the boy's confession these bastards wouldn't have stopped at one, they would have delighted in taking Benny too.

Wufei stepped forward. "When did you say this happened?"

"It append 'bout three years ago. Not long afta I joined up wiv the guys," sniffled Benny.

Toby, unable to watch his friend's torment any longer, wormed his way in between Trowa's arms to hug the other boy.

Trowa smiled and moved his arms to accommodate Toby.

Benny felt a little better with his friend so close and Trowa's strong arms around him.

"Is there anythin' yer can do, Wufei?" asked Paul.

Wufei thought for a moment. "Yes, there is. We will go through the computer records and dig even deeper to see what we can pull up on this guy. This sort of crime cannot go unpunished."

"I agree," said Trowa. "If you don't mind, Wufei, could you contact Sally and have her take a look at Benny here."

"I don't need no doctor person pokin' me," growled Benny.

"I just want to make sure that you are okay, Benny. You have had quite a shock and Sally won't go poking you," smiled Trowa.

"I'll stay wiv yer, Benny," offered Toby.

"Sally isn't all that bad yer know, Benny," said Paul with a wry grin.

Benny opted to just glare at his friends.

Wufei used the vid phone in the small office to call Sally. Once he had finished his call he turned back to the small group. "Sally will meet us back at the hotel. She said it was probably best to check Benny over in the suite."

Trowa nodded. "Right. Let's go then."

The two older men led the three younger boys back across the compound and to the hotel.

--

Fayah's lungs were burning with the effort of supplying her body with oxygen. She continued to run, ignoring the pain in her knees and the screams from her muscles as she pushed herself to the limit. She _had_ to find Heero.

She skidded around a corner, grateful to see the seedy hotel up ahead. As she neared so she stopped her headlong rush and began to look around for Heero. She couldn't see him in the hotel entrance so she began to search around the immediate area. Gasping for breath and giving her body a little time to recover she continued to search frantically.

She scoured the alleys and buildings around the hotel. No sign of Heero. She stopped a couple of people to ask if they may have seen the Japanese man. Nothing. Just as she was beginning to despair of finding him a familiar figure turned the corner and came into view. With a sigh of relief Fayah took off to meet him.

Heero turned the corner and looked up in surprise as Fayah nearly collided with him. Grabbing the girl, he pulled her up short. "Fayah? What is it?" The concern was evident in his voice.

Desperately trying to get her lungs to work Fayah managed to speak. "It's Shane... We found him..." she sobbed out. "He's in a building, other side, Duo sent me ta get yer."

"Hn." Heero quickly assessed the girl's situation. "Why didn't Duo use the communicator?"

"Broke... accident..." she huffed out. "The man... the one that took the kids... he's got Shane."

Heero's body stiffened.

"Duo's tryin' ta rescue him... needs help though." Fayah's breath slowed a little as she recovered slightly.

Heero's hand went swiftly to the gun concealed in his jeans. "Are you okay Fayah?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Let's get going then, take me to them." Heero's face was set in the grim mask of the former perfect soldier. Someone was messing with Shane and in his book that was a big no no.

Fayah forced her body to respond as she set off at a run back to where she had left Duo. She hoped and prayed that they would be in time, that Shane and Duo would be okay.

Heero ran beside her. He wanted to run faster but knew that Fayah was running purely on adrenaline. Her undernourished body had already gone through enough today and she was exhausted. He had to content himself to stay at the pace she was capable of sustaining.

Fayah continued to run, her love for Shane and not wanting to see him hurt was her sole motivation. She could collapse later, when this was all over. If it ever ended that was.

They reached the building and Fayah stopped. She indicated to Heero to be quiet.

Heero slid to a halt beside her. Quickly he did a recon of the immediate area.

"Down there is the window we looked through and saw Shane tied up."

Heero stared at the window and then ran a mental scan over the building. "Where's Duo?"

Fayah looked around. "I dunno. I left 'im by the window."

Heero growled "Baka!"

"Heero?"

"Sorry, Fayah. If I know Duo, he has already gone inside to get Shane out." Heero did a quick re-think. "Fayah, I want you to stay out here and keep an eye out." He passed across his small communicator.

Fayah took the offered object and stared at it, then she stared back at Heero.

"Take this and if you see anyone other than Shane, Duo or myself come out I want you to call the Preventer network." Heero reached for the small device and flipped open the unit. "Just push this blue button here. It's the emergency code. It will automatically alert the Preventer network that we need assistance.

Fayah nodded. "Okay, Heero."

"I'm going in to help Duo with Shane."

"Be careful, Heero."

"Hn." Heero placed his hand against Fayah's cheek in a rare gesture of affection. "Shane will be okay."

Fayah gave Heero's hand a quick squeeze. "I know, Heero."

Heero turned and slunk towards the building's door. There was more to this than Fayah had told him, but he could read between the lines. He had to get in there and quickly to back his partner up. He crept towards the door, noticing it was slightly ajar. No doubt Duo had picked the lock. Melting into the shadows, Heero entered and began his search for his lover and his son.

--

The main conference room was a buzz with chatter. They had broken for a tea break and were busily milling around chatting idly amongst themselves. Quatre stood to one side with Relena.

"I cannot believe how thick some of these people are," said Relena.

"Stubborn and afraid of change is more like it," replied Quatre.

"They wouldn't know a gift horse if it came up and bit them on the ass."

"Relena!" choked Quatre.

Relena flashed an innocent smile. "But it's true, Quatre. They cannot see that most of these proposals are for the benefit of the colonies. All they can see is Earth's officials still ruling over them."

Quatre sighed. "I wish there was some way to let them know that the Earth officials are only stationed to see that the work and trade is carried out correctly. That no one gets short changed or taken advantage of."

"Old habits I'm afraid, Quatre."

"Stubborn old goats is more to the point."

Relena giggled. "Let's see if we can't persuade them with a joint attack."

Quatre stared through tired aqua eyes. "Okay then, but I will warn you, if that L2 senator keeps ranting on about justice anymore I am likely to fetch Wufei in here to give him a counter attack."

"Ohh, you wouldn't," said Relena in mock horror.

"Just watch me," grinned Quatre. "No one can survive an attack by Mr. Justice himself and come out without some scarring."

Quatre's pager chose that moment to announce its presence. Quatre frowned as he plucked the object from the waistband of his trousers and read the small screen.

"What is it Quatre?" asked Relena.

Quatre shook his head. "I'm not sure. Do you have a vid phone I can use for a moment? I need to call Trowa."

"Sure. There is one in the small office to the side." Relena escorted Quatre to the door.

Quatre entered and made his way to the vid phone. Quickly he punched in the code that was on his pager.

"Barton here. Oh, Quatre."

"Hi Trowa, what's wrong?" asked Quatre.

"I have taken Toby and Benny back to the suite. Paul is with them and so is Sally." Seeing the look of panic on Quatre's face he continued quickly. "They are all okay, no one is hurt so don't worry."

"Then what _is_ wrong?" said Quatre, "It must be important for you to call me in the middle of the conference."

"Benny had a flash back. He remembered where he had seen the man Toby knocked down before."

Quatre's eyebrow quirked. "Go on."

"It wasn't a very pleasant memory. I won't go into to all the details now, but suffice to say that this man was the key figure in a rape and subsequent death of a child on L2. Benny witnessed the entire thing."

Quatre clutched at his chest. "Poor Benny. Are you sure he is all right? I can leave the conference now and be back in the room with him in five minutes."

"No, no, Quatre. There is no need. Sally is with him just to check him over as a precaution. I think he is better being left there with Paul and Toby. Besides, you are needed more where you are," said Trowa. He had tossed up with the notion of informing Quatre or waiting until later. He thought it best to tell the blonde now. He knew Quatre would worry, but if he didn't tell him then Quatre would be majorly peeved at him later, and a peeved Quatre was not something Trowa particularly wanted to deal with right now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Wufei and I are going to do some searching on the computer and see what we can find on this guy. You just sit tight and enjoy the talks. I'll let you know what happens as soon as I have anything."

"Okay then. But please ..."

"Yes, Quatre. I will call you immediately if we need you."

"Thank you, Trowa. And tell Benny I'm sorry."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too, Trowa."

The call was terminated and Quatre now found himself with a new set of problems to deal with. He buried his head in his hands and groaned. _Who said that raising kids was fun?_ he thought wryly. He stood and ran his fingers through his blonde locks. He steeled himself to go back into the lions den and shoved all other thoughts to the back of his mind. Once all this was over with he intended to take Trowa and the boys away for a long vacation.

He stepped back out into the room. Relena was keeping an eye out for him and as soon as she saw him she headed to his side.

"Everything okay, Quatre?"

"Yeah. Nothing Trowa can't handle." He looked at the Queen. "It's nothing to do with security, just a small family problem, that's all."

Relena looked a little relieved. "Well, I'm glad it's nothing to do with the conference, but I hope everything is okay with the boys." She looked sympathetically at Quatre. "If there is anything I can do to help just let me know."

"Thanks, Relena. But this is something only the boys and we can work out." He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "But it is nice to know people care."

Relena smiled that gentle smile of hers. "I suppose we should call them all back to order then and finish this little debate." She cocked her head and winked at Quatre. "The sooner we can wrap this up the sooner you can get back to the family crisis."

"Yeah. After that little bit of an interlude I am just ripe for an all out argument with the senator," growled Quatre.

They proceeded to take their seats once more and the meeting continued.

--

Shane was pulled up into a half sitting half lying position on the bed. The man Duo had watched through the window had a gun pointing directly at his head. "Drop the weapon," came the cold command.

Duo quickly assessed his immediate situation. His own gun was trained on the man in front of him, but if he fired, no doubt he would hit his target, but the man would also have enough reaction time to pull the trigger and thus kill Shane.

Not an option.

If he put his gun down there was no way to know that the man wouldn't still shoot Shane and himself.

Better option.

He could put his gun down and stall for time and just hope that Fayah had managed to get to Heero and that back up was not far away.

Best option.

"Okay mate, no need ta get trigger happy. I'm putting the gun down." Duo raised his left arm in surrender as he crouched to drop the gun to the floor.

"Kick it over here."

Duo complied.

The man picked up Duo's weapon and placed it in the waistband of his trousers. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. He threw them to Duo who caught them easily. "Put them on. One on each wrist."

Duo did as requested. "What is it yer want, man? Why don't yer let the kid go, he's of no interest ta yer." Duo tried his best known attack; his voice.

"That's where you are wrong. Now cuff one wrist to the post."

Duo slid the metal around the steel of the bed post. He glanced at Shane who looked terrified and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

With the one wrist cuffed to the bed Taylor swiftly moved to grab the other wrist and also lock it to the bed.

"Okay, so now yer have me what is it yer intend ta do?" asked Duo still stalling for time and not sure he really wanted an answer.

"I want to know why you are asking questions about me."

"Dunno what yer talking 'bout."

"Oh, I think you do. I suggest that unless you want your pretty little fuck toy here to get hurt, you better start giving me some answers." As if to stress his point Taylor moved back to Shane who was still bound and watching through scared brown eyes.

"Touch 'im and yer will die," growled Duo.

Taylor laughed. "I don't think you are in any position to make threats." He reached his hand down to Shane's abused crotch and began to undo the zipper. Sliding his hand inside he began to fondle the boy, his eyes trained firmly on Duo.

Shane's cheeks burned with the humiliation, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Vainly he tried to control his body but couldn't. His flesh betrayed him and began to swell under the ministrations.

Fury raced through Duo's body as he watched the scene before him. He pulled against the handcuffs. "Leave 'im alone," Duo's voice was cold.

Taylor smirked as Duo fought against the bonds. Good, he had the man just where he wanted him. He looked into Duo's eyes and a momentary tremble of fear passed through him as he saw the coldness and promise of something else lurking in those purple depths. "Then tell me why you were asking questions about me. Or would you rather I played with you?"

Taylor's hand left Shane's groin and Taylor sauntered over to Duo. He ran his hands up Duo's thighs and over his ass. He squeezed the globes. "You know, it's been a while since I had a good fuck," he purred.

Duo shifted to escape the man's grasp. "I suppose this is 'ow yer got yer cheap thrills from the other kids before yer handed them over ta P ta experiment with," he spat.

Taylor froze for a second then quickly recovered his composure. He slid his hand up the front of Duo's thigh to trace over his crotch. "They enjoyed it."

"Yer sick, man."

Taylor laughed, an evil chuckle that made both Duo and Shane cringe. Duo thought that he was insane most of the time, but hell, this man gave a whole new meaning to the word; he was just plain fucking nuts!

"So that's what you have been up to." Taylor's hand found the button and zipper to Duo's pants and he began to undo them.

Shane watched, helpless, as the guy yanked Duo's pants down over his hips. He felt terror wash over him, unable to do anything to help his guardian and guilty for knowing that if not for him Duo wouldn't be in this situation.

Feeling the cool air against his skin, Duo shivered. "Why did yer do it? I mean, those kids never did anythin' ta yer."

"We needed to test out our research." Hands wandered over creamy flesh.

Duo flinched away from the touch. Taylor balled his hand into a fist and applied a punch to Duo's kidneys. Duo groaned as the pain hit him.

"I suppose I can tell you why, seeing as how once I have fucked both you and your little toy raw I'm going to kill you anyway." Taylor's hands began to explore Duo's body once more.

Duo recoiled from the touch again, only to have more blows land on his face and torso. Blood ran from his split lip and he felt a rib crack.

"Keep still!"

Duo obeyed. _"Oh, Fayah, I hope yer have found Heero and yer not too late in getting back here."_ he thought silently. It wasn't so much the fact that this sicko was going to rape him, but that he intended to also take Shane; and that to Duo was unforgivable. He tested the cuffs again. Without being able to get to his picks in his braid he only had one other option available to him for getting out of these cuffs. He would wait though before putting that ploy into practice; wait and see if he could get this guy to talk some more.

"That's better," purred Taylor as he began to run his hands over Duo's groin.

It was all Duo could do to stop from pulling away again. He tried to keep the man talking. "What research?"

"All this talk of peace amongst the colonies and the Earth, it's all an act." Hands snaked along Duo's rear.

Duo managed to control his urge to vomit. "What makes yer think that?"

"The Earth has no intention of letting the colonies rule themselves. This time, where the Oz and White Fang failed to deliver, the Deliverance faction will come through; and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it." Fingers began to trace along Duo's cleft.

"But a virus? How the hell is that going to help yer out? Yer intend to wipe out the entire Earth population?" Duo chanced a glance at Shane who was still balled up on the bed. Brown, frightened eyes stared back at him and he tried to send a reassuring smile to the teen, even if he was worried himself.

"No need to kill off the Earth population." A finger plunged inside. "Those that are the so called peace makers are all in the one spot. Take them out and most of the problem is eliminated."

Duo froze. One by one the pieces all came together. Fury raged through his system as the full impact of Taylor's words hit home. He struggled violently against the cuffs and in the process managed to knock Taylor to the floor.

Taylor wasn't impressed. He picked himself up and with a dark glare proceeded to hit Duo with his fist and the butt of the gun. "Maybe I should just kill you now. You're more trouble than you're worth just for a fuck." His eyes traveled to Shane and a predatory glint came into his cold gray orbs. "No... I have a better idea. I'll let you watch me fuck your little toy over here first, then I will kill you."

Shane couldn't stop the small cry of fear that escaped his throat and desperately he tried to move away, but the wall was behind him and he had nowhere to go.

"I told yer before... Touch 'im and yer dead." Duo's tone was cold. The mask of Shinigami beginning to come through.

Taylor laughed, then grabbing Shane he hauled him to the floor by Duo.

Balancing on his knees with his face and chest pushed to the ground there wasn't a whole lot Shane could do about the situation.

Taylor positioned Shane so that he was within Duo's line of vision, but far enough out of reach of Duo's legs. He yanked Shane's jeans down and exposed the teen to his touch.

Shane gagged as he felt the man's hands on his flesh once more.

Taylor removed Duo's gun from his trousers and placed it on the small night stand. Then he proceeded to unzip his fly. He turned to Duo with an evil smirk, "Hope you enjoy watching this because once I'm finished with your slut you will be next. Taylor turned his attention back to Shane's ass.

Several things happened at once. To Shane it was as if time slowed to almost a standstill and he watched as the events unfolded in slow motion.

"Freeze!" Heero stood in the doorway, gun pointing directly at Taylor.

Taylor still had his own gun in his hand and was quick to point it at Shane. "Try to shoot me and I will kill the boy."

Duo was aware of Heero's presence, just as he was aware of Shane's situation. Quickly he flicked his wrists and dislocated them enabling him to pull them from the handcuffs. Flicking them back in again he let forth a roar of pure anger and hatred.

The raw, animal sound that came from within Duo sent fear racing up Taylor's spine. Never had he heard such a cry before. It was one that reminded Taylor of a wild beast that was protecting its young from danger and promised nothing but pain and a horrible death to the perpetrator. He turned slowly and eyes widened with shock.

Heero watched as his lover escaped his confinement and turned to face the tormentor. He knew that look, he had seen it before. He guessed that this guy was about see the true wrath of Shinigami, and a pissed off Shinigami wasn't a very nice thing.

Shane cowered slightly as Duo's features twisted into something he had never seen before. Pure hatred and rage flashed in those eyes that were now just a dark purple flame.

Duo lunged at Taylor. "No one touches anything that belongs ta me without their consent," he growled.

With Duo's lunge Taylor's finger closed on the trigger and the gun went off.

--

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to those that are reading and a special thanks to those of you that have left a review. Your feedback is very much appreciated.**

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 20

Shane watched as Duo sprang at their tormentor, then several things happened at once. Heero came charging across the room as Duo sent Taylor sprawling. The loud noise as the gun discharged, a searing heat and then blackness.

Heero raced across the room as Duo lunged. He was next to the pair of entangled bodies within milliseconds. The gun went off but Heero had no idea where the bullet went.

Duo threw himself at Taylor and succeeded in knocking the man over, unfortunately the finger closed over the trigger before Duo could get his hand on Taylor's wrist. The sound of the gunshot sent Duo over the edge. He grabbed at Taylor's wrist and closed his hand around the joint. Squeezing tightly he forced the man to drop the weapon. With lightning speed he had Taylor on his stomach and arm twisted painfully up his back. He reached forward and snarled quietly. "I told yer not ta touch the boy."

Taylor writhed in pain as his arm was shoved to an impossible angle.

"Now I think it's my turn ta let yer 'ave a taste of the terror yer put others through." A hand on his shoulder stilled him for a moment and he stared into Heero's cobalt.

Heero reached the pair rolling on the floor just in same time to see Shane collapse to the side. His eyes raced over Shane's form and he saw the blood seeping from the shoulder. Quickly he was beside the boy and assessed the wound. The bullet had passed clean through the shoulder blade and exited through the fleshy part just below the collar bone. He yanked his tank top off and used it to staunch the flow of blood. He looked back at Duo who had Taylor in a vice grip, arm drawn impossibly up his back. He touched Duo's shoulder.

As Duo looked at Heero he noticed Heero holding Shane's bleeding form. He felt something inside him snap. Still keeping Taylor pinned, he managed to drag his pants back up his legs. It wouldn't do to have them around his ankles while he delivered his own form of justice.

"I'm calling for Fayah to get help," said Heero.

Duo nodded. "I want ta interrogate this shit bag a bit more," growled Duo.

"Just leave some of him for the Judge to lock up, wont you?"

"I'll think about it, Heero."

Heero nodded. He could see that Shinigami would have his way but leave enough of the man intact for him to regret ever crossing the god of death. He raced outside calling for Fayah.

--

Fayah heard the gunshot and jumped in fright. She had been hiding where Heero had left her, now she wasn't sure about staying where she was. The sound frightened her but what scared her even more was the thought of who may have been shot. Was Shane okay? Did she get Heero back here in time? If anything happened to any of them she knew she would be to blame for not having run faster. She inched closer to the building to see if she could see or hear what was going on.

As she neared the window she could hear yells and a scream. She scooted backwards and her hand went for the small communicator that Heero had given her. Her hand shook as she stared at the object. Should she call for help or wait? Heero had said only to use it if someone other than himself, Duo or Shane came out of the building. She heard the door to the building slam open and a figure run out. Terrified, she looked up to see who it was.

"Fayah! Fayah! FAYAH!" yelled Heero.

Recognizing Heero, Fayah scrambled out of her hiding spot and ran to the Japanese man. "I'm 'ere, Heero," she called.

Heero turned to see the girl running towards him and then she faltered.

Running towards Heero, Fayah suddenly stumbled as she saw blood smeared on his shirtless torso. _"Oh my god... he's been hurt._ _That_ _gun shot..."_ The thoughts flashed through Fayah's mind as she closed the distance between them.

Realizing what the girl was thinking, Heero called to her, "I'm okay Fayah, it's not my blood."

"Thank god fer that," said Fayah.

"Have you still got the communicator, Fayah?"

"Yes." She handed the device over.

Heero took it and flipped it open. Quickly he punched in a few numbers. "I need an ambulance to sector 148-4 Urgent, repeat urgent. Male, 15 years, gun shot wound to the right shoulder. Bullet passed clean through. Arigato." A hand suddenly tightened on his arm and he stared into Fayah's worried, ice blue eyes.

"Shane?" Her lip was trembling and tears began to well.

Heero mentally kicked himself for the blunt way in which Fayah had just learnt about Shane's injuries. Shit! Duo was always telling him to lighten up and be a bit more tactful and here he was describing Shane's wounds as if he were just another piece of meat. Granted he had been informing the medics of the current status, but he should have been aware that Fayah would also hear his words.

He pulled her to him. "He's going to be okay, Fayah. It's just a nick. I'll take you to him as soon as I have called for back up."

Fayah nodded as the tears tracked down her cheeks.

Heero pushed a few more buttons and raised the Preventer network. "Preventer Light here, I need back up and I need it now. One agent and one civilian injured, one suspect contained." He gave the co-ordinates and then taking Fayah's hand he turned to go back into the building. He needed to get back to Duo and make sure that Shinigami had left something of the prisoner for them to charge.

--

As soon as the conference came to its conclusion Quatre was out the door and on his way back to the hotel as quickly as he could. Although Trowa had told him there was nothing to worry about he couldn't stop himself from feeling concerned about Benny.

He stood impatiently in the elevator as it hummed its way upwards. Finally the doors swooshed open and he strode down the hallway as fast as he dared without breaking into a run. Slipping the card through the contraption, the door to the suite unlocked and allowed his entry. He swept into the room, eyes scanning for the boys. They were sitting on the couch with Sally.

Sally looked up as Quatre entered. "Hello, Quatre."

"Hello, Sally. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, don't worry. Benny had a nasty shock with those memories but physically he's okay. I have given him a mild sedative which is working well but will wear off in another couple of hours."

"Thank you, Sally."

"I have some more here that I will leave with you for him, just in case he needs them."

Quatre looked down at the couch where the slightly glazed eyes of Benny peered back at him. Quatre smiled. "You okay, Benny?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Jus' nasty memories," he murmured.

Quatre crouched down and gave the blonde haired boy a hug. Running his fingers through the tousled hair he sighed. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Would you like me to stay for a bit, Quatre?"

"No. I think we should be fine now, Sally. Thank you again for seeing to him."

"My pleasure, Quatre."

"Any idea where Trowa is?"

"He is with Wufei in the main security room. They were muttering about digging up dirt or something like that. If you are sure everything's okay I'll take Paul with me and get showered and changed for dinner."

"Okay." Quatre turned to the silent teen. "Thanks, Paul for all your help."

Paul just stood and shrugged his shoulders. "No need ta thank me, they is family afta all and that's what family does fer each other."

"You're a great kid, Paul. Even if Wufei doesn't say it I know he is proud of you."

Paul suitably blushed at this and Sally gave Quatre a smile of approval. She knew Wufei just as Quatre did and knew it would be hard for the Chinese man to admit outright something like this, but that didn't mean that he didn't show it in other ways. You just had to be able to read the man's body language and get to know him to understand how he expressed his feelings. That was part of what drew Sally to Wufei in the first place...

Solving the mystery of the unknown dragon.

Somewhere along the line though the relationship had strengthened and Sally found herself slowly but surely falling in love with the dark haired man so full of secrets.

They took their leave.

Quatre made sure that Benny was comfortable and with Toby watching over him he placed a call to the number of the surveillance room.

Trowa answered. "Quatre? Are you back with the boys?"

"Yes, I am. Benny is comfortable and Sally and Paul have just left. Are you going to be long?"

"We shouldn't be too much longer. Would you like to get room service for dinner and once we have finished here I'll call to let you know I'm on my way?"

"Okay. Don't be too long, I want to know what's going on."

"I promise. See you soon, Quatre."

Quatre disconnected and turned to the two boys. Benny was trying to read a book but the sedative was making him a little sleepy. Toby kept throwing curious glances at his friend as he attempted to finish coloring in the picture in front of him. Quatre smiled.

Toby looked at his guardian. "Is he gonna be 'kay?" he asked.

"Yes, Toby, he will be fine. It's just something to relax him. Sally said it will wear off soon."

Toby nodded and looked back at Benny who had given in to the sedative and closed his eyes. He slumped back as sleep took him. Toby put his book and pencils down then moved to his friend. Gently he took the book from tired fingers and marking the page, placed it on the small table. He tucked Benny's legs up and rearranged his arms into a more comfortable position. Satisfied, he looked at Quatre for approval.

Quatre felt his heart swell as he watched the tender care Toby took with Benny, making sure his friend was okay. "I'm going to get showered and then order some food." Quatre pulled the room service menu from the drawer in the desk and passed it to Toby. "While I'm showering have a look through and pick out what you think Benny would like for dinner and something for yourself."

"Okay, Quatre," replied Toby and he began to look at the menu. He wasn't all that good at reading yet and his brow furrowed as he tried to understand some of the words printed on the page.

Quatre chuckled softly as he watched the little boy's face contort as he studied the words on the page. He went to take his shower.

--

Leaving Benny, Toby and Paul with Sally, Wufei and Trowa went back to the main room. Wufei sat at one console and Trowa took another. For a while just the tapping of keys filled the room. The monitors continued to show the surrounding compound and it's inhabitants, but Trowa and Wufei were oblivious to it.

The clicking of the keys continued on as each agent hacked away at programs in an attempt to find out more on the man of Benny's shock revelation. Trowa gave a small grunt, Wufei looked up expectantly.

"I have managed to get into the police records from L2. There isn't a lot here."

"Oh?"

"All the report says is that a young kid, approximately seven years old was found in a back alley in sector 143-9. Victim appeared to have died from blood loss. Evidence of violence and rape displayed. Victim's assailant never caught. No evidence of the perpetrator found at the scene."

"How long did they keep the file open for?"

"The case was closed after a week."

"Figures. As Maxwell would say; 'It's just another rat so why bother?'" Wufei's face darkened.

Trowa stared at his partner through a pained emerald eye. "It isn't fair," he said quietly.

"No it isn't. Where is their sense of justice?"

Trowa just dropped his eyes and went back to the computer. For the rats of L2 there would never be any justice it seemed. But maybe in this case they could at least remove one scum bag from society and so the young victim's death would not have been in vain.

Quatre's call came through and Trowa answered it. Wufei continued to hack away. While they all acknowledged that Yuy was the best amongst them for hacking, Wufei had learnt a lot from the stoic pilot during the wars and was glad of those skills now. He heard Trowa cut his call with Quatre and return to his seat. Wufei's eyes opened wide.

Bingo.

A rare smile graced his lips as he found what he wanted. "Barton... I think you should see this."

Trowa moved across to Wufei and scanned the screen. "I think we have what we need now, Wufei."

Wufei slipped a disc into the computer and quickly downloaded the information. "Let's take this back to our room and discuss it further. Then we can contact Une."

"I agree. Fetch Paul and Sally and meet me in our suite."

"We will be there." Wufei stood and powered down the computer. He slipped the disc into his pocket and left with Trowa to return to the hotel.

--

As Heero left the room to get Fayah and assistance so Duo took another look at the unconscious form of Shane. Heero's tank top was providing a form of packing to slow the blood loss, but it was obvious that Shane needed medical help. Shane would be okay for the moment. He turned his attention back to the evil creature beneath him.

He hauled Taylor to his feet, still grasping tightly to the man's arm he growled in his ear. "The way ta peace is not through violence and death, but through talk and trust."

Taylor laughed. "Then _you_ are the delusional one," he spat.

"How many? How many of those street kids did yer torment before killing 'em?" snarled Duo as his grip tightened.

Taylor could feel the bones, sinew and muscle of his arm protesting the movement. "To tell the truth I have no idea, they were all just the same; scum that deserved to die."

"Wrong answer." Duo's grip forced Taylor's arm beyond the point of normal articulation. The bones snapped as tendons tore under the strain.

Taylor gave a cry of pain.

Shinigami grinned and let him go. "And I have only just started."

Pure terror raced through Taylor as he realized the man he was dealing with was no normal man. He knew things, had seen things Taylor had only imagined. He could read the coldness and death in those violet eyes that burned deep into his brain as if burrowing inside to unlock all he knew.

"Yer touched my son." The words were laced with ice.

Taylor shivered uncontrollably and clutched his broken arm to his chest. He looked around wildly for his gun, Duo's gun, hell anything to keep this... this... this mad man away from him.

"Looking fer yer toys? Well I'm afraid that Heero, my partner, 'as already removed them. Yer see, Heero is very efficient. Unlike me. I 'ave the blood of many on my soul from the wars. Yes, I fought in the wars, I fought fer the fragile peace we now enjoy and I will be dammed if I'm gonna let yer or anyone else fer that matter destroy what we fought so 'ard ta achieve." Duo advanced on the retreating form.

Taylor began to back up. He was scared, those cold eyes glittered with vengeance. Like all cowards he was only brave when dishing out the punishment and cruelty. Now he was on the receiving end; and he didn't like it.

"Heero would just cuff yer and hand yer over... But me? Well as I recall I told yer not once, but twice not ta touch the boy or yer would die." Duo continued to close the gap.

Taylor was shaking with fear.

"I think it's time I made good on that promise." Duo's lips parted in a snarl. The fire in his eyes seemed to leap from his very soul and it was as if the devil himself had been let loose. In a flash his hand was around Taylor's throat and Taylor was slammed against the wall.

Taylor felt the hand closing around his throat and his teeth rattled in their sockets as the back of his head connected with the wall. A punch to the stomach forced all the air from his lungs.

"That's fer touching me," snarled Duo.

Taylor gasped for breath, trying desperately to force air into his lungs and finally succeeding. A blow to the face was next and Taylor tasted his own blood as his teeth clicked together, biting his tongue in the process.

"That was fer the black eye yer gave Shane."

Taylor stared at his opponent through a haze of pain This man was surely going to kill him.

As if reading his mind Duo grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face close. "I did promise yer death fer touching something that was not yers ta touch." Duo's eyes shifted to Shane's still form and they softened for a moment, then the mask was firmly back in place. "But I also promised my partner I would leave enough of yer ta be arrested, charged, and left ta rot in jail."

Taylor looked a little relieved.

"I didn't say how much I would leave though."

Taylor's heart stopped.

"Consider this pay back fer all those kids yer fucked raw, fer the ones that died, fer the ones that couldn't fight back." Duo's hand snaked down to the still open fly of Taylor's pants. Fingers swiftly delved inside and brought Taylor's family jewels out into the open. "I'll make sure yer never fuck anyone ever again."

Taylor let out a scream of agony as Duo's hand grasped his sac and tightened slowly. He squeezed and continued to squeeze, making the man suffer excruciating pain as he slowly crushed the testicles within. He then grasped the softened cock and twisted mercilessly until the muscle of the organ tore and Taylor fainted.

Duo looked at the man in disgust. "Death is too good fer such as yer." He turned and went to Shane.

Taylor's limp form slid down the wall and collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Hearing the scream Heero looked at Fayah and took off at a run. Fayah followed. They burst into the building and charged into the small room just in time to see Duo release the man's groin as he slumped unconscious to the floor.

Heero watched as Duo picked up Shane and carried him out.

Fayah stared at the man on the floor and then back to Duo. She didn't know what Duo had done and she didn't recognize the look on the normally happy face, but she could think about that later. All that mattered to her right now was that they were all safe and seeing that Shane was going to be okay. "Duo?" she said as she tentatively placed her hand on his arm.

Duo felt the touch and looked down. The girl's face came into his vision and he felt Shinigami slip away to hide once more inside his soul. The normal features returned and he smiled down at Fayah.

"Is Shane gonna be 'kay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he's gonna be just fine, Fayah. Come outside with me and help me look afta 'im while we wait fer the ambulance."

"Okay." Fayah reached out and gently stroked Shane's cheek.

Duo looked at Heero. "Don't worry, Heero, I didn't kill 'im. Well not yet anyway."

Heero gave him a 'look'.

"I jus' gave 'im a taste of what he's been doing ta the kids that's all. I promise I left enough of him ta be locked away."

The sounds of sirens fast approaching reminded them of more important things.

"Hn. I'll cuff him and let the Preventers here take him in for questioning. I will come with you in the ambulance to the hospital."

"Yeah, we need ta get Shane looked at as soon as we can. I think he's lost a fair bit of blood."

Heero cuffed the still unconscious prisoner as the Preventer agents arrived at the scene. He briefly filled them in while keeping an eye on Duo and Shane whom the medics from the ambulance were working on prior to taking them to hospital.

The briefing done, Heero joined Duo and Fayah with Shane for the trip to the hospital. The trip was short and soon they were inside the ER of the Memorial hospital. Dr Griffin greeted them.

"As soon as I saw who was coming in I made sure I was available to assist," he said.

"Arigato," said Heero.

Shane was whisked off into a cubicle where nurses began fussing around him. Dr Griffin waited for a moment and looked at Duo. "You have been hurt. Let me take a look at you."

"Nah, I'm okay doc, jus' look afta Shane will yer? I need ta speak with Heero, I'm afraid this isn't over yet."

Heero's head snapped around from where he had been watching the nurses fuss over Shane. "Nani?" he said quietly.

Duo pulled Heero to one side and told him what Taylor had said. "Heero, they intend ta use that virus at the conference ta wipe out all the heads."

"Shit!... How?"

"He didn't say. Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Quatre and Relena are in that conference."

"Fuck!"

"We need ta contact Trowa and Wufei, also Une. This guy was from a group that calls itself Deliverance. Lap top still at the hotel?"

"Hai."

Duo rubbed his hands together. "Let's go, Hee-chan. Fayah can stay here with Shane. It's time ta do some hacking I think."

"Hai. But Duo, you are hurt. Let the doc here have a look at you and fix you up first."

Duo growled. "I'm fine Heero, jus' a few cuts, scrapes and bruises." He winced slightly from the pain of his broken rib.

"You're not fine, Duo. Please, let the doctor take a look at you."

"Later, Heero. Right now we need ta do some hacking and let Une know what's going on." Seeing the look in Heero's eyes he softened. "I promise afta we 'ave tied all this up I will let the doctor look at me." He reached forward and planted a kiss on Heero's nose.

Realizing he wasn't going to get Duo to give in, Heero sighed. "Hn. Okay, you win for now, but as soon as we have wrapped this up I'm bringing you back here for a full check."

"Anything fer yer, koi," smiled Duo. He did hurt, but he had suffered through worse in the past and besides, there were more important things to worry about.

Heero quickly explained to Fayah where they were going and why.

She nodded that she understood. She would rather stay here and look after Shane. Her body was exhausted from her day and she still couldn't believe that half of it had actually happened, but then, when she looked at Shane lying on the gurney, she knew it was true. A tear tracked down her cheek as she studied his features. A sympathetic nurse put her arm around her shoulder.

"Go," said Dr Griffin. "I will take care of both youngsters for you. Don't worry, they will be fine."

"Thanks doc," said Duo, some of his normal self beginning to shine back through.

"I will call as soon as I can. Here is my pager code. Call me if anything happens in the meantime." Heero passed over the paper.

"I will," replied the doctor.

Heero and Duo left the hospital, flagging down a cab they headed back to the hotel, the laptop, and to contact the rest of the group. Duo only hoped that they weren't too late.

--

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys. They belong to their respective copyright companies. I do however own Shane, Paul, Colin, Mickey, Benny, Toby and any other unfamiliar characters. I also own the plot if you can call it that.

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5+S

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, violence, language, references to rape, sap, blood, Death (not one of the boys), Lemon/Lime, medical stuff, and any other weird thing that comes out of my head... be afraid...

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 20

Shane watched as Duo sprang at their tormentor, then several things happened at once. Heero came charging across the room as Duo sent Taylor sprawling. The loud noise as the gun discharged, a searing heat and then blackness.

Heero raced across the room as Duo lunged. He was next to the pair of entangled bodies within milliseconds. The gun went off, but Heero had no idea where the bullet went.

Duo threw himself at Taylor and succeeded in knocking the man over, unfortunately the finger closed over the trigger before Duo could get his hand on Taylor's wrist. The sound of the gunshot sent Duo over the edge. He grabbed at Taylor's wrist and closed his hand around the joint. Squeezing tightly he forced the man to drop the weapon. With lightning speed he had Taylor on his stomach and arm twisted painfully up his back. He reached forward and snarled quietly. "I told yer not ta touch the boy."

Taylor writhed in pain as his arm was shoved to an impossible angle.

"Now I think it's my turn ta let yer have a taste of the terror yer put others through." A hand on his shoulder stilled him for a moment and he stared into Heero's cobalt.

Heero reached the pair rolling on the floor just in time to see Shane collapse to the side. His eyes raked over Shane's form and saw the blood seeping from the shoulder. Quickly he was beside the boy and assessed the wound. The bullet had passed clean through the shoulder blade and exited through the fleshy part just below the collar bone. He yanked his tank top off and used it to staunch the flow of blood. He looked back at Duo who had Taylor in a vice grip, arm drawn impossibly up his back. He touched Duo's shoulder.

As Duo looked at Heero, he noticed Heero holding Shane's bleeding form. He felt something inside him snap. Still keeping Taylor pinned, he managed to drag his pants back up his legs. It wouldn't do to have them around his ankles while he delivered his own form of justice.

"I'm calling for Fayah to get help," said Heero.

Duo nodded. "I want ta interrogate this shit bag a bit more," growled Duo.

"Just leave some of him for the Judge to lock up, won't you?"

"I'll think about it, Heero."

Heero nodded. He could see that Shinigami would have his way, but leave enough of the man intact for him to regret ever crossing the God of Death. He raced outside calling for Fayah.

Fayah heard the gunshot and jumped in fright. She had been hiding where Heero had left her, now she wasn't sure about staying where she was. The sound frightened her, but what scared her even more was the thought of who may have been shot. Was Shane okay? Had she gotten Heero back here in time? If anything happened to any of them she knew she would be to blame for not having run faster. She inched closer to the building to see if she could see or hear what was going on.

As she neared the window she could hear yells and a scream. She scooted backwards and her hand went for the small communicator that Heero had given her. Her hand shook as she stared at the object. Should she call for help or wait? Heero had said only to use it if someone other than himself, Duo or Shane came out of the building. She heard the door to the building slam open and a figure run out. Terrified, she looked up to see who it was.

"Fayah! Fayah! FAYAH!" yelled Heero.

Recognizing Heero, Fayah scrambled out of her hiding spot and ran to the Japanese man. "I'm here, Heero," she called.

Heero turned to see the girl running towards him and then she faltered.

Running towards Heero, Fayah suddenly stumbled as she saw blood smeared on his shirtless torso. "Oh my god... he's been hurt. That gun shot..." The thoughts flashed through Fayah's mind as she closed the distance between them.

Realizing what the girl was thinking, Heero called to her, "I'm okay, Fayah, it's not my blood."

"Thank god fer that," said Fayah.

"Have you still got the communicator, Fayah?"

"Yes." She handed the device over.

Heero took it and flipped it open. Quickly he punched in a few numbers. "I need an ambulance to sector 148-4 Urgent, repeat urgent. Male, 15 years, gun shot wound to the right shoulder. Bullet passed clean through. Arigato." A hand suddenly tightened on his arm and he stared into Fayah's worried, ice blue eyes.

"Shane?" Her lip was trembling and tears began to well.

Heero mentally kicked himself for the blunt way in which Fayah had just learnt about Shane's injuries. Shit! Duo was always telling him to lighten up and be a bit more tactful and here he was describing Shane's wounds as if he were just another piece of meat. Granted he had been informing the medics of the current status, but he should have been aware that Fayah would also hear his words.

He pulled her to him. "He's going to be okay, Fayah. It's just a nick. I'll take you to him as soon as I have called for back up."

Fayah nodded as the tears tracked down her cheeks.

Heero pushed a few more buttons and raised the Preventer network. "Preventer Light here, I need back up and I need it now. One agent and one civilian injured, one suspect contained." He gave the co-ordinates and then taking Fayah's hand, he turned to go back into the building. He needed to get back to Duo and make sure that Shinigami had left something of the prisoner for them to charge.

--

As soon as the conference came to its conclusion Quatre was out the door and on his way back to the hotel as quickly as he could. Although Trowa had told him there was nothing to worry about he couldn't stop himself from feeling concerned about Benny.

He stood impatiently in the elevator as it hummed its way upwards. Finally the doors swooshed open and he strode down the hallway as fast as he dared without breaking into a run. Slipping the card through the contraption, the door to the suite unlocked and allowed his entry. He swept into the room, eyes scanning for the boys. They were sitting on the couch with Sally.

Sally looked up as Quatre entered. "Hello, Quatre."

"Hello, Sally. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, don't worry. Benny had a nasty shock with those memories, but physically he's okay. I have given him a mild sedative which is working well but will wear off in another couple of hours."

"Thank you, Sally."

"I have some more here that I will leave with you for him, just in case he needs them."

Quatre looked down at the couch where the slightly glazed eyes of Benny peered back at him. Quatre smiled. "You okay, Benny?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Jus' nasty memories," he murmured.

Quatre crouched down and gave the blonde haired boy a hug. Running his fingers through the tousled hair, he sighed. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Would you like me to stay for a bit, Quatre?"

"No. I think we should be fine now, Sally. Thank you again for seeing to him."

"My pleasure, Quatre."

"Any idea where Trowa is?"

"He is with Wufei in the main security room. They were muttering about digging up dirt or something like that. If you are sure everything's okay I'll take Paul with me and get showered and changed for dinner."

"Okay." Quatre turned to the silent teen. "Thanks, Paul for all your help."

Paul just stood and shrugged his shoulders. "No need ta thank me, they is family afta all and that's what family does fer each other."

"You're a great kid, Paul. Even if Wufei doesn't say it I know he is proud of you."

Paul suitably blushed at this and Sally gave Quatre a smile of approval. She knew Wufei just as Quatre did and knew it would be hard for the Chinese man to admit outright something like this, but that didn't mean that he didn't show it in other ways. You just had to be able to read the man's body language and get to know him to understand how he expressed his feelings. That was part of what drew Sally to Wufei in the first place...

Solving the mystery of the unknown dragon.

Somewhere along the line though the relationship had strengthened and Sally found herself slowly but surely falling in love with the dark haired man so full of secrets.

They took their leave.

Quatre made sure that Benny was comfortable, and with Toby watching over him he placed a call to the number of the surveillance room.

Trowa answered. "Quatre. Are you back with the boys?"

"Yes, I am. Benny is comfortable and Sally and Paul have just left. Are you going to be long?"

"We shouldn't be too much longer. Would you like to get room service for dinner and once we have finished here I'll call to let you know I'm on my way?"

"Okay. Don't be too long, I want to know what's going on."

"I promise. See you soon, Quatre."

Quatre disconnected and turned to the two boys. Benny was trying to read a book but the sedative was making him a little sleepy. Toby kept throwing curious glances at his friend as he attempted to finish coloring in the picture in front of him. Quatre smiled.

Toby looked at his guardian. "Is he gonna be 'kay?" he asked.

"Yes, Toby, he will be fine. It's just something to relax him. Sally said it will wear off soon."

Toby nodded and looked back at Benny who had given in to the sedative and closed his eyes. He slumped back as sleep took him. Toby put his book and pencils down then moved to his friend. Gently he took the book from tired fingers and marking the page, placed it on the small table. He tucked Benny's legs up and re arranged his arms into a more comfortable position. Satisfied, he looked at Quatre for approval.

Quatre felt his heart swell as he watched the tender care Toby took with Benny, making sure his friend was okay. "I'm going to get showered and then order some food." Quatre pulled the room service menu from the drawer in the desk and passed it to Toby. "While I'm showering have a look through and pick out what you think Benny would like for dinner and something for yourself."

"Okay, Quatre," replied Toby and he began to look at the menu. He wasn't all that good at reading yet and his brow furrowed as he tried to understand some of the words printed on the page.

Quatre chuckled softly as he watched the little boy's face contort as he studied the words on the page. He went to take his shower.

--

Leaving Benny, Toby and Paul with Sally, Wufei and Trowa went back to the main room. Wufei sat at one console and Trowa took another. For a while just the tapping of keys filled the room. The monitors continued to show the surrounding compound and its inhabitants but Trowa and Wufei were oblivious to it.

The clicking of the keys continued on as each agent hacked away at programs in an attempt to find out more on the man of Benny's shock revelation. Trowa gave a small grunt, Wufei looked up expectantly.

"I have managed to get into the police records from L2. There isn't a lot here."

"Oh?"

"All the report says is that a young kid, approximately seven years old was found in a back alley in sector 143-9. Victim appeared to have died from blood loss. Evidence of violence and rape displayed. Victim's assailant never caught. No evidence of the perpetrator found at the scene."

"How long did they keep the file open for?"

"The case was closed after a week."

"Figures. As Maxwell would say, it's just another rat so why bother?" Wufei's face darkened.

Trowa stared at his partner through a pained emerald eye. "It isn't fair," he said quietly.

"No, it isn't. Where is their sense of justice?"

Trowa just dropped his eyes and went back to the computer. For the rats of L2 there would never be any justice it seemed. But maybe in this case they could at least remove one scum bag from society and so the young victim's death would not have been in vain.

Quatre's call came through and Trowa answered it. Wufei continued to hack away. While they all acknowledged that Yuy was the best amongst them for hacking, Wufei had learnt a lot from the stoic pilot during the wars and was glad of those skills now. He heard Trowa cut his call with Quatre and return to his seat. Wufei's eyes opened wide.

Bingo.

A rare smile graced his lips as he found what he wanted. "Trowa... I think you should see this."

Trowa moved across to Wufei and scanned the screen. "I think we have what we need now, Wufei."

Wufei slipped a disc into the computer and quickly downloaded the information. "Let's take this back to our room and discuss it further. Then we can contact Une."

"I agree. Fetch Paul and Sally and meet me in our suite."

"We will be there." Wufei stood and powered down the computer. He slipped the disc into his pocket and left with Trowa to return to the hotel.

--

As Heero left the room to get Fayah and assistance, so Duo took another look at the unconscious form of Shane. Heero's tank top was providing a form of packing to slow the blood loss, but it was obvious that Shane needed medical help. Shane would be okay for the moment. He turned his attention back to the evil creature beneath him.

He hauled Taylor to his feet. Still grasping tightly to the man's arm he growled in his ear. "The way ta peace is not through violence and death, but through talk and trust."

Taylor laughed. "Then you are the delusional one," he spat.

"How many? How many of those street kids did yer torment before killing them?" snarled Duo as his grip tightened.

Taylor could feel the bones, sinew and muscle of his arm protesting the movement. "To tell the truth, I have no idea, they were all just the same; scum that deserved to die."

"Wrong answer." Duo's grip forced Taylor's arm beyond the point of normal articulation. The bones snapped as tendons tore under the strain.

Taylor gave a cry of pain.

Shinigami grinned and let him go. "And I have only just started."

Pure terror raced through Taylor as he realized the man he was dealing with was no normal man. He knew things, had seen things Taylor had only imagined. He could read the coldness and death in those violet eyes that burned deep into his brain as if burrowing inside to unlock all he knew.

"Yer touched my son." The words were laced with ice.

Taylor shivered uncontrollably and clutched his broken arm to his chest. He looked around wildly for his gun, Duo's gun, hell anything to keep this... this... this mad man away from him.

"Looking fer yer toys? Well I'm afraid that Heero, my partner, has already removed them. Yer see, Heero is very efficient. Unlike me. I have the blood of many on my soul from the wars. Yes I fought in the wars, I fought for the fragile peace we now enjoy and I will be dammed if I'm gonna let yer or anyone else fer that matter destroy what we fought so hard ta achieve." Duo advanced on the retreating form.

Taylor began to back up. He was scared, those cold eyes glittered with vengeance. Like all cowards he was only brave when dishing out the punishment and cruelty. Now he was on the receiving end; and he didn't like it.

"Heero would just cuff ya and hand yer over... But me? Well as I recall I told yer not once, but twice not ta touch the boy or yer would die." Duo continued to close the gap.

Taylor was shaking with fear.

"I think it's time I made good on that promise." Duo's lips parted in a snarl. The fire in his eyes seemed to leap from his very soul and it was as if the devil himself had been let loose. In a flash his hand was around Taylor's throat and Taylor was slammed against the wall.

Taylor felt the hand closing around his throat and his teeth rattled in their sockets as the back of his head connected with the wall. A punch to the stomach forced all the air from his lungs.

"That's fer touching me," snarled Duo.

Taylor gasped for breath, trying desperately to force air into his lungs and finally succeeding. A blow to the face was next and Taylor tasted his own blood as his teeth clicked together, biting his tongue in the process.

"That was fer the black eye yer gave Shane."

Taylor stared at his opponent through a haze of pain. This man was surely going to kill him.

As if reading his mind, Duo grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face close. "I did promise yer death fer touching something that was not yours ta touch." Duo's eyes shifted to Shane's still form and they softened for a moment, then the mask was firmly back in place. "But I also promised my partner I would leave enough of yer ta be arrested, charged, and left ta rot in jail."

Taylor looked a little relieved.

"I didn't say how much I would leave though."

Taylor's heart stopped.

"Consider this pay back from all those kids yer fucked raw, fer the ones that died, fer the ones that couldn't fight back." Duo's hand snaked down to the still open fly of Taylor's pants. Fingers swiftly delved inside and brought Taylor's family jewels out into the open. "I'll make sure yer never fuck anyone ever again."

Taylor let out a scream of agony as Duo's hand grasped his sac and tightened slowly. He squeezed and continued to squeeze, making the man suffer excruciating pain as he slowly crushed the testicles within. He then grasped the softened cock and twisted mercilessly until the muscle of the organ tore and Taylor fainted.

Duo looked at the man in disgust. "Death is too good fer such as you." He turned and went to Shane.

Taylor's limp form slid down the wall and collapsed into a heap on the floor.

--

Hearing the scream Heero looked at Fayah and took off at a run. Fayah followed. They burst into the building and charged into the small room just in time to see Duo release the man's groin as he slumped, unconscious to the floor.

Heero watched as Duo picked up Shane and carried him out.

Fayah stared at the man on the floor and then back to Duo. She didn't know what Duo had done and she didn't recognize the look on the normally happy face, but she could think about that later. All that mattered to her right now was that they were all safe and seeing that Shane was going to be okay. "Duo?" she said as she tentatively placed her hand on his arm.

Duo felt the touch and looked down. The girl's face came into his vision and he felt Shinigami slip away to hide once more inside his soul. The normal features returned and he smiled down at Fayah.

"Is Shane gonna be okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he's gonna be just fine, Fayah. Come outside with me and help me look after 'im while we wait fer the ambulance."

"Okay." Fayah reached out and gently stroked Shane's cheek.

Duo looked at Heero. "Don't worry, Heero, I didn't kill him. Well not yet anyway."

Heero gave him a 'look'.

"I just gave him a taste of what he's been doing ta the kids, that's all. I promise I left enough of him ta be locked away."

The sounds of sirens fast approaching reminded them of more important things.

"Hn. I'll cuff him and let the Preventers here take him in for questioning. I will come with you in the ambulance to the hospital."

"Yeah, we need ta get Shane looked at as soon as we can. I think he's lost a fair bit of blood."

Heero cuffed the still unconscious prisoner as the Preventer agents arrived at the scene. He briefly filled them in while keeping an eye on Duo and Shane whom the medics from the ambulance were working on prior to taking them to hospital.

The briefing done, Heero joined Duo and Fayah with Shane for the trip to the hospital. The trip was short and soon they were inside the ER of the Memorial hospital. Dr Griffin greeted them.

"As soon as I saw who was coming in I made sure I was available to assist," he said.

"Arigato," said Heero.

Shane was whisked off into a cubicle where nurses began fussing around him. Dr Griffin waited for a moment and looked at Duo. "You have been hurt. Let me take a look at you."

"Nah, I'm okay doc, just look after Shane will yer. I need ta speak with Heero, I'm afraid this isn't over yet."

Heero's head snapped around from where he had been watching the nurses fuss over Shane. "Nani?" he said quietly.

Duo pulled Heero to one side and told him what Taylor had said. "Heero they intend ta use that virus at the conference ta wipe out all the heads."

"Shit!... How?"

"He didn't say. Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Quatre and Relena are in that conference."

"Fuck!"

"We need ta contact Trowa and Wufei, also Une. This guy was from a group that calls itself Deliverance. Lap top still at the hotel?"

"Hai."

Duo rubbed his hands together. "Let's go, Hee-chan. Fayah can stay 'ere with Shane. It's time ta do some hacking I think."

"Hai. But Duo, you are hurt. Let the doc here have a look at you and fix you up first."

Duo growled. "I'm fine, Heero, just a few cuts, scrapes and bruises." He winced slightly from the pain of his broken rib.

"You're not fine, Duo. Please, let the doctor take a look at you."

"Later, Heero. Right now we need ta do some hacking and let Une know what's going on." Seeing the look in Heero's eyes he softened. "I promise after we have tied all this up I will let the doctor look at me." He reached forward and planted a kiss on Heero's nose.

Realizing he wasn't going to get Duo to give in, Heero sighed. "Hn. Okay, you win for now, but as soon as we have wrapped this up I'm bringing you back here for a full check."

"Anything fer yer, koi," smiled Duo. He did hurt but he had suffered through worse in the past, and besides, there were more important things to worry about.

Heero quickly explained to Fayah where they were going and why.

She nodded that she understood. She would rather stay here and look after Shane. Her body was exhausted from her day and she still couldn't believe that half of it had actually happened, but then when she looked at Shane lying on the gurney she knew it was true. A tear tracked down her cheek as she studied his features. A sympathetic nurse put her arm around her shoulder.

"Go," said Dr Griffin. "I will take care of both youngsters for you. Don't worry, they will be fine."

"Thanks, doc," said Duo, some of his normal self beginning to shine back through.

"I will call as soon as I can. Here is my pager code. Call me if anything happens in the meantime." Heero passed over the paper.

"I will," replied the doctor.

Heero and Duo left the hospital, flagging down a cab they headed back to the hotel, the laptop, and to contact the rest of the group. Duo only hoped that they weren't too late.

--

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 22

The vid phone beeped and Trowa moved to activate it. Une's face appeared on the screen. "Lady Une."

"Trowa. I need to speak with both you and Wufei immediately, it's important."

Wufei stood and walked over to stand behind Trowa. "Chang here."

"Quatre and Sally are also here, Une," said Trowa.

"Good. Have them come to the phone please, what I am about to tell you concerns you all."

Quatre gave Sally a worried look and Sally returned it with one of her own. She had no idea what Une was up to but the tone of her voice suggested it was serious. "Paul? Why don't you take Toby and Benny through to the bedroom for a while?"

Paul nodded. He could tell the adults needed to be alone to discuss whatever it was this head of Preventer was calling about. "Come on guys, let's go play a game or somethin'."

Toby and Benny followed Paul through to their bedroom and quietly shut the door. The remaining four huddled around the small vid screen.

"What is it, Une?" asked Trowa.

"I have received contact from Heero and Duo. They have managed to crack the case of the disappearing kids and located the source of the virus."

"Thank god for that," exclaimed Sally.

"Good for Heero and Duo," added Quatre.

"There's more, isn't there?" said Trowa calmly.

"Yes, there is, and I'm afraid it isn't good."

"Please enlighten us, Une," said Wufei.

Une took a deep breath and then launched into a slightly abbreviated repeat of what Heero had told her. "So, this Taylor guy was responsible for picking up the kids and taking them to P for the experiments with the virus," she finished.

"The next obvious question here is why did they want to experiment with such a virus? What were they planning to do with it?" asked Sally.

"From what Duo and Heero have found, these pair belonged to a group that calls itself Deliverance. They have taken up where OZ and White Fang finished. They claim that the current peace between the Earth and colonies is all just a fabrication, a front if you will, that the Earth fully intends to continue to dominate the colonies and allow them no independence."

"But that's all rubbish!" stated Quatre. "The peace is unified, the Earth only wishes to assist and guide as well as provide economic growth for the colonies. That's one of the reasons for this conference..." Quatre trailed off as a thought hit him. He paled.

Trowa and Wufei were also thinking along the same lines.

"This virus..." started Quatre.

"The group intends to release it where it will do the most damage," came Une's soft words.

"They intend to set it free amongst all the heads, don't they?" said Wufei.

"That is exactly what we think. Duo said Taylor confessed that by releasing the virus and wiping out all the senators, heads and main representatives then there would no longer be obstacles in the way of the colonies achieving the total independence they want," said Une.

"When?" asked Trowa.

"No idea."

"How do we know that the virus is here already?" said Wufei. "We have put everyone through the same security procedure and nothing unusual has shown up."

Trowa was locked deep in thought. Something was nagging at the edge of his mind. "You say this Deliverance group are more or less a follow on type from OZ and White Fang?"

"Yes. That is what Heero said. They have tracked down the leader and are on their way to arrest and interrogate him as we speak."

Wufei realized where Trowa was going with this line of questioning. He looked at the Latin. "The maintenance man... Nylan..."

"Exactly, Wufei. I wonder?" mused Trowa.

"What? What is this about maintenance?" asked Une.

Wufei explained. "Knowing that this man, Nylan, was a part of the OZ group and then White Fang, it is possible he is also part of this Deliverance group. He did disappear after White Fang and the information we have on him currently does not add up. The time frame is out for his records."

Une digested this information. "I suggest you dig a little deeper, it wouldn't be the first time that records have been tampered with, look at the times Heero managed to hack into various systems and change the data around."

Trowa's mind was in overdrive. "I think I may have something here."

The three faces in the room and the one on the vid screen turned to stare at him.

"_If_ this guy Nylan is a part of the Deliverance group then what I am hypothesizing could easily be fact."

"Please inform us, Trowa," said Une impatiently.

"The way I currently see this is, this guy Nylan joins with this Deliverance group. That would account for his disappearance. The records being falsified not only provide him with the perfect alibi for not being involved with the rape and murder of that young boy Benny witnessed, but also the perfect cover to infiltrate the conference. He could have planted bugs anywhere on the compound to feed information back to the head of the group."

"But the superiority of the security that Yuy set up would detect any alien bugs," said Wufei.

"Maybe. But what if he wasn't planting bugs? What if he was, in fact, planting the virus?"

Sally sank back into the seat. "If he has been doing that then it will be next to impossible to search everyones quarters in time to prevent the release of the virus."

"I agree," said Quatre. "Once he becomes aware that the rooms are being searched he can release the virus and still take out quite a few important people."

"I suggest you track this guy and look into the files to see where he has been since the arrival of all the dignitaries," said Une. "I have no need to tell you that the release of this virus will be devastating."

"What I want to know is how did he get the virus here in the first place?" said Sally.

"Good question, and one I intend to find out the answer to," said Wufei.

"Sally, I think it would be best if you stay in the compound until further notice. If this thing should get released we are going to need your medical expertise," said Une.

"No problem, Une. I will head over to the medical facility and make sure all is ready should the need arise."

"Wufei, Trowa, I want you two to track this guy. See where he has been in the compound since the conference started. Find out when he joined the company, when he actually started working in the compound and if possible, any frequent contact with anyone from L2."

"We're on it," said Trowa.

"I'll get back in touch with Heero and Duo and see if they have anything to report on this leader."

"Who is this leader, Une?" asked Wufei.

"Duo said he goes by the name of Marcus Saxby. He also works in the L2 Senator's office and would therefore have access to political files and information."

"L2 senator's office... Hmmm..." Quatre voiced his thoughts.

Trowa turned to study his koi. "Did you say something, Quatre?"

"Umm, no. Just thinking out aloud." Quatre wanted to toss the idea around a little before informing Trowa of what he suspected.

"We will contact you again in a couple of hours, Une," said Wufei.

"No need to bother, Wufei. I am coming to the compound. I will be there soon."

"Okay. We will get to work then," responded Wufei.

"Good luck. Une out."

The vid screen flickered and went blank. The four in the room stared at each other in silence. The ramifications of Une's information washing over each one of them. Finally Trowa broke the quiet.

"Let's go, Wufei, we need to get as much as we can, as quickly as we can."

"I agree. Sally, will you be all right to go to the medical center by yourself?"

"Sure, Wufei. I can take Paul with me, that is, unless Quatre wants him to stay here."

Quatre looked up at the sound of his name. "Sorry, I was away with my thoughts. What was it you said, Sally?"

"Trowa and Wufei are going back to the main room to try and find out more on this fellow Nylan, I'm going to go to the medical facility and will take Paul with me unless you want him to stay here with you and the other two."

"No, no, that's okay. You take Paul with you, I will stay here and watch Benny and Toby. It's their bed time anyway." Quatre failed to add that he intended to do some of his own 'research'.

"Right, let's go then," said Sally and she went to the bedroom to fetch Paul.

Trowa took Quatre in a hug. "I don't know how long this will take, my love."

"That's okay, Trowa. I'll be quite safe here with the boys."

"I wish you would leave now and go back home where I know it _is_ safe."

"You know I can't do that, Trowa. I was a pilot too, remember? There's no way I am leaving now. Besides, I might be able to help."

"How?"

"Ohh, just a hunch I have. I want to check it out first though."

Trowa gave him a questioning look.

"Don't worry, once I know what it is I'm searching for I will pass on the information to you." Quatre reached for Trowa's lips and placed a warm, tender kiss upon them.

Trowa returned the kiss. "Please, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not made of glass, Trowa. I can still hold my own with the best of them. After all, look at the sharks I deal with every day."

Trowa smiled. "I know you can, my love. It's just that I want so much to protect you and keep you safe. I never want to see you hurt again, not like we were during the wars."

"And I am flattered that you want to. Now go and help Wufei. Find out what is going on and let me know." With another tender kiss Quatre released Trowa to leave with Wufei.

Sally also left with Paul and Quatre turned his attention back to Toby, Benny and his own laptop.

--

The combined efforts of Duo and Heero had resulted in tracing Marcus Saxby to his home. They stood outside the impressive looking building and contemplated their next move. "Re con first," whispered Heero.

Duo nodded.

They split up and scouted around the building, checking for entry and exit points as well as studying the general layout of the house. They joined up again minutes later.

"One door and three windows on the south side, two windows east side," said Duo.

"Hai. One door two windows north and four windows one door west. He appears to be alone and currently in the lounge room."

"Then what are we waiting fer?" Duo slipped on his mask and slunk through the shadows to the rear door. He tested the knob and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. "Tisk... tisk... Sloppy security," he snickered at Heero.

"Hn. Let's just get in and arrest the bastard, Duo."

"Jeeze, yer in a real hurry tonight, aint ya?" teased Duo.

"I have had enough of these mongrels and the shit they have put innocent people through. I want to see them brought to justice."

"Now yer scarin' me, Heero. Yer sound just like Wuffles when he gets inta one of his justice rants," Duo grinned.

"Hn. Baka!"

Two silent shadows entered the building and made their way through the passage ways until they found themselves at the entrance to the lounge room. The door stood slightly ajar and Heero slunk to one side while Duo took the other. Soft sounds of classical music wafted out on the still air. Heero scanned the room and indicated to Duo that their target was sitting in the chair to the left of the door.

With a nod Duo confirmed his understanding. He dropped to a crouch as Heero prepared to enter.

Heero moved swiftly forward, gun drawn and cocked ready. He pushed the door wide and stepped into the room. Duo appeared crouching behind him ready to cover his partner if the need arose. "Stay exactly where you are," stated Heero in his flat monotone.

The figure in the chair froze. The music continued to play.

"Marcus Saxby?"

The figure nodded.

"I am Preventer Agent Light. I am placing you under arrest."

The figure shifted and turned his head to better see his opponent. "And what are the charges may I ask?" The voice was calm yet cold.

"Conspiracy to bring about the destruction of the Earth and colony representatives responsible for upholding and maintaining the unified peace."

Saxby laughed. The sound of that laughter sent a chill along Duo's spine. "That's only the beginning. Add ta that the murder of several street kids and I think yer can safely say yer ain't goin' ta be seeing sunlight, artificial or otherwise, fer some time."

"And why would I want to destroy the representatives of universal peace and trade? As for street rats; I wouldn't be seen dead with one of those types of scum."

Duo felt the anger rising. "You fucking bastard. I ought ta run yer through now."

Heero stepped in. "Place your hands where I can see them."

Saxby complied and held his hands outwards. Heero approached with the 'cuffs. He tucked the gun back into his jeans as he reached to place the handcuffs on Saxby. Just as he was about to clip them into place Saxby jumped forward and knocked Heero aside. Caught off balance, Heero began to fall. He cursed at his own weakness as he tried to break his fall and retrieve his gun at the same time.

Duo sprang into action. As soon as he saw Saxby knock Heero down he was in the air and moving towards his target. Seconds later he had Saxby pinned on his stomach on the floor, hands drawn tightly behind his back. "Like I said before, yer not going anywhere fer some time, yer piece of shit."

Saxby struggled but was unable to free himself from Duo's grasp. Heero retrieved his handcuffs and gun and walked over to his partner. "Yer okay, Heero?"

"Hai." Heero reached down with the cuffs and slapped them on Saxby's wrists. Hauling the man to his feet he pushed him back to the chair. "Now, we need some answers."

Saxby stared at his captors. They were nothing more than teenagers. How the hell could he let himself be taken so easily by a couple of kids? He stared back into cobalt and shuddered. Those eyes were not the eyes of a youth. They held within many dark shadows that promised that the owner of them had seen and experienced much more than Saxby could ever dream about. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I think you do," continued Heero in his quiet monotone. "You see, we already know all about your little group you call Deliverance."

Saxby's body stiffened a little.

"Hai, we have spoken with Doctor P and know all about his research and experiments."

"B..b..but that's impossible, the man is dead."

"Hai, he is. We spoke with him before he died though." Heero continued to watch the man carefully, noting the body language. He glanced across at Duo and his brow furrowed. Duo was leaning against the door frame, for all intents and purposes he was observing the scene before him. Heero could see though on closer examination that Duo wasn't really there. His mind seemed to be off somewhere else. Keeping one worried eye on his love Heero went back to asking his questions.

"We also have Taylor in custody."

Saxby looked up sharply.

"Oh yes, and what a confession he gave us."

"You're lying. Taylor would never betray the group."

"But that's where you are wrong. He was only too willing to spill the beans when my partner here persuaded him to."

Saxby glanced nervously from Heero to Duo and back again. There was something familiar about the long haired man. Saxby dug deep into his mind to try to trace the elusive memory. "What did you do to him?"

"I let my partner play with him for a while." Heero's voice was low. He moved closer to Saxby and whispered in his ear. "He has a friend you see, one that lives within him and I don't think you really want to see this friend of his."

Saxby shivered and stared at the other teen. Suddenly the memory burst forth.

Duo looked at the man cuffed in the chair. He knew that voice. He recognized it and for some reason it sent chills down his spine. He scrutinized the man closer and then the doors in his mind opened up and allowed the scene to play.

Heero turned to check on Duo. The American was trembling slightly and his eyes had a glassy look to them. Swiftly Heero was across the room and placed his hands on Duo's shoulders. "Duo?... Duo, what is it? What's happening to you?" Heero shook him gently. Suddenly Duo seemed to snap out of wherever he had been. Heero saw a momentary flash of sadness, fear and pain pass through those violet eyes before they changed to become darkened with anger and hurt. A soft growl escaped those lips and Heero recoiled slightly.

Duo was aware of the scene so long locked away in a secret part of his mind. It played back in his memory as he tried to come to terms with it. The present drifted away to be replaced with the horrid vision of twelve months or so ago. He was back in that seedy hotel room with a customer. The man was hard and ruthless. He hadn't given Duo time to even shut the door properly before he had savagely attacked him, nearly ripping his clothes from his body in his haste to fuck him. Duo trembled as he recalled the pain as the man had penetrated him without prep. Just shoved that large cock of his right up his tender passage, tearing the delicate lining as he went. When Duo had protested the treatment, he found himself on the receiving end of several back handers. He had quickly quieted and suffered the blows, bites and painful thrusts in silence.

Saxby shifted slightly as he recognized Duo. This was the whore he had taken some time ago. He remembered fucking the tight slut into submission. He liked them with a bit of fight and this one had been one of the best. He had looked for him again many times afterwards, but hadn't found him. In the end he stopped looking, figuring the whore must have moved on or be dead.

Duo stared at Saxby and Saxby stared back. Each recognizing the other, one as the tormentor and the other as the victim. Duo let go a low growl.

Heero pulled back and stared at his koi. He followed Duo's gaze to Saxby and noted the look of pure hatred on the usually sweet face. He saw Saxby staring back with a sneer on his face.

"So, we do meet again, my precious little slut."

Heero looked at Duo. "What's going on here Duo?"

Duo ignored Heero for the moment. "Yer! I should 'ave known."

"Duo?"

Duo turned to Heero, his face still twisted with rage and pain. "This.. this is the fucking bastard that raped me, Heero," he said quietly, but with anger in the undertone.

"You enjoyed every minute of it, whore," spat Saxby.

Heero stared at the two in disbelief. "This is the man that raped you? The one that nearly killed you, Duo?" Duo had never spoken to Heero about that night so long ago, the one he came back from beat up and bleeding. Shane had taken care of him, but Duo had suffered. It wasn't long after that when Heero managed to track him down only to find him nearly dead and raced him back to the Earth along with the rest of the gang that had been taking care of him. Heero's eyes hardened.

"Yer raped me yer bastard. Yer fucking well _RAPED ME_!"

"You were willing enough, slut, and you got paid well for your services." Saxby knew he had a chance to save himself if he could only keep getting under the man's skin with his barbed and twisted comments.

Duo's eyes welled with tears as he fought to control the memory. "Yer didn't give a damn 'bout me, yer just rammed yerself that hard inta me and never gave a thought ta the pain yer was causing; or the damage."

"But that's all you street whores are good for. A good, hard fuck," snarled Saxby. He glanced across at the other man, then shrank back into the seat in horror.

Heero had seen and heard enough. His eyes glittered almost black as he advanced on the form in the chair. "So you are the one that was responsible for causing the damage to my partner? You are the one that tore him up and left him bruised and bleeding? You're the one that gave him that disease that nearly killed him?"

Heero's face was within millimeters of Saxby's and Saxby could feel the heat in the breath as it wafted over his face, he could see the promise of a painful death in those darkened irises and he shuddered.

"You're the one responsible for my nearly losing the only thing I care about more than life itself?" Heero spoke the words with menace. "I swore that when I found the one who hurt my partner, I _would_ kill them."

A whimper escaped Saxby's throat. "You wouldn't dare. You Preventer agents aren't allowed to kill your prisoners."

Duo had recovered enough of his sanity to follow Heero across the room and face his tormentor. He stared at the man before him. "I don't think our boss would care too much in this case whether yer lived or died. Yer talk 'bout the street kids as scum, take a look at yerself, yer worse than any street rat, at least they 'ave some standards and ethics. Yer have none." Duo reached out lightning fast. His fist connected with Saxby's jaw.

Saxby's head jerked back with the blow and he tasted blood.

"Now tell us what we want ta know or I promise yer they will be scraping yer remains up off the floor."

Heero stepped in. While the rage still boiled through him they had to get their information first, then they could make this animal pay for what he had done to Duo. "I know you intend to release the virus at the conference. What I want to know is where and when."

Saxby stared at Heero. A sly grin formed on his face. "I don't think so."

Duo hit him again. "Wrong answer, bastard. Where and when?"

"It's going to take more than you have got, you cheap whore, to make me talk."

Duo snapped and lunged for Saxby's throat. His fingers curled around the neck cutting the air supply. Saxby struggled. Heero watched impassively. He didn't really care if Saxby told them or not. He would find out. Besides, the man deserved to suffer after what he had done to Duo.

Duo released his hold just as Saxby found his conscious thought beginning to slip away. "I'll give yer one last chance. When and where?"

Heero had moved across to the desk and was rummaging through the draws. He located a folder and skimmed through the contents. His eyes widened.

Saxby noticed Heero searching his desk as his head cleared a little. He swallowed hard when he saw Heero extract the folder. He watched as the Japanese agent flipped through before setting it down and reaching for the laptop on the desk.

Hearing the familiar clicking of the keyboard Duo turned to see what Heero was up to. He frowned. "What are yer doin', Heero?"

"Hn. I think I have the answers to our questions here, Duo." Heero slipped a disc into the machine and downloaded the files. Once done, he removed the disc and placed it in his pocket. He returned to the pair. "I have enough here to locate the virus, Duo."

Duo's eyes lit up as Shinigami came forth. "So we don't need 'im anymore?"

"Iie, we don't"

"Then yer want ta call in the rest of the agents?"

"Hai." Heero reached into his pocket and withdrew his communicator. Flipping it open he punched in the code for the Preventer headquarters on L2. "Preventer Light here."

Saxby relaxed a little and then stiffened as he heard Heero's next words.

"Hai. We have located the suspect, the information required has been retrieved. Preventer Light and Dark will return to base and report into main frame with the information. We request a clean up crew to the following address. It's not a pretty sight so make sure they have strong stomachs. The address is..."

Saxby paled as he heard Heero's end of the conversation. He swallowed nervously as the face of the long haired man came back into his vision. "Yer heard my partner... Pay back's a bitch."

Staring into Duo's purple eyes, Saxby took in the sight of death himself. He was vaguely aware of Heero speaking.

"I promised I would kill the one responsible for my partner's pain and suffering if I ever found him. I have the blood of many on my hands so one more is not going to make a great deal of difference."

"You...you can't be serious."

"I have never been more serious in my life. During the wars I was a trained assassin, a terrorist _and_ a Gundam pilot." Heero advanced. "They called me 01, the perfect soldier."

Saxby looked from Heero to Duo and back again, pleading with his eyes.

"I was also an assassin, terrorist and Gundam pilot," said Duo. "Yer want ta know what they called me besides 02?" Duo leaned in close and whispered. "_Shinigami_."

Saxby cried out in terror as he realized there was no escape.

--

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 23

Quatre tucked Toby and Benny into bed and placed a kiss on each little boy's head. "Sleep well."

"Night, Quatre," said Toby as he snuggled under the covers.

"Quatre?"

"Yes, Benny?"

"I didn't really understands much 'bout what Trowa and Wufei was sayin' before, but it sounded like they can do somefin' 'bout that man."

"Yes Benny, they can. There is a lot more to this than either you or I realized and Trowa has managed to find out quite a bit. Once they have finished with their current investigation I'm sure that man will be going to jail for quite some time." Quatre didn't want to alarm the boys so he declined to tell them the rest of the conversation that had passed in the other room.

"Good. He should be punished fer what he done."

"He will Benny, I promise. Now off to sleep."

"Thanks, Quatre." Benny reached for another hug. "I love yer Quatre, both you and Trowa. Yer are the best dads in the entire universe."

Quatre felt his heart tug and tears forming at Benny's admission of love. "And we both love you and Toby very much, Benny. I'm glad you came into our lives and let us adopt you both."

Benny sighed and cuddled up to Toby. Quatre left them to sleep. He switched off the light and pulled the door softly closed. He went back to the desk and opened his briefcase, removing the laptop he booted it up and prepared for a long evening.

A couple of hours later he was through the security and into the files of the L2 Senator's office. He began to scan through the information, noting with some confusion that in the notes and information contained in the section devoted to the conference, the Senator appeared to agree with most of the proposals. Why then was he so vehemently opposed to them now?

It didn't add up to Quatre and he hacked away some more. According to the records the Senator had a few minor changes he wished to implement to the existing proposals. Quatre could see that these were designed to give the colony a better chance at economic growth and some of the changes were quite interesting. So why then was the man being a total jerk and trying to thwart the offers at every turn?

Running his hand through tangled bangs he sighed. This didn't make sense. There had to be more to it. Quatre eased the kinks from his shoulders and neck before resuming his task again. Something was off and he intended to find out what.

--

Trowa and Wufei settled themselves in front of the console in the main security room. Wufei brought up all the data from the beginning of the dignitaries arrivals. He intended to start from scratch and go back through all the security scans, baggage checks and anything else from the start.

Trowa began by bringing up Nylan's file again. He was determined to find out where this man had gone and what he had been up to. He also called up the information that Une had sent through from Heero and Duo on the Deliverance faction.

The room remained silent except for the clicking of the keyboards and occasional grunt.

--

Sally and Paul headed to the medical facility.

"So, what's happenin', Sally?" asked Paul.

Sally wasn't sure how much she should tell the boy. Then she decided she may as well fill him in. He was old enough to understand and could probably be of assistance to her. "It seems we have a situation here, Paul. Heero and Duo have managed to track down the source of the virus on L2."

Paul's eyes opened wide. "They have?"

"Yes. The person responsible for cultivating it is dead. Apparently killed by the virus itself."

"At least there is some justice as Wufei would say," said Paul wryly.

Sally gave him a look from the corner of her eye. It was bad enough with Wufei spouting about justice and honor, but to have Paul starting to do it as well? She would really have to step in here and have a larger say in the boy's upbringing. "They have traced this guy to a group calling itself Deliverance. The purpose for the virus, that we can tell from the information Heero and Duo were able to get, is that this group intends to set it loose amongst the representatives here at the conference."

Paul stopped and looked at Sally. "But why?"

"It seems that they still think the Earth is out to rule the colonies, that the talks of peace and trade are all just a cover up, the Earth will not allow the colonies independence."

"But that's a load of shi... crap."

"Paul... watch your language."

Paul hung his head sheepishly. "Sorry, but it is. I dunno all the details, but from what I have picked up from Wufei, Quatre and Trowa, this meeting thing is supposed ta be fer the benefit of the colonies."

"Yes, that is correct, Paul. There is more to it but that's the general outline. Now it seems that this group has somehow managed to bring this virus to Earth and has it somewhere inside the compound. We know they plan to kill off the various representatives, but where and when is what we don't know."

Sally swiped her security pass through the door unit and placed her hand on the small screen. Identity confirmed, Paul repeated her actions and then followed her inside the building. Paul sat in a chair in the small dispensary and watched as Sally bustled around checking on supplies and other things she may need. She handed Paul a small clipboard and pen.

Paul took it and stared at the woman. "Wha'cha want me ta do?"

"Just tick off and write down the numbers as I call things out to you. I just hope we won't need to use this facility."

Paul gazed around, he hoped they wouldn't have to either. "Any ideas on where this virus thing might be?"

Sally was rummaging around in one of the cupboards. "Not as yet. Trowa and Wufei have some suspicions and are following up on those leads as we speak."

"I hope they manages ta find out somethin' then."

"So do I, Paul, so do I."

--

Trowa stared at the screen. "Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say this guy Nylan was working with another man?"

Wufei thought for a moment. "Yes, come to think of it there was another man with him when they reported for jobs."

Trowa returned to his typing. A short while later his brow furrowed and then his eyes lit up.

Wufei was busy scanning through the information on each of the arrivals from L2, so far he had found nothing out of the ordinary, but there was a small bell sounding in the back of his head. Now, if he could only find out what it meant.

Trowa typed hastily, the information came through and he studied it intently. Wufei continued to search the files and the bell became louder. Suddenly both men turned around and stared at the other.

"Got it!" they said in unison, at the same time the vid phone went off and Trowa's pager began to beep insistently.

Wufei punched the vid phone receive button as Trowa reached for his pager and scanned the message.

The vid phone focused and Une appeared on the screen. "Wufei. I am nearly at the compound, however, the information I have for you cannot wait. Heero has sent me some data which I think you should see, it relates to the virus. I'm sending it through now." Une's face disappeared for a moment as she did something off screen. Returning, she continued. "I will join you in the main surveillance room in approximately ten minutes. Study the information and put it with what you have. Une out."

Wufei cut the call and moved back to the console where the screen was flickering as it received the data from Une.

Trowa read the number on his pager and picked up the other phone in the room. He dialed the number to their suite. "Quatre, what is it?"

"Trowa, I have been doing some investigating on that hunch I had. It concerns the L2 Senator."

"What about him?"

"According to the files, the Senator was quite happy to accept the proposals of the conference. There are some notes for minor changes and questions as well as a few other things, but the general gist is that L2 was prepared to accept most of what the Earth had in mind."

"So what is it you're trying to say, Quatre?"

"In the meetings the Senator from L2, Evans, is going on a completely different tack to what's in the files. Each proposal we put forward he tries to dismiss or undermine in some way. Most of the reasons he gives are petty little things, but the worst of it is that he upsets the other Senators and tries to disrupt the meetings and stop every proposal from going through. It's as if he is dead set on making sure the colonies distrust the Earth and consequently refuse the offer of assistance and upset the peace. If I didn't know any better I would say it was a deliberate attempt at sabotage."

"Or a way of stalling for time," muttered Trowa.

Quatre blinked. "Huh?"

"I have a feeling that our Senator friend, Evans, may be part of this group as well."

"It's possible. But I have met with Evans before and he was a reasonable guy. The one in these meetings just doesn't seem to be the same to me, it's as if his whole personality has changed."

"Could have been brainwashed."

"Hmmmm... Maybe." Quatre flicked through the files on his lap top again. "There's one sure fire way to tell."

"How?"

"Look, you see what you can find, if anything tying Evans to this faction. Tomorrow in the meeting I will check him out closely."

"Are you suggesting he may be an impostor?"

"Yes."

"But his security pass and prints check out."

"His prints weren't processed until he arrived for the conference, Trowa."

The light went off in Trowa's head. "Shit!"

Quatre smiled. "If my information is correct there is something about the Senator that will confirm if he is an impostor or not, but I will have to wait until tomorrow to check it out and be sure."

"Okay, Quatre. I will discuss this further with you when I return and we can formulate a plan."

"Right. Have you managed to find out anymore yet?"

"We have just received some more data from Une. Heero sent it through. Wufei is downloading it now."

"Okay then, Trowa. I will leave you to it. I'll see if there is anything else I can come up with. Good luck and I'll see you later."

The call was terminated and Trowa turned his attention back to Wufei and the exchange of what they had both found.

--

Heero headed for his laptop while Duo went through to the bathroom. He booted it up and slipped the disc into the slot. Typing Une's code he began to send the data before placing a call to Une.

Une's voice came down the connection, but no picture.

"Yes Heero?"

Heero could tell from the sound of the line that Une must be mobile. "I have sent through some data we found in Saxby's possession. It isn't all that I hoped to get but it may be something."

"So you managed to find him then?"

"Hai, we did." Heero's tone was cold.

Une decided to let that ride for the moment, there was an undercurrent there and she knew Heero would tell her soon enough. "What did you manage to find out?"

"The virus was definitely sent to the Earth with one of their followers. It didn't specify who, but it would have to be one of the L2 entourage. Tell Wufei to triple check all those from L2."

"Already in progress, Heero."

"Hn, good. The other bit is that they intend to release the virus on the third day of the conference, that way they know everyone will be there."

"The third day?"

"Hai."

"But, that's tomorrow."

"Hai."

"When?"

"That, I don't know. There was nothing in the file to say what time and Saxby wouldn't talk. All I can tell you is that it's already in place and due to be released at some time tomorrow."

Une thought long and hard. "We can't evacuate as that would tip them off and they could release it anyway. Damnit! If we only knew where it has been placed."

"I'm afraid I can't help you any more on that one," said Heero.

"I know, Heero and I'm grateful to both you and Duo for all you have done."

"Just doing our job."

"Did Saxby say anything at all that might give us a clue?"

"Iie."

"Hmmm. Maybe if you could try to interrogate him a little more."

"Iie. That cannot be done."

"Why?" Une had a bad feeling about this.

Heero swallowed hard. He had to tell Une; but how? He was saved in a manner of sorts as Duo chose that moment to return and caught the tail end of the conversation.

Duo returned and heard Une's question about interrogating Saxby further. He could see his koi was trying to figure out a way of telling Une without dropping themselves right into the shit. He thought it best if he stepped in.

"Une?"

"Duo. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances." Duo was grateful that there wasn't any picture to accompany the voice.

"Heero was about to tell me why you can't ask Saxby any more questions."

"Put it this way, Une, that bastard won't be talking ta anyone other than the ghosts he helped ta create."

"Oh?"

"I will explain in full detail when we get back," continued Duo.

Heero interrupted. "Une, he's dead."

There was silence for a moment. "How?" came the flat voice.

"I killed him."

Another lengthy silence followed before Une spoke quietly. "I hope you have a good reason for killing him, Heero?"

"Hai, I do. It was a promise I made a while ago."

Duo's eyes clouded with a mixture of pain and love as he was again reminded of how much Heero loved him. After all this time of suffering in his nightmares of the man that had nearly destroyed him, the demon could be finally laid to rest. Duo had been stunned to say the least when Heero had taken over in that room. While he knew Heero had made that vow to 'Omae o korosu' the one responsible for his near death, he had never thought it would happen, mainly because he didn't know the name of the one responsible, and his memories of that night were just a blur. But when he had heard that voice it triggered his memory and all the pain and suffering had come back.

Heero had been merciless in his assault. He had promised death and he delivered it. To hell with the consequences.

Duo had witnessed Heero in action many times during the wars, but this was different. It was as if the man changed before his eyes. The person that had inflicted the final blow in that room was not the Heero Yuy that Duo knew and loved, it was something else; something primal.

"Okay, Heero. I understand it must be something pretty deep for you to resort to such, and while I do not condone your actions I will respect the decision; for now. I want to see you both in my office when this is all over and a full explanation."

"Hai. I am prepared to take whatever action you deem necessary, Une, but know this; if I had to do it again, I would."

"I will be in touch again soon, Heero."

"Hai."

The call was cut.

Duo placed his arms around Heero's neck as he dropped himself in Heero's lap. The Japanese man wound his own arms around Duo's waist and pulled him close. Duo winced slightly from the pain of his broken rib. Heero mentally kicked himself for causing Duo pain.

"Thank yer, Heero," whispered Duo.

"He deserved it, Duo. I made you a promise. Now I have fulfilled it."

"Do yer think they will be able ta stop this virus in time?"

"I don't know Duo, but I hope so. Wufei and Trowa are pretty good when it comes down to finding things."

"I wish there was more we could do."

"They have everything we can give them, Duo. It's up to them now. Have faith."

"I do, Heero," Duo sighed as he leant against his koi. He felt emotionally as well as physically drained. Now that their part in this was pretty much over, he could allow himself to relax a bit.

Heero rubbed Duo's back. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the hospital."

Duo pouted. "I'm okay Hee-chan, I don't need no hospital or doctor."

"Yes, you do. You promised me you would let Doctor Griffin take a look at you when we had done all we could and I'm holding you to that. Besides, we have to pick up Shane and Fayah."

Duo continued to sulk.

Heero leaned forward and whispered in Duo's ear,"Once we have had you checked out and fixed up, I believe I have a few splinters to remove?" His hand moved down to caress Duo's rear.

Duo moaned and moved into the touch. "I do believe yer promised ta kiss it better too."

"Hai. I will do more than kiss it better." Heero's lips worked their way over Duo's throat.

Feeling himself becoming hard Duo again wriggled. "Then let's get going, koi. The sooner we pick up Shane and Fayah the sooner we can get back here and get my ass taken care of."

Heero snickered. "Come on then." Taking Duo's hand Heero led him out of their hotel room and back to the hospital.

--

While the computer continued to receive the information sent by Une, Wufei gathered his thoughts together before confronting Trowa with what he had found. Trowa was similarly arranging the information he had located along with the words Quatre had spoken. Having placed them in a reasonable order he spoke to Wufei.

"This guy, Nylan, he is a part of the Deliverance group, he seems to have joined them not long after the disappearance of White Fang. He isn't under the name of Nylan though, but the description matches him exactly. Also the other guy he is working with for this company, Carter I think his name is, also appears in the group's records. I would think it safe enough to say that these pair are the ones responsible for the planting of the virus." Trowa paused for a moment, a little breathless at having said so much.

Wufei nodded in agreement. "I thought that might be the case. Now, given the information from Heero and Duo, the virus had to have been sent here with one of the people from L2. It couldn't have been sent earlier as P's records show they hadn't completely finished refining it until a couple of weeks before the conference was due to commence. Also P's records indicate that the virus cannot survive for any long period of time."

"Oh? Can you be a little more detailed here? That way we can reduce the time frame down a bit," said Trowa.

"From P's research notes that Heero found, the virus can only stay active in the air for so many minutes. The longer it is free without finding a host the weaker it becomes until after about an hour it's no longer a threat."

"So that means it has to be contained to ensure its survival?"

"Yes. If contained within a sealed apparatus it can survive for a longer period of time. The research indicates about four weeks before degeneration begins to set in," said Wufei as he continued to scan through the data.

"So we can safely assume that the virus was transported here somewhere in the past four weeks?"

"Yes. I'm guessing it would be closer to two weeks to be sure that the virus was still viable."

"Then we need to cross check all the arrivals at the compound in the past two weeks and proceed to the larger time frame from there," said Trowa.

Wufei's eyes narrowed and a small groan escaped his lips. Trowa looked at him in question.

"The data from Heero on that group leader has just come through."

"Oh?"

"The virus is definitely here and planted. It's scheduled for release on the third day."

"Third day? That's tomorrow," said Trowa quietly and he looked at the clock. Eleven pm. "Does it say where or what time?"

"No."

"Shit!"

Wufei quirked an eyebrow. "I think we had better redouble our efforts."

"Agreed."

The conversation was broken as the com. unit beeped to inform them of Lady Une's arrival. Trowa left the room to escort the woman and fill her in on their findings. A few minutes later he returned.

"So, what have you two got for me?" asked Une.

"Let's start at the beginning with what we have," said Wufei. " Fact one: Deliverance group is out to continue where White Fang and OZ failed. Fact two: They intend to do this by wiping out the heads of state so to speak. Fact three: They intend to do it by releasing a virus. Fact four: The virus had to be delivered by someone from L2 and in the past couple of weeks. Fact five: It's highly probable that Nylan and Carter are the ones responsible for planting it. Fact six: It's due to be released tomorrow."

"Right. Can you add anything to that Trowa?" asked Une.

"Quatre seems to suspect that the L2 Senator may be an impostor."

"Oh. Why?"

"It seems that whatever proposals are put forward, this man, Evans, is finding some reason to prevent them from being approved. Quatre has dealt with Evans before and say's that the man is acting a little strange to what he remembers. He also said he had a way of determining if it is Evans or not."

Une and Wufei both looked at Trowa, clearly asking him to elaborate further.

"I have no idea how he intends to do this, he didn't say other than to tell me he would let me know later."

"Okay. Wufei, I want you to recheck the L2 arrivals for the last 2 weeks. Trowa, you follow this Nylan and Carter. I want to know exactly where they have been for the last five days and what they were doing," said Une as she assumed control. "I will contact Quatre and find out what his suspicions are and what he is planning on doing."

Wufei swiveled his chair around and began to type, Trowa also began to type while Une punched in the code for Quatre's suite.

--

tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 24

Quatre answered the call and was slightly taken aback to see Une's face on the screen. "Hello, Lady Une."

"Good evening, Quatre. I don't have a lot of time as you will know, I need to know what it is you plan to do to find out if this Senator is genuine or not. Trowa and Wufei have brought me up to speed but things are beginning to get a little hectic here to say the least."

Running his hands through his disheveled bangs Quatre sighed. "The man known as Evans has an unusual birthmark."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Not many people know about it and it's not easy to see. It's a small scattering of red spots located behind his left ear and into the hairline. If you look closely at them they resemble the cluster of stars know as the Southern Cross. If you weren't looking for them you would miss them as they aren't large, and like I said, mostly in the hairline."

"I take it you intend to see if this man has the birthmark and is in fact, Evans?"

"Yes."

"When and how?"

"Tomorrow in the meeting. I will get closer to him and see if it's there."

"Quatre?"

"Yes Lady Une?"

"This virus is set to be released tomorrow."

"Oh."

"We still don't know where or what time though."

A shout from Trowa disrupted the conversation. "I have it!" he called.

Une and Wufei both turned to the tall Latin. "What is it, Trowa?" asked Une impatiently.

"I have rechecked the records and tapes. Nylan and Carter have only been into four of the various heads' suites."

"So that means the virus probably isn't planted in the rooms like we thought it may be?" said Wufei.

"No. I don't think it is. The two of them were in the main conference room though..."

"...Fixing the air conditioner ducts..." added Wufei.

"...What a good way to ensure the circulation of a virus..." finished Une.

"That's it! It _has_ to be," said Trowa.

"Makes sense to me," said Quatre over the vid phone. "All the representatives will be there together. Why run the risk of several plants and not know if you are going to get your target or not. Better to plant it in a spot where you know for sure everyone will be together."

Une stood. Turning to Trowa and Wufei she spoke in a clipped tone. "Main conference room... now."

The two former pilots checked their weapons and passes before exiting the room. "I'm sorry to cut this short Quatre, I will contact you again once we have confirmed our findings."

"No problem, Une." Quatre's mind was racing full speed. He needed to go to the conference room and help the others.

Une cut the call and followed after her two agents. She just hoped that Trowa was right.

--

Quatre placed another call. This one to the medical facility.

"Sally Po here."

"Hello Sally, my apologies for contacting you this late but it is a matter of some urgency."

"That's quite okay, Quatre. What is the problem?"

Quatre took a few minutes to bring Sally up to date on the findings of Wufei and Trowa as well as his own suspicions. "I need to get to the conference room myself, Sally, but I can't leave Toby and Benny by themselves. Could you or Paul..."

Sally smiled at him. "Of course, Quatre. We have finished here anyway so Paul and I will come right back."

"Thank you, Sally."

"See you soon." Sally cut the call. She turned to see Paul standing wide eyed behind her. "I take it you heard most of that?"

Paul nodded.

"Then let's get going to Quatre's suite."

Paul didn't have to be told twice.

--

Heero had finally managed to get Duo to go back to the hospital and be attended to by Doctor Griffin. Duo hadn't wanted the doc to look at him, but he had promised Heero and reluctantly he honored the promise. Heero sat waiting outside the small cubicle for his lover.

The curtain parted and Doctor Griffin stepped out leaving Duo sitting on the bed. He approached Heero who stood up to meet him.

"How is he, doc?"

"He's fine, Heero. Just a few scrapes and bruises and a cracked rib. I have strapped the rib and it should heal fine by itself. I have given him a shot of antibiotic to prevent any infection." The doctor looked a little amused.

"What is it?" asked Heero sensing the doctor's amusement.

"Well the shot I gave him..."

"Hai? Duo doesn't like needles much, doc."

"Oh, he took the needle okay, it's just that this type of shot is usually given in the rear. Much more muscle there."

Heero quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, he flatly refused to let me give it to him in his backside, said he would have it in his arm instead." Doctor Griffin shook his head. "I have no idea why. For some reason he was very adamant about it."

Heero couldn't help the snicker.

Doctor Griffin looked at him in puzzlement.

"Don't worry about it doctor. Duo is a little over protective when it comes to his backside," said Heero with a smirk. Then he added hastily, " It's a long story and one which I am not about to divulge."

The doctor seemed to accept this from Heero. "He's all done so you can take him home whenever you are ready. I'm just going to check on Shane and the young girl and providing everything is all right with them you can take them home with you as well."

"Hn. Thank you, doctor."

"No problem. Just make sure you get Shane checked again tomorrow and then every second day until the bandages are removed. Have your usual doctor contact me and I will send through the files with the case history to them."

"Arigato." Heero left the doctor and went into the small cubicle where Duo was sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the bed doing up the buttons on his shirt. Heero could see the edges of the bandages wrapped firmly around his rib cage. He moved to stand in front of Duo and took over the task of doing up the buttons.

Duo watched with a smile on his lips. "Thanks, koi."

"You're welcome." Heero reached forward and planted a kiss on Duo's lips. Pulling away, he stared into violet pools. "So what's this I hear that you wouldn't take your needle in the ass?"

Duo blushed a little. "The doc told yer?"

"Hai." Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist.

"Ummm... I don't like anyone but yer being near my ass, besides, it's still a little sore."

"Oh?" Heero ran his hands down and traced them lightly over the top of Duo's rear. "I guess I had better take a look at it for you then when we get back to the hotel, ne?"

Duo shivered. "Yeah, I seem ta remember someone promising ta remove the splinters and kiss it better fer me."

"Let's go fetch Shane and Fayah, then we can get back to the hotel and sort out this little problem of yours," said Heero.

"You bet'cha," grinned Duo as he slid from the bed. He tucked his shirt back into his jeans and followed Heero through the hospital to Shane and Fayah.

--

Trowa flicked on the lights and the large room was instantly bathed in a warm glow. Wufei moved to one side of the room while Trowa took the other. Une watched carefully as the two Preventers set to work removing the grills.

Trowa gave a grunt as he pulled the grill free and shone his flashlight inside. At first he couldn't see anything other that a tangle of wires and a large hole disappearing into the bowels of the building. Shining the torch around a little there was a flash of something in the beam's ray. He reached forward and carefully extracted the item.

Wufei was similarly removing an object from the opposite side of the room.

"What have you found?" asked Une.

Trowa reclined back on his haunches as he studied the object in his hand. Une moved up behind him.

"It looks like a lighter," she said.

Trowa studied the object closer. Wufei, having extracted the same from his duct, carried it to the table in the room. Trowa joined him, as did Une. They carefully turned the objects over in their hands as they scrutinised the seemingly harmless items.

"It looks like we have found it," said Wufei softly.

"Are you sure?" asked Une.

Wufei snorted. "I think we can safely say that the virus is contained within. Why else would a lighter show up in an air-conditioning duct?"

Trowa hid a smile at Wufei's sarcastic comment; Une let it slide.

"It looks like there is a small detonation device inside the top," said Trowa as he removed the small, silver covering from the top and looked closer.

Wufei studied the other lighter. "Yes, you are correct. It looks like they plan to detonate them from an outside source. There is a tiny receiver attached inside to the trigger. It's my guess that they intend to use some sort of frequency from another device to trigger the release."

"Can it be stopped?"

Trowa studied further. "I think it can. Look, Wufei." Trowa pointed to the small arrangement of wires. "If we remove the seal from the top we should be able to get inside and cut that wire there."

Wufei nodded.

Suddenly the door opened causing the three occupants of the room to jump. The lighter that Trowa was holding shot into the air and he juggled frantically to catch it.

Quatre burst into the room to see Une and Wufei jump in shock and Trowa performing something akin to a juggling act. He pulled up short when he realized he was the cause of it.

Trowa managed to catch the lighter, much to the relief of the other two. Une stared at Quatre, her eyes narrowing, but before she could say anything Wufei got in first.

"Damnit, Quatre! I thought you of all people would know not to do something as reckless as that."

Quatre stood still. "I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"You could have killed us all," continued Wufei.

Quatre bowed his head.

"It's okay, Quatre. No harm done," said Trowa softly as he placed the lighter carefully on the table.

"I am sorry. I was just in a hurry to get here and help you and I guess I just ..." he trailed off.

Trowa moved across the room and gave him a hug. "It's all right, Quatre, just next time think first, okay?"

Quatre nodded. "What have you found?"

Trowa led him to the table where Wufei had resumed his exploration of the lighter. "These were found in two of the ducts. From what we can tell they are rigged to be set off by an outside source."

"Clever," said Quatre as he studied one of the lighters. "Can it be diffused?"

"Yes. But it will take some time and will be dangerous," replied Wufei. "From what I can tell there aren't any traps set on them."

"Okay. Let's get to work then," said Une.

Wufei and Trowa looked at the woman, then Wufei spoke. "I think both you and Quatre should leave and let Trowa and myself deal with this. There is no need for either of you to risk your lives."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Quatre defiantly.

"Neither am I," said Une. "I don't expect my agents to do anything I wouldn't do myself."

"But it's silly to put yourselves in danger when Trowa and I can handle it," argued Wufei.

"I don't care. I'm not going anywhere," said Quatre and he folded his arms across his chest to reinforce his point.

"We can do this much faster with the four of us," responded Une, "Besides we want to catch these guys in the act so to speak."

Trowa quirked an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind, Une?"

"Just a little something I thought up. We still have no concrete evidence with which to charge these people, so I have a little plan which should give us all the necessary proof we will need."

"Oh?" said Wufei.

"Yes. Look time is running short, you two start on rendering these things inactive. Quatre and I can search the other ducts and retrieve any more we find. Once they are neutralized we replace them."

Wufei nodded.

"Once we have returned them let's find Sally and then I will tell you all what it is I propose to do."

"Sally and Paul are in our suite keeping an eye on Benny and Toby," said Quatre.

"Right. Let's get this show on the road then, gentlemen, and then we can go back to your suite and I will tell you all."

The other three nodded in agreement. Wufei and Trowa set to work on the lighters. Removing a small gadget something akin to the Swiss army knives of old, Trowa prised off the outer covering from the top of the lighter. Once done he proceeded to follow the different wires until he located the one attached to the small receiver. He cut it and then passed the knife over to Wufei who repeated the action on the other lighter.

Meanwhile, Une and Quatre set to work on the remaining air ducts. It didn't take long for them to remove the grills and retrieve the lighters from within.

"That's the last one," said Quatre as he placed the item on the table.

Trowa looked up and smiled at his love. Sweat was running down his brow and he could feel it trickling along his spine. It was a tricky operation and one that required a steady hand. He was glad they had almost finished, his nerves were beginning to get a little frazzled to say the least.

Une and Quatre replaced the now defused lighters and screwed the grills back into place.

"All done," said Une. "Now let's go back to your suite, Quatre and I will tell you what I propose."

With one last look around the conference room the group exited and Wufei once more turned off the lights.

--

"Hey Shane, how yer doing?" said Duo as he rounded the door frame to enter the small room that Shane had been placed in.

Heero followed silently behind.

Shane looked up through still glazed eyes at his guardians. "Hi guys."

Fayah shifted slightly in the seat she was curled up in and began to stir from the slumber that had overtaken her. She blinked a couple of times and then yawned as her sight focused. "Hello Duo, Heero," she mumbled.

Heero allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he watched the young girl returning from dreamland. _"She had stayed with Shane all_ _this time,"_ he mused to himself. His eyes traveled over the two and he noted that Shane's hand was entwined with Fayah's.

Duo also noticed. "Not interruptin' anything are we?" he quipped.

Fayah felt the blush rising as she realized she was still holding Shane's hand and she went to release it only to find Shane's grip tighten.

Although he was still floating happily, Shane picked up on Duo's teasing tone and held Fayah's hand tighter. _"He could blame it on the_ _drugs."_ he thought to himself. "Did ya manage ta stop that bastard?" he asked in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah, we got him, Shane."

Through the haze in his mind, Shane registered the last few minutes of his forced captivity and shuddered. He felt bruised and sore. _"Oh god... that bastard had been about to rape him,"_ he remembered. He searched his mind in an attempt to clarify his memory. "Did he rape him? Did Duo stop him before he had a chance to? Or did he rape both of them?" The thoughts raced through his mind. Try as he might, the last thing he could remember was being shoved to the floor and his jeans yanked down around his knees; then, nothing.

Duo watched Shane's face and had an idea of what was going through his mind. He reached forward and ruffled the teen's hair. "Shane?"

Shane looked up into violet.

"Heero got there just in time. He didn't touch yer."

Shane let go a thankful sigh.

Duo leaned forward and continued in a hushed tone, "I wouldn't have let him rape yer, Shane. I was just about out of the 'cuffs when Heero made his entrance."

"What 'appened?" Shane needed to know.

"In the confusion that Heero's arrival caused, I managed ta get free of the 'cuffs and jumped the bastard. The gun he 'ad went off in the scuffle and the bullet went through yer shoulder."

Shane registered the information. "Is he... is he..."

"No, Shane. I wanted ta kill the monster fer what he done, but I promised Heero I would leave enough of him alive ta rot in jail." Duo's eyes visibly darkened.

"What did yer do, Duo?" whispered Shane. He could vaguely remember Duo's face contorted with a look he had never seen before and it made him shiver. It had been a look of pure hatred and the promise of pain.

"I just gave 'im a taste of his own medicine."

Shane opened his eyes wide.

"Ever heard of a eunuch?"

"Ain't that what they called the castrated males back in the past that was kept in the harems or somethin'?" replied Shane.

"Yeah. Let's just say if he ever wants ta join a harem he ain't gonna have ta undergo the operation."

"Duo... yer didn't?"

Duo grinned. "I suppose he could always sing soprano fer the jail's choir."

Shane sighed and lay back into the pillows as Duo snickered.

"Has the doctor been back to see you, Shane?" asked Heero.

"Yeah, he has."

"Then I think it best if we get your files and take you back to the hotel then. We need to contact Une and the others and see how they are doing as far as locating the virus in the compound."

"Okay, Heero." Shane pulled himself up to a sitting position and released Fayah's hand in the process.

Duo assisted him while Heero retrieved the drugs, information and necessary paperwork to release Shane from the hospital. He returned a few minutes later to find Shane sitting in a wheelchair with Duo maneuvering him and the contraption around the room performing stunts it wasn't designed to do. Shane was helpless with laughter as was Fayah who was still sitting in the chair.

Heero shook his head in amusement. Trust his koi to find a new 'toy'. Heero cleared his throat. "If you have quite finished, Duo."

Duo looked up and grinned. "I got ta get me one of these, they're wicked," he quipped.

Heero opted to roll his eyes in disgust. "Come on, baka!"

"Yes sir!" Duo clicked his heels together and saluted, then he began to push Shane out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. He paused for a moment as he realized Fayah wasn't with them. "Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Take over the controls fer a moment will ya? I'll be right back."

Confused, Heero stepped to take the handles of the wheelchair from Duo. He turned and watched as Duo headed back to the room where Fayah had remained. He nodded then as he understood where Duo was going and why.

Duo went back into the small room and found the girl still curled up in the chair, a blank, lost look on her pretty face. "Fayah?"

She looked up at the mention of her name.

"Wha'cha still doing in here? How come yer not with us?"

"I didn't think yer wanted me anymore."

"What gave yer that idea?"

"Yer said about takin' Shane back ta the hotel and contacting yer friends, but yer didn't say fer me ta come too."

"Ohh, Fayah," said Duo softly as he reached forward to stroke her cheek. "Of course we meant fer ya ta come back with us."

"Are yer sure, Duo?" she asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"Course we are. 'Sides, I don't think Shane would forgive us if we left yer here," he chuckled, "...and I don't want him trying ta drag himself back here looking fer yer."

Fayah smiled and took Duo's offered hand. "Thanks, Duo."

Duo gave her a quick hug and then winced as his rib protested the contact. "Come on let's catch the others up, can't let Heero have all the fun with the wheelchair, now can we?" Duo winked as he led the girl from the room and to the elevator where Heero was still waiting with Shane.

--

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 25

Quatre slid the card through the electronic lock and the door clicked. Pushing it open he led the group inside where Sally and Paul awaited them. Paul was curled up on the couch fast asleep while Sally was watching some late show on the television. When she heard the door lock click she turned to see who was back. She smiled as the four tired people entered.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"We have located the virus and managed to sever the connections for its release," said Wufei in his flat tone.

Sally sighed audibly. "Then that's good, isn't it?" she looked from one to the other, there was more going on here.

"In one way it is. It means that the virus is contained for the moment," responded Wufei.

"But?" asked Sally.

"We have our suspicions as to who planted the virus and a good idea of how it was brought here in the first place. Now we need concrete proof."

"How do you plan on getting that? And who is responsible?"

"The two maintenance guys, Nylan and Carter are the ones we believe to have planted the virus. It was wired to be set off from an outside source," said Wufei as he ran his hands through his dark hair that had come free from its usual tight ponytail. He was too tired to even bother about it and had left it loose.

"I'm sure that the L2 Senator, Evans, is involved in this group. Either that or this Evans is an impostor. I intend to identify him positively by a birthmark he has just behind his left ear," added Quatre.

"What is the plan you have for us, Une?" asked Trowa

They all sat in the various chairs and turned their attention to Une. She folded her hands in her lap for a moment and thought. "Quatre, I want you to carry a small transmitter and recording device on you. That way we can keep a closer contact with you in the room. I know the cameras and mic's already installed record most of what's going on, but they don't always pick up clearly on the conversation. If you have a recorder on you then we will have the vocal evidence; we hope."

Quatre nodded.

Trowa, you and Wufei are to keep an eye on these two guys, Nylan and Carter. They are to be shadowed at all times. I just have a hunch that they will be the ones to detonate the devices."

Paul chose that moment to interrupt, having awoken upon hearing voices he had continued to lie there and listen in. "Can I suggest somethin' 'ere?"

Five heads swiveled around at the sound of Paul's voice.

"I didn't realize you were awake," said Sally.

"I have been listen ta yer talkin'. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed ta hear this stuff, but I got an idea."

"What is it Paul?" asked Une.

"Well, it makes better sense ta me ta have Wufei and Trowa in the main room ta make sure no one gets suspicious. Toby, Benny and I can tail these guys fer yer."

"No! I absolutely forbid it," said Sally.

Wufei thought for a moment. "I have to disagree. It would be easier for the boys to observe them. They can also be 'wired' and once we know what they plan to do Paul can let us know and we can move in to arrest them."

"You know how I feel about civilians working with the Preventer network. It's bad enough involving Quatre. I do not want another accident on my conscience," said Une.

"Accident?" chorused the rest.

Une thought she had better let them in on Heero, Duo and Shane's misadventures.

Paul's eyes opened wide. "Shane's gonna be okay ain't he?" The thought of his best friend being shot sent fingers of fear racing through him.

"Yes, he is going to be fine. Heero and Duo were going to collect him from the hospital. I'm sure that Sally will be called in to monitor his progress once they return. Now, getting back to this plan..."

They tossed ideas around for a while and argued the point on involving Paul, Toby and Benny, when suddenly Wufei gave a small exclamation.

"What is it Wufei?" asked Une.

"I remember now."

"Remember what?"

Wufei glared and the room swiftly silenced.

"When the L2 group arrived I was putting them through the security check. I recall going through the Senator's luggage and finding a small box that contained lighters."

Trowa peered through his bang. "Oh?"

"When I questioned him on them he said he had brought them as gifts for the fellow heads."

"Some gift," muttered Quatre.

"Upon close inspection they appeared normal so I allowed them to pass through." Wufei shook his head. "This is all _my_ fault. These people are in danger because _I_ didn't do my job properly."

Sally reached out and touched his arm, understanding the deepness with which Wufei was feeling his mistake. The honor and justice that was ground into his makeup would not allow him to feel anything other than guilt for seemingly missing the danger. "It's okay, Wufei, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," he growled. "If I had looked closer then these peoples' lives would not be compromised now. There is no excuse for my failure."

"I think you are being too hard on yourself, Wufei."

"What would you know, onna?!"

"That's quite enough!" snapped Une. "We can do the guilt trip later. Right now we need to finalize this plan."

Wufei bowed his head. Paul felt sorry for him. It was an honest mistake and he doubted very much if anyone else would have picked up on the lighters at all, let alone take a look at them as Wufei had done.

"Now listen up. Quatre, you will identify this man, Evans, as we have already agreed. Based on Wufei's recent admission he is the one that brought them here. Once we have confirmation of his identity one way or the other we will advise you via the 'wire' as how to proceed."

Quatre nodded in affirmation.

"Trowa, you and Wufei will locate and monitor the movements of Nylan and Carter for tomorrow. I want you armed and ready to move out at a moments notice."

Wufei opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Une as she gave him a glare.

"Paul and the other two boys will shadow Nylan and Carter." She waved her hand in the air. "I know I said I don't like to involve civilians, but in this case it will be a lot less suspicious with a couple of kids wandering around as compared to a couple of agents. I am not questioning your skills here, I know them to be top quality, but if you are both present with me in the main room then you can be easily dispatched to the area that needs you most."

Trowa nodded in agreement. "I understand."

"We need to track them and find the signal for the release. If we can get that on tape, visual or vocal, then we have our proof."

While Wufei was still not happy with the arrangement, he had no choice but to agree. Une's glares could rival those of Heero's sometimes.

"Sally, I want you in the medical facility, then should the need arise for your talents I can get in touch with you and have you where you are needed quickly. I hope it doesn't come to that though."

"Right, Une."

"Quatre, what time is tomorrow's meeting scheduled to start?"

"We are to meet at 8.45 am and move into the room to commence talks at nine," replied Quatre.

Une stared at the assembled group. "You will all meet with me in the main surveillance room at eight. That way we can get those of you wired that need to be and make sure you all have everything that is necessary."

"Okay."

"If there are no further questions then I suggest you all go to bed and get some rest. Trowa, I expect you a little earlier so as to find out where Nylan and Carter are supposed to be."

"Yes, Une."

The group stood and bade their farewells. Wufei, Paul and Sally went back to their suite. Une went to the main foyer to arrange accommodation for herself leaving Quatre and Trowa alone in their room.

Trowa wrapped his arms around his lover's slim form and pulled him close. "I want you to promise me that you will be careful tomorrow."

"I will, Trowa," said Quatre as he snuggled closer. "Come on, let's go to bed," he added as he rubbed himself against the Latin's thigh.

Trowa allowed a soft moan to escape his lips before leading the blonde to their bedroom and firmly closing the door.

--

Heero opened the door to his and Duo's room, Duo followed him inside, gently supporting Shane on one side with Fayah on the other. They helped him across to the couch where he sat gratefully. The drugs were beginning to wear off a little and he was aware of the throbbing in his shoulder as he slowly began the descent back from his high to the real world.

Seeing his discomfort, Heero placed the bottles of pills on the table and studied the notes the doctor had given him. He turned to Shane and spoke. "You can have another pain killer in about half an hour."

"Thanks, Heero."

"The antibiotics you don't need to start until tomorrow as the injection will keep you covered until then."

Fayah sat next to him and took his hand. "Anythin' I can get fer yer Shane?" she asked shyly.

Shane smiled. "I wouldn't mind a glass of water."

"Sure." She looked at Duo.

"In the bathroom Fayah, there are a couple of glasses in there. Help yerself," he grinned. _"Looked like Fayah was all set to play_ _nursemaid to Shane,"_ he thought and then turned to see what Heero was up to.

Heero had reached the vid phone and punched in Une's code. He frowned when he saw the message.

Duo bounced up behind him. "What's wrong, koi?"

"Hn. Une isn't at her apartment."

"She was goin' ta the compound. Maybe she's still there."

"I'll try her private phone." Heero punched in another code. The phone was answered after a couple of rings.

"Une here."

"Une, it's Heero. How is it going down there?"

"Ahh, Heero. Thank you for that information, it has helped a lot."

"All part of the job, Une baby," quipped Duo. "Did yer make any headway?"

Une sighed and ignoring Duo's blatant teasing, continued. "Yes, we have. Trowa and Wufei have located the virus and it has been disarmed."

"Disarmed?" asked Heero.

Une quickly filled them in on the evening's activities.

"Wow, sounds like these guys really meant business," said Duo as he wormed his way onto Heero's lap. The visual wasn't working so he figured what the heck.

"Yes, they did, and it isn't over yet."

"What is the next step?" inquired Heero. His breath hitched slightly as Duo began to nibble lightly on the lobe of his ear.

"We need concrete proof." Une proceeded to outline the proposed plan.

"Hn," was all that Heero was able to reply as he was currently being attacked by a rather exuberant, braided American.

"I will contact you and let you know what happens."

"Hn." Heero moaned softly as Duo shifted in his lap.

"Heero? Are you all right?"

"Hai. No problem here, Une. I have to go. Shane is home from the hospital and I need to give him his painkillers."

_"Not to mention sort out a teasing baka!"_ he added silently.

"Okay, Heero. Une out."

"Hai. Good luck." Heero severed the call and placed his arms around his koi. "That was unfair," he said as his lips found the skin of Duo's neck.

"Hmmmm... but fun," teased Duo as his hand worked its way under Heero's shirt to torment a nipple.

"You're a horny devil tonight."

"Yer better believe it. I need yer ta fulfill that promise, Heero."

Heero's hand snaked down to caress Duo's rear. "Once I have removed those splinters and kissed it better can I give you a needle?"

Duo wriggled and then moaned. "In the ass, Heero?"

"Hai, in the ass."

"Ohh, gods Heero, yer can give me a shot in the rear anytime."

A discreet cough from the couch dragged the pair from their lust induced haze. "I think I will head over ta my room and give yer guys some privacy," snickered Shane.

Fayah tried to avert her eyes from the scene of the two men so obviously wrapped up in their own little world. She thought it sweet the way they were open with their affection and very much in love with each other, but she didn't want to intrude. "I guess I ought ta get goin'."

"Where yer goin'?" asked Shane.

"I best get back ta the gang." Her eyes lowered.

"Stay?" Shane caught her hand as she stood and looked into her blue eyes, his own brown ones pleading with her.

Fayah felt her heart melt and she looked at Heero and Duo. "I wish I could, Shane."

"Then why don'cha, Fayah?" said Duo as he disentangled himself from Heero and walked across the room.

"I've already been enough trouble ta yer all."

"No yer haven't, Fayah. Look. Shane is gonna need someone ta keep an eye on him. There's a spare bed in his room. Please stay and help us keep watch over 'im."

"Duo's right, Fayah," said Heero. "Shane is going to need nursing and Duo and I still have to finish up with this report and stuff for the Preventer headquarters."

Fayah looked from Heero to Duo and then to Shane. "All right. I'll stay."

Shane grinned, Duo smirked and even Heero smiled.

"Oi. No funny stuff though. Shane, yer injured so no trying ta take advantage of the girl." Duo winked.

Shane began to stutter. "I..I... I wouldn't dream of takin' advantage of her."

Fayah blushed and looked at Duo who gave her a wink. She knew he was teasing. "Don't worry 'bout anythin' Duo. I'll make sure he stays in bed... alone."

Heero fetched the painkillers. "Come on, Shane. Let's get you back to your room and settled."

Heero assisted Shane across the hallway to his room and gave him the painkillers. Shane got undressed for bed and sighed as his tired, sore body slid between the cool sheets. Fayah came to check on him and make sure he had a drink close at hand.

"I'll jus' be in the next room Shane, so if yer needs anythin' just call," she said as she brushed a stray lock of hair from his face.

"Thanks, Fayah." Shane grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to it.

Fayah blushed and left the room. Heero returned with a rather large shirt and handed it to Fayah. "Here, you can use this as a night shirt," he said.

"Thanks, Heero." Fayah took the garment.

"Hn. If you need us for any reason just call us on the phone. I have written the number down and placed it next to the machine."

"Okay, Heero."

"Good night, Fayah."

Fayah suddenly lunged forward and placed a kiss on Heero's cheek. "Thank yer, Heero, both you and Duo. I haven't, I mean, I never, that is..."

Heero pulled the girl into a hug and hushed her. "No need for words, Fayah. I understand."

Fayah sighed.

"Now off to bed." Heero placed a quick kiss atop her head and left the room.

Fayah undressed and slid into the softest bed she could ever remember having the luxury of sleeping in.

--

Duo lay on the large mattress awaiting Heero's return. He had stripped himself of his clothing and lay on his stomach ready for Heero to remove the splinters.

Heero entered the bedroom and was halted in his stride as he caught an eyeful of the beauty that lay awaiting his presence. He swallowed as he felt the desire rising between his legs. Swiftly, he moved to the bed and sat upon the edge. He traced a hand lightly over Duo's bared ass.

Duo wiggled under the gentle touch.

"Hmmmm. Now let's see," said Heero as he reached for the tweezers that Duo had placed on the nightstand. Gently, he returned to Duo's rear and caressed the warm skin. He moved closer and began to remove the half dozen or so offending slivers of wood.

Duo sighed and flinched occasionally as each tiny piece was withdrawn from his skin.

"Hold still, baka!"

"I'm tryin', Heero, but that _stings_."

Heero huffed out a breath to blow his errant bangs out of his face. "You've had worse than this before, Duo."

"Umm... I know, Heero, but fer some reason splinters really hurt," Duo whined

Heero couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Trust Shinigami to be a baby when it came to a few errant bits of bark. "There. All done," he said as he laid the tweezers back on the nightstand. He caressed the round globes again feeling his own desire building.

Duo melted under the touch and pushed himself further into the mattress in an attempt to gain some friction.

Heero leaned forward and brought his lips to the top of that gorgeous cleft and kissed lightly.

Duo jumped as the electricity from the kiss tore through him. "Ohh gods, Heero..." he moaned.

Heero continued to kiss. Working his way over first the right cheek and then the left, he eventually returned to the top of that cleft. He spread the cheeks apart and began another kissing journey along the cleft of Duo's rear. Pausing momentarily at that tight ring he smiled as he saw it quivering, then he pressed a warm gentle kiss to it.

Duo bucked when he felt Heero kiss him there! Never in all their times together had he ever been touched by Heero's lips in such an intimate place. He craved more.

Heero returned to his kissing, pleased with the response he was getting from his love. He swirled his tongue around that tight entrance and pushed it in.

Duo groaned. "Ohh, Heero... so good..." he panted.

Heero was enjoying himself. He had often thought about doing this to Duo, but was unsure of how the other would react. Duo's little misadventure, it seemed, had provided him with the perfect opportunity... and he intended to exploit it.

Duo was lost in a mindless haze of lust as Heero's tongue continued to fuck him. Desperately he thrust his hips against the scratchiness of the bed covers to relieve some of the ache between his legs.

Heero continued to probe and explore his lover's insides with his tongue. Duo tasted musky, yet sweet. Duo, writhing with the pleasure Heero was giving served to make Heero's own arousal painful and reluctantly he pulled away. He needed to free himself from the prison of his clothes.

Duo moaned at the loss and rolled over to see why Heero had stopped. He was greeted with the vision of his koi currently tangled in his shirt as he tried to remove it. Duo snickered. "Having problems, koi?"

Heero growled. "Need- to- get- out- of- these- clothes.."

Duo reached up and helped Heero to disentangle himself. He placed a kiss to each of Heero's nipples as his fingers traced downwards to the button and zipper of Heero's pants. Finally unlocking the fabric that held his koi prisoner, Duo tugged the pants down over slim hips and Heero kicked them away.

Free at last, Heero stretched languidly before his lover. Muscles rippled under bronzed skin, his erection jutting proudly upwards, a bead of moisture forming at the tip indicating his excitement.

Duo licked his lips and before Heero knew what was happening, Duo had enveloped the head of his cock with a moist warm mouth. One hand reached for his sac and gently fondled him while fingers sought to torment a nipple.

Heero felt his knees give way as the pleasure assaulted his system. Duo caught him and maneuvered him to the bed where he sank with a sigh. Duo continued to pleasure him with his mouth, tongue licking up the sensitive underside to swirl around the head before plunging the entire shaft once more into his mouth.

Heero began to rock his hips as Duo's talented tongue coaxed moans of delight from his throat. "Unnn... Duo... Too good... I'm gonna..." Suddenly the mouth was gone. Heero opened his eyes and stared into lust filled violet.

"Not yet, koi. I recall somethin' about an injection?" Duo cocked his head and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before stealing a kiss.

Heero ran his hands along the planes of Duo's body reveling in the smoothness of the skin. He traced a finger along the cleft of Duo's rear.

Duo wriggled back against the touch, wanting Heero's finger to penetrate him.

Heero pushed Duo back onto the bed. He rolled him onto his stomach before resuming his tender caressing of that perfect backside. He reached for the lube on the night stand, at the same time he placed a series of teasing kisses along Duo's neck to his earlobe. "I do believe you need a needle."

Duo shivered. "But I don't like needles."

"Hn. I'm sure you won't mind this one."

"Please... they hurt," said Duo falling into the act.

"I promise that this one won't. In fact, I guarantee you will love it." His tongue swiped up the shell of an ear.

Duo moaned. "Please... be gentle."

"Hai, I will." Heero flipped the cap and squeezed out a generous amount of the stuff to his fingers. Dropping the tube on the bed he returned to Duo's ass.

A slippery digit found it's way inside Duo's trembling form and he welcomed the intrusion. The finger worked the tight muscle, persuading it to relax and stretch and accept another. Finally Heero had three fingers inside and found that small nub of nerves.

Duo cried out as the fireworks exploded. "Ohh... more, Heero... That's the spot, baby..."

Heero smirked and withdrew his fingers. He lubed up his cock as he watched the trembling man below.

Duo raised himself up slightly and presented his rear to Heero. He glanced back over his shoulder and moaned as he watched Heero lube himself. "Is this how yer want me?" he asked in a voice filled with lust.

"Perfect, just perfect," replied Heero as he used one hand to part Duo's cheeks and the other to guide his cock to that waiting paradise. "Now it's time for your injection I think." Heero slid the head of his penis past the tight ring that wanted to keep him out.

"Nnnn... Heero... More..." panted Duo.

Heero continued his slow advance until he could go no further. Seated to the hilt he gave his lover a few moments to adjust before pulling out and just resting the head of his cock inside.

Feeling frustrated and empty with just the tip of Heero inside, Duo growled and thrust himself back.

Heero cried out as his lover's heat enveloped him once more. He ran a hand along Duo's flank. "Careful, koi. You don't want to strain that rib."

"It won't be the rib yer will 'ave ta worry about, Heero if yer don't start moving and fuck me!"

Heero snickered and then plunged deep inside. He set a rhythm, moving slowly at first and then lengthening as well as speeding his thrusts.

Duo pushed back, eager to have as much of his koi inside as possible. He loved being filled by Heero. He felt as if he was being split apart and it was delicious. Sparks danced across his eyes as Heero's cock connected with that sweet spot inside. "Nnnnnn ... more Heero."

Happy to oblige, Heero continued to angle his hips in an effort to strike that spot as often as he could.

"Ohh yes, baby... that's it. I need more of yer inside. Fuck me, Heero..." Duo's mind had disintegrated to basic functions only. He was aware of only two things, Heero's cock up his ass, stroking his walls, hitting that spot nearly every time, and the throbbing of his own cock as it strained for release.

Heero continued to pound into Duo. He could feel his own end rising fast and so he reached beneath and took Duo's weeping erection into his hand and began to stroke.

Heero's hand upon his burning length was the beginning of the end for Duo. The steady strokes over his length and the relentless striking of that spot sent him over the edge with a keening cry.

Duo's passage clamped and spasmed around him as warm liquid spilled from the end of that searing length to coat his hand and the sheets below. Heero followed Duo, adding his own cry of release to that of Duo's as his hips jerked and his seed flowed in spurts from his cock to be swallowed by Duo's warm body.

They froze together in time for a moment as each rode the tide of orgasm. Finally they collapsed into a sweaty, sated heap. Duo scooted out of the wet spot and snuggled against Heero.

"Thanks, koi," murmured Duo.

"Ai-shiteru, Duo," replied Heero huskily as he wiped the sweaty bangs from Duo's face. He placed a tender kiss upon that pert nose.

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and cuddled closer. He slid his head under Heero's chin and rested it upon his chest. The comforting, steady thud of Heero's heartbeat lulled him into a deep sleep.

Heero's eyes drooped shut and with a last gentle kiss to the top of Duo's head he followed Duo into the land of nod.

--

tbc...


	26. Chapter 26

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 26

The Winner/Barton suite in the compound's hotel was a hive of activity. Toby and Benny had been woken and given the details of the previous evenings work and discussion. Benny was understandably a little nervous and worried about the role he was to play in this seemingly huge operation. Quatre did his best to keep the boy at ease. Toby, on the other hand, was jumping around like a jack rabbit. He was so excited and feeling super important that they had been trusted to participate in the Preventer work.

"Don't worry so much, Benny, it's gonna be fun," said Toby trying to reassure his friend.

"I can't 'elp it. I just gets really worried around that guy, knowing what he did an all."

"Nothin' bad's gonna happen, Trowa an' Wufei will be watchin' us all of the time. 'Sides, Paul will be wiv us as well."

"I know, Tob, but I still can't helps the feeling I gets just thinkin' 'bout 'im." Benny gave a little shiver.

"If you don't want to do this, Benny, then you don't have to," said Trowa.

Benny stared into his guardian's emerald eye. He could see the understanding there. He sighed. "It's okay. I'll do it fer yer. I don't means ta be such a baby, but I can't help what I feel." Benny hung his head.

Trowa picked the boy up into his strong arms and held him close. "It's okay to be scared, Benny. I understand what inner turmoil you are feeling. I have gone through similar things myself many times in the past. Trust me when I say I don't like the thought of you two doing this either, but it will be a lot less suspicious than with Wufei and myself following them around."

Benny snuggled deeper into the safety of Trowa's arms. "S'okay. I wanna 'elp."

"We will be watching you all the time. I promise I won't let anything happen to either of you. Quatre and I love you both too much to let anyone hurt you."

"It's gonna be a 'venture, Benny," said Toby. "Kinda like when we used ta go out an see how many pockets we coulds pick an' not get sprung."

Benny looked down into Toby's blue eyes that were alight with excitement. He nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"An we doesn't hafta get close ta these guys either, jus' follows them around wivout bein' seen. Ain't that right, Trowa?"

"Yes, Toby. The three of you are to stay close enough to them to follow them, but not draw attention to yourselves. Paul is the one whom we will be relying on to let us know of any developments."

Benny began to feel better about the whole shamozzle. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. He remembered back on L2 when they would play hide and seek, or follow a potential target with the intent of pinching whatever they could from them and not get seen or felt whilst doing so. This would be something similar.

Toby sensed Benny's acceptance and grinned. "Gonna be jus' like the old days," he said.

Trowa stood Benny back on the floor. He smiled as he watched the pair, an old story sprang into his mind at the sight and sound of their chatter. He recalled the old Earth tale he had read a long time ago, the story of Oliver Twist. In many ways these pair reminded him of Oliver and the artful dodger. He made a mental note to find the tale and read it to the boys when they returned home to the estate.

Quatre returned from the bathroom straightening his tie. He picked up on the emotions running high in the room and looked at Trowa. Trowa sent him a warm smile and Quatre relaxed a little. He wasn't all that happy about the boys involvement either, but he trusted in their capabilities. "I think you had better get going Trowa, Une will be waiting for you."

Trowa nodded. He gave both Toby and Benny a hug and kiss. "I'll see you both shortly," he said before turning to Quatre. "Love you," he stated simply as he hugged Quatre close.

"Love you too." Quatre snuggled into the embrace. He searched out Trowa's lips and gave the tall Latin a sensuous kiss. "When this is all over we are going on a vacation."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." Quatre placed a couple of gentle kisses to Trowa's throat. "I think we need some quality time alone."

"Mmmm... I agree."

"Any ideas where you would like to go?"

Trowa was rapidly melting under the gentle kisses. "I don't really care as long as you and the boys are with me and we have a bed, baby-sitter and lots of lube."

Quatre chuckled. "I'm sure something along those lines can be arranged." He gave Trowa one last, lingering kiss. "Now off with you, we can finish this discussion later."

Trowa smiled and with one last ruffle to Toby's hair he left for the main surveillance room and Une.

Quatre watched him go. He couldn't help the small feeling of fear that crept into his heart. Today was going to be a rather perilous day for them all. They were about to undertake several risks and he just hoped that at the end of it all they would still be together and in one piece. Copying one of Duo's traits he slipped on a mask and turned to the two boys to finish getting ready and meet up with the rest of the group in the main surveillance room.

--

Wufei, Sally and Paul arrived at the medical facility. Sally was still on edge and against Paul's involvement. Paul, on the other hand, was finding it hard to control the adrenaline that was coursing through his body. His eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of pitting his skills against those of the 'bad guys'.

"Please be careful, Paul. I don't want you to wind up in this facility," said Sally as she gave the dark haired boy a hug.

"I can take care of meself, afta all, I did fer a long time on L2," he growled. Then in a softer tone he added, " I promise not ta take any risks, Sally." He knew she was only concerned for his well being and that comforted him more than she would ever know. In his few years of living he hadn't been shown much in the way of love and respect and it was a warm feeling to know that he was cared about and loved. Suddenly he lunged forward and took Sally in a fierce bear hug.

Sally was slightly surprised at Paul's sudden gesture, the teen having similar traits to Wufei and not showing much emotion at all. She knew then, without a word being necessary, that Paul loved them and was determined to stay alive and well. She smiled to herself as she hugged the boy back.

Wufei watched the small display and felt warmth steal into his heart. The boy was finally accepting their love and guidance, or so it seemed. Once Paul had released Sally, Wufei stepped forward and gave the woman a hug. He pulled back and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Shocked even more at this display from Wufei, Sally could only stand and stare.

"We need to go," stated Wufei and he spun on his heel, striding away as if nothing had happened.

Paul gave Sally a cheeky grin and the thumbs up sign before following the Chinese Preventer.

Sally stood in shock for a moment longer before shaking her head and going inside the facility. She made a mental note to recheck the drugs cabinet and make sure that neither she or Wufei had taken anything that may have caused this strange, out of character behavior.

--

Une looked up from the main console as Trowa entered the room. "Good morning, Trowa."

"Good morning Lady Une. I trust you slept well."

"As well as can be expected, Trowa."

Trowa moved to the other console and proceeded to type away, bringing up the lists of the maintenance scheduled for that day. He found the one he was looking for and scanned down the page. He smirked when he found what he wanted.

Une picked up on the smirk. "I take it you have located where they are to be today?"

"Yes. There are three jobs on this list that they are to attend to. The first is the small back up generator in a bunker room near the main recreation hall. The second is a fault in the system of the staff canteen next to the medical facility. The third is the refrigeration unit in the main kitchens of the hotel."

"Right. We can follow them easily enough then. It shouldn't be too hard for Paul and the other two to follow them given those areas."

The door opened again, this time admitting Wufei and Paul. Wufei nodded to the two already there and Paul grinned.

"So, where they at today, Trowa?" asked Paul.

Trowa was about to answer when a noise outside alerted them to the arrival of Quatre, Benny and Toby. With all of them in the small room there wasn't a lot of space left. Une suggested they move to the adjoining room.

Trowa gave the three boys the run down on where the suspects would be that day. "While they are working on the generator you three should have no problem watching them. The unit is inside a small bunker right next to the recreation facility and on the edge of the playing field."

"We can have a game of soccer or somefin'," piped up Toby.

"Or fly them paper planes we was makin' the other day," added Benny.

"Don't worry, Trowa, we will watch 'em real close," said Paul.

"Once they have finished with the generator they are to move to the staff canteen by the medical facility," continued Trowa.

Paul studied the small map of the compound that Trowa had produced. He was pleased to note there were lots of hallways and side rooms to afford them some form of cover.

"From there they are to go to the main hotel kitchens."

Paul nodded. "We can tail 'em easy 'nough."

"Good. Try not to get yourselves into trouble with these pair," Wufei warned.

"I promise we will be careful, Wufei," said Paul.

"Anyways, if they springs us we can always say we is lost," offered Toby. If there was one thing they had learnt off the streets of L2 it was how to improvise as the situation demanded.

Trowa smiled at the child's quiet confidence. "Yes, I guess you can, Toby."

"Let's get them wired," said Une.

Wufei opened the small locker on the wall and extracted several small units from within. He placed them on the table.

Benny, Paul and Toby stared at the small gadgets.

"Okay, who's first?" asked Trowa.

"Me," all three responded at the same time.

Trowa chuckled. "Eager aren't you?"

Three heads nodded vigorously.

"Come on then. Benny, you come here." Benny moved to Trowa who picked up one of the units and proceeded to attach the device to him.

Wufei and Quatre similarly picked up a unit and began to attach them to Paul and Toby. Quatre clipped the small body of the unit to the waistband of Toby's jeans. He ran the two wires under the t-shirt and brought them out of the neck band. He tucked the tiny, flat microphone just under the hem of the neck band and secured it. The other wire he ran up the back of Toby's neck and over the top of his ear before lodging it by the ear canal. He silently thanked the fact that he hadn't had the boy's hair cut before they came. The added length served to conceal the tiny wires and the fact that the ear piece was flesh colored made it nearly impossible to detect. He stood back to make sure that all was concealed.

Wufei and Trowa finished setting Paul and Benny's units. "Now, let's try them out," said Trowa.

Wufei showed each of the boys how to adjust the volume control to the ear piece. The boys were amazed at the clearness and volume that the tiny ear pieces were able to project. They were further stunned as Trowa recorded their voices and then played them back. The clarity of the recordings was crystal clear.

"Wow. Who'da fought such a tiny thing could be so powerful?" said Benny, his eyes wide.

"Cool, ain't they?" giggled Toby.

"Do I get ta keep one of these nifty things, Wufei?" teased Paul.

Wufei opted to growl.

Quatre reached for the other unit on the table and proceeded to wire himself. Trowa assisted him with the final bit of securing the mic and ear piece.

"Now, does everyone understand what they are doing?" asked Une, her voice serious.

The assembled group nodded.

"Okay then." she glanced at her watch. "Time to move out people. Good luck to you all and remember," She looked at the three boys, "Any sign of danger and you three are to get out of there as fast as you can."

Paul, Benny and Toby nodded in affirmation.

"Quatre, we will be monitoring you all the time."

"No problem, Une," came Quatre's reply.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Wufei choked at Une's attempt at humor, Trowa gave a wry grin and Quatre stifled a giggle.

"Be careful, Quatre," said Trowa as he kissed Quatre's nose as they parted at the door.

"I will. You take care too. No heroics, okay?"

With a nod, Trowa placed one last kiss to his lover's lips before heading back into the room to collect his weapon, com unit and spare clips.

Quatre walked away towards the main conference room deep in thought. The small unit resting against his hip gave him some comfort, but not as much as the feeling of the cool metal of the pistol that nestled against the skin of the small of his back. He hadn't told Trowa he was taking the gun and had nearly changed his mind himself, then at the last minute he had tucked it under the waistband of his pants. He was glad now that he had decided to take it with him, he just hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

--

Paul, Toby and Benny made their way through the compound to the recreation hall. They chattered quietly between themselves about life at the compound, school and various other topics. They were all fully aware of the enormity of the situation they were in, but each was quietly confident in their own abilities of stealth and the skills they had learnt whilst on the streets of L2.

Arriving at the facility they greeted the staff and took a soccer ball from the equipment room. Outside, Paul scanned the area and located the bunker where the generator was installed. The door was still locked so he breathed a sigh of relief. Nylan and Carter were yet to appear. Taking the ball the three proceeded to kick the round object about, practicing their footwork and ability to dribble the ball. Paul kept one eye on their surroundings and a short while later he noticed Nylan and Carter approaching.

Benny turned around as he followed Paul's gaze and watched the two men approach the bunker. He tried to control the shiver that raced up his spine.

Toby moved closer to Benny and whispered. "It's okay, Benny, no one's gonna hurt yer."

Benny nodded and continued to kick the ball around.

Paul maneuvered the game to get closer to the bunker without appearing suspicious. They continued to practice their passing while Paul snuck up to the rear of the small room. He could hear the muffled conversation going on within. Moving around to the side where there was a small ventilation grill he listened intently.

Toby and Benny continued to play with the ball, making enough noise to convince anyone that there were three of them out there and genuinely involved in their game.

Nylan and Carter approached the small bunker. Carter watched the kids playing with the ball. "Been a while since I got to kick a ball around like that." he said softly.

Nylan snorted. "There's more important things than wasting time with a football."

"Yeah, I know, but still, it's fun," he whispered more to himself than anything. Silently, he envied the kids their fun. For as long as he could remember he had been taking orders, first from OZ and then White Fang. It seemed all their efforts though had been in vain. He had been persuaded to join Deliverance by Nylan who insisted that the Earth's supposed support of peace was nothing more than a cover up. Allowing himself to believe all that Nylan had told him he joined the group. After all, what did he have to lose? His wife and child had been killed during the wars and so there was nothing left for him. The Romefeller foundation had taken from him the only thing he had ever loved and cared for and so he joined the OZ group to avenge himself for their deaths.

He sighed as he thought back. When OZ had shown it's true colors he opted to side with White Fang. He found himself once more in the thick of the fighting, trying to liberate the colonies from the Earth alliance rule and the ones responsible for the death of his loved ones. It hadn't taken much to convince him to join Deliverance. The urge for revenge still pulsed as strong as ever through his veins. The thought that those originally responsible for the decimation of so many had already been rounded up and dealt with never crossed his mind. The fact that the new group of heads were all striving for the same goal was of no concern to him, they still hadn't paid for his heartache, and until they did Carter would continue to find a way in which to avenge himself.

He watched the kids once more as Nylan unlocked the door. He never even got the chance to kick a ball around with his son, that's why this plan must not fail. Let them die and let their remaining loved ones feel the anguish and pain he felt. He tore his eyes away and followed Nylan into the room.

--

Quatre entered the room adjoining the main conference hall. He gazed around to see most of the people had arrived already. He moved across to where Relena stood chatting idly with the L3 Senator. Not wanting to interrupt he waited patiently at the side. Scanning around the assembled group he could make out the form of Evans on the far side.

Relena finished her conversation and turned to Quatre. "Good morning, Quatre. How are you and the rest of your family today?" she politely inquired.

"Everyone is well, Relena, thank you for asking," he replied. Quatre took Relena gently by the elbow and steered her across to a quiet corner. He took a deep breath. "Relena, there is something going on that I think you need to be aware of."

"Oh?"

Quatre quickly filled her in. He gave her a brief run down, figuring he could always tell her the full story later.

Relena stood in quiet repose for a moment. "I won't tell you that I am not surprised by all this because I am. I had a feeling there was something funny about Evans, he just doesn't appear to be quite himself. There's something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. I don't think anyone that doesn't know him all that well would see anything amiss, but like I said, he just seems a bit... offish."

"I'll know once I can get close to him."

Relena nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm not sure. Let me check him out first. Once Une and the rest know they will advise us from there."

"Okay, Quatre. But please, if there is anything just let me know."

"I will Relena... and thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so calm about all this, I mean, your life is in danger here as well."

Relena gave a little laugh. "I think I am used to danger by now, Quatre. After all, look at how my life has been during and since the wars."

Quatre had to agree there. Being the main Earth representative didn't come without danger and he had to admit, Relena handled it well.

"I haven't made it this far without picking up a few... shall we say, tricks on the way." She smiled and then winked. "I also had five very good role models in the art of self preservation."

Quatre laughed. "I wouldn't exactly call Heero a role model for that, after all, he did try to self destruct a few times."

Relena joined him in the joke. "I think you all tried it at some stage."

Quatre's eyes clouded as the memories of the wars came back to him. He wasn't allowed to dwell for long though as Relena continued.

"Thank god none of you succeeded."

_"Amen to that,"_ thought Quatre.

"Looks like we are about to start." Relena nodded towards the main doors which had opened up to permit their entry.

Quatre picked his briefcase up from where he had put it on the floor and escorted Relena into the room.

Taking her seat, Relena looked at him. "I'm here to help," she whispered.

"I know." Quatre gave her hand a grateful squeeze before taking his own seat and waiting for the chairman to declare their meeting agenda.

--

Une, Trowa and Wufei were each watching the screens. Trowa was keeping a close eye on the proceedings with the boys, Nylan and Carter. Wufei was monitoring the main conference room and Quatre. Une continued to pass between the two as well as watch the other screens for anything unusual.

Trowa could hear the conversation between the boys quite clearly. The one that was occurring in the small bunker room was a little harder to hear. He quietly beeped Paul.

Hearing the small sound in his ear Paul nodded, knowing that to speak would give his current position away to those he was spying on. The nod he knew would be picked up by one of the many cameras around the compound.

"Not picking up the conversation clearly," came through the tiny ear piece. "Trusting you to acknowledge if interception is required."

Paul nodded again in affirmation.

"Any talk of the virus release?"

Paul shook his head.

"Continue to monitor."

Paul nodded again and shifted his position slightly. All he could hear from within the bunker were the two men discussing last night's activities. Not that he really wanted to know what they had been up to after leaving the compound's bar/night club.

Toby and Benny continued to kick the ball around as they kept one eye on Paul. Suddenly Paul scurried over to them.

"Come on, let's hide the ball, these guys are leavin' now," said Paul as he hurried up to the pair.

Toby watched out the corner of his eye as Nylan and Carter exited the bunker and locked the door.

The two men moved away towards the main buildings, Benny hid the ball by the bunker before joining Toby and Paul in slinking after the two men. They followed them through the passageways and towards the staff canteen.

Once they arrived at their destination the three split up. It would be easier to keep track of the two suspects if they worked as singles.

--

In the main conference room the clock's hands read 9.30am. Quatre had allowed the others in the group to argue points this morning, he needed an opening to allow himself to get closer to Evans without arousing suspicion. The said Senator was currently involved in a rather heated discussion with Williams from the L1 group. Suddenly the opening was there.

"I can't see what it is you don't understand," said Williams.

"It's not clear to me the exact intentions your colony has with this proposal. For all intents and purposes your colony could be seeking to exploit our colony's workers with nothing in return," responded Evans.

Williams sighed. "It's all there in black and white on the sheet before you."

Taking this as his cue, Quatre stood up. All eyes swiveled and locked on him as he moved gracefully around the backs of the seats until he stood directly behind Evans. "Let me see if I can't point it out to you and clear this up."

Evans shifted slightly as Quatre leaned in to reach over his shoulder. As he leaned in so Quatre's eyes darted over the man's neck and hairline. "Here, section 3 paragraph 4-2 The workers will be contracted to carry out the necessary jobs on L1. Once complete they will be returned to L2. Payment for services will be made direct to a finance institution of their choice with a bonus incentive for early completion. Paragraph 4-4 Any vacancies that the company has at the conclusion of the work will be offered to those L2 workers and if accepted the company will have a written agreement to employ them for a minimum of five years. There is a bit more but I think you get the general idea, Senator..." Quatre moved back to his own seat.

Evans didn't look happy at the obvious sarcasm in Quatre's voice as he had addressed him. Quickly he composed himself. "Before I am to agree to this proposal I would need to go over the finer details with my personal advisors."

"But of course. This is just an outline. I would expect a detailed examination from your advisors as well as a comment from the citizens of L2," said Williams.

Quatre once more stood up, but this time he made his way over to the small table that stood to one side containing refreshments. He picked up a jug of water and a glass and proceeded to pour himself a drink. While occupying himself he quickly spoke into the microphone. "Quatre here, can you hear me okay?"

"Chang. Go ahead, Quatre."

"I have checked out Evans. No birthmark."

"Affirmative. The man is an impostor then?"

"Correct. There is no way I could have missed seeing it if it was there."

"Right. Will advise remaining agents. Stand by."

Quatre took a sip from the glass and pretended to be listening to the rest of the conversation while waiting for Wufei to come back and let him know what the next step was. He didn't have to wait long.

"No news from remaining contacts as yet. Advise sit tight and watch for anything unusual. Base will continue to monitor. Chang out."

Quatre returned to the table and sat down again, the push of the gun's muzzle against the small of his back helped to reassure him slightly.

The conference continued, the topic changed and once more the discussions went on. Quatre listened with half an ear, the rest of his mind thinking about Benny and Toby and hoping they were all right. He tried to reach out with his empathy to 'feel' if the boys were okay. Suddenly there was a beeping sound and Evans reached for his pager, at the same time the ear piece jumped into life and Trowa's voice came down the wire into his ear.

"Signal given. Status report now!"

"Evans beeper activated. Suspect about to leave," replied Quatre quietly.

"Agents dispatched. Sit tight."

The unit went dead. Quatre looked as Evans stood up.

"I'm afraid I have to leave for a moment gentlemen. Something that cannot wait." Evans moved to exit the room only to find his way blocked by Quatre.

"I don't think you are going anywhere, Senator Evans."

tbc..


	27. Chapter 27

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 27

The three boys had split up and were watching the two men carefully. They were chatting idly as they stripped down the unit and repaired the fault. Toby began to fidget, he wasn't used to keeping so still for such a long period of time. Back on L2 he hadn't been on the streets quite as long as the rest of them and the bigger boys did most of the stealing and whoring. His part had mostly been scavenging. Oh, he had learnt how to tail and be silent, but it had been awhile and with the freedom his new life offered him the skills he had learnt had fast diminished.

Benny was also fidgeting. His was more from nervousness than anything else. He didn't like being so close to this man he had witnessed raping and killing that small boy. The sooner he could get out of here and back to the safety of the suite the happier he would be. It was only the thought that if these pair discovered him in here he had no way out that kept him from making any form of noise or running screaming from the room.

Paul was the closest of all three to the men. He could hear their conversation clearly while keeping himself hidden away. He checked his watch, 9.45 am. Idly he wondered if they would be following these pair all day. Not that he minded, it was a challenge to him but he doubted very much if Benny would be able to cope. The poor kid was scared shitless around this man Nylan, and Paul didn't blame him.

The unit didn't take long to fix and the two men were on the move again. Paul slunk out of his hiding place and collecting Toby and Benny, they followed them once more into the passage. They trotted along at a discreet distance until Benny piped up.

"I needs ta go ta the bathroom, Paul."

Paul stopped and looked at the blonde haired boy. His skin was pale and his blue/gray eyes full of turmoil. He realized just how much strain this was putting Benny under. "Okay, Benny. There should be a toilet down the next passage. Toby can go wiv yer. I'll keep tailin' these guys and when yer finished make yer way ta the hotel kitchens."

Benny nodded.

Toby pulled a face. "I don't wanna go wiv him. I wanna stay following these guys wiv you."

Paul sighed, exasperated. Of all the times for Toby to get stubborn it had to be now. "I don't have time ta argue wiv yer, Tob, jus' do as I say and go wiv Benny."

"But, Paul."

"No buts Tob, these guys are gettin' away here while we wastes time arguin' over this. Yer wants ta let Trowa an Wufei down 'cause yer won't go wiv Benny ta the bathroom?"

Toby hung his head. When Paul put it like that it did make him feel guilty. "Okay. I'll stay wiv Benny."

"Thanks, Tob." Paul reached out and ruffled Toby's brown mop of hair. Quickly, he saw them into the bathroom before heading back after the two suspects. He was relieved to find they had stopped at a small water fountain for a moment. He watched as Nylan looked at his watch and then he stiffened.

"What's the time?" asked Carter.

"Nine fifty."

"Time to let Evans know?"

"Yeah."

Paul watched as Nylan reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black unit. He pressed a button.

"Okay. Message sent. Let's give Evans ten minutes to get out of there before we detonate."

"Right."

"I think we should detonate when we get to the hotel kitchen."

"Wherever you think is the safest place," said Carter.

The two men began to move off. Paul was shaking, he didn't think it would be so soon. Quickly he checked his mic was still active. "Trowa, Wufei, can yer hear me?"

"Trowa here, Paul."

"Did ya get any of that?"

"Yes, Paul. We got it all. Thanks."

"No problem, Trowa."

"Paul, you collect Toby and Benny and head back to the suite, the Preventer agents are moving in to arrest. We have it all on tape thanks to you."

Paul blushed slightly. He wasn't used to getting such praise. "Okay, Trowa, we is on our way back ta home."

"Base out."

Paul turned and headed back down the hallway to collect Toby and Benny who were still in the toilet. He told them what had happened and that they were to get out of there and back to the suite as quickly as possible. Benny was relieved but Toby was miffed at having missed out on the action.

--

Trowa listened intently to the microphone that Paul carried on him. There was nothing unusual about the conversation. He watched as the two suspects finished the job in the staff canteen and headed down the hall towards the hotel kitchens. He could pick up the three boys as they flitted silently behind them. Amused, Trowa thought idly that once Paul finished school he could easily get a job with the Preventer network. His skills at stealth were really good for a youth of his age. The way he had acquired those skills though was not the way Trowa would have chosen, now he knew why Duo was as good as he was. The fellow ex pilot's motto of 'I run and hide was certainly a skill that had saved his ass many a time during the wars. It seemed to Trowa that sneaking around was practically an inborn trait to the kids of L2.

Wufei watched the conference room like a hawk. He could hear most of the talk and saw what Quatre meant with the L2 senator Evans; the man was a total jerk. He thanked the powers that be that he was just another Preventer agent. There was nothing on this Earth or colonies that could ever get him to do what Quatre did for a living. These men had no sense of honor at all. In many ways it reminded him of a free for all in a kindergarten, only the little kids had enough brains to know when to stop. This lot kept at it for hours. He grunted softly as another tirade was launched.

Trowa suddenly stiffened in his seat, the words came through crystal clear...

"What's the time?" asked Carter.

"Nine fifty."

"Time to let Evans know?"

"Yeah."

Trowa watched as the man called Nylan reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black unit.

"Okay. Message sent. Let's give Evans ten minutes to get out of there before we detonate."

"Right."

"I think we should detonate when we get to the hotel kitchen."

"Wherever you think is the safest place," said Carter.

"Wufei... the signal has just been given. Alert all necessary parties," said Trowa.

Wufei looked up and nodded his head in affirmation. He contacted Quatre and watched the small screen as he saw Evans reach for something on his belt. Quickly, he relayed Trowa's information and told Quatre to stand by and sit tight, agents were on the way. Then he turned back to Trowa as he was instructing Paul to return to the suite with Toby and Benny.

"Right. That's it. We have it all on tape, visual and audio," said Une. "I'll stay and monitor, agents are on their way to the main conference room, you two go and arrest Nylan and Carter."

Wufei nodded again.

Trowa growled. "With pleasure."

"Be careful," added Une.

Trowa and Wufei wasted no time in making their way through the maze of passages towards the hotel kitchens.

--

Nylan and Carter were just passing by the medical facility when they heard a noise behind them. They turned as the two Preventers came around the corner.

"Up against the wall with your hands above your heads where I can see them!" Wufei yelled.

Carter went pale.

Nylan froze for a moment and then an evil smirk crossed his face. "I don't think so," he said as he put his hand into his pocket and withdrew a small unit that looked for all the world like a cell phone.

"I said, against the wall!"

Nylan held up the unit and flipped it open. He placed his finger on the button. "It's too late for that. Come any closer and I will set the detonaton in place and release the virus."

Trowa advanced slightly, gun still trained on the man. "I have got a little bit of information for you."

Carter, who had begun to back up with Nylan, stared at the cinnamon haired agent. "Huh?"

"Press the button... release the virus, but I'm afraid it won't do you any good."

It was Nylan's turn to look confused.

"We know all about your little plan and the virus has already been found and the detonation neutralized." Trowa's one green eye stared intently at the pair.

"No way," whispered Nylan. "How could you?"

"The Preventer network has its ways," snarled Wufei as he advanced on the pair. "Now, up against the wall."

Nylan pushed the button anyway, he figured these guys could be lying.

Wufei lunged forward as Carter turned to run. After pushing the button Nylan spun around and ran. Wufei caught up with Carter and quickly overpowered him.

Pausing momentarily, Trowa checked on his partner. "Restrained?"

"Yes. No problem here, you go after the other one, I'll inform Une and then join you," replied Wufei.

"Right." Trowa quickly chased after the disappearing form of Nylan.

--

"I don't think you are going anywhere, Senator Evans," said Quatre.

Evans stared at the blonde haired, Winner heir. This youth had been a thorn in his side ever since the conference started. Keeping his temper he addressed Quatre. "And why not, may I ask?"

"Tell me, is there any particular reason _why_ you should need to leave this room right now?"

"In case it had missed your notice, my pager has alerted me to a call I need to make," sneered Evans.

"Then place your call from the phone over there." Quatre indicated the phone on the table in the corner of the room.

Evans began to sweat, he didn't have time for this. The virus was about to be released, he needed to get out of here and get out now!

"You are not Senator Evans, are you?"

The room was deathly silent. Eyes darted from one to another and then focused on the pair by the door. They hadn't a clue as to what was happening, but obviously something was up.

Quatre reached behind and under his jacket to withdraw the pistol, but Evans was quicker. He lunged at Quatre and the two went down in a tangle of limbs. As Quatre hit the floor so the pistol was jarred out of his hand. Evans made a dive for it but Quatre managed to swing a leg and knock it further out of reach. Evans went for Quatre, raining blows on his slender body as Quatre ducked and blocked as best he could.

The man was twice the size of Quatre, so rather than try to land a punch of his own, Quatre thought his best option was to block and dodge for the moment and let the other man wear himself out a bit. Then he could attack. Evans began to pant a little, he wasn't all that fit. Quatre managed to land a couple of well placed punches before Evans used his body weight to gain the advantage. Knocking Quatre off balance he grabbed him around the throat

"Now, you interfering little shit..." Evans said no more but went limp and fell forward.

Quatre felt the hands closing around his throat cutting off his air supply. He heard Evans begin to speak, then the man went silent and the grip on his neck loosened. As the weight of the other man slumped forward he opened his eyes to see... "Relena?"

Relena had watched the entire confrontation between Evans and Quatre. When they had started to attack each other she could no longer sit back and watch like a stunned mullet as the rest were doing. She rose from her seat and looked around for something she could use. Spotting the empty water pitcher on the small table she picked it up and began her slide around the room to the two grappling men.

When Evans got his hands around Quatre's throat, Relena jumped forward and brought the pitcher down against the back of Evans' skull, knocking the man clean out. She heard Quatre speak her name and smiled down at the blonde. She held out her hand to assist him to rise.

"Thanks, Relena," said Quatre and then turned back to the sprawled, unconscious figure on the floor. A trickle of blood ran from the base of the skull, but the pulse and breathing were regular. "The Preventers should be here in a moment."

Suddenly the rest of the room was in uproar. The questions and accusations coming thick and fast. The noise was deafening. Quatre put his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out some of the hysterical voices. He needed to contact base and let them know the status of Evans, but there was no way he would be heard over this racket.

"ENOUGH!"

The room silenced quickly. Relena looked around at the group, then continued in a softer tone, "That is quite enough, gentlemen. Please, take your seats and I will explain all to you. You should be thanking Quatre here, not accusing him of attacking the Senator, he did after all just save all of your lives."

A quiet murmur passed through the room at this little revelation.

"Now, if you will all please be seated and stop acting like overgrown school children, the Preventer agents will be here shortly and you will all be informed of the current status." Relena put her hands on her hips and glared at the group of men.

Quietly, they all took their seats once more and darted furtive glances at each other.

"That's much better." Relena took up position at the head of the table and proceeded to explain a little of what had just taken place.

Quatre sighed and flashed Relena a grateful smile. She returned it with one to equal his. Quatre turned his back on the group to report to base. "Quatre to base."

A few seconds later Une responded. "Une here, Quatre. What the hell was all that about?"

Une had been switching from one monitor to the other and trying to keep the two lots of incoming vocal information separate in her brain. No easy task, even for someone of Une's capabilities. She had switched to see Wufei overpower Carter and Trowa pursue Nylan, when she turned back all hell had broken loose in the conference room. She watched as Relena caught the man, Evans, a perfect blow to the back of the head with... a water pitcher?

"Evans was trying to leave the building. He failed," said Quatre dryly as he rubbed his bruised ribs.

"I can see he is currently, shall we say, indisposed?"

"Umm yes he is. He's quite okay, although he's going to have a very nasty headache when he wakes up," said Quatre as he looked at the still prone form.

"Remind me never to piss off Relena," muttered Une.

"Sorry, Une, I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing, Quatre. The agents should be there any second. Just hold tight until they arrive and then you will all be free to return to your suites."

"How are the boys Une? And Trowa and Wufei?"

"The boys are back in your suite. They did an excellent job. Paul got the information we needed and Wufei and Trowa are in the processes of making the arrests."

Quatre breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"I will contact Sally and have her meet you in your suite and check you over."

"I'm fine, Une." Quatre didn't want Sally poking at him any more than Benny had. All he wanted to do right now was head back to his room and make sure for himself that his boys were okay.

"I don't care what you say, Quatre, Sally will be along shortly. Une out."

The doors to the room opened and several Preventer agents entered. Two went directly to Evans and 'cuffed him while the remainder began to check that the dignitaries were all safe and well. One by one they were allowed to leave. Quatre headed out with Relena at his side.

"Are you sure you're okay Quatre?"

"Yes, I'm fine Relena. Une is sending Sally to check me over just to be sure."

"I can come back with you if you wish."

"No, that's okay." Quatre stopped and pulled Relena into a bear hug. "Thanks."

Relena returned the hug. "Anytime, Quatre. It's the least I can do after all that you five did for us all during the wars. Besides, I did say I had picked up a few tricks."

Quatre laughed. "So you did. But one question, Relena."

"Yes?"

"Why a water pitcher?"

"It was the only thing I could find at the time that was big enough and heavy enough to do the job."

"Oh."

Relena ducked forward and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek. "Go back to your family Quatre, they need you."

Quatre smiled. "Thank you. I will."

Relena turned and left him standing there for a moment before his brain kicked in. "Benny and Toby." he thought and set off with a purpose to his stride.

--

Trowa raced down the passage following the sounds of running footsteps ahead of him. Wufei had Carter restrained so now it was just a case of catching up with Nylan and bringing him to justice. Trowa's long legs and athletic form was quickly gaining him ground on the fugitive. He followed around several corners, his goal in sight and the distance shortening by the stride.

Nylan turned left and right in an attempt to shake off his pursuer. He wasn't sure if the virus had detonated or not and he didn't know if what the agent said about having discovered all about their group was true either. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't about to hang around and find out. He knew they had Carter and that the miserable bastard would more than likely talk under questioning. He had to get out of here and away, disappear for a while until the heat had turned down. Then he could head back out to the colony and see what remained of the group. Firstly though, he had to get away from this mongrel that was chasing him.

Nylan shot around another corner and along the hall. As he turned another corner so he collided with someone coming the other way.

Trowa continued to chase the man, gaining ground steadily. He followed around another corner and checked his gun was still ready to fire. He saw Nylan swerve around another corner and then there was a crash followed by the sounds of grunting and a scream.

--

The vid phone went off in the medical facility and Sally answered the call. "Sally Po here."

"Sally, it's Une." Seeing the questions about to burst forth Une continued quickly. "I need you to go to Quatre's suite please. Don't panic, the boys are all okay as it Quatre."

Sally gave a sigh of relief.

"I don't have time to explain everything now, Quatre can tell you more when you get there. The suspects are in the processes of being arrested, but during the arrest in the main conference room, Quatre was involved in a physical altercation with Senator Evans. He says he his fine but I would feel happier if you would go along and just check him over to be sure."

"But of course, Une. I'll get my bag and head over there right away."

"Thank you, Sally."

"No problem. I'll take my pager with me so if you need me for anything else you can get in touch immediately."

"Contact me when you have finished with Quatre."

"Okay."

"Une out."

Sally crossed the room and picked up her bag. She double checked its contents, more from habit than anything else, as she already knew it was fully stocked and went to the door. She exited and shut the door firmly behind her. A quick glance at the pager told her it was on and functioning so she turned and made her way down the hall towards the hotel and Quatre's suite. Locked in her thoughts of how the three boys would be after their experiences, she approached the corner and wasn't aware of hurried footsteps until it was too late. Suddenly there was a blur of movement as a large body came hurtling around the corner and collided with her, sending herself, the bag and her assailant crashing to the floor. An involuntary scream, more of shock than anything else, escaped her throat as she connected with the hard floor.

--

Trowa braked and slid to a halt as he rounded the corner. He could see the form of Nylan as he pulled himself from the floor, dragging the unsuspecting person he had knocked down with him.

Sally was aware of two things. One; she was being dragged to her feet with something cold and hard pushing into her temple. Two; her wrist hurt like hell!

Nylan picked himself up and pulled the other person with him. He had needed a break, knowing the agent had been gaining on him and as luck would have it he now had the means with which to bargain. He shoved the muzzle of the gun against the woman's head. "Hold it right there or the broad will cop a lead aspirin."

Trowa had no option but to stop. There was no way he was going to put Sally's life in any further danger. He stared at the man reading the desperation in his eyes. He had to take this slowly. Understanding how animals reacted when scared and cornered he could see the same glint in this man's eyes.

"Drop the gun," said Nylan.

Sally stared at Trowa keeping her eyes impassive, trying to let him know she was okay so far.

--

Wufei 'cuffed Carter and pulled him to the wall. He watched as Trowa set off in pursuit of Nylan. He knew Trowa would catch the other man. He took a moment to calm himself and clear his head as he waited for the other agents to show up. A few moments later they did. He handed Carter over to them and set off after Trowa. Running along the passages he could hear the echo of footsteps ahead and instinctively followed them. The crash and scream he heard next however spurred him to greater speed. That scream had sounded like Sally. With fear now pounding through his veins as well, he tore along the passages in the direction it came from. He rounded a corner and came to an abrupt halt. What he saw drew forth an emotion he had long ago buried and forgotten... Anguish.

"Noooooo..." he screamed.

--

Trowa dropped gracefully to a crouch, one hand held high in the air in surrender as he went to place his gun on the ground. "Don't do anything foolish," he said quietly.

"Just put the gun on the ground and shove it over here," growled Nylan.

"That's all I intend to do," said Trowa, still in his soft monotone. He dropped the gun to the floor and pushed it away. He kept one eye on Nylan as he did so.

The sound of approaching footsteps distracted Nylan for a second, Trowa reached quickly into his boot as he stood up. Wufei came barreling around the corner as Trowa straightened up.

Several things happened at once.

Seeing Nylan distracted, Trowa took his chance. He palmed the small knife and taking aim tossed it swiftly through the air.

Nylan caught the glint of light reflecting off the blade as it arced gracefully towards him. Too late he realized there was nothing he could do to avoid it as it buried itself to the hilt in his forehead. As the blade swiftly cut into the brain so the body gave a convulsive jerk, the finger closed in reflex over the trigger and the shot fired off as the body crumpled to the ground.

Sally saw Wufei come flying around the corner, at the same time she watched as Trowa threw the knife expertly. She felt the tremor pass through the body that held her prisoner and then the shot rang out before she remembered no more.

Wufei watched in terror as the knife embedded itself in Nylan's brain and the gun went off. What only took milliseconds to transpire seemed an eternity to Wufei and he stared, helpless, as the two figures crumpled to the ground. He felt the anguish rise forth from deep within as Sally's unconscious form once more connected with the floor. "Nooooo..." he screamed.

--

tbc...


	28. Chapter 28

Notes: This is the sequel to "Lost Souls." While it is not necessary to read "Lost Souls" first I do recommend it otherwise some of the occurrences may not make sense. The references to medical procedures, medical reports, autopsies etc. are entirely based on my own pathetic knowledge of such and so I apologise in advance for any incorrectness contained there in. :)

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 28

"Nooooo..." The anguished cry echoed through the hall.

Trowa lunged forward as did Wufei, only their targets were different. Trowa went for Nylan while Wufei scrambled to Sally's side.

Feeling for a pulse, but not at all surprised at the lack of one, Trowa rolled the dead man's body clear of Sally. The knife was still buried deeply in the skull and the lifeless eyes stared at Trowa. Trowa shuddered as his finger tips slid over the eyelids, closing them for the final time. He clasped the base of the knife and pulled hard. The knife was stubborn at first, but then gave up its hold and slid out. Retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket Trowa wiped the blade clean before replacing it in his boot. He turned to Wufei.

As Wufei reached Sally so his other hand went for his comm unit. "Medical assistance required urgently... repeat URGENTLY in sector 6-83." Dropping the unit to the floor Wufei slid his arms around Sally and pulled her from the floor into his lap as Trowa rolled Nylan's body to the side. All the pain and fear he had felt when he lost his first love came back to torment him again. He couldn't bear to lose another person so dear to him, especially when he hadn't let that person know just how much they meant to him. Hastily he felt for a pulse and felt relief flood his body as the steady throb was detected. He began to scan her form for injuries, namely where the bullet had gone. A thorough examination failed to find any trace of either entry or exit wound. Wufei sighed aloud with relief and then looked at Trowa's concerned face that was hovering just above. "No sign of bullet damage."

"Thank god for that."

"I can't tell what other injuries she has but her pulse is strong." Wufei pulled the unconscious woman closer to him.

Trowa stood and reflected on the positioning of the pair when the gun had been discharged. His eyes raked over the remainder of the hall searching. He spotted a mark and moved in closer to study it. "I have found it."

Wufei looked up from his current position on the floor. "Where?"

"Here." Trowa pointed up to the cornice. He removed his knife once more and fetching a bucket from the cleaners room that was at the end of the hall he stood up on it and proceeded to dig the bullet out of the plaster with the tip of the knife. The small piece of metal yielded and dropped to the floor with a clatter. Trowa stepped down and picked it up.

At that moment, medic's and a couple of Preventer agents came running towards them, Une followed a few moments behind.

--

Une had watched the scene unfold on the monitor. The gun went off and her hand flew to her mouth in horror as she watched Sally crumple to the floor. "Oh god no... not Sally.." she called to no one. Wufei's voice screamed down the comm unit for help as Une scraped her chair back in her hurry to get to the scene. Dashing out of the surveillance room she flipped open her comm unit and summoned the assistance of the remaining medic's and back up agents. She raced down the passageways, silently praying and hoping that Sally would be all right. If anything happened to the woman she would never forgive herself. She careered around the corner and came to a halt. The medic's had just arrived and were checking over Sally while an anxious Wufei watched from the side lines, Trowa silent beside him. Approaching at a slightly more dignified pace she directed her question to the medic that seemed to be in charge. "How is she?"

"She is stable but still unconscious. We will know more when we get her into the medical facility."

"The bullet?"

"Didn't touch her Une." said Trowa in his soft tone.

Une glanced at Trowa and then to Wufei. She had to take a second look at the Chinese Preventer. Wufei looked totally lost. Never could Une recall having seen the look that appeared on his face now. It was one of complete helplessness. Suddenly Une could see just how much the proud man cared for Sally. Her heart softened a little. Une moved over to Wufei. "Chang?"

Wufei dimly registered that someone was calling his name but his eyes refused to focus on anything other that the woman he currently shared his life with lying unconscious on the floor.

"Chang!"

Trowa nudged the raven haired man. Reluctantly Wufei averted his eyes to rest upon Une's form.

"She will be all right."

Wufei nodded and returned his gaze to the medics who were preparing to lift Sally onto a makeshift stretcher and take her to the medical rooms. As they lifted her still form so Wufei moved close and in a rare gesture that Une never thought she would see, he took Sally's hand and walked alongside as she was carried away.

The one remaining medic got up from his crouch next to the body of Nylan. "He's dead." he said as if announcing the weather forecast.

Trowa turned and stared at the young medic.

Une snorted. "Well aren't you just a genius, I suppose that's what you spent the last six years in study and training for? Any idiot could tell he's dead, there's a bloody great _split_ in his forehead for god's sake!"

The medic appeared stunned by the short, sarcastic tone. Unsure how to react to this outburst he wisely stayed silent.

Trowa chuckled quietly to himself. He could see the medic had never had to deal with the sharp end of Une's tongue before and an upset Une was not one to deal lightly with. At the moment Une wasn't just upset; she was well and truly pissed off and a smart ass comment such as the one the medic just made did nothing to alleviate her mood. Trowa thought it best to step in before the medic found himself on the receiving end of a tongue lashing from hell. "I think you should get some help and remove this body to the medical facility's morgue."

The medic nodded and with a wary glance at Une went to leave.

"Just put the body in a bag in the morgue and don't let anyone touch it. I will have the proper personnel deal with this." snarled Une.

The medic nodded again and then left, breaking into a run as soon as he was able to.

Une rubbed her eyes. "Come on Trowa, lets get to the medical center and see how Sally is doing."

Trowa followed.

--

Duo awoke feeling a little sore. His rib ached slightly and there was a small discomfort from his rear. He smiled as he recalled Heero's ministrations to his ass the previous evening. Turning slightly he came face to face with a pair of sleepy, cobalt gems. "Morning, koi," said Duo as he pressed a kiss to Heero's lips.

"Hmmmm... Morning to you too, Duo." Heero stole his own kiss. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine Heero." He smiled as he nudged his nose against Heero's.

Heero pulled his hand from beneath the covers and pushed Duo's bangs from his face. Gently he traced the pads of his fingers across Duo's cheek and jaw. Rubbing his thumb over Duo's lips he felt the wet tongue dart out for a quick lick.

Duo flicked his tongue over Heero's thumb before sucking the digit into his mouth. Heero's eyes closed in pleasure as he felt his morning erection swell further. Duo pushed his own arousal against Heero's thigh as he continued to suck on his koi's thumb.

Not one to let an opportunity pass him by, Heero's other hand snaked between their naked bodies to bring their cocks together. Wrapping his hand firmly around the two shafts he began to stroke gently.

Duo moaned and flung his head back as their erections met and Heero's hand began to work them expertly. He could do nothing but give himself over to the pleasure of that talented fist and the feeling of skin against skin as their cocks lined up perfectly and slid against one another. His hips began to rock in concert.

Heero was also washed away with the sensations of Duo's shaft as it moved against his own. The tears being spilled from both tiny slits served to lubricate the lengths as Heero continued to massage with his hand.

Duo began to thrust harder against his lover. The pleasure building inside him. One hand grasped Heero's shoulder while his other snaked down between them to fondle his own as well as Heero's balls.

The touch of Duo's fingers on his sac caused Heero's breath to hitch and his hips to pump harder. Tightening his grasp slightly he sped up the strokes, determined to reach the goal he could feel hovering.

Duo lost himself completely to the touch of Heero. "Ohh gods, Heero... more, baby, more..."

"Come with me, Duo."

With a strangled sob Duo felt the familiar fire uncoil in his belly and race to his groin where it proceeded to burn along his length to erupt from the slit at the head of his cock.

Feeling Duo begin to tense triggered Heero's orgasm. He joined his koi in a duet of moans and cries as their cocks wept together. Their essence spilling and mingling over Heero's hand, their stomachs and each others shafts.

Still stroking the softening shafts gently, Heero lay enjoying the afterglow. Life with Duo was good, he mused.

Duo was still riding the wave of pleasure. Little trembles passed through his body as he slowly returned to himself. Sure he had enjoyed sex and had some good orgasms in his time, but nothing compared to what he had with Heero. With Heero it was different. Heero's touch ignited him, set him on fire, made him aware of every nerve ending in his body before feeding the inferno and bringing it to its peak. Once the peak had passed Heero left the fire smoldering, ready to fan the flames again and again and Duo didn't care how many times this fire burnt. As far as he was concerned it would never be put out.

"I think we need a shower, oh lover of mine." Heero nuzzled Duo's neck as he spoke.

"Hmmmm... I'll be in that," Duo sighed softly and then chuckled.

"What are you laughing at koi?"

"I was just thinking, Heero, the staff at this hotel won;t let us stay again."

"Oh. Why not?" Heero was a little puzzled.

"The water situation 'ere ain't exactly the best, yanno, and with the way we keep messin' up the sheets they're gonna charge us extra fer the laundry," Duo snickered.

Heero threw his head back and laughed. It was a deep, from the heart laugh. Duo had never heard a sound so sweet. "I think you could be right about that, we do seem to have a habit of making messes, don't we?"

Duo snickered. "I could get used ta the sound of that laugh, Heero."

Heero sobered for a moment and stared deep into his lover's eyes. With utmost tenderness he raised Duo's fingers to his mouth and placed a kiss on each tip. "I love you Duo Maxwell, with all my heart and soul."

Duo's eyes misted over with tears of emotion. "Ohh Heero... I love yer too. All I have and all I am is yers... forever."

Lips found each other and parted to allow tongues to meet and acquaint. The kiss became sensual as it deepened. Reluctantly they parted for air. Heero rested his forehead against Duo's and placed a hand on each of Duo's cheeks. "You have the complete ownership of my heart, my Duo. Ai-shiteru."

Duo caught the sob in his throat. Unable to form words he pulled Heero into a strong embrace, hoping he could convey his feelings through touch.

They lay entwined for a few moments longer before the stickiness of their bodies reminded them of their need to wash. Pulling apart, Heero took Duo's hand and led him to the bathroom where he removed the bandage from Duo's chest before sliding their bodies under the warm spray.

--

Shane awoke feeling strange. His head was fuzzy, his tongue felt furry and his shoulder throbbed with a vengeance. He shifted slightly and gave a small whimper as pain lanced through his shoulder. Movement at the doorway caught his eye.

Fayah awoke and for a moment lay in confusion. It took a few seconds for her mind to register where she was. With a smile on her lips she sank back into the soft mattress, reveling in the feel of it for as long as she could. God knows when she would ever experience this luxury again. Snuggling the pillow close she thought back over the past couple of days. Heero and Duo had been good to her; and Shane...? Well Shane was a different story. He was.. He was... hell, he was so different to the guys she usually knew. The ones in the gang she ran with were okay, they all looked out for each other, but the ones on the street were only after her for one thing. That was to be expected though... after all she was selling herself to survive. Most of them just wanted a quick taste of her sweet, young body and thought nothing about soft words or kindness. It was a case of 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' Shane was different. He wanted to get to know the person behind the body. She smiled to herself as she recalled his shyness. A whimper of pain alerted her to Shane's presence in the other room and quickly she got to her feet and raced to his room to see if he was okay. She stopped at the doorway and stared at Shane's sleepy form which appeared lost in the large bed. "Are yer okay, Shane?" she asked softly.

Shane stared at the girl he had grown so fond of in the short time they had known each other. Her sleep mussed, strawberry blonde hair gathered around her body that was hidden beneath an over sized sweat shirt. The words "Worlds Greatest Lover" imprinted on the front caused Shane to laugh as he recognized it as being one of Duo's shirts.

Fayah frowned at Shane, not getting what he was laughing at.

Shane winced as another jolt of pain passed through his shoulder. "Ow!" he cried.

Fayah was instantly across the room and beside the bed. "What is it Shane? Is yer shoulder hurtin ya? Canna get yer a pain killer? Does yer want me ta get Heero fer yer?"

"It's okay Fayah. The shoulder is achin' a bit. Do yer think I can have a pain killer, please?"

"Sure. Won't be a sec." Fayah left the room and fetched the bottle from the table where Heero had left them for her. She collected a fresh glass of water and returned to the bedroom. Shyly she handed the glass to Shane and then the bottle.

"Could yer see how many I need ta take and get them out fer me please, Fayah?"

Fayah took the bottle again and went to open the lid. Suddenly she blushed and then ducked her head away from Shane's eyes. Her shoulders began shake slightly.

Startled, Shane put the glass down and ignoring the pain pushed himself up the bed so as he could reach out and tentitively place a hand on Fayah's back. "Fayah... what is it?"

Fayah didn't reply.

"Look Fayah, whatever it is yer can tell me. I promise I will try ta understand." Shane's voice was pleading.

Slowly Fayah turned around and stared into Shane's concerned brown eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hiccupped softly. She turned her gaze back to the bottle in her hand and idly turned it around, then she whispered, "I dunno how ta read, Shane."

Shane looked at her embarrassed face and gently wiped the tear away. "That's okay, Fayah, it's nothin' ta be ashamed of." His heart melted at the obvious distress the girl was going through. "Lots of people can't read."

Fayah's ice blue gaze met his as she struggled with herself. "I can't write either. I never got ta go ta school... My parents they..." she trailed off unable to say anymore.

Once more ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Shane pulled Fayah towards him. With his one good arm he enveloped her in a hug, giving her warmth and comfort from his own strong body. Idly he stroked her hair as he whispered into her ear. "It's okay Fayah, It don't matter ta me. If yer wants I can teach yer the basics."

A watery smile made its way onto that sweet face and Shane felt his own heart melt. Slowly he found his lips being drawn towards Fayah's sweet ones. As they met in a soft brush so the door to the room burst open and Duo's happy voice rang out.

"Morning Shane... Fayah."

The pair swiftly pulled apart.

Duo watched with an amused grin as the guilty expressions crept over the teens' faces. "I hope I wasn't intarruptin' anythin'."

"Umm, no, Duo... Fayah was just gettin' my pain killers fer me."

"Looks more like she was administering her own form of pain relief," teased Duo.

Shane went bright red, as did Fayah. "N - no, it wasn't nothin' like that, Duo," stammered Shane.

"Just keep it in yer pants man," quipped Duo.

Fayah choked as Shane wished the bed would open up and swallow him. "It wasn't anythin' like that," protested Shane.

Duo knew what Shane and Fayah had been doing, but he enjoyed teasing Shane and making him squirm with embarrassment. The fact that Fayah was also turning a few interesting shades of red only served to make Duo torment and tease them more. "Yeah ... yeah... It always starts out with just an innocent kiss."

"But, Duo... We weren't doing anythin'."

"Oh no? I don't exactly call locked at the lip, nothin'."

Fayah caught the glint of mischief in Duo's eyes. "It was jus' a good mornin' kiss, Duo."

"We all know where an innocent kiss can lead yer," Duo continued to tease.

Seeing the spark in Duo's eyes, Shane caught on quickly. "Well yer an' Heero should know all 'bout that," he retorted.

"Been peeking again, have we?" Duo cocked an eyebrow in mock question. "Yanno, Fayah, if yer 'ad known him before then yer might be a little more cautious around him."

"Oh?" said Fayah.

"Yeah, he was a real wild one on the streets. Why some of the stories I could tell yer..."

"Duo!"

"Really?... Do tell more," responded Fayah as she cast a glance at Shane.

"Duo!" Shane was the color of a ripe tomato

"Aww... Shane, no need ta get yerself all worked up." Duo winked at Fayah.

Fayah grinned back. She loved the way the easy banter passed amongst the three. She could see Shane was getting embarrassed so thought it best to intervene. "Honestly, Duo, it was just a quick mornin' kiss, Shane's too much of a gentleman ta try ta take advantage of me."

Shane looked smug at Fayah's defense of him. "Anyways, Heero and yer are always kissin'." he said.

"Yeah, well, Heero's such a great kisser..." Duo's eyes took on a dreamy look as he thought about his koi's lips against his own.

Shane snickered.

Duo was about to come back with another smart comment when a pair of arms wound their way around his waist. Lips met with the skin of his neck and Duo leaned back against the strong body of his love.

"So you like my kisses do you, Duo?" came the husky voice.

Duo melted. "Hmmmm... yer sure know how ta use those lips of yers, Heero."

Shane coughed discreetly. "See what I mean," he sniggered.

Fayah couldn't contain her own giggle as she sat a little closer to Shane and shyly took his hand.

"Yeah, well, there's a difference yer know."

"There is?" queried Shane.

"Heero and I are legally adults..." Duo's eyes shut as Heero continued to gently kiss the column of his throat.

"Then yer should be settin' us children an example," teased Shane.

Heero snorted. "Duo wouldn't know the meaning of the word in the correct tense."

Duo pretended to look hurt. "I'll have yer know, Yuy, I can behave myself."

"Oh, really?" Heero paused and gave Shane and Fayah a look that clearly said _No way!_

Duo spun around and placed his hands on his hips. He pouted at Heero "And just who's side are yer on here, Heero?"

"Why, I'm not taking sides... I'll just take what I can get when I can get it."

Shane had to muffle his laughter in the pillow. Heero had well and truly got the longhaired man this time.

"Okay... that's it, Yuy, until further notice this body is off limits," Duo huffed but gave Fayah a cheeky grin that Heero couldn't see.

"Really?" Heero quirked an eyebrow. "Hn, we will have to see about that later, but right now I think it's time we went and had some breakfast."

Duo bounced across the room at that suggestion. "Sure thing. Food... my second favorite word."

Shane rolled his eyes. No way was he getting into that conversation again. He looked at Fayah who was about to open her mouth to speak. Having an idea of what she was about to say, Shane beat her to it. "Don't ask what his favorite word is Fayah... Trust me yer don't want ta know."

"Aww. Now yer spoilin' my fun as well."

Heero grabbed Duo's braid and gave it a light tug. "Come on, baka, let's leave these pair to get dressed then we can go and eat."

"Ow! Heero how many times do I have ta tell yer not the hair, man!" Duo reached around and attempted to pull his braid free. "It's not a leash yer know."

Heero smirked. "Oh no?" He proceeded to use the braid as a leash and pull Duo from the room.

Fayah and Shane watched and tried to hold their laughter as Heero and Duo left, Duo still grumbling about his hair. Shane looked at the pill bottle again. "It says ta take two tablets every six hours." He passed the bottle back to Fayah who opened it and removed two of the small yellow pills and handed them to Shane. Shane quickly swallowed them. "Best we get dressed or Duo won't leave any food fer us."

Fayah blushed yet again as she realized she only had the torn dress from yesterday. Seeing the color rise on her cheeks, Shane wondered what was wrong. Seeing Shane staring at her, Fayah blurted out, "I don't 'ave anythin' ta wear."

Shane smiled. "It's okay, Fayah, yer about the same size as me. I got some spare stuff in the closet there that should fit yer." Shane pulled himself from the bed and was about to stand up when he realized he was only wearing his boxers. "Ummm... Fayah?"

"Yes, Shane."

"Can yer turn yer back fer a minute... I'm not exactly dressed 'ere."

"Oh." Fayah turned yet another shade of red. "I'll go wait in the other room." She hastily beat an exit.

Shane stood with a little effort, the pain killers were beginning to take effect. He strolled over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for himself and another set for Fayah. He managed to get his jeans on and zipped up, but the t-shirt defeated him. With his shoulder out of action he couldn't manipulate the cloth with only one hand. He gave a growl of frustration.

Fayah heard the growl. "Yer okay, Shane? Want some help?"

"Yes please," sighed Shane.

Fayah returned to Shane's room and assisted him with the errant shirt. She took the offered clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Moments later she returned. The jeans were a little long and loose, but not overly so. Fayah was just happy to have something decent to wear and the fact that Shane's scent was on them and overwhelming her senses sent her light headed.

"Come on, let's go," said Shane as he took Fayah's hand and led her out to the hallway where Heero and Duo were waiting for them.

Duo gave a wolf whistle. "Love the threads," he said cheekily.

Fayah blushed slightly.

"Hn. Let's go eat, we have a lot to do today."

"I'm right with yer, Heero," quipped Duo and the four went down to the hotel dining room.

As they ate so Heero outlined the day's agenda. "Shane, you have an appointment at the hospital for Doctor Griffin to check the wound. Duo also needs to be checked so I think you should go together."

Duo quirked an eyebrow but didn't speak as his mouth was currently occupied, namely with sampling all that the hotel had to offer in the breakfast buffet. The sausages that were in the throes of being eaten were to say the least, delicious.

Heero continued. "I will contact Une and see if there are any further developments with the virus."

"Okay, Heero." Shane turned to look at Fayah. "What yer got planned, Fayah?"

Fayah looked into Shane's deep, brown eyes. She felt her insides tighten. Dropping her eyes she spoke, "I should get back ta the gang. I've spent enough time away from them as it is an I really needs ta get back an' check out what's happenin'." She couldn't meet the gaze of Shane, knowing full well what she would see there.

Duo watched the exchange, his heart went out to the girl. He could see the struggle she was having, her loyalty to the rest of her 'family' warring with her desire to spend time with Shane. Quietly, he spoke. "Yer never did get ta go on that date together. Look Fayah, while Shane and I go fer our check up why don't yer go back ta the gang and let them know yer okay and what's been keeping yer from them. Yer don't have ta go inta details, just let them know you have been helping out a couple of friends. Heero and I will give you some credits which yer can say is payment fer helping us out. Meet us back at the hotel and Shane can take yer on that date he promised to." Duo looked at Heero for confirmation. Heero nodded.

Fayah stared from Duo to Heero, her blue eyes shining. "Are yer sure?" she whispered.

Shane placed his hand on her arm and Fayah turned towards him. "I'd like ta take ya out, Fayah, if yer still wants ta go that is." His eyes were full of hope and longing.

"Yeah, I would, Shane." She smiled at the three. "Thanks."

"Right then, that's settled so let's get going." Duo stood and reached into his pocket. He withdrew some credits and passed them to Fayah. "There yer go, Fayah, that should cover the work yer done fer the Preventer network."

Fayah took the credits and stared at them. "But that's way too much, Duo!"

Duo laughed and waved her off. "Nah, the Preventer network can afford it, 'Sides if yer hadn't helped us out things may have turned out a little differently."

"Hn. I agree," responded Heero. "The network owes you a real debt, Fayah, you should be proud of yourself. You're a great kid."

Fayah blushed at all this praise. "Okay then," she whispered. "I'll get goin; and meet yer back here soon."

Heero and Duo set off for their room. "Meet yer upstairs in five, Shane," said Duo as they left to give the pair a few moments together.

Shane escorted Fayah to the front doors of the hotel. "Don't be too long, will yer?"

"I'll be back 'fore yer knows I'm gone," smiled Fayah.

Shane put his good arm around Fayah's shoulders and pulled her close. His lips gravitated towards hers and finally met. The kiss was sweet and tender. Shane brushing his lips lightly across Fayah's as she responded eagerly. Her eyes slid shut as she savored the feeling of Shane's warm, moist mouth against her own.

They broke reluctantly apart and brown clashed with blue. Longing, desire and need passed between them. "I'll see yer soon," Shane said huskily.

"Yer can count on it." Fayah reached forward and stole another, brief kiss before turning and heading back to her gang.

Shane watched her go, an ache already forming in his heart. Turning, he went back to Heero and Duo's room to get ready to see the doctor. The sooner his check up was done the sooner he could spend time with Fayah; and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the girl. They would be heading back to the earth shortly and that was a thought he didn't want to know about.

--

tbc...


	29. Chapter 29

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 29

The Chinese man watched like a hawk as the medics lay Sally on the bed in the medical facility. He hadn't let go of her hand during the short trip. A voice broke into his silence.

"I need to examine her."

Wufei looked up into the face of the senior medic and reluctantly he let go of Sally's hand. He moved to the side of the room and sat in the chair there, his eyes never leaving the still form.

The medic quickly went about his task, checking Sally's vital signs and pleased to find them stable. He pulled the curtain around the bed, blocking Wufei's line of vision. He continued his examination speaking softly from time to time to the red haired nurse that had come to assist him.

Wufei stared at the curtain as he waited. His thoughts were jumbled in his head and he vainly tried to sort them out into some form of rationality. The pain he was experiencing in his heart at the mere thought that Sally was hurt and had been in grave danger upset him more than he cared to admit. He thought back over the past few years since the wars end. He had joined the Preventer group at Une's insistence. With the battles finally over he found he needed something to challenge him, both physically and mentally. Having been trained in the arts of his people and no longer having anything of his former clan left he found he was lost. No direction and nothing for him to do with his skills. The job provided him with the lifeline he needed. It offered him security, an anchor in his stormy life, a chance to use his skills for the benefit and well being of the colonies and earth and not just to be used as a puppet to destroy when and where it was ordered. He had also had the chance to work with Sally again.

The friendship had always been there. It had grown throughout the wars with the woman's assistance to their cause, and Wufei, with his strong sense of honor and justice, admired the woman for her ideals and beliefs. While he may not have always agreed with her he found in her a strong spirit, a worthwhile adversary and a kindred soul. She knew what they had all gone through, were going through and had supported them whenever and wherever she could. For that Wufei was eternally grateful, although he would never have admitted it at the time. She reminded him so much of Meiran. A proud woman who's sense of right and wrong were ingrained to the point of annoying. And so since the wars end they continued to work together, the friendship blossoming and strengthening even more.

Wufei was unsure just when his feelings began to change. They shared a home together, more for convenience and companionship at first, but over the time spent together they shared more than just the four walls. They grew closer together, confiding from time to time their fears and wants. Sally was the only female other that Meiran that Wufei truly felt comfortable with. Somewhere along the line he had lost his heart to the brown haired woman. The life they led together was the same as any married couple, the only two differences being that they had never slept together and were missing the piece of paper that made it all legal. Wufei was too much of a gentleman, and with his strict code of ethics there was no way he would consider taking the onna to his bed without first passing through the legal channels. He respected her too much to do something like that.

With Paul coming into their lives it only made Wufei more aware of their situation. He knew he cared deeply for Sally and that they made excellent parents. Her lightness alleviating his somewhat stronger overtones when it came to Paul's best interests. They made a good team and he didn't want to lose that. He sighed and rubbed his temples as his thoughts continued to run wild. Seeing her crumple to the ground, not knowing where she was hurt and if she was going to die brought the flood of emotion he had locked away so well back to the forefront. And it wouldn't be ignored any longer. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her, he had already lost one dear soul and he was dammed if he would sit back and let another be taken from him without them knowing his true feelings for them.

Wufei felt his heart lighten a touch as he came to terms with his emotions. Finally accepting them for what they were and what they were telling him was the right thing to do, he smiled. His mind made up he looked up as the medic pulled the curtain aside and stood before him.

"I have completed the examination. She has a suspected fracture to the left wrist, also a few minor bruises. She is still unconscious but that is more from the body's natural reaction to the sudden shock from what we can tell. There may be concussion but we will have to wait until she regains consciousness to assess if there is. We are taking her for x-rays to determine the extent of the fracture and then we will know exactly how to treat it.

"Wufei nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Yes but only for a moment. We need to get that wrist x-rayed and set as soon as possible."

Wufei stood and moved around the curtain. Sally looked pale lying against the stark white sheets. The nurse had removed her clothing and she lay in a nondescript hospital gown of blue. Wufei took the hand and caressed it lightly. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss to Sally's forehead. "No leaving me, onna!" he stated simply. Wufei let his eyes roam over the woman's face and felt his heart twist as he took in the features so familiar to him. The vibrant person he was so used to sharing his life with lay pale and silent upon the bed. With a heavy feeling he moved away and allowed the nurse to return with a couple of orderlies to take Sally through for x-rays.

Wufei watched as Sally was wheeled out of the room and through the doors to the x-ray section. The other door opened and he swiveled around to see Une and Trowa enter.

"How is she?" asked Une quietly.

"She has a suspected fractured wrist, some bruising, possible concussion and is still unconscious. They have taken her for x-rays."

Trowa moved to the Chinese man's side. "Sally's tough," he stated simply.

Wufei nodded. "Can someone let Paul know what has happened?"

"I'll go, Wufei. I'll also let Quatre and the others know the current status as well," Une said.

"Thank you."

"Stay with him," Une said to Trowa.

"I will."

Une left to deliver the news to Paul and the others. She wasn't looking forward to it but she felt she should be the one to do it as she was after all the head of the department; besides, Trowa would be better off staying with Wufei, he knew the former pilot better than she did and would be better able to comfort him. Ordering her mind she braced herself for the ordeal ahead.

--

Quatre entered the suite to be greeted by three excited boys. Fending off their hugs and chatter he made his way further into the room. He couldn't repress the smile on his lips though as all three were trying to talk at once.

"It was cool, Quatre..."

"We managed ta stop the bad guys..."

"Paul was great..."

"We followed them and listened in ta what's they was sayin'..."

"But I missed out on the final word 'cause of Benny.."

"I couldn't 'elp it.."

"Yes yer could, yer coulda held on.."

"But I needed ta go.."

"Hey.. hey.." Quatre admonished. "One at a time please."

Toby glowered slightly at Benny. Seeing the unease and distress in Benny's gray/blue eyes, Quatre intervened again. "Sit down boys and tell me one at a time what happened, okay?" Quatre sat and Toby and Benny took a seat either side of him, Paul sat in the chair opposite. Seeing Toby and Benny about to start their oral assault again he spoke quietly but with authority. "Paul, you speak first and tell me what happened. You two..." he looked at Toby and Benny, "...will get your chance in a moment."

Paul took a deep breath and then proceeded to tell Quatre all about their adventure. Quatre listened attentively and nodded in the appropriate places. It sounded like they had handled the situation with remarkable maturity. When Paul told him of Benny's need to visit the bathroom and his insistence that Toby accompany him he was secretly relieved. He hadn't wanted the young pair out there at all so the fact that they had both been safely out of the way when the signal had been given comforted him.

Toby gave a small sigh and Quatre looked at him. Paul finished and Toby was quick to speak up, beating Benny to the punch. "It wasn't fair." he whined. "We gots ta miss the important bit cause Benny had ta go."

Quatre ran his hands through his messy hair, he could feel a headache coming on. How he wished Trowa was here to help him deal with this. It wasn't often that the terrible twosome argued, but when they did it was usually Trowa who sorted it out. Something about Trowa's soft, quiet but yet authoritative demeanor commanded respect and instant obeyance from the pair. It was as if they knew Quatre was the softer of their guardians and they exploited it.

"I'm sure Benny didn't do it on purpose, Toby. He wasn't to know that the signal was about to be given, besides, you have to remember just how hard this was for Benny to agree to doing."

Toby looked at Quatre and his eyes shimmered. "I know... I jus' didn' wanna miss out on all the action though."

Quatre ruffled his hair. "Well you all did a wonderful job and I'm proud of you." He smiled at them all.

Paul felt his chest swell with the praise, Benny and Toby also squirmed with delight.

"So what happened at your end, Quatre?" asked Paul.

Quatre stared at the dark haired teen. "Well it all happened rather fast..." He proceeded to tell them about Evans and the pager going off and the resulting scuffle.

"Yer okay, ain't ya?" asked Benny, his eyes wide at the thought that Quatre could have been hurt.

Toby watched quietly. The fact that Quatre and Trowa were also in danger hadn't entered his head. He had been too caught up in the excitement of their own involvement to even consider the possibility that the others were also risking their lives and could have been injured.

"Yes I'm fine."

"So this guy Evans tried ta have a go at yer, Quatre?" whistled Paul.

"Yes we did come to a short but violent confrontation."

"And Miss Relena helped yer out?" added Benny.

"Yes, she did, Benny. She's a very brave woman."

"Cor.. I wish I coulda seen 'er smack him one," said Benny as his eyes took on a dreamy look.

Quatre had to stifle the giggle he felt at Benny's comment. "You have to remember Benny, violence is not the way to go. Anything in life can be achieved if you go about it the right way and resorting to violence only leads to more violence and a lot of innocent people getting hurt. Allah knows I have seen and experienced enough of it." Quatre's eyes turned sad at the memories of the wars.

Suddenly Toby lunged forward and threw his arms around Quatre. He buried his small face in Quatre's shoulder and sobbed silently.

Surprised at the sudden attack, Quatre wrapped his own arms around the boy's shaking form and tried to soothe him. Stroking his back softly he murmured, "What is it Toby? What's wrong?"

"I never... I didn' fink that Trowa or yer might be in danger too," he sobbed out.

"It's okay Toby. I understand. We all have to take risks from time to time to make sure that the earth and colonies can still exist together. " He continued to stroke Toby's back. "Trust me, Toby when I say that Trowa and I are not planning on going anywhere. We both have too much here to live for."

Feeling Toby's pain, Benny wormed his way into the embrace and added his own voice to the quiet exchange. "I don' want Trowa or yer ta leave us either, Quatre. We love livin' with yer both. I knows we are bad sometimes an' we really does try hard ta be good..." Benny hung his head as he tried to find the words to express both his own and Toby's feelings. During the time they had spent with Trowa and Quatre they had grown to love the two ex pilots. Their squalid existence back on L2 was fast becoming a blur and neither boy wanted to return to _that_ lifestyle. The events of the past twenty four hours brought home to Benny that Trowa and Quatre were not the seemingly indestructible pair that he and Toby had believed them to be. They were human just like them and the fact that they could have lost both of them was just making itself known. Granted, they were not your ordinary men by any means, as Quatre had told them before, they were trained assassins, soldiers and former Gundam Pilots... this had led Benny into a false sense of security and now he realized that underneath all that training they hurt and bled just the same as the rest of them.

"I know, Benny, I know. Believe me when I tell you that Trowa and I both love you two so much and we plan on sticking around for a long time yet." Quatre hugged the pair close and was relieved to feel the emotions settle. He looked across at Paul who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange. He tried to read the boy's thoughts from his facial expressions and deep blue eyes.

Paul was lost in his own thoughts. While he was aware of the nature of Wufei's work and the risks involved he hadn't really given a lot of thought to the possibility of Wufei being hurt. He was now beginning to understand himself a little of just how dangerous the situation they had helped to resolve had been.

The tensions in the room were broken with a knock at the door. Quatre looked up. "Ahh, that will probably be Sally." He stood to go and open the door.

"What's Sally doin' here?" asked Toby suspiciously.

"Une was sending her to check me over and make sure I'm okay after my little misadventure," smiled Quatre wryly.

"Rather she's pokin' yer than me," muttered Benny.

Paul smiled. He knew first hand what it was like to be poked and prodded by Sally. He had learnt to keep minor scrapes and bruises to himself after suffering from her well intentioned treatment in the past. It therefore came as a shock when Quatre opened the door to find Une standing there, a grim expression on her face.

"Lady Une," said Quatre as he tried to hide his shock. "I was expecting Sally."

"I know, Quatre. Look, can I please come in? I have some rather disturbing news and the hallway isn't the place to discuss it."

"But of course, please come in, have a seat." Quatre ushered the woman quickly inside. He felt his heart begin to pound as he wondered what the news was. Reaching out with his empathy he sought Trowa's life force and was comforted to find it still strongly present.

The three boys all turned and watched Lady Une suspiciously. They all had the same thought racing through their minds. Just what was it she was here for?

Une sat and folded her hands in her lap. She cleared her throat and then looked at the small group. "Before anyone jumps to conclusions the virus has been stopped and those responsible are in custody."

There was a collective sigh from the group.

"However..."

Four pairs of eyes glued themselves to her again.

"However, during the arrest of Nylan and Carter we had a small problem." She looked directly at Paul. "Wufei arrested Carter while Trowa pursued Nylan. During the pursuit Nylan took a hostage. He threatened to kill unless he was allowed to leave freely. Trowa prevented this but during the restraint the hostage was hurt."

Paul felt his mouth go dry. Why was Lady Une directing this speech at him? An empty feeling began to manifest in his heart as he tried to sort out what Une was saying.

"I'm afraid the hostage was Sally."

Paul felt as if his whole world had just stopped. The room seemed to spin around him as time halted and everything else went into slow motion.

"Oh my god," said Quatre as his hand flew to his mouth in shock.

Quickly Une continued. "The medic's are with her now, she's going to be okay as far as we know. All the information I have so far is that she has a suspected broken wrist, possible concussion and minor bruising. I don't know anymore as she was unconscious. They were taking her through for x-rays when I left. Wufei and Trowa are there with her."

"Ohh, Paul," said Quatre as he moved towards the dark teen. "I'm so sorry, I'm sure Sally will be okay."

Paul sat in stunned silence. His thoughts raged through his head... Sally... Sally was hurt. He heard Une explain what they knew of her condition but it failed to comfort him in any way. "No!" he screamed as he buried his face in his hands.

Instantly Quatre was beside him, pulling the boy into his strong arms. Paul fought the embrace, repeatedly screaming the word 'no' as he pounded his fists against Quatre's chest and tried to drag himself free. Quatre hung on for dear life. The blows were not hard and were directed more from frustration than pure anger and Quatre could sympathize with the boy. He held on until Paul finally slumped in defeat against him. Cradling and rocking him, Quatre whispered soothing words into his ear as he caressed his back, effectively calming the boy somewhat.

Toby and Benny watched as the scene unfolded before them. Both were shocked by the news and felt deeply their friend's pain and distress. Not knowing what to do they sat and watched helplessly as Quatre did his best to comfort the shocked teen. When Paul's cries had reduced to whimpers and his body stilled they moved forward and added their own gentle touches to Quatre's.

Une watched as Paul reacted to the news. She had expected something like this, but nothing quite so intense. Une began to see for the first time just how deep the bonds ran between the boys and their adoptive parents, it warmed her heart. Once Paul was back under control Une stood. "I'm sorry to have been the bearer of such sad news, but I wanted to tell you myself and as quickly as possible. I will be going now, I am heading back to see how she is and what is happening."

Paul looked at her through tear streaked blue eyes. "Thank yer fer lettin' me know," he hiccupped out.

Une moved over to him and in a gesture never before seen, she placed her hand on Paul's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "You're a brave boy Paul, Sally is proud of you as is Wufei. I can't begin to thank you enough. All of you..." she said as she looked at the rest of the group then returned her eyes to Paul, "...have done a wonderful job in preventing what could have been a major disaster and possible war. For that I am deeply indebted to you. I just wish this had a happier ending. Sally will be okay Paul... I promise you that," Une smiled softly.

"You better go, Une," said Quatre. "I'll contact Relena and let her know what has happened and see if she can stay with Toby and Benny for me, then I'll bring Paul to the medical facility."

"Thank you, Quatre." Une turned and took her leave. She headed swiftly back to the medical center to see what was happening there.

--

Trowa sat in silence next to the Chinese Preventer. In all their time together he could only recall ever seeing the ex pilot show emotion once; and that was when his duel with Treize ended in the former general's death. He had known for some time that Sally meant more to Wufei than the man was aware of. Just the soft subtle undertones of their conversations, the little things that Wufei had said without being aware of it, the body language... Trowa had learned to read people quite well over his young life and had interpreted Wufei's signals correctly.

He placed a reassuring hand on Wufei's shoulder. "They will attend to her properly. She will be okay, Wufei."

Wufei turned his haunted black depths to meet with Trowa's emerald stare. "She could have been killed," he said quietly.

"Could have. But she wasn't."

Wufei sighed.

"You need to let her know, Wufei."

Wufei leant forward and rested his head in his hands, the ebony silk of his unbound hair fell around his face concealing it from Trowa's view. "Tell me Trowa, is it that obvious? And if so, why haven't I realized it before now? Why did it have to take something like this to happen before I could work it out for myself?"

Trowa took a moment to compose his thoughts. "I'm no expert on relationships, Wufei. In answer to your questions, no it is not that obvious. I have just learnt to read people, and from what I can interpret, you show that you care deeply and underneath that care is another emotion... one of which you have to embrace yourself before you can let it out. As for the last question. We all hide our emotions and feelings. We had to. It was trained into us all during the war. We could not afford to show any weakness as our enemy would exploit it. It's hard to shed that training, Wufei. Look at Heero."

Wufei had to smile as he thought of the stoic, former Perfect Soldier.

"And myself. It took Heero two years to accept that he loved Duo. But it took Duo's near death to get him to admit to that. As for myself..." Trowa paused as he thought back. "I was in denial. I never thought I was good enough for the one I loved, that we could possibly have a chance with each other. It took a similar incident for me to accept that my love was returned and accept it for what it was."

Wufei thought on Trowa's words.

"I'm going to give you a little piece of advice, Wufei. Follow your emotions. Someone once said this to me a long time ago and while everything may not always go the way you hoped or planned, if you follow what your emotions tell you then you will come out on top." Trowa squeezed Wufei's shoulder lightly before removing his hand and watching the Chinese Preventer carefully for a reaction.

Wufei tossed the speech of Trowa's around in his mind. All the words rang true and he knew he had taken the first step by admitting to himself that he felt more than friendship for the onna that had invaded his life.

Trowa watched as the emotions flitted across Wufei's face. He could see the gears shifting in the man's head as he processed the information and was warmed by what he saw. Wufei had just crossed the first hurdle; acceptance of his own feelings.

Wufei turned again to Trowa. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Anytime, Wufei. We all need friendship and the ties between us five run deep, but we also need more. We need love. Don't deny yourself that happiness."

Further conversation was prevented as the doors to the room opened and the orderlies returned with Sally. Wufei stood quickly and moved to her side. Trowa stayed where he was knowing the dark haired man needed time alone with the woman he loved. Sally was wheeled back behind the curtain once more and the senior medic approached Wufei.

"The wrist is fractured in two places but the break is not complicated. I shall prepare what I need and then take her through to set it."

Wufei nodded. "Thank you."

"We also ran a CAT scan of her head and I'm pleased to say all is clear so I can pretty much say there will only be mild concussion if any."

Wufei looked relieved.

"I'll be back shortly." The senior medic left to prepare the plaster bandages and other things he would need to set the injured limb.

Wufei pulled a chair up close to the bed and took Sally's hand again. Softly running the pad of his thumb across the back of her hand he stared at her still form. "Thank god you aren't any more seriously hurt, onna." Wufei bowed his head slightly as he continued to speak in a low tone. "Sally... I know we are happy together and that you do not ask more of me than I can give. For that I am grateful, but after today's happenings I have come to understand something about myself, something I have been hiding from." His breath hitched slightly. "I have to say this even if you cannot hear me, I will repeat it to you when you awaken but for now I want you to know that I cannot bear the thought of living without you. I... I... I think I am in love with you, Sally."

So intent on finding the courage to speak his mind, Wufei had failed to notice that Sally was awake and had heard every word of the gentle confession. Her eyelids fluttered and it took her a few moments to realize where she was. She felt the presence of another in the room and the low monotone informed her it was Wufei. As her mind cleared a little she heard the last few words of his sentence.

"I... I... I think I am in love with you, Sally."

Her heart skipped a few beats as the words filtered into her still fuzzy brain. At first she thought she must be dreaming. Vainly she tried to recall what had happened. She remembered colliding with someone and hurting her wrist. Then she could see Trowa and Wufei... Wufei had been screaming as something silvery sliced through the air; and then nothing. She frowned as she forced her aching head to try again and remember what had happened but that was all it was prepared to allow. And now this confession from Wufei? She _had_ to be hallucinating. Yes that was it, a dream, she was locked in a dream. But since when did a dream involve physical touch?

Slowly she opened her eyes and drew in a sharp breath. Wufei was sitting beside her and... holding her hand?

Wufei looked up as he heard the intake of air. A blush tinged his cheeks as he realized Sally was awake. The embarrassment quickly turned to relief though as he studied her face. He could see confusion there as she obviously fought to remember.

"Wufei?"

"Yes, I am here."

"What happened?"

Wufei proceeded to tell her of the man Nylan's taking her hostage and the resulting gun shot as he met with Trowa's knife.

"Thank god Trowa is a good shot," she managed to say wryly. "Must remember to thank Catherine next time I see her too," she added.

"How do you feel?"

"I have been better. My wrist hurts like a bitch and I have one hell of a headache, but other than that I'm doing just dandy."

Wufei smirked. "You have a double fracture of the wrist. The senior medic will be back shortly to take you through and set it."

"Ahhh. So that explains that. But Wufei..."

Wufei looked at her warily. "Yes?"

"I think I was having this really weird dream."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I dreamt you said you cared for me... more than just a friend."

Wufei swallowed hard and then followed through on his emotions as Trowa had advised him to. What was the worst that could happen? "It wasn't a dream, onna." He clutched her hand a little tighter. "When I saw you collapse I didn't know if you had been shot or not and it scared me. Sally, I have lost so much in my life that I wouldn't allow myself to accept that I cared for you; cared for you more than a friend. I didn't want to admit that I loved you and suffer the pain of hurt all over again. Seeing you lying there reminded me that while you may not have known the depth of my feelings for you, I did, and regardless of my acceptance and your knowledge of such, the hurt would still be there. I do love you, Sally."

Sally's eyes misted over. She hadn't dreamt it after all. She knew what it had cost the proud man to admit his weakness to her and that only made her heart swell even more. She tightened her own grip around his hand and stared into his onyx depths. "I'm glad you have accepted what you feel Wufei and I know how hard it must be for you to admit to it, but know this. I have loved you also for some time. I was comfortable with our relationship the way it was as I would rather just have had your friendship than lose you completely because I wanted more."

Wufei's eyes widened at this little admission. "You mean you have loved me in return and were prepared to just share your life with me without letting me know just so as our friendship would continue?"

"Pair of idiots aren't we?" Sally stated with a smile.

Wufei ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yes we are."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I think the first step is to get you well again and then we need to sit down and discuss this."

"Always the logical one, Wufei."

Wufei growled as Sally laughed.

The medic returned along with the orderlies. "Good you're awake." he said "I need to take you through and set the wrist. I will explain to you on the way what has happened and the resulting injuries and check you over once more."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say, just lets get on with it," said Sally. She just wanted it all to be over with so she could let her mind wander over the new revelations.

"I'll be waiting right here," said Wufei as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Sally's forehead.

Sally smiled. "Does Paul know?"

"Yes. Une has gone to inform both Paul and Quatre of the current status."

"Is he okay?"

"As far as I know."

The orderlies began to maneuver the gurney, impatient to get going.

"I'll see you soon."

Wufei leaned in once more to place a kiss on Sally's cheek but the woman had other ideas. Swiftly she turned her head so as her lips met with his. Slightly shocked, Wufei didn't pull back, in fact, he pressed closer and deepened the kiss. Parting, he stared into her twinkling depths.

"Okay guys, take me to get plastered," she said in an attempt to joke and break the sudden heat in the room.

Wufei watched as they wheeled her out. He felt his soul lighten somewhat, pleased and comforted in the knowledge that his deep seated affection was returned. He went back out to where Trowa was awaiting him.

tbc...


	30. Chapter 30

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 30

Quatre quickly contacted Relena and explained the situation. The earth's main representative was shocked with the news but quick to respond to Quatre's plea for help. Needless to say both Benny and Toby were a little put out that they were to remain behind.

"Why can'ts we go too?" whined Toby.

"Yeah, It's not fair we has ta wait here, we always misses out," pouted Benny.

Quatre could feel his patience beginning to wear a little thin. Wearily he turned to the pair of stubborn boys. "With Sally being injured she is not going to want a lot of people around her. I will go and take Paul there as I feel he needs the support at the moment. Once we are there I will leave him in Wufei's careful hands and return with Trowa."

"But I still can'ts see why we can'ts go as well," sniffed Toby.

Drawing on the last threads of his patience Quatre tried again to make the pair see logic.

Benny still huffed and Toby wore a look of defiance. "Then if we hasta stay 'ere why can'ts we stays by ourselfes?" Toby asked as he folded his small arms across his chest.

"Yeah, we's big 'nuff. We don't needs no girl ta watch us." Benny added his own little speech in an attempt to sway Quatre. "Afta all, we did go on that mission fer yer."

Sighing to himself, Quatre decided it was time to get tough. He thought how Trowa would handle the situation and tried his best to do what his level headed lover would do in the same instance. He fixed a no nonsense look in his eye and addressed the pair. "I realize that you both participated in a dangerous mission, but you were with Paul who is older and more responsible. Neither one of you is at the age where I feel safe in leaving you unattended for any length of time. I need to take Paul to see Sally and I do not need to be worrying about you two while I am gone. I know you mean well and maybe as you start to get older and show more maturity then I will feel more comfortable about leaving you alone for a while, but at the moment you are both too young and I am not prepared to take the risk that either one of you could get hurt while left unattended. Besides, what sort of a parent would I be to leave an eight and an eight and a half year old to look after themselves? Why, I would be ashamed to call myself a responsible adult." Quatre finished his tirade and stared at the pair. His little speech had run away with him and he had said a few things more than he had intended to as well as used a slightly stronger tone.

Paul listened to Quatre's spiel with growing respect. The blonde man showing just why he had been one of the most feared people during the wars, not to mention in the world of high finance.

Benny and Toby stood in awe. Never had they dreamt that Quatre would be so strong with his words to them. It was usually Trowa that handed down the lectures and punishments. It came then as a bit of a shock to the pair to find that the usually quiet, gentle blonde could be so forceful. Toby hastily made a mental note to completely re-think his strategies when trying to wheedle his own way from the Arabian in the future.

Benny felt bad. He knew they were driving their guardian to the edge. He had enough on his mind to deal with at present and Benny felt awful for adding to that list. He sighed. This was no way to repay the love and warmth that they were bathed in daily. He should be a stronger person and not allow Toby to lead him astray so easily. "I'm sorry, Quatre," he whispered out.

Quatre quirked an eyebrow. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with his words. He paused a moment in shock. It seemed his little rant had had the desired effect. Not that he had intentionally meant to make the boys feel guilty. Maybe what Trowa was telling him was true, that the pair did know he was generally the easiest to sway and therefore played on his sensitive side. Now he could see it for himself he understood he had to be a bit stronger with the pair otherwise they wouldn't grow up to respect other people, their feelings and property.

Toby also hung his head and muttered out an apology. He hadn't meant to carry on so much but he did hate being left out of the 'action'. Sometimes life sucked when you were only eight.

Quatre smiled tiredly at the pair. "I know you think you're missing out on something, but you aren't. I'm only taking Paul to his rightful place and will be back very soon with Trowa, then we can have something to eat and maybe play a game. Then I will take you both to visit Sally later on if the medic say's it's okay."

Both Benny and Toby's eyes lit up at that prospect. "Thanks, Quatre," said Benny.

"Yeah." Toby ran across to Quatre and gave the ex pilot a warm hug. "I'm sorry I was bad, I don't means ta be."

"It's okay, Toby, I understand. It can be so frustrating at times. You think you are old enough to do things but in reality you're not. Be patient, don't grow up too soon, enjoy your childhood while you can it will be over soon enough."

A knock at the door brought the tender moment to a halt and Paul opened it to admit Relena.

--

Duo and Shane presented themselves at the hospital for their check up. Doctor Griffin greeted them in the small cubical.

"So tell me, how are you both feeling?"

"A little sore but the pain killers yer 'scribed fer me are helpin'." replied Shane.

"Pretty good, doc," came Duo's response.

"Then let's check you both out. You first, Duo."

Duo hopped up onto the small bed and proceeded to remove his shirt. Doctor Griffin removed the bandage and explored the rib with gentle fingers. Satisfied that all was well he re-bandaged Duo's ribcage. "It is all still in the right place and so should knit together just fine. I suggest you take it easy with it for a few more days and get it x-rayed in about another two weeks just to confirm it's healing correctly."

"Will do, doc. Thanks." Duo grinned and proceeded to put his shirt back on. Jumping down from the bed he motioned for Shane to take his place.

Shane climbed up a little awkwardly and presented his shoulder for the doctor. Doctor Griffin removed the t-shirt and then the bandage. He peered closely at the wound and then reached for some items on a tray. Pouring a little betadine solution (1) into a bowl he used a pair of forceps to dip cotton swabs into the liquid and then swabbed the wound gently. He was pleased with the overall condition of the site, a little oozing of blood and mucus but that was to be expected. The tissues were a healthy pink color and so no signs of infection were present. Cleaning around the wound he reached again for some dusting powder and proceeded to pack the area with it, sending little puffs of white into the air every now and then.

Duo peered over his shoulder as the doc worked. It wasn't that he had a morbid fascination with wounds, blood and the like, he just wanted to make sure that Shane was healing okay.

Shane sat in silence, biting his lip and wincing every now and then as the swabs cleaned him. The solution stung from time to time but nothing unbearable. When the doctor began to dust the area with the antibiotic powder he let a small sigh escape. He was glad he had taken the pain killers earlier, without them this little 'cleansing' would have been a bitch to suffer through.

Satisfied that he had managed to get the powder into every nook and cranny the doctor straightened and reached for the gauze. Placing a generous amount over the wound front and back he proceeded to bandage the area. As a final touch he placed Shane's arm in a sling. "There now. All cleaned up. I want you to keep the arm in the sling for at least a week. The less movement the better the wound will heal." He turned to look at Duo. "The wound will need to be cleaned again tomorrow. Can you make another appointment please?"

Duo shook his head. "Sorry doc, no can do. We're heading back ta earth tomorrow."

The doctor thought for a moment. "Look, I'll give you the things you will need to clean him up, when you get back to earth have your own doctor take a look at it."

"Okay. Thanks, doc."

The doctor turned to Shane. "I don't need to remind you that you need to rest that arm and take it easy."

Shane nodded. "I promise not ta try an deflect anymore bullets with my body."

The doctor rolled his eyes and looked at Duo who grinned back. "And I promise not ta go swinging off any chandeliers either... at least not until the rib is healed."

Rather than ask for an explanation, he figured he was probably better off not knowing anyway, Doctor Griffin moved to the small computer console and entered in his notes while Duo assisted Shane back into his t-shirt. Turning back to the pair once more he asked, "Your partner was going to give me the details of your doctor back on earth for me to send the case history through to."

"Yeah, no problem doc." Duo fished in his pocket for the piece of paper he had written Sally Po's contact on. "Here yer go. All the info yer need should be on there, doc."

Doctor Griffin took the slip and studied it. A soft whistle escaped his lips. "Then if she is your doctor you couldn't be in better hands," he said quietly.

Duo continued to grin. "Yeah. Sally's all right fer a chick."

Shane snickered.

Doctor Griffin chose to ignore that comment. "Right, I'll send the information straight away." He stepped forward and offered his hand to Duo. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Duo. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Duo took the offered hand and shook it warmly. "Thanks again doc for all yer help, much appreciated."

Doctor Griffin turned to Shane and offered his hand to the brown haired youth. "Take care, Shane."

Shane shook the hand. "I will doc, thanks."

"Look after that young lady too."

Shane blushed.

"Oh, he will doc, he will," quipped Duo.

Doctor Griffin smiled warmly as he led the two out of the cubicle and walked with them to the main doors of the hospital, the hustle and rush of his other pressing engagements could wait for a moment. "I know this sounds wrong but I hope I don't meet you again."

Duo looked at the doctor. "No offence doc, but me either, at least not in the patient / doc role anyway."

Shane studied the street, he just wanted to get back to the hotel and see if Fayah was back yet. Now that he had kept his appointment all he could think about was spending as much time as he could with the girl before he had to leave.

"Come on Shane. Lets get goin'."

Doctor Griffin watched as the pair descended the steps and walked off into the crowd. He wouldn't forget the two Preventer agents and their 'son' for some time.

--

Heero re-entered the number for the third time into the vid phone. The screen fuzzed and hummed before connecting. He waited, drumming his fingers on the table top in impatience. _Another habit he had picked up from Duo,_ he thought wryly. The call continued to go unanswered. Frustrated, Heero hit the cancel button. "Just where in the hell is everybody?" he said out loud. Turning to his lap top he typed in a message and dispatched it and then concentrated on the vid phone once more. This time he tried the number to Trowa and Quatre's suite. Reclining in the chair as he waited for the call to connect his mind drifted over the morning's breakfast. While Duo had been too busy vacuuming up huge quantities of food to participate actively in the conversation, he sensed his koi had something on his mind. No doubt he would find out just what it was when Duo returned from his check up.

He turned his attention back to the vid phone and growled. No response. He typed in Wufei and Sally's suite number but didn't hold much hope of reaching them either. He wasn't disappointed. the blank screen stared back as if mocking him. Uttering a few choice words in Japanese he tried Une's personal phone. Getting no response from that either Heero ran his hands through his messy hair. He was getting a bad feeling about this. The fact that he couldn't get Une on her personal phone signaled to Heero that something was terribly wrong.

He reached for his lap top once more and sent yet another e mail. This one he hoped would get some response. A few moments later the lap top beeped to tell him a message had been received. Eagerly he hit the button and opened it.

Message in.

From: PreventerHQSurveillence - securemail.

To: Shades of Light - Zerosystems

Message received. Agents currently indisposed. Top Cat will contact soon. At this stage all known is Bug spray restrained. Agents Dragon and Rock confronting exterminators. Agent Doolittle injured. All other safe.

End Message

Heero studied the words and deciphered the meaning. The virus had been stopped and the various heads and representatives were all safe. Wufei and Trowa had managed to locate and were currently arresting the scum responsible for the release. His eyes widened a little. Sally had been hurt? He felt his breath hitch and his chest tighten. While he had never been all that close to the woman she had become an important part of his life; hell of all their lives. She was a woman of strength, compassion and a dammed good ally. Somehow the thought of her ever being injured never crossed his mind. He hoped for Wufei and Paul's sake that it wasn't serious. He just hoped that Une would hurry up and get back to him so he could learn the complete status.

Hearing a soft knock at the door he shut the program down and went to see who the visitor was.

--

Fayah moved quickly through the streets and back to her 'haunts'. She ignored the two propositions that were thrown her way. She wanted to do this as quickly as possible so as she could get back to Shane. The thought of him leaving tomorrow caused a lump to settle in her throat and an ache to appear in her heart. Mentally she shook herself. This would never do. She had only known the teen for a couple of days. But she also knew that during that time she had fallen for Shane.

Turning the corner she came to the familiar street and moved swiftly down to the third alley way. Slinking along she found the door that led to the leaky basement she had called home for as long as she could remember. Descending into the murky depths she was greeted by a couple of voices.

"Fayah?"

"Is that yer, Fayah?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where the hell 'ave yer been?"

Suddenly a pair of smoldering green eyes were in front of her. She looked up into the handsome face of their gang leader, Hayden. She could see the worry and concern etched into his features.

"I'm sorry I was away so long. But I'm okay."

"Yer sure, Fayah? We was beginning ta think yer 'ad disappeared like some of the other rats."

Fayah smiled. "It's a long story, Hayden. I'll tell yer all about it."

A small tug at the hem of the T-shirt she wore brought her eyes down to the small form at her side. "Yer gonna tell us a story Fayah?" The innocent brown eyes stared back.

Bending to scoop the little one up into her arms, Fayah moved across the room to sit on one of the nests of blankets. Cradling the child she brushed the tangled mop of light brown hair out of small eyes. "Yer miss me did'ja, Kali?"

"Sure did. No ones would tell me a story"

Hayden sat opposite the pair. "All right Fayah, Spill."

Sighing, Fayah began to recite her story. She did as Duo had suggested and gave them minimal information but enough to satisfy their curiosity. Her eyes went glassy as she recalled Shane to them and then darkened as she recounted the trip to the hospital. Finally finishing, she reached into her pocket and withdrew the credits that Duo had given her in payment for the assistance she had given in the Preventer work.

Hayden took the credits and let go a low whistle. "Fuck!"

Fayah couldn't hold the smile.

"Jus' what sorta work was yer doin', Fayah? I never seen so many credits all at once."

"It wasn't yer normal stuff. It was a bit more involved. I wish I could tell yer more, Hayden, but I can't. I promised the agents I would keeps it a secret."

"Shit! We ain't gonna hafta whore fer a while with this lot." The grin on Hayden's face rivaled those of Duo's.

"Yeah, well, it should help the kitty out fer a while."

"So these agents... They still here and what they doin' now?" asked Hayden.

"Yeah, they're still here, but they leave tomorra."

Sensing the sadness in Fayah's tone, Kali snuggled closer. "Yer not leavin' us again are yer Fayah?"

Fayah looked down at the little one. "I dunno Kali. I hafta go back shortly, I promised Shane I would meet him." Her eyes went dreamy at the thought of Shane. "He's takin' me out on a date."

Hayden coughed. "A date?"

"Yeah. He's different, Hayden."

"Sure he don't just wanna get in yer pants, Fayah?" Hayden snickered.

Fayah blushed. She was used to the crude teasing and suffered it in good humor. "Nah, Shane's not like that. I dunno what it is 'bout him. He makes me feel like a person, like a real human and not some street scum. I guess it's 'cause he used ta be a rat once his'self."

"He was a rat?"

"Yeah. He hung out across the other side a bit. Him and another five ran tagether. I haven't got the full story from Shane but I gather from what he's told me that Duo, that's one of the agents, and 'im met up on a whoring job. What 'appened afta that I dunno, but Shane lives wiv 'em on earth now."

Hayden thought on Fayah's confession. "Well he sounds a nice enough kid. Yer just be careful Fayah, I don't want yer gettin' hurt okay?"

"I better get goin'. Shane ain't gonna be all that long gettin' checked out and I wants ta spend as much time as I can wiv him 'fore he goes back."

Hayden reached for Kali and took the youngster from Fayah's lap. "Okay, Fayah."

Fayah placed a kiss on Hayden's cheek. "Thanks fer understanding Hayden. I'll be back later some time."

"Yeah, yeah. Go enjoy yerself. See if yer can gets some more credits too while yer at it," he teased.

Fayah laughed and then headed back out into the stale air of L2 and her date with Shane.

--

Quatre and Paul made their way through the maze of the complex to the medical facility. Leaving Toby and Benny in Relena's capable hands he warned the pair to behave themselves or else they would find themselves grounded for a month.

Still coming to terms with the 'new', stronger Quatre, both boys had readily agreed. Feeling it best to do exactly as they were told until they could figure out this change in their guardian.

Relena had been sympathetic to Paul's situation and waved Quatre's grateful thanks aside. She was happy to help out. Besides, she simply adored the two youngsters. She had spent a little time with the various ex pilots and their adopted sons since their arrival on earth, and while she loved them all she had a special fondness for Toby and Benny.

Arriving at the facility Paul took a deep breath. He felt Quatre's hand on his arm and smiled at the blonde.

"She's going to be okay, Paul. I can sense it."

Paul nodded. "I know, Quatre, but I need ta see her ta reassure myself."

Quatre returned the smile and pushed open the door. Trowa and Une greeted him. Quatre immediately went to Trowa's side and enveloped the Latin in a hug. "Thank Allah you're okay," he whispered.

Trowa returned the embrace knowing just how worried his lover had been. "I'm fine, Quatre."

Une cleared her throat and the pair pulled apart to look at her. "Thank you for bringing Paul, Quatre. Sally should be back by now so I'll just check and take Paul through."

"Okay, Une," replied Quatre and he took a seat, pulling Trowa with him. Paul sat opposite while Une went through to see if Sally was back from being encased in plaster.

A few moments later she returned. "They are bringing her back now. Paul, if you would care to come with me I'll take you through to Wufei. Trowa, Quatre you are free to go."

Trowa nodded.

Une continued. "I'll head back to main surveillance and contact Heero and Duo and bring them up to speed. God knows they must be wondering what's happening. I'm surprised they haven't been trying to get in touch."

"Knowing Heero, he has," said Trowa quietly.

"Oh lord! I left my phone behind in the surveillance room. He's probably been trying to call and must be rather annoyed by now."

Quatre giggled. "Annoyed? More like totally pissed off I'd be betting."

Trowa's lips crinkled slightly as he suppressed the smirk, fortunately Une missed the words.

"Come on Paul, the sooner I leave you with Wufei and Sally the sooner I can get back to the surveillance room and get this clean up in operation." She ran her hand through her hair as she thought of the work still ahead.

Paul turned to Trowa and Quatre. "Thanks," he said quietly and then followed Une through the door and to see his guardians.

"Well, we have the afternoon together so it seems, my love. What would you like to do?"

Quatre thought. "Umm, well, what I would really like to do is take you to bed and ravish this gorgeous body of yours." He traced a finger down Trowa's chest, eliciting a moan. "But I did promise the terrible twosome we would play a game and get something to eat."

Trowa growled. "Tease," he hissed out.

"Ohh... tease now am I?" Quatre leaned in and took Trowa's lips in a sensuous kiss. His tongue pushed deep into the recesses of Trowa's mouth, exploring, stroking and dueling with Trowa's own. Pulling away he rested his forehead against Trowa's. "Hmmmm I wonder if I can persuade Relena to take the boys out and have something to eat with them."

Trowa felt his desire building. "I'll call her if you like?"

"Please do."

--

Une led Paul down the passageway to a room at the end. Knocking softly Wufei's voice rang out bidding them to enter. She opened the door and ushered Paul inside.

Paul immediately crossed the room to Sally's bed where the woman lay pale but conscious. Her left arm was encased in plaster from her hand to nearly her elbow, her eyes looked tired but held an unusual sparkle. "Hi there," said Paul, his voice quavering a little as he fought to stay in control of his emotions.

"Hey. How's my brave boy doing?" Sally responded.

"I'm doin' okay."

"Good. I heard you were really quite the agent."

Paul blushed. "It weren't nufin'. Not as dangerous as we thought."

"From what Une and Wufei have told me you played a major role in getting the vital information on record."

"Yeah, well... anyone could'a done it." Paul wasn't used to getting such praise. He squirmed slightly.

Feeling his unease Sally changed the subject slightly. "So everything has ended well then. The virus was stopped and those responsible are in custody."

"Yeah." Paul felt the tears begin to well up and he could no longer stop them. The emotional strain of the past few hours burst forth and he found the tears flowing down his cheeks. He turned his head away from Sally, embarrassed to be showing such a weakness in front of her. He turned right into Wufei's embrace.

Seeing Paul's emotional turmoil about to spill over Wufei stood and moved behind the teen. As Paul turned so Wufei pulled him close and just hugged him, letting the boy release all his fear and anxiety to soak Wufei's shirt. He didn't speak. Words were not necessary. It was best to let the boy get it all out of his system.

After a while of uncontrolled sobbing Paul's tears slowed and finally he was able to pull away from Wufei slightly. He reached up and ground his fists into his reddened eyes. "Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled.

"It's understandable, Paul. A lot of emotions have run wild today and you needed to let it all go."

"I jus'... that is, when I got told that Sally 'ad been hurt... well I never thought about either of yer being in danger. I dunno what I would do if I lost either one of yer."

Sally watched as Paul struggled with his words. She made eye contact with Wufei and was pleased to note the Chinese man was wisely staying silent and allowing Paul to try to express what he was feeling.

Paul sighed. This was so hard but he had to say it. Like Wufei in so many ways he had always kept his feelings locked away, that way he couldn't _be_ hurt. Now it was time to open up and allow others into his heart. Unknowingly, that had already begun to happen and he had just begun to realize it. He had to tell them how he felt, as hard as it would be he needed for them to know.

Wufei watched silently as the teen fought an inner battle. He could see the emotions play across the face as Paul struggled to face his dilemma. He knew from first hand experience how hard that could be.

Decision made, Paul chose his words carefully. "Sally, Wufei, I 'ave something I needs ta say. Please let me finish before yer say's anythin'." He took a deep breath and looked at both his guardians. Seeing the encouragement in their eyes he took the plunge. "I knows I haven't been living with yer both fer all that long, but during the time I 'ave been with yer I 'ave never felt more loved and wanted. All my life all I 'ave known is hate, anger and being used. My real dad used me ta get money ta feed his habit. Hate and anger were always wiv me cause I didn't bring home enough credits ta keep him happy. When I joined the gang it was a different hate, anger and feeling of being used. I hated myself fer lettin' others use my body, I was angry at myself fer having ta let others fuck me so as I could eat. I was hurt and angry at the whole damn colony fer dealin me this hand. I wanted ta know, why me? What was it I had done ta deserve this life? Then Duo came along and things changed a little. He taught us all how ta like ourselves, how ta do what we had ta ta survive and not beat ourselves up 'cause of it. I guess in a sense he taught us all that we weren't the low down rats a lot of people would say we was, that if we tried 'ard enough we could claw our way outta this miserable life." Paul paused for a moment and drew a shaky breath.

"When Duo got sick we began ta understand just how much he meant ta us all. That fer the first time someone actually had cared fer us as human beings. He taught us not ta be afraid ta love ourselves, cause once we learnt ta do that then others would love us too. It took me a while and I'll be frank here, I wasn't ready ta trust either of yer at first. What yer was offerin' seemed ta be too good ta be true and I was always waitin' fer it ta be taken away again, afta all, everythin' else had been. But now I knows different. I guess what I'm trying ta tell yer both is that fer the first time in my miserable life I feel happy, loved and wanted and just wants yer to know that; that and I trusts yer both." Paul looked shyly from one to the other as he tried to gauge their reactions to his long speech. He needn't have worried.

Sally's eyes shone with tears. "Oh, Paul. I know how difficult that must have been for you, but believe me when I tell you that Wufei and I are proud to have you living with us. We love you, Paul and I for one don't intend to sit back and let you go. You are a part of our family for as long as you want to be."

Wufei moved a little closer. "I am proud to call you my son."

Paul sat stunned at Wufei's simple statement.

Sally smiled at Paul and gestured to Wufei to continue. Paul stared at the pair. There was more?

"Paul, I know Sally and I have legally adopted you, but now I fully intend to make us all a family in every true sense of the word."

Paul's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I have asked Sally to marry me."

--

tbc...

(1) Betadine Solution: This is a strong form of antiseptic used in hospitals for wound site cleansing and also to swab the areas to be operated on in surgery. It's a brownish yellow in color and can sting.


	31. Chapter 31

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 31

Heero opened the door to see Fayah standing there. "Duo and Shane haven't come back yet but they shouldn't be much longer, Fayah." He motioned for the girl to enter.

Fayah smiled at the Japanese man and sat on the couch. Heero went back to the lap top and frowned.

Seeing the frown Fayah asked tentatively, "What's wrong, Heero?"

"Hn. I'm trying to contact HQ but no one is answering. I don't like it."

"Oh?"

"I received an e mail that was very brief."

"Did they stop the virus?"

"Appears so, but someone was hurt."

Fayah's brow matched that of Heero's. "Serious?"

"Unconfirmed."

Fayah sat lost in her thoughts. It seemed things weren't as finalized as they had first thought. The door opening and burst of chatter soon made her forget all about the problems on the Earth side as Duo and Shane entered.

"Yer pullin' my leg, Duo!"

"Nope, swear ta god it's true."

"I don't believe yer."

"Then ask them fer yerself."

Shane went a bright shade of red. "I couldn't."

"Then yer will just hafta take my word fer it."

Heero quirked an eyebrow at Fayah who was watching the pair, amusement shone in her eyes.

"Remember, Shane, I never lie."

"So yer keeps sayin'."

"Hn. Duo may run and hide, but he doesn't lie, Shane," Heero said as he watched the pair.

Realizing they had an audience, Duo promptly shut up and Shane went a further shade of crimson.

"Dare I ask just what this conversation is about?" said Heero as he eyed his long haired lover.

"Ummm... If yer really want ta know."

"I'm not sure that I do, but still."

"Remember that e mail I sent ta Trowa and Q-man a while ago? The one with the interestin' pictures?" Duo wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ahh..."

"Yeah, well, Shane didn't believe that Trowa is as flexible as we all keep sayin' he is so I did a little describing."

Shane opted to defend himself. "I didn't say he wasn't flexible, jus' that from what yer described, it sounds damn near physically impossible!"

"Not fer Trowa it wasn't."

Fayah continued to sit in silence, watching the tirade pass from one to the other. She wasn't sure just what it was they were discussing, but she could hazard a pretty good guess.

"Okay, okay. I believe yer." Shane slumped in defeat.

Duo grinned and waltzed across the room to give his lover a hug. "Miss me?"

"Hn."

"That's what I love about yer, Heero. The strong, silent type." He proceeded to give the messy bangs a ruffle before stealing a kiss. "So, where yer two gonna go on yer date?" Duo turned his attention back to Fayah and Shane.

"I thought maybe Fayah would like ta go see a movie and then get some dinner." Shane looked at the girl and assessed how his idea went down.

"I'd like that, Shane."

"Okay. What would yer like ta see?"

"I dunno. I never been ta the movies before."

Shane frowned. Duo passed him over a newspaper. "See what's showin'. Third page in from the back."

Shane took the paper and spread it on the table. Fayah followed him over and looked at the page. The words didn't mean anything to her, but some of the pictures looked good.

Duo watched the pair before turning his attention back to his koi. Heero seemed a little distracted. He stole another kiss before asking the question that was on his mind. "What's wrong, Heero?"

Heero returned the kiss before replying. "I can't get in touch with Une or the others."

"Oh?"

"No one is answering their phones. I got an e mail from HQ but it was brief and didn't contain much information."

"Ummm... Now that's not sounding too good."

"Hn. I have interpreted it to read that the virus was contained and Wufei and Trowa were in the process of arresting the ones responsible for planting it."

"Then that's good." Duo proceeded to nibble his way along Heero's throat.

"But someone was hurt. It's Sally."

Duo ceased his ministrations. Pulling away he looked up into Heero's eyes. "Hurt, how?"

"Unknown."

"Status?"

"Unconfirmed."

"Wuffy's gonna be pissed."

"Affirmative."

"Shit!"

"Exactly."

"Further contact?"

"None yet."

"Fuck!"

"Gladly."

"Heero!"

"Hai?" Mischief danced in cobalt.

Duo couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Yer sure are one compassionate bastard ain't yer."

Heero smirked. "I'm still trying to raise Une or the others to confirm what has happened."

"Then keep tryin', lover boy." With another kiss he left Heero's embrace to see what Fayah and Shane had decided to see at the movies.

Shane scanned the page. "What would yer like ta see, Fayah? Romance, action, adventure?"

"I dunno. Romance sounds good. Maybe something wiv a bit of everythin'."

Shane returned to his perusal of the paper. "What about this one?" He pointed to a picture that was depicted in cartoon mode.

Duo peered over his shoulder. "Hey, that's a classic. I'm sure yer both would like that one."

"Okay, then let's see that one," Fayah smiled at Shane.

"Right. I'll jus' get tidied up a bit and we can head off." Shane disappeared across the hallway to his own room to freshen up and collect his pills.

Heero had returned to the lap top and checked again for any messages, Duo disappeared into the bathroom. Shane returned a few moments later.

"Ready, Fayah?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Shane took Fayah's hand. "See yer later guys."

"Okay, Shane. Have a good time," replied Heero.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," came Duo's voice from the bathroom.

Fayah laughed and Shane glared. They left together, looking forward to their afternoon of relaxation and fun.

"Duo?"

"Yes, Heero?"

"Just what was it you recommended they see?"

Duo stuck his head around the door jamb. "Just an old classic cartoon from pre colony days."

Heero stared at his koi and raised an eyebrow.

"If yer must know Heero, it's called Lady and the Tramp," Duo snickered and disappeared once more into the bathroom.

Heero sighed and rolled his eyes.

--

Trowa and Quatre entered the suite to be greeted by silence. Pulling the blonde into his arms, Trowa proceeded to kiss his way over the Arabian's lips, eyes, cheeks and throat, eliciting small moans of pleasure.

"How long do you think they will be gone for?" panted Quatre.

"Relena said she would take them to lunch and then for a walk. So I'd say we have at least an hour or two left."

"Hmmmm... Now what do you think we can get up to in that time?"

"I have lots of ideas."

"I'll bet you do."

Trowa bent and picked up the blonde. Carrying him through he deposited him on the large bed. Staring lustfully at the slender body he felt his desire manifest between his legs. He allowed his eyes to rake over the form before him. It was even more arousing to imagine what was hiding underneath those clothes.

Quatre stretched languidly and began to trace a finger down his own chest. Reaching the button on his shirt he slowly teased the plastic through the tiny hole to allow the fabric to part. Repeating the procedure he worked his way down his chest until the shirt fell open to reveal the creamy skin beneath.

Trowa's breath hitched as he watched the sensual display.

Quatre toyed with a dusky nipple as he watched his lover through half shut eyes. He knew how much this was turning Trowa on and so continued with his erotic display. He moaned as the sensations washed over his body.

Feeling his pants getting tighter by the minute, Trowa reached down to adjust himself. The blonde siren knew just how to tease him.

Sliding his hand down further, Quatre played with the button and zipper of his pants. He eased the zipper down slowly and sighed as the restriction to his hard cock was removed.

Trowa couldn't contain himself. His own cock pushed painfully at the material of his pants and so his nimble fingers quickly divested him of all restraints. Bared to the cool air, Trowa sighed in pleasure as he felt the breeze brush lightly over his heated flesh.

Quatre watched as his love removed his clothing. Wanting to be completely free himself, he removed his own and lay back, completely nude and enjoying every touch of Trowa's eyes as they feasted upon his skin. "Touch yourself," he commanded quietly.

The order penetrated Trowa's lust filled mind and his hand snaked down to comply. Long fingers wrapped themselves around the elegant shaft and he began to pump slowly.

A strangled moan escaped Quatre's throat and his own cock hardened further. The vision of Trowa playing with himself excited him more that he cared to admit. His own hand snuck down to tend to his throbbing desire as he watched.

The pair stared intently at each other as hands caressed their respective lengths. The sight turning each of them on more than they thought possible. Quatre couldn't take it any more and releasing his own cock he sat up and pulled Trowa down onto the bed with him. He reached forward and kissed savagely.

Trowa's hands flew around Quatre's back and he rolled so as the former Sandrock pilot was lying a top of him. He deepened the kiss, probing Quatre's mouth and seeking out all the sensitive places within the warm cavern. Running his tongue over the soft palate he drew forth more moans.

Quatre rocked his hips, grinding their arousals together and causing them both to buck at the sensation. "Want you," he said simply.

"Take me," pleaded Trowa.

Smiling, Quatre reached for the lube under the pillow. He coated his fingers thoroughly before turning back to Trowa. His heart jumped into his throat and he couldn't swallow for a moment as he stared at the beauty before him.

Trowa lay on his back, skin flushed with a light sheen of sweat, nipples hard, legs parted in open invitation. The long shaft stood to attention brushing against Trowa's belly, the tip leaking in his obvious excitement, the silky sac drawn tight against his body.

Quatre's vision blurred for a moment. "Love you," he managed to murmur before reaching forward to place a tender kiss on the weeping head.

Trowa bucked at the touch, electricity shot through him as Quatre's lips softly enveloped the head of his penis and sucked lightly. A finger brushed over his entrance and he pushed towards it trying to draw it inside.

Keeping his ministrations confined to the head of Trowa's erection, Quatre slowly pushed a finger inside. The heat from his lover's body pulsed around him. The muscle eased and allowed him to probe deeper. Gently he worked the finger in and out, loosening the tight muscle. As Trowa's passage began to relax so he inserted a second finger and began to spread them slightly, convincing that tight hole it wanted this.

Trowa's head thrashed from side to side as Quatre's fingers stroked his insides, the suction on the head of his cock enough to distract from any discomfort, but not enough to provide release. Suddenly sparks flew behind his eyelids and he slammed his body down hard onto those teasing digits. "Ohh gods, Quatre... more..."

Quatre smiled to himself. His own cock was straining and pulsing with need, but he ignored it for the moment. He continued to work his fingers in and out of that channel brushing against the spongy bump of Trowa's pleasure center from time to time and sending shock waves through the Latin's body. Finally he deemed Trowa to be ready for him and withdrew his fingers, at the same time he released the treat from his mouth with a soft pop.

Trowa gazed at him through sweaty bangs. The blonde's skin was flushed pink with his arousal. Trowa thought he had never seen a more wonderful sight; and it was all for him. He sent a silent prayer of thanks that he had come to his senses before all of this could be taken from him. He spread his legs even wider as he stared at the blonde with unbridled passion.

Quatre applied a generous amount of lube to his aching cock. Tossing the tube aside he pulled Trowa's legs to rest around his waist. Positioning himself at the entrance to heaven he stared again into emerald pools. Slowly he pushed forward. The tight muscle protested the invasion at first then yielded to admit the intruder. Slowly Quatre sank into the warmth of Trowa's body.

Trowa moaned softly as he was slowly impaled. Quatre was always tender with his lovemaking and entered gently so as not to cause him any pain. Feeling that delicious length sliding all the way in Trowa was again reminded of just how good life was with his beloved.

Giving Trowa a few moments to adjust to his girth, Quatre bit his lip as he willed himself to calm down. He was so close. Finally he got his hormones under control and gave a couple of shallow thrusts.

Trowa panted as he was slowly and methodically split in two. It felt good. The shallow thrusts his lover made only aroused him more. Softly he growled. "Move damnit, Quatre. Give it to me."

Quatre snickered and began to withdraw only to plunge back in. Trowa's hips rocked beneath him pulling him in deeper. He moaned and began to pick up a rhythm.

Trowa's hips snapped upwards to meet each forward thrust of Quatre's cock, drawing that searing hardness further and further inside. He wanted more.

Quatre began to pound, pistoning his hips he angled slightly to find that sweet spot guaranteed to make Trowa see all the colors of the rainbow and then some.

Moaning and writhing beneath his torturous lover, Trowa could only pant and beg for more.

Quatre shifted slightly and began to raise himself, pulling Trowa with him. He reclined back on his haunches with Trowa straddling his lap. The new position allowed him to penetrate deeper and coax more sounds from his love.

Trowa had abandoned himself completely to the pleasure that was coursing through his system. Liquid fire ran through his veins as sensations washed over him, Quatre repeatedly hitting his sweet spot causing him to spiral higher and higher. He felt a hand wrap firmly around his length and begin to pump.

Sensing his lover's rising passion, Quatre reached between their bellies and located the stiff flesh. Closing his fingers around the rigid shaft he began to stroke. His own end was approaching fast and he fully intended to take his lover over the edge with him.

Desperately, Trowa clung to Quatre's shoulders as he rode the youth with wild abandon, the hand stroking him sending even more sensations to his overloaded brain. With a keening cry he felt his cock swell and pulse as he shot his load over Quatre's hand and his own stomach.

With Trowa's release the tightness of his passage increased around Quatre's own hard length. The walls began to contract and release around his cock and with a cry of Trowa's name, Quatre felt himself fly over the edge and into nirvana. The channel continued to spasm around him, milking every last drop from his body to be swallowed up by Trowa's.

They fell in a tangle of sweaty, sated limbs to the mattress, Quatre still embedded deeply in his love. Panting, they lay enjoying the post orgasmic glow as they returned slowly to themselves.

"Ohh, Trowa... that was sooo good."

"Hmmmm, I agree." Trowa nuzzled the softness of Quatre's neck. He tightened his muscles a little as he felt Quatre's softening shaft beginning to slide out of him. He didn't want to experience that feeling of emptiness just yet.

Quatre gasped and squirmed a little as he felt Trowa's passage tighten around his still sensitive cock. "I love you, Trowa."

"I love you too, Quatre."

Quatre smiled. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt. I mean, I'm sorry that Sally was, but I can't help feeling relieved that you are safe."

"Likewise. You took a big risk yourself with that man Evans." Trowa looked down at the few purple bruises that adorned the creamy skin of his lover. He growled. "I should beat that bastard up a bit for marking my property."

Quatre snickered. "Your property?"

"Yes, my property. You belong to me, Quatre Winner, and don't you forget it. No one gets to touch you but me." Trowa proceeded to feather kisses along Quatre's collar bone.

Quatre sighed and allowed Trowa free access to his skin. "I think I like the sound of being owned."

Trowa declined to reply, his mouth was currently too occupied with teasing a nipple.

--

Une reached the surveillance room and immediately began to issue orders. The body of Nylan was to be processed in the usual manner. Carter and Evans were to be questioned and then appropriately charged. A crew was discharged to the conference room to remove the now, inactive virus and hand it over to the Preventer scientists for study and proper disposal. She also had to arrange for Taylor to be extradited from the L2 colony to Earth to face more questioning and charges. Once he was well enough to leave the hospital that was. As for Saxby... She shuddered at that thought. The agents on L2 had arrived at the house after Heero and Duo had departed. The report from them awaited her back at the main office and she wasn't looking forward to reading its contents. Knowing Heero and the tactics he had used in the past, she had no doubts that the man's demise would have been thorough; if not painful. Pushing her hair away from her face she made a mental note that she still needed to speak to Heero about that little altercation.

Finally satisfied that everything to do with the clean up was progressing smoothly, she sat back in her chair and contemplated her next move. Barking an order for a coffee to one of the junior agents, she moved into the smaller room adjoining the main surveillance one. The coffee arrived and Une sipped at it greedily, the caffeine immediately taking the desired effect. Feeling a little more mentally alert she reclined in the large overstuffed chair and punched in the code to Heero and Duo's hotel suite on L2.

--

tbc...


	32. Chapter 32

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 32

Finished in the bathroom, Duo returned to see what Heero was up to. He found his lover sitting by the vid phone staring off into space. He snuck up behind the dark haired man and placed a kiss to his neck. "What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Heero?"

"Hn. Nothing."

Duo moved around and straddled his lover's lap, placing one leg either side of Heero's he faced his koi. "Yer sure 'bout that? I mean, this normally fully focused mind was miles away," Duo grinned.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "What did the doctor say?"

"Everything's fine. Rib should knit back okay and be back ta normal in a couple of weeks." Duo began to nibble along Heero's neck.

"What about Shane?"

"Also doing well. The wound is clean and should heal well. It's gonna scar but not big. I gave the doc Sally's details and he's gonna send through the case files. He also gave me the stuff ta clean the wound with tomorrow before we leave."

Heero stretched his head back to expose more of his throat for Duo's lips to devour. "Nnnn... nice."

Duo smirked as he continued to feast. He shifted slightly in Heero's lap and rocked his hips, pleased to note an answering hardness beneath. With Shane and Fayah gone for the afternoon there was no reason for them not to 'play'. He continued his assault on Heero's neck, savoring each flavor.

Heero's hands began to rub small circles on Duo's back. He closed his eyes and just let his sense of touch take over. The nips and kisses to his neck heightening his desire. He felt his hips rock of their own volition to meet Duo's, soft whimpers of need came from his throat. It didn't matter how many times he made love to Duo, or Duo to him, it was as if each time was their first. He couldn't get enough of his long haired lover and on more than one occasion had sent mental thanks to J for his training in stamina.

Duo continued his exploration of Heero's throat, at the same time his nimble fingers worked their way underneath Heero's shirt to toy with a rapidly hardening nipple. His own arousal throbbed between his legs and he pushed harder against Heero in an attempt to gain some more friction.

The vid phone beeped.

Growling softly Duo paused in his attentions. "Whoever it is, get rid of 'em quick, Heero."

"Hai," moaned Heero in reply. He hit the accept button making sure the visual was off. "Yuy here."

"Heero... It's Une. I thought I had better contact you and keep you informed of the current status."

"Hn. About time. I have been trying to contact you for a while now." Heero couldn't keep the touch of annoyance from his voice.

"I realize that but we have been somewhat occupied. Heero, is there something wrong with the visual on the phone?"

"Hn. I don't think so."

"Then why can't I see you? Is Duo there as well because I would like him to hear what I have to say."

Duo snickered from his place in Heero's lap. "Yeah, I'm here Une. Just a tic and I should have the vid feed workin' okay." Duo placed another sweet kiss to Heero's mouth before extraditing himself from his lover's lap and straightening his clothes. He hit the visual and Une's tired, concerned face fuzzed into focus. "So what happened down there? Sounds like yer all had a big shindig without us."

Une rubbed her temples. "I can assure you, it was no party, Duo." She frowned as she took in Heero and Duo's slightly flushed features, rumpled clothes and messy hair. "I take it I wasn't interrupting anything?"

"Ummm... No, not at all, Une. " Duo winked. "We needed a little distraction for a moment."

Une shook her head. "I don't believe it."

"Ain't hormones a wonderful thing?" sniggered Duo before he flounced out of view.

Rather than reply, Une switched her attentions back to Heero who had gone a few interesting shades of red. "I don't know how you do it, Heero."

Duo got in before Heero had a chance. "It's easy, Une... yer just take part A and slot it inta hole B and...mmph..."

Duo was effectively silenced by one Japanese ex pilot who shot across the room with blinding speed. With his braid firmly stuffed in his mouth Duo was unable to utter anything other than a few incoherent mumbles.

"Gomen, Une."

"It's all right, Heero. I should be used to him by now," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Getting back to the original reason for this call..."

Une informed Heero of the happenings back on Earth, the finding of the virus, discovering that Evans was an impostor, the boys help in obtaining the proof and the scuffle of Nylan and Carter's arrest. She gave them the low down on Sally's current condition and outlined the cleanup procedure that was in the processes of being deployed. "The shuttle will be available to return you to Earth at ten o'clock L2 time," she finished.

"Arigato, Une. Please pass on our thoughts and good wishes to Wufei, Sally and Paul. We hope she feels better soon. Once we arrive back we will report to the compound then and not HQ?"

"Yes, Heero. I will still be here. I'll need to debrief you both fully later, but for now a quick one will have to suffice."

Duo tried desperately to stifle his giggles.

Heero glared at him. No doubt he would find out just what it was his koi was finding so amusing afterwards. "Is that all, Une?"

"Yes, for now. I'll make sure I have my phone with me so if you need to contact me please do, otherwise I will see you in the main surveillance room tomorrow."

"Hai. Yuy out." Heero severed the connection and turned to look at his wayward partner. "Care to tell me what you are finding so amusing?"

Duo sidled up to his lover and lowered his face to stare lustfully into Heero's Prussian depths. "Yer heard the lady, Heero. Fer now a quick one will have ta suffice," he snickered.

As Une's words were repeated back to him so the light went off in Heero's head. Deciding to play Shinigami at his own game he stole a kiss before replying. "One should not disobey a direct order."

Duo's face lit up with an evil grin. "That's my soldier boy, always willin' ta follow orders."

"You better believe it."

"Want me ta show yer how quick I can be?" Duo slid into Heero's lap once more and began to lick along the shell of an ear.

Heero moaned softly. "I'd rather feel it."

"Ohh, Heero, I think I am finally succeeding in corrupting yer."

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's slender frame and stood. Carrying the other ex pilot he made his way through to the bedroom and deposited them both onto the bed. They rolled around for a few moments, finding each other's mouths and devouring hungrily as their bodies fought for dominance.

Duo managed to wriggle his way through Heero's limbs until he was on top of the Japanese man. Staring lustfully at the flushed, panting vision beneath him he smiled. "Now I think I will have my wicked way with yer."

"Ohh please, no.. Not that... Don't hurt me," Heero murmured coyly and batted his eyelashes.

"I'm only following orders," snickered Duo as his hand traveled southwards.

"But I'd much prefer long and slow."

Duo paused for a moment, then a smirk crossed his features. Grasping Heero's hand he pulled it south with his own. He quickly slid the zipper of his jeans down and reached inside to grasp his more than ready erection. He pulled it free from his clothes and placed Heero's hand upon the length. "I think I can accommodate the long bit," he said huskily as he worked Heero's hand along his shaft.

Heero moaned as he wrapped his fingers tighter around Duo's pulsing heat. "That you can, koi."

Duo's hips rocked into the touch and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed Heero's ministrations to his need. Releasing his hand from Heero's, he quickly located the zipper to Heero's pants and gently eased it down. His fingers slipped inside and located their reward.

Heero's hips bucked as Duo's talented fingers found his cock and began to toy with it. The touch that was feathered across the tip exciting him even more. "Nnnn... More, Duo..."

Stealing yet another kiss, Duo released Heero's cock and began to work on removing the barrier of denim that lay between him and his goal. Finally succeeding his hand once more located the throbbing erection and began to massage it.

Heero used his feet to assist in the removal of his jeans, once discarded he spread his legs slightly and thrust once more into the warm tunnel of Duo's hand. His own hand continued in its assault on Duo's member. Needing to feel the sensations of skin against skin he tugged at Duo's pants. "Off," he growled.

"Anything fer yer, lover," came the husky reply and Duo quickly peeled the garment away to reveal his creamy flesh in all its glory. Returning to Heero's body he began to nip his way to the hardened nub on Heero's chest.

Heero gasped and arched his back as Duo bit down on his nipple. Pleasure coursed through his body as he sought more of his koi's attentions.

Suckling gently by way of apology, Duo continued to work on the small nub, drawing forth more moans and movement from the body beneath him. Fingers crept silently under the pillow and deftly removed the top of the familiar tube. Thoroughly coated they sneaked downwards and located Heero's hidden entrance. Without giving Heero any time to register their arrival he swiftly thrust one finger inside.

Heero shot off the bed as the finger penetrated him. Duo chuckled. Pushing back down against the intrusion Heero shook his head in amusement. The master of stealth had struck once again, Heero only wished he would strike something else inside him.

As if reading his mind Duo pushed forth and with practiced ease located Heero's sweet spot and plundered it mercilessly.

Bucking and moaning uncontrollably, Heero found his powers of speech had deserted him. His world continued to explode into millions of colored lights as Duo relentlessly stroked and massaged his body.

Satisfied he had tormented his lover for long enough, Duo withdrew his fingers and quickly lubed himself up. Placing the tip of his cock against that small entrance he pushed forward, delighting in the pressure that surrounded him. Heero was so tight, so warm and they fit together just perfectly. It was as if they had each been made with the sole purpose of being one.

Heero relaxed as his koi entered him, Duo felt so long, so thick and so right. His body danced as it welcomed its other half home.

Having waited for a moment to give Heero time to relax and adjust to him, Duo began to move, slowly at first, just pulling out a little way before pushing back in. As Heero's passage stroked and caressed him so his thrusts built up in both speed and length. He watched Heero's face as he repeatedly pressed forward only to withdraw and plunge forth again.

Divine pleasure. That was the only thing that would come to Heero's fogged mind, the ability for him to find other words to express his emotions having deserted him. Knowing Duo was inside his body, joined in the most intimate of manners and the way he made love to him all added up to one thing.

Duo loved him.

Content with that knowledge Heero vowed once more to continue to show his Duo just how much he was cherished and loved in return for as long as he drew breath.

Duo noticed the emotions playing through darkened cobalt. While he wasn't sure just what it was Heero was thinking he could come up with a few pretty good guesses. Feeling the love swell even further in his chest he reached down and placed several feather kisses upon Heero's flushed, swollen lips. "Love yer, Heero... Forever and always."

"Ai-shiteru, Duo. Arigato."

Feeling the pleasure reaching new heights Duo increased his thrusts, unable and unwilling to ignore the effect Heero's body had on him. He reached between them to wrap slender fingers around Heero's aching shaft and stroke firmly. His thumb slid across the head spreading the moisture and easing the passage of his hand.

Heero rocked his hips in sync with Duo's thrusts, he loved the feeling of being taken. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought having Duo make love to him could feel so good. Duo's fingers stroking his shaft added to his sensory overload and he found himself rising fast.

Duo abandoned all sense of the here and now, his goal was in sight and blindly he thrust harder towards it. Pounding Heero's body, he managed to locate that spot and brush against it repeatedly, coaxing Heero to join him in nirvana.

The electricity fired off through his system as Heero rose to the pinnacle. Jets of creamy fluid pulsed from his cock to coat his lover's hand and their bellies. He felt his passage clamp down heightening the sensation of Duo's length inside him.

With Heero's climax it was only a few more thrusts before Duo tipped over the edge to join his lover. His body shuddered and trembled as he reached that apex and tumbled down the other side.

Panting they pulled apart and lay on their sides, arms and legs still entwined. Duo brushed his lips tenderly over Heero's. "Love yer."

"Hn. Wonderful."

"What's up, lover? Words escape yer?" Duo snickered.

"Happy... content," was about all that Heero could supply at that point, his body was there but his mind was still floating away somewhere in euphoria, and he didn't want to leave.

Duo snuggled deeper into Heero's embrace. "Nap?"

"Hai."

"Then dinner?"

"Hai." Heero pulled Duo even closer. "Mine." he whispered before placing a kiss to Duo's lips.

Duo returned the kiss then tucked his head under Heero's jaw. "Yours."

--

Paul felt the sudden urge to sit down before he fell down. Wufei's little revelation had literally knocked him for six.

Sally stared, concerned at Paul's sudden change in color. "Wufei, quick," she warned as she saw the color draining and Paul's knees going weak.

Wufei grabbed at the boy and pushed him into a chair. "Put your head between your knees," he instructed.

Paul did as beckoned and felt the world slowly stop spinning around him. As his mind returned, so he raised his upper body slowly and stared at Wufei and Sally. They were smiling back at him. He blinked. "Did I jus' hear yer say yer was gonna get married?" Paul shook his head. "Or am I dreamin'?"

"You heard correct, Paul. Wufei has asked me to marry him and I have accepted; on one condition."

Paul looked at the woman who had been more than a mother to him. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"That you are happy with the marriage to go ahead and that you will continue to live with us."

Paul's eyes misted over with tears. His heart broke with emotion, no one had ever asked him his thoughts like this before, cared about how he felt. It had always been assumed he would fall into line and comply. He was reminded yet again of just how different his life now was. Wufei and Sally treated him like an individual, someone who had feelings, desires and needs and they listened to him when he had something to say. "Nothing would make me happier," he whispered, unable to trust his voice any louder.

"I was hoping you would say that." Sally's voice was soft but the love was there.

Wufei smiled at his soon to be bride and then his face crinkled into a smirk.

Both Paul and Sally noticed the unusual expression and gave each other a questioning glance. Sally shrugged her shoulders and Paul shook his head. Neither had an idea of what was passing through the Chinese Preventer's mind.

Noting the silence, Wufei brought his thoughts back. "What?" he questioned to the two sets of eyes firmly fixed upon him.

"You smirked," said Sally.

"So I did. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"What was it yer was thinkin' 'bout ta smirk like that, Wufei? I means, yer don't normally do that."

Wufei sighed and then smirked again. "If you really must know I was thinking about what Maxwell's reaction will be like when we tell him the news."

"Ahhhh..." Sally joined the smirk.

Paul laughed. "I guess it's gonna be one of them Kodak moments."

"Yes, it might well be."

"Then I will make sure I have a new film in the camera when yer tell him. This is gonna be something that gets captured fer prosperity," Paul sniggered.

Sally couldn't help but smile. The new feelings of contentment washed over her and she welcomed them. Life was certainly looking good despite everything that had happened over the past few hours, days and weeks. She tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

"Come on Paul. Let's leave Sally to get some rest."

"Okay." Paul stood up and walked over to the bed to give Sally a hug. "Rest well," he said.

Sally returned the hug one armed. "You get some rest yourself, it's been quite an emotion charged day for you."

"I will."

Wufei moved in next and leaned close. "I'll take him back to the suite for an hour or so then go and get some dinner."

"Sounds like a good idea, Wufei." Sally's eyes were drooping as the emotional trauma of the day began to drain her.

"I'll be back later. You should be able to leave tonight and come back to the suite."

"Okay, Wufei. Oh and Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I scared you."

Wufei smiled, a genuine, deep from within the heart smile. "It's okay, Sally. In one way it was a good thing, it made me face what I was trying to deny."

Sally returned the smile.

"Just don't go doing it again though," he added with a mock growl.

"I won't," she laughed.

Wufei leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Pulling away he turned to leave. "I'll see you soon."

Sally watched as they left. Her tongue darted out, she could still taste Wufei on her lips and it comforted her. With her heart overflowing she drifted off into a deep, satisfied sleep. Even the sound of the nurse padding around to take her blood pressure and other vital signs didn't awaken her.

--

Trowa and Quatre lay entwined in each others arms, still enjoying the closeness of post coital bliss. Dozing lightly they failed to realize how much time had passed. They were awakened rather abruptly as they heard the sounds of Toby, Benny and Relena as they entered the suite.

"Shit!" exclaimed Quatre as he pulled himself rapidly from Trowa's arms. Struggling to free himself he wasn't aware of just how close the edge of the bed was. Jerking at the sheets that trapped him he suddenly found himself falling from the mattress to collide with the carpeted, yet still hard floor with a thump. "Fuck!"

Trowa's amused face peered over the edge of the bed. "Having problems there my love?" he smirked.

Quatre looked up, a grin split his face. "You might say that." He pulled himself back up rubbing his rear as he went. "The boys are back," he added.

"Oh." Trowa stretched and slid gracefully from the bed.

Quatre watched and shook his head. Why was it that Trowa could move so effortlessly and never get flustered, while he on the other hand, ended up racing around getting no where fast and chasing his tail? The throb from his rear reminded him of his recent attempt at a quick cover up.

Trowa slipped into his jeans. "I'll go meet them while you make yourself presentable." He placed a chaste kiss to Quatre's lips and exited, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Quatre watched him go then set about searching the room for his discarded clothes before trying to straighten out the bed. A few moments later he decided it was much easier to leave the mess and just get dressed.

"We's back," called Toby's voice.

Relena shut the door.

"Where are they?" asked Benny. "They should be back from the doctor's place by now."

"Bets I knows where they is," grinned Toby as a thump came from the direction of the bedroom.

Relena flashed the little boy a questioning look, not all that sure she wanted to hear what he was about to say next.

"Oh, Trowa... there yer is. We was beginnin' ta think yer wasn't back yet."

Trowa slipped into the room closing the bedroom door firmly behind him. "Quatre will be out in a moment."

"Okays." Toby launched himself at his guardian. "So what 'appened? Yer gonna tell us all about it? Did'ja get the bad guys? How's Sally an Paul?" The questions came in a barrage.

"Toby, give Trowa a chance to get a word in will you?" scolded Relena.

"Sorry," Toby said hanging his head.

Trowa hugged the little body tightly against his bare chest. "I'll tell you all about it in a moment Toby, just as soon as Quatre joins us."

"Miss Relena was tellin' us all 'bout how Quatre beat up on that other guy and how she 'elped ta clock him one," said Benny as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh really?" Quatre's voice floated through the air.

"Quatre!" both boys cried in unison and within seconds they had their small arms wrapped around his frame.

"Thanks for taking them out for a while Relena." He smiled at the world representative. "Now what's this I hear you have been telling the boys? How to persuade your opposition to comply?"

Relena reddened slightly. "It wasn't like that, Quatre. I was just letting them know what happened in the conference room."

"So, our pacifist leader does have a streak of violence in her after all?" Trowa cocked an eyebrow as he proceeded to tease the girl.

"No... no... not at all." Relena was becoming a little flustered. "But I couldn't stand back and do nothing while that horrible man, who was twice the size of Quatre I might add, tried to throttle the daylights out of him."

Trowa gave the girl a hug. "I know and I thank you for helping out during this little fiasco."

"So you two had better be on your best behavior when around Relena in future. Who knows what she is capable of when provoked." Quatre looked at Benny and Toby with a serious expression, even while the laughter danced in his eyes. "Today it was just a simple water pitcher... tomorrow it could be the whole fire extinguisher."

"Quatre! I would never!" Relena choked.

Quatre winked at her. "Ahh that's what you say now. I think you opened the eyes of a few people today, Relena. Don't expect too much resistance in the future for your proposals, especially if there is a water jug and glasses in the room."

"Why you..." Relena shook her fist in mock anger.

Quatre laughed, then removing himself from the boy's arms he gave the girl a hug. "Thanks, Relena."

Relena calmed down a little. "No problem, Quatre, happy to be of assistance."

Trowa moved over to them and slipped his arm around Quatre's waist. Given the slight height difference, Quatre snaked his own around Trowa's hips. "I'll order some refreshments then contact Une to see how Sally is doing and if there is word from Heero yet," Trowa said in his soft tenor.

"Cool. Then can we go an see's Sally?" asked Benny.

"If we are allowed to," came Trowa's reply.

Relena sat down again on the couch, Quatre sat next to her and Toby along with Benny disappeared into their bedroom. "You will stay for a while, won't you Relena?" asked Quatre.

"I'd like that Quatre, as long as I'm not intruding."

"Of course you aren't. I do appreciate you sitting with the boys while I took Paul to the medical facility."

"No problem Quatre. I like them. They're like Duo in a lot of ways."

"A bundle of mischief on legs."

"Exactly!" Relena laughed "I hope they are all okay up there."

"They are Relena, I can feel it."

Trowa returned a moment later. "Refreshments are on their way, Une has contacted Heero and they should be returning tomorrow. We are all to meet in the main surveillance room at 1300 hours for a quick de briefing. The main one will be a few days later once everything is rescheduled and sorted out."

A knock at the door announced the arrival of said refreshments. Benny and Toby raced each other to the door, Benny getting there just ahead of Toby. The bell hop wheeled in the trolley and Benny gave him a tip with the credits Trowa had slipped him.

Quatre poured the tea and handed around the cups. He gave Toby and Benny a large milkshake each along with a few biscuits. "So what of Sally?"

"She's fine and resting comfortably. Wufei and Paul have left her to rest. She will be discharged after dinner and we can visit her in their suite later on."

"Good. So it seems all has ended well then."

"Only with the efforts of you five again," added Relena softly.

The three smiled at each other. Raising his tea cup Quatre proposed a toast. "To continuing peace," he said.

"To continuing peace," came the joint reply as cups clinked together.

--

tbc...


	33. Chapter 33

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 33.

Shane and Fayah walked in companionable silence along the streets of L2 as they made their way towards the local cinema-plex. Shyly, Shane reached out with his good hand and took Fayah's into it. She smiled at him as their fingers entwined and instinctively she pulled closer to him.

They approached the small box office and Shane reluctantly released Fayah's hand as he reached for his wallet and paid for the two tickets. They moved inside and towards the candy bar.

"So whach'a want ta nibble on, Fayah?"

Fayah stared at all the various bags of candy on display, never had she seen so much in her life. The brightly colored wrappers all jumped out at her, each depicting the delicious treat inside. "Ummm... I dunno, Shane." She smiled sweetly at him then had an idea. "How 'bout yer pick somethin' fer us."

Shane smiled back and then moved to the counter. "Duo always says popcorn is the best stuff ta eat while watchin' a movie, so how 'bout we get a large one and share?"

"Great!" Fayah grinned back.

Shane purchased a large container of hot buttered popcorn along with a couple of sodas. They made their way through the corridor to the cinema and went inside. It was fairly deserted, just a small spattering of people so Shane led the way to the back row and sat down about a third of the way along. Fayah sat next to him, still clutching the popcorn and one soda.

They settled in and placed the drinks in the nifty little holders that were built into the end of the armrests. Fayah positioned the popcorn within easy reach of Shane and turned to take in the cinema. She had never dreamed she would be lucky enough to experience something like this and intended to enjoy it to the full, locking each bit away in her memory for her to call upon when her life returned to its usual pitiful existence.

Sensing the girl's inner feelings, Shane took a moment to study her profile in the dim lights. She was the most exquisite thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded around her. The high cheekbones and slightly snub nose gave way to full red lips that were made for kissing. Her eyes shone a clear, crystal blue with the excitement and her slender body was beginning to blossom. A delicate neck joined to slender shoulders, the soft swell of her developing breasts pushing out against the fabric of Shane's t shirt that she still wore. The narrow waist and long tapering legs all added up to one thing... Once Fayah achieved womanhood she was going to be a knockout. Shane couldn't help the tug at his heart strings as he knew he would probably never see her again, her beauty and childlike innocence would haunt him forever. The tears began to pool and he hastily willed them away. He couldn't spoil Fayah's fun. Not today... today they would live it all... for who knew when either of them would be able to do it again.

The lights dimmed and the screen came to life. Fayah relaxed back in her seat and took a handful of popcorn as she watched, entranced as the movie began to play. So absorbed in the pictures upon the screen, she didn't feel Shane's arm until it circled her shoulders completely. She sighed softly and tore her eyes away from the screen for a moment to stare into his deep, brown eyes. She smiled and snuggled closer to him and began to feed him popcorn as they continued to watch the drama unfold.

The movie soon held Shane's attention as well and he joined in with the laughter and cheers in the appropriate places. In some ways he understood the feelings of the two animals as they struggled to come to terms with the various cards that life dealt them. Now he knew why Duo had suggested they see this particular show, the trials and tribulations of the pair on the screen were a lot like him and Fayah; only he was the tramp and Fayah most definitely the lady in his opinion.

He felt a drop of moisture seep through his shirt and glanced down at the girl snuggled against him. The track of a silvery tear could be seen in the dim lights. Concerned, he pulled her closer. "Don't cry, Fayah," he said softly.

"Can't help it," came the hiccupped reply.

The movie had reached its sad point where Tramp, having rescued the baby from the rat, was now paying for his bravery in the back of the dog catcher's truck. Shane's own heart ached with the emotion from the scene as well as the girl in his arm. With his own experiences with movies fairly limited, Shane was still learning to come to terms himself with the emotions the bits of celluloid could evoke.

He went to fetch his handkerchief from his pocket and winced as his arm and shoulder reminded him it was not fully functional yet and his other was too preoccupied with cuddling Fayah.

Feeling the wince Fayah immediately took her eyes from the screen and looked at Shane with concern. "Yer all right?"

"Yeah." Shane smiled sheepishly. "I was just trying ta get my hankie fer yer, but I forgot about the shoulder."

"Shane, that's sweet, but really, I'm okay." She brushed the back of her hand over her cheeks and eyes to eradicate the salty trails. She smiled at him and traced her finger down his cheekbone to the dip in the cleft of his chin. "Thanks fer being so thoughtful though."

Shane smiled and pulled her even closer before returning his gaze to watch the end of the movie.

The movie came to its finale and the credits began to roll as the lights grew in their brightness. Fayah stretched, easing the kinks from her body and turned to look at Shane. "I really enjoyed that. Thanks Shane."

Shane stared at her as he returned slowly to reality from the world of make believe. "I did too Fayah, and it was even better 'cause I was sharing it with yer."

Tears began to pool in her eyes and Fayah felt an unfamiliar ache settle in her heart. Blinking rapidly she pushed the feelings away, she wasn't ready to deal with them just yet. "So now what?" she asked shyly.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Wanna grab a bite ta eat then?"

"Love ta."

"Whatch'a fancy?"

"Ummmm... I'll let yer pick, Shane."

Shane laughed. "Come on then, we had better get goin' before they kick us out."

They rose from their seats and made their way out of the large auditorium and back to the streets. Pausing for a moment, Shane scanned up and down, trying to recall where the best eating places were around this section. Even though he was an L2 native this hadn't been a part of his territory. He could discern some flashing lights further down the street and decided that that looked like their best option. "Shall we stroll down this way and see what's on offer?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Fayah smiled back at him. She didn't really care where they went as long as she was with Shane. She cuddled up closer to him as if trying to imprint the very touch of him into her skin. She knew he had to leave on the 'morrow and intended to stay as close to him as possible before that happened.

They wandered down the street hand in hand, gazing into the various store windows and looking for a place to get something to eat. The lights of the colony were dimming, an attempt at emulating the twilight of the Earth, but to Shane, after experiencing the real thing, it seemed so fake. He would have loved to have shown Fayah a real sunset. He sighed.

Fayah picked up on the gentle sound and looked at him quizzically.

He smiled back. "Just thinkin' how much I would love fer ya ta see a proper sunset, Fayah. All the colors as they paint across the sky... it's really pretty."

Another tug at her heart. "Maybe one day," she whispered.

"Yeah, maybe."

They walked a little further before Shane spotted a flashing sign proclaiming food. "How about we eat there?"

Fayah looked in the direction Shane indicated. "Why not?" she grinned.

Laughing, Shane led the way and stepped inside the small restaurant. They were greeted by a cheerful waiter who led them to a small booth in the corner where they could have some privacy. He placed menus in front of them before speaking. "Welcome to the Pasta Palace, I am Antonio and I will be your waiter this fine evening. While you decide what you would like to eat may I get you something to drink?"

Shane looked at Fayah. "What would yer like?"

Fayah felt lost for a moment, the words on the menu meant nothing to her other that a series of black funny symbols with gaps in-between. Then she smiled, recalling a memory from long ago. "I'd like an orange juice if yer got it please."

"But of course Madame, anything for such a sweet lady." Antonio winked at her. "And for sir?"

Shane tried desperately to hold his laughter. "I'll have the same, thanks."

Antonio disappeared to fetch the drinks and Shane snickered. Fayah watched the amusement as she studied Shane yet again. Shane stared back, "Sorry Fayah, guess I'm just not used ta bein' called sir."

It was Fayah's turn to laugh. "Well it's the first time I has ever been called a lady. Usually they takes one look at me and tells me ta scram." She failed to add that it was because nine times out of ten she was ratting through the rubbish bins looking for anything remotely edible.

"So why orange juice?"

Fayah lost herself in a memory for a moment before replying. "This is prolly gonna sound stupid, but I can remember a long time ago havin' orange juice. I think it was my mother, but I can't be sure, it's all a little foggy, but anyways I always seems ta think of good stuff when I thinks of orange juice and I really wanted ta try it again and see if it's as good as I remembers."

Shane's eyes softened. "I wish I could give yer orange juice every day, Fayah." He reached his hand across the table to place over the top of hers.

Fayah smiled. "Well at least I will have another good memory ta associate wiv it."

Not trusting his voice to say anymore, Shane opted to stare at the lovely girl before him instead. They were silent for a moment, each lost in their own mind when the return of Antonio broke the spell. The rich coloring of the liquid in the glasses as he set them upon the table made Fayah's mouth water at the prospect of tasting such sweet nectar.

"Now then, what can I get for you to eat tonight?" Antonio's face beamed at them.

Fayah looked at Shane helplessly, she hadn't a clue what was good and what wasn't. Unable to read the menu didn't help her situation much either.

Knowing what was going through Fayah's mind Shane decided to help her out a little. "Would yer mind if I ordered fer the both of us Fayah?"

Fayah flashed him a grateful grin. "I don't mind at all."

Shane quickly scanned the menu before his eyes lit up with a typical Duo type glint. "I think we will try one of these and a serve of this one as well," he said with a wicked smirk. "Oh, and can we have a basket of garlic bread as well please?"

"But of course sir. No problem," said Antonio and with a flourish he removed the menus and went to place the order.

"Errr... Shane?"

"Yes, Fayah?"

"What was it yer ordered?"

"Ahh, yer will just hafta wait an see," Shane responded with an evil smirk. He reached for his glass and brought it in front of him. "Ta tonight," he said softly as he raised his glass.

Fayah lifted her own and mimicked Shane's actions. "Ta tonight," she replied softly and touched her glass to Shane's before taking a sip of the liquid.

Shane watched, mesmerized as a look of pure pleasure played over Fayah's face with the touch of the sweet juice against her tongue. Oh how he wished he could keep that look there permanently.

Fayah savored the sweetness as it danced over her taste buds. The fresh juice tasted like sunshine, pure and true, not artificial and sent her mouth into paradise and her mind back over many years. Returning from her little walk down memory lane she looked up to see Shane's amused brown eyes watching her intently. She blushed.

"Taste good, huh?"

Shyly she dropped her eyes. "Yeah, it does."

Antonio returned with the garlic bread and placed it in the center of the table. With a sly wink to Shane he left them alone once more.

Taking a slice each they began to nibble away at the piping hot bread. The pieces were cut rather large and the garlic butter spread thickly over the surface. It was delicious.

The meal followed a few moments later and Fayah's eyes crinkled in a smile as she recognized the food. Antonio placed the two plates on the table. "Enjoy." With a bow he left them in peace to eat.

Shane picked up his fork. Grinning at Fayah he spoke. "So whatch'a waitin' fer? Dig in."

Fayah shook her head in amusement before 'digging in'. The spaghetti proved to be a little harder to pin down that she had thought. The sauce was rich with spices and flavor and she enjoyed every mouthful.

Shane showed her how to twist her fork in the mass and capture the errant strands of pasta and they laughed as sometimes they succeeded and other times the mass slipped off before making it to a hungry mouth. Shane sucked up a strand, the sauce dribbling off to run down his chin and cause Fayah to scold him lightly for his wild behavior, even though she thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

They nibbled at the pizza and enjoyed a light banter, recalling different things that had happened to them over the years and learning a little more about the other's life in general. They kept the conversation light and cheerful, there would be time for the heartache later.

Fayah pulled a piece of spaghetti into her mouth and began to suck it in, her mind and eyes elsewhere. Shane also picked up a piece and with a wicked gleam in his eye began to suck on his end. Just like in the movie they had watched, the strand shortened and pulled them together. Fayah absently followed the string until she suddenly came face to face with Shane. Time stood still as they gazed deep into each others eyes. Fayah felt the blush begin to creep up her neck as she reached forward and stole a sweet kiss.

They separated, but continued to lock eyes.

"Fayah... I..."

"Don't, Shane," she whispered. "Let's jus' enjoy what we 'ave while we 'ave it."

Shane nodded, although his heart ached with the words he wanted to say. They finished the rest of the meal in silence. Leaving the restaurant feeling very full, Shane suggested a walk in the park that was by the hotel before going back. Fayah readily agreed.

They walked in companionable silence, hand in hand for a while before Shane sat them down on a bench. He wrapped his arm around Fayah's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Fayah tucked her head onto Shane's shoulder and gazed out at the twinkling lights of the colony's buildings.

"Fayah... Yer know I gotta leave tomorra."

"I know, Shane." She rested her hand upon his thigh.

Shane shivered as he felt the warmth of her hand penetrate the thick denim of his jeans. "I'm... I'm gonna miss yer, Fayah."

She looked up into his eyes that reflected the colony lights. Raising her hand to cup his cheek she stroked her thumb lightly back and forth. "I'm gonna miss yer too, Shane."

"I just wish we coulda met under different circumstances... I really like yer, Fayah." Shane was finding it hard to express his feelings. There was so much he wanted to say and so little time left in which to say it.

"Hush there... I know, Shane. I wishes it coulda been different too. Yer the first person I can remembers ever treatin' me as somethin' other than a means ta find pleasure."

Shane felt the tide of emotion rise within his chest at those softly spoken words. "Fayah... Yer an amazing girl. Yer soft and sweet, yer have a compassion inside yer I can't even begins ta describe. Fer what yer have gone through in what I know of yer life, and in many ways it's similar ta mine, yer still manages ta hold onta that special somethin' that makes yer who yer are. Never think that yer not good enough 'cause yer are. Yer a very special person, Fayah... in my book yer will always be a lady."

Fayah couldn't keep her tears in check any longer. They overflowed and ran down her cheeks in tiny rivers. The soft sobs escaped her lips as the words Shane spoke sank into her young mind. All her short, yet turbulent life she had hoped of finding something, someone other than the harsh reality she faced each day. She had long ago stopped believing in fairy godmothers and the like, knowing it would never happen to her. So she had accepted her lot and tried to make the best of it, but she still clung to that one sliver of hope that someday... someday her knight in shining armor would ride up on his steed and sweep her off her feet and take her away from all the poverty and squalor that was her everyday existence.

She knew her knight had arrived when she first laid eyes on Shane. Only problem was his steed would be taking him millions of kilometers away... and without her.

Shane tilted her head and stared into her moist blue depths. He lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Don't cry Fayah, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled.

Shane kissed her again. It was the only way he could think of to still her weeping. He wanted her to remember him with happiness and love, not with sorrow. Although his own heart was breaking, he had to try. Unknowingly he took a leaf from Duo's book and slipped on a cheerful mask. "Cheer up, princess."

The soft words, while easing a little of the tears, did nothing to quell the sorrow of her aching heart. She caught a sob and pressed her lips towards Shane's once more, desperately seeking his strength.

Lips joined as tongues surged forward to stroke, entwine and explore. The kiss deepened with intensity, each desperate to claim the other's mouth. Pulling apart to breathe, Shane rested his head against Fayah's. "Ohh god, Fayah."

"Shhhh... don't spoil our last moments. I want ta remember this forever." She surged forward again, determined to give Shane the best kiss he had ever experienced and hopefully make him remember her.

Not that Shane was ever about to forget this enchanting creature that had stolen his heart.

Sitting comfortably a few moments later, Shane ran his fingers idly through strawberry locks. A glance at his watch told him more time had passed than he cared for. "I guess we should be going back," he said, his voice heavy with sadness.

Fayah just nodded. She didn't trust her voice.

Slowly they rose and began the trek back to the hotel, each step taking them further away from their innermost needs and wants. Finding themselves back at the main entrance of the hotel Shane looked again into Fayah's eyes. "Promise ta come see me in the morning 'fore we hafta go?"

Feeling the tears beginning to well again, Fayah nodded. "I'll be here. 'Sides I gotta bring yer clothes back."

Shane smiled. "Yer can keep 'em, Fayah."

Fayah looked deep into Shane's eyes and smiled. "Thanks, but I really should return 'em, it's not right ta keep 'em."

Reaching forward to partake of those sweet lips once more, Shane whispered, "That's okay. I don't mind at all."

Knowing they had to part, yet delaying the moment for as long as possible, they stood in silence just holding each other. Finally they separated. "I'll see yer in the mornin' then, Fayah."

"I'll be here Shane. I promise."

"Do yer want me ta walk yer back ta the gang?"

"No. I think it best if I goes back by myself."

"Okay. Till tomorrow."

They parted and Shane watched as Fayah turned and vanished into the colony night. Sighing loudly and with a heavy heart he went inside the building and back to his room.

--

Wufei and Paul enjoyed a quiet dinner before returning to the medical facility to pick up Sally. Her vital signs were stable and the senior medic saw no reason to keep her there any longer. Besides, doctors made the worst patients and in Sally's case this was more than evident. Paul couldn't help the grin that found its way to his face as they approached the facility. If he could hear Sally's complaints from this distance he dreaded to think just how loud she was inside.

Wufei shook his head. The onna was certainly giving someone a lot of grief and for once it wasn't him. They pushed open the door to hear Sally's voice increase in volume.

Wufei looked at Paul. "I think for your own safety you should stay in here while I fetch the woman."

Paul nodded in agreement. "I think that may be wise," he replied.

Wufei opened the door carefully before stepping inside...

...and ducked...

...quickly.

The metallic clang echoed around the room as the bed pan hit the wall. Picking it up, Wufei walked towards the bed where his betrothed was engaged in a rather heated argument with a nurse.

"I will not use that thing!"

"But, Doctor Po..."

"But nothing. I am quite capable of going to the toilet by myself."

"So what's all this about? Refusing to listen to your nurse?" Wufei poked his head around the curtain that surrounded one rather irate looking patient and frazzled nurse.

"If I want to go I can make it to the toilet, I refuse to use one of those... those antiquated things!" yelled Sally as she waved her hand at the object Wufei carried.

The nurse threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Fine. Have it your own way, but I am going to let the other doctor know you refused so if anything happens to you while visiting the bathroom it's on your own head." The nurse turned and marched to the end of the bed where she yanked the chart out of its holder and began to scribble furiously on the page of notes.

Wufei carefully put the bed pan down, making sure it was well out of Sally's reach. The last thing he needed right now was a war of the metal objects, knowing Sally she wouldn't stop there, it would be followed by the sharp pointy things and that was a scenario he wished to avoid at all costs. The onna was bad enough when in the capacity of doctor and he was sure she derived some form of sadistic pleasure from impaling her patients on the end of tiny, steel needles. The word pincushion sprang to mind.

"Is she ready to leave?" he asked the nurse who was still seething as she wrote.

"Yes. Please take her." The nurse glowered at Sally.

Sally returned the glare. "Wufei, would you be so kind as to fetch me my clothes from the cupboard over there?"

Wufei retrieved the items and passed them over. He discreetly left the room while she dressed herself.

Paul looked up as Wufei came back. "She coming out?"

"Yes. She should be ready shortly."

"What was all the noise 'bout?"

"Bed pans."

"Oh."

A moment later Sally appeared, her wrist encased in its plaster prison. "Let's go Wufei. If I have to spend a moment longer here I think I will be performing some unscheduled surgery."

Paul grinned. It was good to have his 'parents' back.

--

Shane exited the elevator and approached his guardians' room. He knocked lightly on the door just in case they had retired for the evening, but he doubted it. His doubt was confirmed when Heero opened the door. He entered the room and sat on the chair to the side of the couch where Heero and Duo had obviously been entwined watching a movie on the TV.

Duo looked up. "So, how did it go Shane?"

"Fine. We had a good time."

"Hn." Heero sat next to his koi and pulled him close once again.

"Is that all yer gonna tell us? It was fine?" Duo teased.

Shane shook his head. He wanted to tell them all about it, but the ache in his heart weighed him down.

"Why the sad face? She run off and dump yer?" Duo continued to tease.

That brought a smile to Shane's face. Pushing the sadness aside he focused on the evening and began to relate what they had done. He knew Duo would keep digging at him if he didn't.

"You liked the movie then?"

"Yeah. It was good. Fayah enjoyed it and yer was right Duo, popcorn is jus' the best stuff ta eat while watchin' a movie."

"Would I ever steer yer in the wrong direction, Shane?" Duo smirked.

"Hn. When it comes to food I doubt that very much," Heero said. "As for advice in other areas... well that's debatable."

"Yer know what yer problem is, koi? Yer got no sense of adventure," Duo huffed.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I think we had quite an interesting little adventure earlier."

"Hmmmm... Well in that department I suppose yer have a point."

"More than a point." Heero gave his lover a smirk.

Duo nearly choked. "And yer go on about me corrupting Shane. Take a look in the mirror, Yuy."

Heero opted to switch the course of conversation. "Did you take the young girl out to dinner?"

"Yeah. We ended up in a little Italian restaurant of all places."

"Let me guess. Yer had spaghetti?" Duo snickered.

Shane blushed. "Yeah, we did." His mind wandered off as he recalled the meal and the stolen kisses. His face turned sad again.

Duo picked up on the teen's turmoil and his heart went out to him. He knew from first hand experience just how painful love could be. "Yer wanna talk about it, Shane?"

Shane looked up. "Thanks, but I'd rather not at the moment." His brown eyes begged for Duo to understand. He knew if he started now the floodgates would open and he would embarrass himself by crying like a baby.

"S'okay. I understand. Why don'cha go ta bed. We have to leave early in the morning. Shuttle leaves at ten so we need ta be at the space port by nine thirty and let's not forget breakfast before then." Duo tried to lighten the atmosphere a little.

Shane smiled gratefully. "Right." He stood to take his leave and Heero followed him to the door. "Night, guys."

"Night, Shane," called Duo.

"You okay to get yourself undressed?" asked Heero as he stared at the teen's, still injured arm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Heero. Thanks anyway."

Heero placed his hand on Shane's uninjured shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Sleep well."

Shane left and Heero returned to the couch and Duo's waiting embrace.

Duo wrapped his arms securely around Heero and pulled him close. He began to feather kisses along Heero's cheek and jaw line. "It's sad, yanno."

Heero allowed the kisses to tease him. "I know it is Duo, but there's nothing we can do."

"I s'pose not, but it still seems unfair."

"Hai, it is unfair." Heero thought back to Shane's sad face from earlier. Life wasn't fair and in this case it seemed positively cruel.

"I wish we could..."

"Duo.. don't."

"Don't what, koi?"

"Don't torture yourself. It's out of our hands. Besides, Une would kill us."

"Since when has the almighty Une ever scared the perfect soldier shitless?"

"Since seeing her in those teddy bear pajamas," Heero dead panned.

Duo chuckled. "Point taken and acknowledged. Even I was a little perturbed by that vision."

"Hn. Let's go to bed."

"Hmmmm... Best thing yer have said all night, lover."

"To sleep."

"Aww... I'm sure yer losing yer libido here, Heero. Maybe I need ta get you some viagra or something," Duo sniggered.

"You do and you will be sleeping alone for a month."

Duo sighed. "Geeze... Anyone would think I was completely obsessed with sex the way yer carry on, Heero."

"You are."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"As long as it's only with me, koi." Heero smiled, a genuine smile as he reached for Duo's lips.

"Ohh gods, Heero... I love yer so much."

--

tbc...


	34. Chapter 34

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 34

Trowa and Quatre left the hotel suite with Toby and Benny in tow. They had contacted Wufei earlier for the latest update on Sally and were pleased to hear she had now been discharged. They made their way to the suite of Wufei and Sally, Toby carrying a large bouquet of flowers and Benny a box of chocolates.

"I feels like a dill," said Toby as he clutched at the flowers.

"If it helps yer any, yer looks like one too," giggled Benny.

Toby glared at his friend. "Why does I hafta carry the flowers?" he whined.

Quatre gave them both a stern look. "We are going to visit Sally and I want both of you on your best behavior. She has been through a lot and the flowers and chocolates are our way of letting her know we appreciate what she has done and the pain she has endured. Besides, I think it will be nice for you two to give her the gifts."

Toby stayed silent. He knew Quatre was right, Sally had gone through quite a bit compared to them and he felt guilty about complaining. He sighed and shifted the floral arrangement again to a more comfortable position.

Benny said nothing either. When he thought about it, Sally had done a lot to help them all. He vowed to be the perfectly behaved 'son' for the duration of their visit. Well, as close as he could get anyway.

They arrived at the hotel suite door and Trowa knocked. Paul's face greeted them and bid them enter. Sally was sitting on the couch, her arm propped up on a mountain of pillows and cushions. She smiled as she recognized the visitors.

Toby and Benny walked towards her bearing their respective gifts. Toby held the bouquet of flowers out shyly and Sally smiled as she took them from the small boy.

"These are fer yer. Hopes yer feelin' better now, Miss Sally."

"Why thank you, Toby." Sally buried her nose in the bunch and inhaled deeply. "They're simply gorgeous and how did you know that I love carnations?"

Toby went a bright shade of red. "Ummm... I didn't, Trowa said yer likes 'em..."

The child's simple honesty and innocence caused Sally to smile even more. "Well, thank you anyway." She pulled Toby forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Toby achieved yet a deeper shade of red and retreated quickly.

Trowa watched with an amused smile.

Benny moved forward and presented Sally with his gift and made sure to withdraw to a safe distance. He had seen the kiss bestowed on Toby and while he had no problem with people kissing, he preferred it not to be him on the receiving end, unless of course it was Trowa or Quatre.

Sally took the gift and began to unwrap the pretty paper. Exposing the generous box she smiled. "Thank you, Benny. I love chocolate, especially this sort." She turned the box over in her hand and studied the pictures of the various chocolates contained within. She looked at the little boy with amusement, noting the distance he had placed between them. Deciding not to press the issue she opened the box. "Would you like one?" She offered the box in Benny's direction.

Benny's eyes lit up. Would he ever! Both he and Toby adored chocolate. They hadn't experienced much in the way of sweet treats in their short lives and so the introduction of their taste buds to the varying candies had been an instant hit, but chocolate was their favorite. He went to reach forward and then hesitated. He had promised to be on his best behavior and so he looked to Trowa for approval before he allowed his hand to sneak any further forward.

Trowa smiled as he saw the little boy's hesitation and following look in his direction. He nodded his head in assent and Benny grinned. The hand disappeared into the box and returned clutching a small brown object. It didn't matter to Benny what type it was, he loved all chocolate. The treat was quickly slipped inside his mouth to be savored and enjoyed.

Sally couldn't contain the chuckle at the rapture on the child's face. She offered the box to Toby, who, after also receiving approval, extracted a chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

The box was passed around the rest of the group and everyone sat back enjoying the sweets. Wufei, ever the perfect host dispensed drinks amongst the guests and the talk flowed freely, mainly revolving around the recent events.

"So was yer scared, Miss Sally?" asked Benny.

"Yes, I was, but I knew Trowa and Wufei would look after me."

Benny shuddered. "He's a nasty man."

"He won't be hurting anyone anymore," said Quatre softly as he stroked Benny's back.

Benny smiled at his 'parent'. "No, I guess not," he said quietly and lowered his eyes.

"Is it true yer dropped him with a knife, Trowa?" asked Paul.

"Yes, I did," came the quiet reply.

Paul whistled. "Wow. I wishes I had been there ta see it."

It was Sally's turn to shudder as the memory flashed into her head.

Wufei instinctively slid closer and placed a protective arm around her form. She leant into the warmth of his body, drawing strength and comfort from his slender frame. "I'm glad that you weren't, Paul," he said.

Paul looked into the ebony depths. "Yeah, I guess yer right, it woulda been scary ta watch."

"How comes yer so good a shot wiv knives, Trowa?" asked Toby. The child's curiosity was aroused. He knew his 'parents' were special people, but this little revelation just proved to him how little he really knew about them.

Benny was also curious. It wasn't often they were allowed a glimpse into the mens' pasts and so they took what little information they could get when it was offered and put it with the rest of the background they had on the pair. Slowly they were beginning to form a picture of what life may have been like for the two. Not that Trowa or Quatre had ever failed to answer any of their questions, on the contrary, they always did, but Toby and Benny had learnt very early in their relationship that Trowa and Quatre didn't like to talk much about their respective pasts, it was painful for them to say the least. The two little ones didn't want to add to that pain anymore and so refrained as much as possible with their probing questions.

Quatre took up on Trowa's behalf. "Trowa was once a part of a circus troupe. Part of his job there was in the knife throwing act and the girl he performed with taught him how to handle the knives."

"It wasn't hard to learn." Trowa took up the conversation, "I was already well trained in the use of a gun so it was just a matter of learning the hold and technique with the wrist and arm for propulsion. All knives are different so they need to be weighed carefully in the hand and the flick adjusted to accommodate the type of knife it is."

Toby and Benny, along with Paul, all looked suitably impressed at this speech. None of them had any idea that simply tossing a knife could be so... so ... so complicated.

"Remind me to send Cathy a thank you card for teaching you so well, Trowa," said Sally.

The laughter that came from this statement eased the tension in the room a little and the chatter turned to the coming day.

"Duo, Heero and Shane are arriving back tomorrow?" asked Quatre.

"Yes. Une asked them to come to the compound for a quick de-briefing in the main surveillance room," replied Wufei.

"I hopes Shane is feeling better," said Toby.

"I'm sure he will be," said Trowa.

"Great!" grinned Benny, "I can't waits ta tell him all abouts our adventures."

Quatre leaned back and sighed. "I really need a vacation after all of this."

Trowa rubbed his back soothingly. "The moment we are finished here I suggest we pack up and disappear for a while."

Wufei cleared his throat. "I hope you will still be here for the wedding."

Four pairs of eyes turned to stare, the silence could be cut with a knife.

Trowa was the first one to locate his power of speech. "Excuse me?"

Sally laughed and Paul grinned, even Wufei had a semblance of a smirk.

Quatre continued to stare and then shook his head. "Wedding?"

Deciding to put them all out of their misery, Sally spoke with a light tone. "Yes, wedding. Wufei has asked me to marry him and I have accepted."

There continued to be a silence in the room as the words sunk in. Finally, Quatre came to his senses, and jumping up he quickly had Sally in a hug. "Congratulations! Oh Sally, I'm so happy for you."

Trowa also stood and walked over to Wufei who rose to greet the handshake. "About time, Wufei," he said in his soft tenor.

Wufei smiled, a genuine smile as Trowa's hand was replaced by Quatre's and the congratulations began again.

Toby and Benny bounced over to Paul to add their expressions of joy to the rest of the throng.

"Yer gonna be a real family now Paul, with both a mom and a dad," chirped Toby.

Paul smiled and gazed at the excited pair. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Yer sure are lucky, Paul," said Benny with a wistfulness to his little voice.

Toby dug his elbow into Benny's ribs. "Whadd'ya means by that? "

Benny thought for a moment. "Well, I guess Paul has now got both a mom and a dad, likes a real family and that's somefin' really special..." He trailed off as he found himself unable to find the right words for what he wanted to say.

Toby looked at him quizzically. He had a rough idea of what Benny meant. "But I finks we is just as lucky... I means, we got two daddies."

Paul intervened then. "I think what Benny is tryin' ta say is I got one parent of each sex, that's what society seems ta deem as the normal family." Paul sighed. "You guys have got two parents as well, it's just that they both happens ta be men and society don't seem ta wants ta accept that as a family situation."

Benny thought. "Yeah, that's pretty much what's I was tryin' ta say. Thanks, Paul."

"Oh," came Toby's response as he mulled the idea over.

"It don't mean I ain't happy, Tob, 'cause I am, and I wouldn't swap Trowa or Quatre for anyfing."

Toby wasn't a hundred percent sure he fully understood, but then at his age he wasn't supposed to either... or so he figured. "Aww... who cares what society finks, I gots me two daddies an I ain't swappin' 'em fer anythin'. I don'ts need a girl ta get sloppy wiv kisses and things. If that's what a mom does then yer can keep her, I'd rather have what I got any day." He folded his little arms across his chest as if to finalize his point.

Paul laughed. "It ain't that bad yer know. Still, yer two have got it pretty good so I wouldn't be complaining either." He reached for the pair and drew them into a group hug which quickly escalated into a tickling war.

The four adults watched the exchange with bemused expressions. All four knew what Benny was trying to say and agreed with Paul's interpretation of the facts however unorthodox it may have seemed. Society still had a long way to go in recognizing that just because two people were of the same sex it didn't mean they couldn't fall in love. After all, they were just as human as the next being and deserved every right to be happy with their chosen path.

Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist as they watched the mini 'war'. Both men had been touched by Benny and Toby's brief exchange with Paul and the revelation of their feelings in that area. They also felt a swell of pride knowing the boys were growing up with an open, unbiased opinion and view of the world and its colonies.

Trowa turned a thoughtful eye to Sally and Wufei who were now sitting again on the couch. "Do Heero and Duo know of this yet?"

Wufei smirked. "No."

Quatre grinned. "Ohh, please, Wufei, let us be present when you tell Duo."

Trowa nipped at his neck. "Why you little devil."

"What?! I only want to see his reaction," came the innocent reply.

"You just want to see Maxwell rendered speechless."

"Well there is that too. I mean how often have you ever seen Duo's mouth still for more than a minute?"

"The silence will be deafening."

"I'll tell them tomorrow in the de-briefing," said Wufei, still with a smirk.

"I can hardly wait," came Quatre's response.

"You're evil at times, Quatre," came Trowa's low tone.

"But you still love me."

--

Duo awoke with the artificial light piercing through the curtains of the hotel room. His head was resting comfortably in the nook between Heero's shoulder and neck, arms entangled. Heero's regular breathing told him his lover was still asleep. He sighed softly to himself as he thought of the day ahead. It would be good to get home again. The visit back to L2 hadn't done anything to alleviate his dislike for the colony and he couldn't wait to be home in his own familiar surroundings once more, especially his own bed. He hated hotel beds. They were never comfortable like your own, the pillows were either too soft or too hard and the mattress had lumps or bumps in the worst possible places. He was sure all the mattress manufacturers saved their rejects simply to sell them cheap to the hotels as a form of torture. Likewise the pillow people.

Lost in his idle musings he hadn't realized Heero had woken. That is until a finger traced down his spine. "Umm... mornin' Heero." He looked up into sleepy cobalt.

"Morning Duo." Heero tilted Duo's face for a kiss, the finger continuing to pursue the length of Duo's spine.

Duo shivered and moved into the touch.

Heero glanced at the clock. 6.30am. Satisfied, he continued his little exploration, enjoying the tiny twitches of Duo's skin and muscles.

"Tease."

"Tease am I?"

"Yup."

"I'll show you just how much of a tease I am." Heero slid out from under his love's body and burrowed under the blankets.

Duo fell onto his back as his 'pillow' was taken from him and Heero disappeared. A moan escaped his lips a moment later as he felt Heero remove his morning erection from within his boxers and envelop it with his mouth. "Nnnggg... Ohhhhhhhh... Yeah, baby..." His hips began to rock as his cock was bathed.

Heero located Duo's arousal and swiftly pulled it free to capture it with his mouth. He sucked in hard and felt Duo's hips thrust in response. Smiling around his mouthful he proceeded to suck the length in deep.

Duo squirmed as his sensitive flesh was devoured. He pushed at the sheets and blankets until Heero's body was in clear view. Enjoying Heero's ministrations, he wanted to return the favor and so he grabbed Heero's hips and pulled his koi around until Heero was straddling his shoulders.

Heero sensed what it was Duo wanted and so allowed himself to be maneuvered into position without letting Duo's length slip from his mouth. Pushing his hips closer to Duo's head he suddenly groaned as he felt Duo's tongue swipe across the head of his cock.

With Heero's body above him, Duo gave an evil smirk as he dipped inside the flap to expose the length to the cool air. He eyed the firm shaft greedily and his tongue darted out for a taste. Licking his way around the head he suddenly pulled Heero's cock fully into his mouth and began to suck hard.

The pair continued to pleasure each other, sucking and licking, nipping occasionally and moaning in unison as each climbed higher. It couldn't last and Duo was the first to tip over the edge, his moans of ecstasy vibrating along Heero's shaft and triggering the release of the Japanese man.

Duo continued to suckle until he was sure he had drunk every drop from his love. Only then did he release the softening organ from his talented mouth. Heero finished cleaning Duo and slid from the long haired beauty's body. They lay flush against each other and kissed passionately, sharing and mingling their essence.

"Thanks, koi."

"I love the mornings with you, Duo."

"Likewise, baby."

"Hn, we had better get moving."

"Yeah, I guess we better."

Heero slid from the bed and tucked his cock back inside his boxers before pulling on a pair of jeans. "I'll go check on Shane."

Duo lay admiring the view. "Okay. I suppose we best get breakfast and head off ta the space port, Une won't be happy if we ain't back on time."

Heero left and Duo began the task of taming his wild locks into a tidy braid.

Heero knocked at Shane's door. "Shane, it's Heero. Can I come in?"

The door unlocked and Shane's sleep mussed features greeted Heero. The Japanese man swiftly took in Shane's state. His eyes were a little red and puffy which told Heero that Shane had shed more than a few tears in the privacy of his room last night. He decided to refrain from commenting, instead he opted for a cheery tone that would have made Duo proud. "I came to see if you needed any help. Duo is almost ready and we need to get down to breakfast shortly. Une will most certainly be expecting us to be on time."

Shane's eyes were dull as he listened. He knew he had to leave. Sighing loudly he pulled his clothes from the closet and began to dress. He needed a little help with his shirt which Heero gave and he was grateful for that.

A few minutes later he was ready and they stepped out into the hallway to be greeted by Duo.

"Sleep well, Shane?" asked Duo as he took Heero's hand.

"Yeah."

"Come on then, I'm starvin'." Duo tried his best to sound happy and cheer the young man up, but he knew it wasn't going to make much difference.

The trio went down to the dining room and helped themselves to a hearty breakfast. Well at least Duo did. He piled his plate high with a little of everything from the breakfast buffet. Heero kept his to a more reasonable level while Shane elected to have only one slice of toast and even that sat untouched on his plate.

Noticing the lack of jaw movement, Heero quirked an eyebrow in question. Shane stared back through dull, pain filled eyes. "I'm not hungry."

"Is your shoulder hurting?"

"Nah... well not much." The pain was in Shane's heart and no amount of drugs was about to cure or ease it. The slight throbbing from his shoulder was tolerable.

Duo's hand found its way to cover Shane's. "It's gonna be okay, buddy," he said with a sympathetic smile.

Shane didn't trust his voice to say anything further so he opted to stare out of the window instead. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he spotted a familiar shape pass by and enter the building. A moment later Fayah was escorted into the dining room by a bell hop. Immediately she spotted Shane, she ran towards him.

Shane scraped his chair back as he stood quickly and caught the girl in his embrace. He buried his face in her hair as his arm pulled her as close as he could. "Ohh, Fayah," he murmured.

Heero and Duo sat and watched the tender exchange. Duo felt the tears welling and his heart tug. Even Heero wasn't unmoved by the display. He swallowed hard and regained control of his mind. _"No. Une would kill us."_ he thought. He cleared his throat. "Fayah? Have you eaten?"

Fayah turned her head from where it was located against Shane's chest. "No, I ain't," she replied softly.

"Then please, join us."

Shane pulled her to the table and Duo held a chair for her. He smiled at the girl. "Whatch'a gonna have, Fayah?"

"I...I'm not really hungry, Duo," came the soft voice.

Heero stared at her. "Not you too?" he muttered.

Fayah's eyes widened.

"Shane's not very hungry either." Duo thought he had better explain.

Fayah lowered her eyes. "Sorry."

The two agents thought it best to let the younger ones refrain from eating if that's what they wanted. Duo finished off his plateful and snagged a slice of bacon from Heero's before announcing he was full.

"Hn. We had better get the bags and things and get to the space port then," Heero said as he looked at his watch.

"Okay," replied Shane.

Fayah opted to say nothing. She watched silently, her heart plummeting to even lower levels as the time for Shane to leave grew closer.

The four went back to their rooms and proceeded to pack. Fayah headed to Shane's room with him to assist the teen. Heero handed Duo their things in an orderly fashion while Duo then crammed them into the large duffle bag with his normal aplomb.

Shane placed his bag on the bed and began to remove his items from the closet. Fayah took them from him and folded them neatly before placing them in the bag. It was as if each fold, each tuck drove the pain deeper, the finality of the situation fully registering with her. She tried hard to hold the tears in check, there would be time for that later... later when Shane had gone.

With everything finally packed they went into Duo and Heero's room for Duo to clean and dress Shane's wound.

Shane sat unmoving while Duo carefully removed the bandage and gauze before swabbing the area. Heero scrutinized the wound as Duo cleaned it, pleased to note the healthy granulation of the tissue. Duo puffed some antibiotic powder onto the surface before placing fresh gauze and then bandage over the injury. All finished, Shane replaced his shirt with Fayah's help.

"Best we get going then," said Heero as he moved to pick up the duffle bag. He took a quick inventory to make sure they had everything before opening the door and heading into the hallway. Duo grabbed Shane's bag and followed. Shane and Fayah brought up the rear.

In the lobby Heero dealt with the receptionist while Duo placed their bags in the Preventer car that had been sent to pick them up. All settled, Heero joined his koi and with Shane and Fayah they were driven to the space port. Upon arrival they hauled their bags inside and found the Preventer section tucked in the corner of the busy place.

Shane sat with Fayah while Duo and Heero sorted out the flight arrangements with the agent on duty. All too soon they returned.

"Shuttle's down this way, gate seven," said Heero as he once more shouldered the large duffle.

Taking Fayah's hand, Shane followed behind his guardians, each step taking him further away from where he wanted most to be. Now he understood how the condemned must have felt back in pre colony days. He felt as if he were walking the last mile of existence, that shortly the doors would be closed to him and no way back. While the condemned at least had the guarantee of total oblivion, his was a much worse form... he would have to continue to live with the pain.

They arrived at gate seven and entered the small waiting lounge. "We are scheduled for take off in another fifteen minutes," Heero said as he looked at Shane. "Duo and I will stow the bags and do the pre flight check while you two stay here and say your goodbyes."

The words twisted in Shane's heart. He knew Heero wasn't trying to be cruel, he was simply stating the facts.

Heero walked over to Fayah and dropping his usual facade pulled the girl close to him and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Fayah. Thank you for your help with the mission as well as with Shane."

Fayah bit her lip as she returned the hug. " S'okay Heero. I'm glad I was able ta help. At least now the streets will be a little bit safer."

"Take care of yourself, Fayah."

"I will, Heero."

Heero let the girl go and advanced on the shuttle's entry ramp.

Duo stepped forward next, his violet eyes tinged with sadness. "I'm gonna miss yer, Fayah."

"I'll miss yer too, Duo."

"Thanks again fer everything yer did ta help out. I just wish there was some way..." Duo trailed off as he didn't want to add any more emotion to the already charged atmosphere.

"Don't worry Duo, I'll be fine. I'm a street kid, I'm tough, I'll survive." The words were spoken strongly and with pride even though Fayah felt as helpless as a kitten.

Duo gave her one last, fierce hug before turning and running to catch up with Heero. If he stayed any longer he would be in tears himself.

Shane and Fayah stood and simply stared at each other. Tears welled in both sets of eyes as the finality of the moment came crashing down. They hugged, pulling each other close as if trying to climb into the other's very soul. Lips met in a kiss of desperation and longing, pain and fulfillment, heartache and joy. Locked together even the need for air was pushed aside as they tried to imprint the other's total being into their own.

Shane stroked Fayah's back as he tried desperately to contain his emotions. He felt the girl shudder in his arms as she could contain her tears no longer. "Don't cry, Fayah... please don't cry," he begged.

"I can't 'elp it, Shane. I'm gonna miss yer so much. Yer the first person ta treat me as somethin' other than an object. I... I... I wish yer could stay," she sobbed quietly.

"I wish I could too, Fayah, but I can't." Shane's breath hitched as he lost the battle with his own tears. They ran freely down his cheeks as his heart was torn from him. "I promise yer, Fayah, I will return, someday I will manage ta find a way and come back fer yer."

Fayah looked up through moistened blue and read the determination in brown. "I'll wait fer yer Shane, I don't care how long it takes, I'll wait fer yer."

Their sobs joined forces as they held each other, unable to comfort anymore.

Duo went into the cockpit to find Heero running a check over the controls. He paused and stared out of the window at the moving display below. He felt his own heart ache again at the scene unfolding. "Heero?"

"Hai?"

"I can't do this."

Heero looked up into his love's clouded violet. The sadness there was deep and genuine. He looked out of the window and observed the emotion charged exchange currently taking place between Fayah and Shane. He had been barely able to keep his own feelings suppressed and the sight below did nothing to improve the situation. He turned back to Duo.

"I can't destroy a sweet, blossoming love like this, Heero." Duo's eyes welled.

Heero bit his lip in an attempt to prevent himself from joining in with the current overflow of salty water. No matter how hard he tried to push it away the little voice would not be stilled. It continued to nag at him, begging, pleading him to put aside protocol and go with his humanity.

"We have to leave," he said. Surprisingly his voice came out calm and steady. "Buckle yourself in while I fetch Shane." He swiftly turned his back. He couldn't bear to see the anger, pain and sorrow in those accusing amethyst depths. He exited the shuttle to fetch Shane.

Duo watched through tears as Heero left. "Yer cold, emotionless bastard!" he said, but Heero was out of earshot. "I thought yer were finally getting a heart, Yuy. Obviously I was wrong." He focused back on the panels in front of him.

Heero returned a few moments later and flicked the switch to seal the doors. He coaxed the engines into life and placed the head set on top of his unruly locks. He avoided eye contact with his koi, knowing Duo was majorly pissed off at him. "Fuel?" He began the mechanical task of the pre flight check.

Duo answered in short clipped tones. He was still in shock from Heero's coldness.

They obtained the clearance from control and the shuttle shuddered slightly as the docking clamps were released. Heero maneuvered the craft clear of the port and eased it out into the vast expanse of space. Once clear he fired the engines fully and piloted them out into the void. As they moved away from the colony so Heero set the auto pilot and cut the engines back, allowing the natural forces of space and their momentum carry them towards the small, blue - green planet. Satisfied all was operational, he sat back and slipped off the head set. He turned to stare at his koi.

Duo had followed the procedure on his own auto pilot, his mind otherwise occupied. He became aware of the weight of Heero's eyes. He turned to stare into the cobalt depths of his lover. "I can't believe after all this time yer still don't feel any emotion, Yuy. I mean, after everythin' we've been through over the past year, not ta mention these last few days and months and yer still ain't got any compassion fer anyone." Duo began to rant, his voice picking up in both speed and volume as he verbally assaulted the Japanese man.

Heero sat with his arms folded and an impassive look upon his face. He had learnt from experience that it was best to just let Duo get on with his tirade. He would stop soon enough, to try to get a word in before then was futile and would only inflame the situation more. He waited patiently as Duo proceeded to tell him exactly what he thought about his compassionate side, or rather lack of. All the time he kept silent. Finally the attack slowed and Heero felt himself sigh. "Do you really think I have no feelings, Duo?"

"Got it in one, buddy," Duo huffed. "For shits sake, Heero. You could see how deep Shane had fallen fer that girl, I'm sure even yer weren't blind ta how much it was tearin' them apart ta be separated. Yanno, it wouldn't surprise me if Shane high tails it back ta L2 the first chance he gets..."

"Duo.."

"I know I would... There's no way I would be leaving the love of my life behind like that..."

"Duo..."

"And ta think yer just dragged them apart..."

"Duo!"

"_What,_ Yuy?!" Duo glowered, he was nowhere near done with his bawling out of the ex Wing pilot yet.

"Go see Shane."

"I think I will. At least the atmosphere will be a bit better there than in here," he huffed as he unbuckled his harness and floated out of his seat to the cockpit door.

Heero watched him go and sighed. Turning his attention back to the control panel he waited.

A matter of seconds later he was knocked deeper into his seat by a bouncing, crying American.

"Ohh, Heero..." Duo began to rain kisses upon every inch of Heero's face and neck. "I'm sorry.. I knew I shouldn't have doubted yer." He continued to feather kisses on Heero's skin. "Forgive me? Please?"

"Hn." Heero wrapped his arms around his koi. "I'll punish you later for it."

"Anything yer want, Heero. I'll take whatever punishment yer deem fitting. I'm sorry I called yer those things."

Laughter rang out from behind them as Shane appeared in the cockpit doorway. "Sounds like yer gonna be busy later, Heero."

"Hn."

A small hand worked its way around Shane's waist as a face appeared over his shoulder. "Thanks, Heero."

"Hn. Don't thank me yet, Fayah, we still have Une to confront."

"I'll deal with Une," growled Duo.

Heero shivered. The thought of meeting up with Une and explaining the acquisition of yet another member to their family was not a pleasant one. He quickly shoved it aside and smiled at the three happy faces around him.

For this he would gladly handle Une.

--

tbc...


	35. Chapter 35

"United Hearts"

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 35.

Quatre awakened feeling happy. He snuggled deeper into the arms of Trowa that encircled his body. He sighed. Today they would head home, once the meeting was done with. He smiled to himself as he recalled the happy news from Wufei about his and Sally's coming marriage. It was about time Wufei settled down. They had been going as a couple for quite some time and it was a standard joke amongst the other four ex pilots to tease Wufei about taking the plunge. Seemed the Chinese man had finally awoken to what his friends had been telling him for years.

The stirring of the form he was currently snuggled up to alerted him to Trowa's wakening. Sleep mussed cinnamon was tossed as Trowa opened his eyes to blink blearily at the morning sun's invasion to their small world. He smiled as he stared into the aqua of his lover. "Morning, Quatre." He bent his head to capture the blonde's lips in a tender kiss.

"Morning, lover." Quatre drank eagerly from his koi's mouth.

"You seem to be quite happy this morning," responded Trowa.

Quatre gave a small thrust of his hips. "Hmmmm... Definitely happy," he murmured as he felt the answering hardness against his thigh.

Trowa moaned softly and pushed himself harder against Quatre. They continued to rub lazily against each other for a few moments, savoring the friction as cloth covered hardness was caressed. Trowa reached for the lube on the night-stand only to have it removed from his hand by an evil smirking Quatre. He watched and waited to see what his lover had planned.

Quatre took the lube and quickly removed his boxers. Pushing the sheets away from their bodies he coated his fingers with the gel and watched Trowa's face intently as he reached between his own legs to prep himself.

Trowa groaned as he saw those long slender fingers disappear between the Arabian's legs and thrust inside his warm body. He reached for his own hard shaft and pulled it free from within his underwear, stroking lightly as he watched the erotic display before him.

Quatre deemed himself to be ready and swiftly removed his fingers, eager to have something much larger inside his channel. He reached for Trowa and lay the tall Latin on his back, then he straddled his hips. Not even bothering to remove Trowa's underwear he quickly lubed up the weeping length and then positioned himself. Holding the base of Trowa's thick cock he began to lower himself.

His body protested at first and then accepted the offering, parting to allow access to his inner most treasures. He was still tight, not having stretched himself as much as Trowa normally did, but he liked a little pain with entry, it made the pleasure so much better.

Trowa lay still, enjoying the feeling of Quatre's tight warmth as it enveloped him. The friction as he slid inside turned him on even more.

Quatre paused for a moment as the entire length of Trowa disappeared inside. He panted a little as he adjusted to his lover's size. The feeling of being so full serving to heighten his own pleasure. Gently, he began to rise and then lower himself once more onto that hard shaft, savoring the friction as the thick head brushed against his tissues. He tossed his head back and moaned.

Trowa began to meet the blonde's downward strokes with an upward thrust of his own, pushing himself even deeper into his lover's welcoming body. His eyes fluttered shut as his nerves took over to register every sensation.

Their lovemaking was tender, yet demanding, each striving to give the other the ultimate in pleasure; and succeeding. Quatre could feel himself rising, his cock pulsed and twitched with each thrust of his lover's length. He stared at the face of Trowa, pleased to see the lines of pure joy etched there. He felt his heart twist with the love it held for his green eyed partner and once again thanked Allah and the lioness for sending this beautiful man back to him.

Feeling Quatre's gaze upon him, Trowa opened his eyes and partook of the vision that was responsible for his current overload of sensation. Quatre shone with an aura all his own. The beauty and strength radiated from within and could never be duplicated by anything the Earth or universe had to offer, it was unique, it was beautiful, it was special...

It was Quatre...

And it was his.

They rode the tide of passion together, taking and returning from each other, enjoying the slow sensuous build up to their ultimate joint goal. Quatre began to moan and Trowa joined with his own vocal emissions. Trowa reached up to take Quatre's hand and place it upon the burning length. As Quatre began to pump himself so Trowa fondled his balls, eliciting more sweet moans to issue forth.

"Ohh... Allah... So good..."

"Love you, Quatre," groaned Trowa as he felt the end approaching.

"Love you too, my sweet lover," came the hitched reply.

Quatre stroked faster and then began to tense as he felt the fire release to consume him. With a scream he found his completion.

Trowa continued to massage his love's balls and then felt the blonde tense, the sac in his hand began to harden and pull away from him as Quatre found his release. The channel began to squeeze and release his cock as Quatre rode the waves of his climax. With a shout he found his own end, that tight passage milking him of his very essence.

Quatre slumped forward feeling dizzy from the intensity of their coupling. Trowa's long arms enveloped the slender form and hugged him close. He reached for his lover's lips and claimed them in a tender kiss of adoration.

They lay, still joined for a few moments relaxing in the warmth that comes from making passionate love with the one you are soul bonded to. Quatre finally broke the spell. "I think we need a shower," he murmured.

"Sticky," agreed Trowa.

"Yeah. Very sticky."

Trowa's softened shaft slipped from Quatre's passage as the blonde rolled off his sated lover. Trowa looked mischievously into his koi's eyes. "Race you," he chuckled and then in a flash was off the bed and running for the bathroom.

Quatre sighed, he hadn't a hope of catching the lanky man, so opted to take his time. He slid from the bed and strolled into the bathroom where the steam and sounds of water greeted him. He could make out the silhouette of his partner inside the stall.

--

Sally awoke to the sounds of humming coming from the bathroom. She shifted slightly to hear clearer the haunting melody.

Wufei was shaving as he hummed. He was happy. The past few days were now pretty much a blur to him, the present and future holding more than he ever thought he would be capable of having. For once he had something to really look forward to. Not that he hadn't before, but this time it was different. This time the woman he had finally admitted to loving would be beside him every inch of the way and that thought made Wufei smile. An arm wound around his waist and a kiss was gently placed on the back of his neck. He stared into the mirror to see Sally standing behind him, a small smile of contentment on her face.

"You're awfully chirpy this morning," she said as she placed another kiss to his neck.

Wufei shivered. It had been a long time since he had shared this sort of intimacy with anyone. He had forgotten just how nice it was and how much he had missed it. "How's the wrist?" he responded as he rinsed the razor.

"Aches a little, but other than that it's okay."

"Good." He returned to his shaving.

A finger snuck around and swiped a little of the shaving foam from his chin and dabbed it to the tip of his nose. "Cute," came the giggle.

Wufei frowned and wiped it away. "Will you let me finish shaving in peace, onna?!"

Another laugh. "Don't take too long will you? I need a shower." Sally's face came close again as she whispered in his ear. "If you don't hurry up I'll just get in right now."

Wufei turned beet red. "I assure you, I will be finished in just a moment," he spluttered. "Ow!" Wufei cried out as the razor nicked him.

"That's what you get for not keeping your mind on the job," snickered Sally and then she left the room to hunt for her clothes ready for her shower.

Wufei growled. It wasn't fair she should tease him. Sighing he dabbed at the small dot of red that appeared and finished off the task at hand with renewed urgency. They might be now officially engaged, but he still intended to treat the woman with the respect he had been brought up to bestow, and that meant giving her the privacy she needed and deserved. There would be plenty of time for discovery of their true selves later... after the wedding.

--

Heero took over the controls from the auto pilot once more. Duo sat next to him and buckled himself in. Shane and Fayah did the same. Heero ran another check over the systems before placing the head set amongst his untamable hair.

"Hang on back there guys, the re-entry can be a bitch sometimes," laughed Duo as he took up his position with the joystick in his capacity as co-pilot.

Shane grunted but Fayah stared wide eyed. She had never traveled before and the whole trip through space had left her a little overwhelmed. The zero gravity took some getting used to and she had found herself bumping into just about the entire shuttle's insides at some stage. Needless to say she was relieved that their trip was nearing its end. She couldn't wait to feel something much more solid beneath her feet and know it wasn't going to disappear each time she applied even the tiniest amount of pressure. Duo's revelation about the re-entry scared her a little and she took Shane's hand in an effort to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

Shane squeezed her hand in response and smiled at her. He knew Duo's comment had scared her and it made his heart swell to know that he was the one she turned to for comfort and reassurance.

The shuttle began to vibrate and shake as the Earth's atmosphere collided with its outer skin. The bright orange flare that sprang up over the nose of the craft indicating just how unforgiving that atmosphere could be. Continuing to shake in protest the little shuttle finally broke through the prison of gasses and approached the blue green of the landscape below.

"Control, this is Preventer Shuttle Two Zero One requesting approach and landing directions."

"Preventer Shuttle Two Zero One, this is control... you are cleared for landing on runway five, proceed to co-ordinates 35 degrees south, 119 degrees west. Slow airspeed by 50 kilometers each thirty seconds and approach by descending at a rate of 1500 meters per minute."

"Roger that control." Heero looked at his koi who nodded in response.

Duo programmed the coordinates into the onboard computer and then sat back as Heero took over the speed and altitude. The shuttle descended gracefully and the Earth port appeared up ahead through the breaking clouds.

"This is Preventer Shuttle Two Zero One on final approach."

"Roger Two Zero One, all clear for landing."

Heero guided the craft in a steady decline to the oncoming strip of tarmac. "Wheels down."

Duo pushed a button. "Wheels down and locked."

The shuttle dipped and shook as the engines were cut in their power. The tarmac appeared and Heero gently eased the craft to a smooth touch down. Slamming the joystick back he threw the engines into reverse to slow their speed.

Duo hit the flaps button, dropping them and increasing the drag. His feet automatically went to the braking pedals to assist Heero's as he reached for the button to release the parachute.

The shuttle roared and trembled as it fought against the elements attempting to slow its forward momentum. With a last, prolonged shudder it gave up the fight and allowed itself to be controlled once more by the small pilot.

Fayah felt the sweat break out as the tiny craft fought against its restraints, it seemed as though they would never stop. Then the tempo changed and the engine's volume dropped as the machine surrendered to the opposing forces. Fayah sighed and relaxed a little. She turned and saw Shane's eyes smiling at her. She smiled back.

Duo's voice came over the intercom system. "Before leaving the space craft please make sure ta check the seat pocket in front of yer fer any valuables, porn magazines or condoms. All seats should be back in the upright position, likewise the occupants. Please place all used vomit bags in the appropriate disposal area at the front of the shuttle upon disembarking. We apologize fer the lack of in flight movie, but I trust that the crew's antics would have made up fer this and I'm sure yer won't hold it against us. Thank yer fer flying Shinigami shuttles, we look forward to transporting yer again in the future." Duo's laughter could be heard ringing through the cockpit.

"Duo!"

"Yes, koi?"

"Please behave yourself." Heero's voice, while trying to appear stern carried an undercurrent of amusement.

"Never!" came the wicked reply.

Shane grinned and Fayah joined in with the laughter at Duo's antics. Fayah hugged herself as the shuttle rolled to a stop. Ahead of her lay a whole new life. She was scared to say the least, but with Shane there as well as Duo and Heero, she knew she would face whatever came her way with the warmth and knowledge that she was no longer alone.

The four exited the shuttle and proceeded through the terminal to the Preventer section. Duo and Heero exchanged the necessary information with the staff before picking up the bags and heading outside.

"Sorry ta keep yer waiting guys, had ta hand over the keys ta the valet parking service," Duo sniggered as he bounced over to where Shane and Fayah stood. "Come on, let's get goin'."

Heero rolled his eyes at his braided partner's antics and shot Fayah a long suffering look.

Fayah laughed and followed, still holding tightly to Shane's hand.

They piled into Heero's car which had been left at the port since their departure. Heero turned the key and the engine purred into life. Shifting the gears and releasing the hand brake, they slid from the parking spot and out into the main car park. Heero guided the car through the maze of rows, through the exit and out into the traffic. Duo fiddled with the radio while Shane was still coming to terms with the fact that Fayah was actually with him.

They roared along the highways heading for the compound and the meeting with Une. Heero was running several different ways to tell Une about Fayah through his head, searching for the option that would be the least painful... for him. Finally he gave up and reached for his cell phone.

"Quatre Winner speaking."

"Quatre, it's Heero."

"Heero! You're back. Did the flight go okay? Where are you? Are you coming to the compound?"

"Quatre, shut up and listen for a minute please."

There was silence at the other end.

"Thank you. The flight went fine, we are on our way to the compound as we speak. I need to ask a favor, Quatre."

"Anything Heero."

"Can I leave Shane in your suite while we attend the meeting with Une? I really don't think he needs to be present and hear all the shit that's going to be flying around."

"Sure Heero. Wufei is dropping Paul here and Benny and Toby will be here too, so by all means leave Shane with them."

"Thanks Quatre. What is the number?"

"Suite 324, level three."

"Arigato. See you soon."

"Okay Heero. See you in the meeting."

Heero pushed the button and disconnected the call. He flipped the unit shut and turned his head as he felt Duo's eyes boring into him. He looked innocently into clouded violet. "What?"

"Yer a big chicken, Yuy."

"I am not."

"Yes yer are. Yer gonna drop Shane and Fayah off at Q-man's suite so yer don't hafta explain ta Une about Fayah."

"It's called strategic planning, Duo."

"Planning my arse. You just don't like the thought of Une's verbal assault."

"Hn. The only verbal assault, as you put it, that I like, is yours," Heero smirked.

Duo stared wide eyed, then an evil grin spread over his face. "In that case, Yuy, remind me ta verbally abuse yer more often." Duo licked his lips for emphasis.

Heero gave a soft moan as he felt his body respond to the taunting.

"Down boy ... down," snickered Duo.

"Hn. Just remember, I still have to punish you later."

Duo swallowed. "Promises... promises."

"Ahh... But I always keep my promises, Duo."

"Hmmmm... That's what I was hopin' ta hear."

"Are they always like this?" questioned Fayah with a laugh.

"Yer have no idea, Fayah. Livin' with these pair is an education in itself," replied Shane.

"Oi! That's enough from the peanut gallery, thanks," came Duo's indignant response.

Shane continued to laugh and soon all four were chuckling away.

--

Wufei and Sally left Paul with Toby and Benny. Collecting Trowa and Quatre and leaving strict instructions to the three to behave, the four made their way to the main surveillance room and the meeting with Une.

"Heero called and will be dropping Shane with the others before joining us in the meeting," said Quatre.

"So, they have arrived back then?" asked Sally.

"Yes. They should be here shortly."

"Good," smirked Wufei.

Sally gave him a dig in the ribs. Wufei looked suitably miffed. "Just remember, don't tease Duo too much."

"Why not? I don't often get the chance to put one over Maxwell so I'm not about to let this opportunity pass me by."

"Just be careful."

"Oh, I will," came the sarcastic reply.

Quatre giggled and even Trowa had to smile. They were both looking forward to seeing Duo's reaction to the news.

They arrived at the surveillance room and entered. Une was waiting for them in the small adjoining room. She greeted them all and bade them sit. "Heero and Duo have arrived and just going through the security clearance. They will be with us shortly. Please help yourselves to coffee or tea."

They fetched themselves a drink and found seats, idle chatter was passed around as they waited for the other two agents to show up. Shortly, the sounds of Duo's voice could be heard indicating the two agents' arrival. A braided whirlwind entered the room followed by the more sedate presence of Heero.

"Hiya all! Did'ja miss us?" came Duo's excited voice as he bounced up to Quatre and gave the man a hug. Trowa, Wufei and Sally were all given similar treatment, but the look on Une's face stopped Shinigami in his tracks. Duo extended his hand instead and with a flourish, placed a kiss on the back of her hand sending the woman a rather fetching shade of pink. Even he wasn't that stupid to tempt fate.

Heero opted to nod to everyone.

Once everyone was seated Une began the de-briefing.

--

Shane and Fayah had been left at Quatre's suite with the rest of the boys. After a quick introduction Heero had disappeared to attend the meeting, leaving Shane to explain all about Fayah and their adventures.

Fayah gazed shyly around at the boys that were once Shane's 'gang'. She encountered several curious glances back but all the faces were friendly. She felt nervous and sought out Shane's hand for reassurance. Their fingers entwined and she relaxed a little.

Shane led them over to the couch and sat down, ready for the barrage of questions he could see eating away at his three 'brothers'. "Okay guy's, I know yer burstin' with curiosity, so fire away."

"How'd yer meet?"

"Was yer part of a gang?"

"How old are yer?"

"Are yer stayin' wiv Heero and Duo as well?"

"What was it like ta get shot?"

"Did it hurt, Shane? Is the bullet still in there? Can'na see?"

The questions came thick and fast. Fayah was a little overwhelmed, but tried to answer as best and honestly as she could. Shane helped her out as they explained their meeting, Shane's kidnapping and Fayah's help with his rescue. Fayah told them of her 'family', and the streets they ran while Shane recounted what he could of the shooting and following hospital visit.

"So yer Shane's girlfriend then?" asked Toby.

Shane went bright red, a color he was going to relate to quite a lot, so he discovered. Fayah smiled and squeezed his hand before answering the little boy whom she though was adorable with his wide blue eyes and mop of brown hair. "Well ta be honest, Toby, I dunno. We kinda like each other a lot, but Shane hasn't asked me ta be his girlfriend or anythin' yet." She smiled mischievously and winked.

Paul caught the gesture. "Yeah, he's a little slow sometimes," he snickered.

"Well, I reckons yer makes a good pair. Yer needs ta hang on ta this one Shane," Benny added in his serious voice.

"Oh? And just when did yer become all wise and all knowin', Benny?" teased Shane.

Benny just smiled a knowing smile.

Shane rolled his eyes in mock frustration. "Shit, now I got a nine year old givin' me advice on my love life."

"Benny's a lot wiser than yer give him credit fer," Toby said as he backed his friend up.

Shane held his hand up in defense. "Okay... okay... I gives in. Fayah... will yer be my girlfriend?" Shane looked into ice blue.

Fayah smiled. "I'd love ta, Shane," she whispered back and leaned forward to kiss him.

Their lips joined in a tender, sweet kiss.

"Awww, fer heaven's sake, get a room will yer?" exclaimed Toby in disgust.

Paul laughed. It was good to see his friend back... alive and with someone who obviously meant more to Shane than the dark haired teen was letting on. He hoped with all his heart that it worked out for him. He thought about Wufei and Sally. "Hey Shane. Guess what?"

Shane looked at his friend. "What?"

"Wufei and Sally is gettin' hitched."

--

tbc...


	36. Chapter 36

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Chapter 36

Une eyed everyone as they took their places and tried to relax as much as possible. Inwardly she was pleased and more than proud of her team's efforts in preventing what could have become a major disaster. Seeing their expectant faces she thought it best to get down to business and reached for her folder. She opened it up and glanced down the notes there before clearing her throat and addressing the assembled group.

"Firstly, I would like to say that you have all done a good job. Minimal injuries and maximum results. I'm sure that you are all curious to know what the purpose and reason for this attempt on the VIP's was all about." She stared at the assembled group.

"Yeah, I fer one would like ta know just what we were all putting our asses on the line fer," quipped Duo.

Une gave him a glare, Duo grinned back.

"The agents we have currently investigating the results of your work, combined with the information we have gained from Carter and Taylor, has given us quite a lot of remarkable insight into a group that was hell bent on destroying the peace and trade between the Earth and colonies."

"Well we kinda had an idea that was the plan," said Duo as he fiddled with his braid. He hated these types of meetings, he couldn't see the point in all this talk. He just wished Une would hurry up and get to the point, he had much more interesting ways he could be occupying his time.

"As I was saying..." Une shot Duo a look that clearly said no more interruptions "...The group called themselves Deliverance. They were a group that formed a short while after the demise of OZ and White Fang. Their intentions were to continue with the work of those factions and as they put it, force the Earth to bow to the colonies. They have been active for quite some time.."

"Then why has it taken the Preventers until now to uncover them?" Trowa asked with curiosity.

"They went underground and were exceptionally good at covering their tracks. They had their headquarters on a small satellite that can be found in the L2 cluster. It was originally a small communications base that was abandoned at some stage during the first wars. Both OZ and Romefeller had no use for it and so it was cleaned out and left presumably to drift out of its orbit and into deep space. All records of its use and existence were wiped a long time ago so it more or less became forgotten."

Une took a sip from her water glass before continuing. "It seems one of the Deliverance group remembered the satellite and suggested it to the group leaders who, after further investigation, took over the satellite and set up base. They had their agents dispersed throughout the various colonies as well as the Earth and proceeded to gather information for their ultimate attack. They intended to remove the ones they considered to be responsible for the situation between Earth and the colonies."

Quatre let go a small whistle. "They sure did do their homework then."

"Oh yes, Quatre. They knew the conference and trade talks would be coming up, after all they are held bi-annually. All they did was watch, wait and plan out their best attack."

"Hn. So you are saying this attack has been on the drawing board for months?" asked Heero.

"Longer. A couple of years to be precise. This group could see where White Fang and Oz failed. Those attempts were made by using fear and force of military weaponry. No, Deliverance was much more cunning than that. They held a stronger attack and form of persuasion."

"Biological," muttered Sally.

"Yes," Une sighed. "They had everything planned out to the finest detail. They spent a lot of time refining the process by which they intended to destroy. They made one minor mistake though."

"Oh? What was that?" asked Wufei.

"When they chose the rats of L2 fer testing," growled Duo.

"Precisely. They assumed no one would notice a few more street kids turning up dead. What they didn't count on was Preventer having multi skilled as well as nosey agents."

Duo looked up sharply and noticed the twinkle in Une's eye. "I'm not nosey!" he said indignantly.

"Hai, you are Duo," smirked Heero.

"I can second that motion," Wufei said smugly.

Duo glared at his partner and friend. "Last time I ever help yer two out," he huffed.

"Is that a promise?" asked Wufei with hope in his voice.

"Hee-chan. Tell him ta stop teasing me," whined Duo.

"Hn. Wufei, stop teasing him."

Duo stared at his partner in disbelief. "Thanks a lot, buddy."

The friendly teasing helped to lighten the somber mood a little and everyone found themselves smiling as Duo did his best to look offended. It couldn't last though and Duo found himself joining in with the laughter. Une however, brought them all back with the next piece of information.

"The group intended to eliminate all the major players and replace them with their own. They already had their people in place, most of them holding various positions within the colonies ruling bodies. Once the elimination had taken place it was just a case of getting their people elected to the vacant positions of power and joining forces. The Earth sphere wouldn't have stood a chance."

The silence in the room was deafening as the implications of what that meant hit home. The colonies were the main source of the Earth's vital mineral elements, the Earth's natural resources having been long ago depleted. The colonies mined and made the elements from the various compounds found in space and natural satellites. The products had to be processed through the sterility of the void in order to be a viable product. If the plan had succeeded then Earth and it's reliant companies would be crippled.

"The L2 senator, Evans, was, as Quatre confirmed, an impostor. His real name is Ryan Tate. The Doctor known as 'P' who was responsible for cultivating the virus, performed some minor plastic surgery on Tate to ensure a mirror image. They didn't count on Quatre though." Une smiled at the blonde businessman.

Quatre went a rather fetching shade of red. "It was nothing," he murmured.

"The body of the real senator Evans has since been recovered and the charge of murder added to the long list of offences already in place against Mr. Tate."

Quatre looked a little sad at this. While he hadn't known the senator all that well, it was well enough for him to have developed a healthy respect for the man whose first priority had been to helping his colony citizens enjoy a much better life.

"Our agents are currently arresting and charging the various members of the group that have infiltrated the many ruling bodies of the colonies as they manage to track them down."

Une stared pointedly at Heero and Duo. "This process would have been much quicker had the leader of the group not met with a premature death."

"Hn. He deserved everything he got," muttered Heero.

Duo went silent, the horror of what had happened to him at the hands of that sadist flooding back. Quickly he pushed them away.

"That may well be, Heero, but there wasn't the need for such a violent death."

"Yes there was, Une," growled Duo. "Saxby was the bastard that raped and nearly killed me," he added in a quiet tone.

Quatre went pale, Trowa stared, Wufei and Sally both added their own growls to Duo's. Une sat in shocked silence.

Heero wrapped his arm around his lover and stroked his back soothingly. "I made a promise that if I ever found the prick that hurt Duo I would make them pay... pay with their life. I was only honoring that promise."

Wufei leaned across, and in a rare gesture gave Heero a squeeze on the shoulder. Heero looked deep into his friend's onyx depths. "I would call that justice," he said softly.

Heero nodded in response.

Une decided to skip ahead. "Taylor is recovering and once he is fit enough to travel he will be brought to Earth for trial and sentencing. His office, along with Saxby's, have yielded a rather large volume of information of which we have intelligence studying."

"Good," said Trowa.

"So now what?" asked Quatre.

"The conference and talks have been suspended until the group is completely rounded up. Once we are sure we have all members under lock and key the talks will recommence. From what my superiors have told me that should be in about two or three months."

Quatre sighed and leant back against Trowa. "Well that gives us a little more breathing space to get over this fiasco."

Une smiled. "Thank you all, the efforts of all of you have managed to stop yet another catastrophe from occurring." She looked with pride from one to the other. "As of this moment you are all given four weeks off to recover and rest up. Well, those of you that work for the Preventers," she added as she saw Trowa's eyebrow quirk.

"Thanks, Une baby. I dunno about the rest of yer, but I sure could use a holiday." Duo grinned at Heero. "Sun, sand, surf, _sex_..."

"Duo!" Heero turned the color of a tomato.

"I suggest that you at least let us know where you plan to take this vacation," said Wufei with a smirk.

"Oh?" said Duo cocking his head. "And since when do I hafta tell yer where I'm planning on absconding ta?"

"If you don't then I won't know where to send your invitation."

"Invitation? Yer having a party, Wuffy?" Duo began to bounce. "I never thought I'd see the day that Wuffles would throw a party."

Heero gave Wufei a curious look. He didn't get anything from the man's closed face. He glanced at Quatre and Trowa but neither one would give anything away either. He stared at Sally who shrugged her shoulders.

"No party, Maxwell," growled Wufei.

"Huh? If yer ain't throwin' a party then why the hell would yer send me an invitation?" said Duo as he scratched his head.

"It's a wedding invitation, Maxwell. I have asked Sally to marry me and she has agreed." Wufei smirked as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Duo froze. "Wedding?" The color drained from his face.

Wufei nodded.

"Yer joking?"

Wufei shook his head no.

_Thud_

Duo fainted.

"I'd say he took that rather well," snickered Wufei.

Heero lunged forward as he watched his koi's descent to the hard floor. Unfortunately he wasn't quite quick enough.

Quatre and Sally were at Duo's side in a flash, as was Heero. Wufei was too occupied savoring his small victory and Trowa just stared in silent mirth. Quatre and Heero lifted the unconscious form and laid it on the couch. Sally tucked cushions under Duo's feet and raised them in an attempt to get the blood flow back to the man's head. Heero sat beside his lover and held his hand. Sally began to pat his cheeks to try to get him conscious again, not having her trusty medical bag and its contents with her.

Slowly the color returned to the cheeks and with a groan those violet eyes flickered open.

"Welcome back, koi," said Heero as he squeezed Duo's hand.

Sally lifted Duo's eyelids and flashed her ever present doctor's light across them. She noted with satisfaction that the pupils dilated and contracted normally.

"Geeze, Sal... Get that dammed light outta my face." Duo reached up and tried to push the offending illumination away.

"Feel okay, Duo?" asked Heero.

"Yeah," Duo replied as he rubbed his head where it had connected with the floor. He stared around the group before cocking his head. "I had this really weird dream... Wuffy said he was gettin' hitched," Duo began to laugh and then stopped as he realized no one else was joining in. He gazed around at the assembled group.

"Uhh... Heero?"

"Hai, Duo?"

"Tell me it was a dream."

"Iie. It wasn't a dream."

"Shit!"

Quatre burst into laughter, Trowa joined in as Wufei snickered. Sally looked amused as did Une while Heero actually smiled.

"Yer really gettin' married, Wu-man?"

"Yes."

Duo sank back against the couch and passed his hand over his eyes. "It must be the foretold Armageddon..."

--

Shane stared at Paul as he revealed the forthcoming marriage.

"We don't wanna hear about that sorta lovey dovey stuff," whined Toby.

"Maybe Shane and Fayah do," replied Paul.

"Nah, they don't. Plenny'a time later fer that. Come on Fayah, we gots a lot of nifty things ta show yer," said Benny as he grabbed Fayah's hand and began to tug the girl towards the bedroom he shared with Toby.

Shane laughed as he watched her helpless form being dragged away.

With Fayah having been claimed by Toby and Benny who were busy showing her all their various toys, Paul and Shane took the opportunity to catch up on the more serious side of things.

"How did yer get shot, Shane?"

Shane recounted his trip to meet Fayah and the kidnapping of himself in more detail that he had gone into with Toby and Benny there. When he reached the part where Taylor had him bound and ready to rape, his breath hitched as his body trembled. "It was horrible, Paul. This guy was all ready ta fuck me raw when Duo got free and Heero arrived. It happened so fast, but I know one thing fer sure."

Paul stared at his friend. His heart broke for the pain and suffering he had obviously gone through. "What's that?"

"I ain't never seen Duo so angry. It was unreal, as if a whole new person was there and not Duo at all." Shane shuddered as his mind supplied him with the vision of Duo in full Shinigami mode. "The look in his eyes... It was like looking inta the pits of hell."

Paul whistled softly.

"When I came round I was on my way ta the hospital with Duo, Fayah and Heero."

"Did it hurt?"

Shane looked at his mate and laughed. "Of course it bloody well _hurt_! It smarted like a bitch!"

Paul joined in with the laughter. "So, what's the deal with Fayah?"

Shane's eyes softened at the mention of the girl. "Like I said before, she helped us out."

"She sure is a sweet one."

"Yeah, she is. Paul?"

"Yeah, Shane?"

"I think she's gonna be _the_ one."

Paul smiled. "It looked ta me like yer had fallen hard fer her."

"She's... she's... well, she's so sweet, caring, soft, gentle." Shane sighed. "I just wanna keep her safe and happy."

"Yup. Yer sure have it bad, mate," teased Paul, then in a more serious tone he added, " Hang on ta her Shane. Yer mightn't see it yet, but she's just as head over heels fer ya as yer are fer her."

"Thanks mate." Shane smiled. "So what's this about Wufei and Sally gettin' hitched?"

The other three returned to the room and Fayah took up residence next to Shane on the couch. Her hand sought his and entwined. Shane gave her a smile and she returned it with a dazzling one of her own.

"Who's Wufei and Sally?" asked Fayah.

"Well, I was gonna tell yer before, but we kinda got distracted by a pair of terrors." Paul tried to glare at Toby and Benny who poked their tongues out by way of reply. "Wufei and Sally are my guardians. Sally's a doctor and Wufei works fer the Preventers, same as Duo and Heero. Wufei's kinda old fashioned and he's been taken with Sally fer god knows how long. Fer someone who can crack codes and infiltrate he sure can be dense when it comes ta everyday livin'." Paul rolled his eyes for emphasis.

"Anyways, he finally decided ta ask Sally ta marry him and she accepted."

"That's great news," said Shane. "I wonder how Duo and Heero took it?" he mused.

"I thinks we is about ta find out," replied Paul as his ears detected the scrape of the card in the door's lock.

The door opened and admitted the rest of the group from the surveillance room.

--

Having given everyone the current information and status of the mission, Une had declared their meeting over and the team officially on holidays. Trowa had suggested they all return to his and Quatre's suit to share in a toast to the success of the mission as well as the wedding announcement. Needless to say, everyone had agreed.

They reached the door to the suite and Quatre opened it. As they entered so the five youngsters sat staring at them from their various perches around the room.

Quatre and Trowa entered followed by Wufei and Sally. Une came next with Heero and Duo brought up the rear. Duo shut the door behind them and stopped dead in his tracks. Une's gaze passed over the group of youths and stopped when they alighted on the form of Fayah. She cocked an eyebrow in question.

Wufei, Sally, Trowa and Quatre similarly stared at the extra addition to the room.

"Ummm, Une... we can explain," mumbled Duo. "Can't yer, Heero?" Duo turned to his koi with a sheepish grin.

Heero sighed. There was no escape. He quickly gathered his thoughts. "Errr.. This is Fayah everyone."

Fayah nodded and smiled at the group of adults. "Pleased ta meet yer all. I have heard lots about yer."

"Really? Without being presumptuous, may I ask where you are from, Fayah, and how did you come to be here?" Une moved across the room to the couch.

"Sure," replied Fayah. " I'm from L2. Heero and Duo kinda brought me back with them."

"Did they?" Une looked questioningly at Heero.

Duo, feeling guilty about leaving Heero to take Une's wrath, stepped in. "Shit, Une. This girl helped us out with the tracking of Taylor. If it hadn't been fer her we may not have found the bastard. She also saved Shane's and my lives. I can't help it if I'm a sucker fer love, but Shane and Fayah... well they sorta just... I dunno, hit it off together. If yer coulda seen 'em at the space port..."

"Duo. It's okay."

"...sayin' their goodbyes. It was tearing them apart. I couldn't live with..."

"It's okay Duo."

"..myself knowing I was breaking up a love that was meant ta be. Hell it seemed..."

"Duo, Fayah is more than welcome here on Earth."

"...cruel ta stop something that... Huh?" Duo stared in disbelief.

"I think the Preventers owe Fayah a debt of thanks for her assistance."

Duo grinned and punched the air. "Yes!"

"I take it you don't have any objection to Fayah becoming a part of our family then, Une?" said Heero.

"No, Heero, I don't. Provided of course that you go through the proper channels like you did with the boys."

Heero shot the woman a look of gratitude. "Hai, we will."

Fayah smiled broadly, Shane grinned from ear to ear and Duo continued to bounce around in delight.

"I suggest you do the right thing and introduce us all properly, Heero."

Heero complied and introduced the girl to the remaining adults.

"At least he only brought one back this time," muttered Wufei to Sally.

"He has a habit of collecting strays, doesn't he?" chuckled Sally.

Wufei grunted but had to admit that the girl was a charmer with her long, strawberry locks and big, innocent, trusting eyes. Secretly he admired Heero for his strength in giving some of these kids a better chance at a decent life. His eyes fell on Paul and he smiled to himself. Life was looking pretty good.

--

Quatre opened the door to admit the bell hop who had brought up the drinks he had ordered while all the introductions were going on. He took the bottles and returned to the room where he placed them on the table and fetched the bottle opener. Filling the glasses with the sparkling liquid he passed them to Trowa who handed them around. He then filled another five with soda for the youngsters.

With glass in hand, Quatre turned to the assembled group and smiled. "I would like to propose a toast," he said quietly.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"To another successful mission and continuing peace amongst the colonies and Earth," said Quatre.

"To Wufei and Sally. May they have a wonderful, long and happy life together," added Trowa.

"And to the future. May it hold everything we dream of and more," said Heero in a quiet voice.

The group all looked from one to the other and smiled. "Hear, hear," came the reply and they all took a sip from their glasses.

"Shit, Quatre! What the hell is this wine?" spluttered Duo.

Quatre looked over the rim of his glass at the American. "Why, it's just a house sparkling white," he replied innocently.

Duo grabbed the bottle. "Just as I thought, Q-man. Non alcoholic."

The rest of the group went into hysterics...

--

Duo climbed into the large bed and snuggled up to Heero. He placed an arm around his koi's waist and threw a leg over Heero's. Tucking his head under Heero's chin he sighed.

Heero wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close. Hearing the sigh he asked, "What's up, Duo?"

"Nothin'. It just feels good ta be home."

"Hai. It's nice to be back in our own house and in our own bed."

"Hmmmm... that it is, koi... that it is."

They lay in silence for a while, minds traveling back over the evening. The rest had stayed at the hotel, opting to leave first thing in the morning. Fayah had come home with them and was safely sleeping in Shane's room. Shane had been moved temporarily to the couch in the study until they could organise a room for Fayah.

"I think we need a bigger house, koi," stated Duo as he nibbled at Heero's throat.

"Hn."

"Talkative tonight aren't we?" teased Duo.

"Tired," came the reply.

Duo reached up and placed a tender kiss to Heero's nose. "I love yer, Heero Yuy. Always have and always will."

Heero looked into the swirling amethyst pools and felt his heart skip a beat. He hugged Duo closer to him and proceeded to place kisses along his jaw, cheeks and lips. "Ai-shiteru, Duo. The day I found you to love was the day I found life itself."

Their lips met in a tender kiss of passion, love and adoration.

Duo felt his eyes well with unshed tears. "Forever and always, my Heero."

"Hai... Forever and always, my Duo."

--

to be concluded...


	37. Chapter Epilogue

I would just like to take a brief moment to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to all those people who have supported and encouraged me throughout the writing of this fic. To those that have e mailed me with their comments, I also thank you. To Velena for beta-ing this monster from start to finish, you're the best girl! hugs To tkmaxwell777, Mikkeneko, Sailor Seraphim, Iniquity and Hell's Demise, (GW Addiction) I am deeply indebted to you all for your continuous support, helpful suggestions and comments. I am grateful to you all for sticking with me from the start to the end of this epic. Arigato! Love and Gundam Pilots to you all !!

Please... Enjoy...

" United Hearts "

Aug. 2002 ShenLong

Epilogue

The sounds of laughter traveled across the sands to greet Trowa's ears and he welcomed the music. He propped himself up on his elbows to see what was causing the mirth and smiled. Toby, Benny and Quatre were all in the edge of the surf enjoying what appeared to be some form of wrestling match. It was hard to tell just who was wrestling who as the waves crashed over them, continuously upsetting balance and tossing bodies around.

Trowa continued to gaze at the scene for a while, enjoying the sense of peace and tranquility it offered him. It was good to see his love finally relaxing and letting go of the stress that accompanied him as head of WEI. While the pressure would always be there it was nice to know there was an outlet for it as well. Sighing softly, Trowa lowered himself again to lie prone on his towel and soak up some more of the sun's warmth.

Quatre, Benny and Toby were having the time of their lives playing in the surf. The two boys had never seen a beach or ocean before and Quatre took great delight in being able to give them this treat. Their little faces had shone with disbelief and then happiness when they saw the ocean for the first time.

"Cor, that's one big bathtub," said Toby, his eyes wide.

"Must need a huge plug ta keep all that water in there," said Benny as his head turned to take in the sight of the sparkling water.

Quatre laughed at their innocence. It was a beautiful sight to see, the sun glistening off the wet sands, gulls wheeling and screeching overhead, the soft azure of the ocean as it ebbed and flowed and the two little ones as they timidly explored the new playground.

Once the pair grew accustomed to the sensations of sand and surf there was no holding them. Quatre was a little worried at first, neither boy knew how to swim and Quatre made a note to have them taught as soon as possible, but they were sensible and realized their own limitations and were careful not to go in too deep. With Trowa and Quatre there to keep an eye on them so their fears turned to joy as they explored all the beach had to offer.

Trowa was brought out of his doze as cool droplets of sea water met with his sun warmed skin. He gave a startled yelp and jumped slightly, his eyes flew open to clash with those of his grinning lover.

Quatre left the boys to make sand castles while he snuck up on his dozing partner. Keeping as quiet as possible he slunk forward until he hovered over the lanky form, then he shook his head quickly, scattering drops of cold water over his lover's body and laughed as Trowa jumped and yelped.

"Why you sneaky devil."

Quatre just laughed louder and turned to run. In a flash Trowa was on his feet and chasing the slim blonde. Quatre flew, the sand kicking up from his feet as he did so. He knew Trowa would catch him, and pretty quickly at that, so he used a series of banks and turns to try to gain more ground. He managed to get a little ahead and then veered to the left and into the canopy of vegetation the secluded island offered, Trowa hot on his heels.

Toby and Benny looked up from their sand castle to see Quatre take off at a run. They watched as Trowa headed in pursuit and smiled at each other. Toby grinned at his 'brother'. "Good ta see 'em relaxing, aint it?"

"Yeah." Benny's gray/blue eyes followed the chase along the beach until Quatre disappeared into the greenery. "They works too 'ard sometimes."

"Mustn't be easy fer 'em either."

"Whadd'ya mean, Tob?"

Toby thought for a moment. "Well, they got's ta worry 'bout jobs and keepin' the peace and stuff like that... and then lookin' afta us as well."

Benny pondered Toby's words. "I guess so, but then they wouldn't be doin' it if they didn't wants ta."

"S'pose so."

"Yer thinks too much, Toby."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Within seconds the pair were engaged in a friendly fight on the beach. Benny pounced on Toby and wrestled him to the sands where he began to tickle him. Toby fought back valiantly but was no match for the slightly older boy. They thrashed around for a bit before returning to the building of their castle.

"Let's build a really big one where we can all lives an' be safe," said Toby with a smile.

"Yeah. We can surprise Quatre and Trowa wiv it," replied Benny.

The pair set to work constructing their fairy tale castle where the four of them could live together in peace without threat from anything.

--

Trowa chased after his teasing partner, ducking under branches as leaves whipped back to allow his passage. He gained rapidly, the teasing blonde only a few meters ahead. They broke into a clearing and with a dive, Trowa caught the imp around the waist and sent them both sprawling to the grassy floor. Panting, Quatre looked deep into the emerald depths of his lover and soul mate.

"Now that you have me what do you intend to do with me?" he asked coyly.

"Ohh, I'm sure I can think of a suitable punishment." Trowa reached for those pouting lips and caressed them with his own.

Quatre moaned feeling the fabric of his swim suit shrinking.

Without breaking the kiss, Trowa allowed his hands to wander along the Arabian's sides, stroking the warm skin and pulling more moans from that sweet throat.

Quatre pushed his hips against Trowa as the teasing touches set his body on fire with the flames of passion. His arms wrapped around the lean torso and pulled it closer to him as his hips sought even more friction.

Trowa growled softly and snaked a hand down between their bodies. He paused for a moment at the tie of Quatre's speedos before tugging at it. Tie loosened, Trowa slipped his fingers beneath the fabric and grazed lightly over the head of Quatre's arousal.

Quatre's hips bucked as the touch sent liquid fire through his system, a sense of urgency overtook him and he began to plead. "Please, Trowa. Take me... take me now, I don't want to wait."

Trowa chuckled at the blonde's impatience. The thrill of being out in the open where anyone could stumble across them only added to Trowa's excitement. Joining with the blonde's urgency Trowa quickly removed the small red swim suit and exposed the hardened flesh to the cool air.

Quatre moaned as the breeze touched his heated skin. He writhed as he watched Trowa divest himself of his own trunks and lie naked next to him. He instinctively reached for his lover's lips and kissed him deep as he felt Trowa's hand return to his aching cock.

Trowa worked the long shaft expertly, knowing just the right amount of pressure and speed to pleasure his mate. Quatre's hips bucked beneath him as the Arabian fought the rising tide of pleasure that Trowa was giving. Turning slightly, Trowa lowered his other hand to cup the silky sac and roll Quatre's testicles in his palm, sending even more pleasure to his love's overloaded brain.

Quatre could feel his climax approaching fast. He was lost in the haze as he reached for his goal. With a moan of Trowa's name he plummeted over the edge.

Trowa felt Quatre's body tense and then begin to shudder as he reached his orgasm. The creamy fluid spilled from the small slit to pulse warmly over Trowa's hand. Trowa slowed his strokes on the now extremely sensitive organ as he watched his lover's face enjoying the pleasure he had given. He smiled.

Quatre opened his dazed eyes and reached for Trowa's lips. They kissed long and deep, each reluctant to leave the warmth of the other's mouth. Quatre spread his legs as he felt Trowa's fingers stroking his cleft.

Trowa reached between the creamy buttocks to locate the tiny entrance. His fingers, coated with Quatre's slickness, gently probed forward seeking entry to the blonde's body. The legs parted and Trowa's finger sank home. He gently teased and stretched the muscle, adding a second and then a third finger. Feeling around, he located that small bundle of nerves and stroked it lovingly.

Quatre bucked as Trowa found his prostate, his cock responding almost immediately. He began to push back hard against those invading digits, seeking more of the fireworks inside his head. "Ohh Allah... Please Trowa, no more teasing. I need you inside me. Take me, pound me, nail me to the floor... Fuck me Trowa... NOW!"

Trowa snickered. No one who knew Quatre would ever think that this writhing, begging, cursing creature beneath him could be one and the same. But he knew different. Only he had been privy to this raw, animal side of Quatre. It turned him on to think he could reduce the usually quiet, charming, sweet man to a quivering mass of need and lust. He withdrew his fingers and pushed Quatre's knees up and out, fully exposing his target. He dragged his fingers through the mess that remained of Quatre's previous release pooled on his belly, and spread it, along with his own, that leaked freely from the head of his cock to coat his thick shaft. Grasping the base of his cock, Trowa positioned himself and proceeded to plunge forth into heaven.

Quatre's breath hitched and then turned into a groan as Trowa's delicious length penetrated him. He felt so full, so wanton, so happy.

Trowa paused for a second before withdrawing only to plunge back in again. The warmth and tightness of Quatre's passage caressed him as he built a rhythm. Trowa slid his hands under Quatre's back and pulled the blonde closer to him. Thrusting in deep he gave a grunt as he used his strength to lift his lover onto his lap. Satisfied with the new position, he began his dance of advance and retreat.

The shift in position gave Quatre a deeper feeling of being penetrated. Trowa's cock sliding against his inner walls, striking his prostate from time to time heightening his desire. He tossed his head back and moaned loudly as white light seared behind closed eyes.

Trowa began to thrust in earnest, he could feel his passion building and was desperate to reach the pinnacle. He located Quatre's reawakened stiffness and began to stroke in time with his plunges.

Quatre shivered as his flesh was once again pumped, sensations driving through him as the fire consumed his very soul. The head of Trowa's cock struck his sweet spot once more and sent him spiraling into another shattering orgasm. He screamed as he found completion, spurting more of his seed to mix with that still congealed on his belly from before.

As Quatre found his release so Trowa's shaft was assaulted. Muscles tightened and rippled, stroking his shaft and coaxing his precious fluid to come forth to satisfy the blonde's body's thirst. With a final thrust, Trowa added his own moans to Quatre's, the velvet passage drinking his life essence from him.

They slumped against each other, panting heavily as they rode the last of the waves. Breathing began to take on a normal level and Quatre smiled at his lover. Placing a kiss upon Trowa's nose he gently eased himself from the shaft that still speared him. "Sticky," he murmured.

"Happy," came the reply.

"Swim?"

"I'd rather skinny dip."

"Trowa!" The smaller man slapped his errant lover who just snickered. "I guess we better get back to the beach, Toby and Benny could be washed out to sea by now."

"Somehow I doubt that," replied Trowa as he pulled his suit back on.

Hand in hand the two walked back to the beach to find their 'sons' happily building a castle. Pausing for a moment they watched in silence. Trowa hugged Quatre close to him as they observed the pair steadily adding bits to the structure, completely unaware they were being watched. Quatre sighed. Trowa hugged him tighter. "Perfect. Just perfect," he whispered.

--

Paul placed his hands over his ears as the voices rose yet another octave. They had been going like this for the past two hours and frankly it was driving him nuts!

"I refuse to dress like a penguin, onna!"

"Well you're certainly not going to wear that!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"It's not chic."

"Chic? Who gives a damn about chic!"

Paul put his head warily around the door to the kitchen. Wufei and Sally were sitting at the table, magazines open and strewn about, all depicting various wedding suits for men. Sally held a cup of coffee in her uninjured hand while Wufei glowered over the top of his mug of tea. "So I take it yer haven't agreed on the guys' attire yet?" he ventured.

Wufei growled. Sally sighed. "He's being a stubborn bastard as usual."

"I will not let you dress me up as some fancy, flouncy, fairy."

"But there is nothing wrong with this outfit. I think it would look rather fetching on you."

"Fetching?! Fetching! The only thing that would be fetching is the men in the white coats," Wufei gruffed.

Paul couldn't help the snigger as he studied the picture in the magazine. Ruffled shirt, bow tie, top hat and tails. His mind supplied him of an image of Wufei dressed in that outfit and he couldn't stop the laughter escaping. "I thinks I would hafta agree wiv Wufei on that one, Sally. It looks like somefin from our history books."

Sally looked at the picture again then joined in with the laughter. "Yeah, I guess you're both right. It _is_ a little outdated."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Finally, the onna agrees with me."

"But I still think you would look cute in it."

Wufei groaned.

"Okay... okay... No frills." Sally snickered as she watched her betrothed slump further into his seat.

Paul decided it might be better for his own health if he went out for a bit and left the pair to it. He wasn't sure just how much more his ears could take before permanent damage set in. Judging by Wufei's current state it wouldn't be too much longer before the volume rose to an intolerable level and the Chinese man lost control of his escalating blood pressure. That was a sight Paul preferred not to see. "Ummm... I thinks I will go out fer a bit, go see Shane and Fayah."

Sally looked up. "Okay. Don't make a nuisance of yourself and be back for dinner."

"I will." Paul grabbed his jacket and gave Wufei a sympathetic smile as he headed for the door and hopefully some peace for his sore ears. As he stepped outside so he could hear the sounds of arguing resume once more.

"No way! I am _not_ wearing that either."

"But it would suit you perfectly, Wufei."

"Trust me, onna... Pink is NOT my color!"

Paul chuckled as he set off to his friend's house. Yep it would be one interesting wedding... if they ever got past the planning stage that is.

--

Fayah sat in what was now officially 'her' room. She gazed around in wonder and hugged herself. She had to continuously pinch herself to remind herself that it wasn't just some dream. True to their word Heero and Duo had cleaned out the spare room and decorated it for her. She had been allowed to select the color paint she wanted and Duo had done a good job painting the room a soft lemon. Heero had helped him at first, but when Duo began to find Heero's body a much better canvas than the walls, Heero had called it quits. He just wasn't suited to being a 'blonde'. Fayah giggled as the memory of Heero rapidly exiting the room to the sounds of Duo's chuckles came back. Heero had been sporting lemon streaks throughout his coffee locks, along with several interesting brush strokes to his skin and clothing. It had taken him ages to remove the paint and didn't risk going back into the room again until 'Picasso' had well and truly finished and all paint tins were secured in the garage.

They had taken her shopping next. Selecting matching curtains, bed spread and throw rugs. The room took on a positively warm feeling. Clothes shopping came after that and to Fayah's amusement she found herself delegated with Duo for that task. Both Shane and Heero refusing point blank to have anything to do with clothes shopping. Shane, because he was just plain embarrassed to be going into the girls sections, and Heero because he had suffered more than once at the hands of his sadistic koi when looking for apparel.

Fayah and Duo had a wonderful time. Duo loved to shop and had a natural sense of fashion, whether it be for male or female and for that Fayah was grateful. They spent an entire day at the local mall and returned late in the evening to find both Heero and Shane agitated at the length of time they had been away. Loaded down with packages, bags and parcels, Fayah once again was amazed at the generosity of her new guardians.

A knock at the door drew her from her mental dreams and she stood to open the door, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt as she did so. Her eyes softened as Shane's face greeted her.

"Paul's here, Fayah, seems he beat a hasty retreat from Sally and Wufei who can't agree on anythin' at all about the weddin'. Wanna go down town and grab a couple of sodas?"

Fayah smiled. "Yeah, why not." She stepped outside and took Shane's hand.

Shane had discarded the sling, his shoulder healing up nicely at last. He led Fayah through to the kitchen where Paul sat chatting to Heero and Duo, relating the tales of wedding outfits to the pair.

"Yer should'da seen the frills and things on this one outfit. I think if Wufei wore that yer would lose 'im in the finery."

Duo sniggered. "I can just picture Wuffles in ruffles."

Heero laughed. "I think they just like arguing to be honest. Don't worry Paul, Sally won't make Wufei dress in something silly, just as Wufei will concede and wear something appropriate."

Duo dissolved into fits of laughter.

"What is it that you are finding so amusing, koi?" asked Heero.

Duo stopped his laughter for a moment. "I just had this picture of Wuffy dressed in a pink tutu fer some weird reason." Duo doubled over as his giggles took him again.

The rest of the group stared for a moment and then one by one they joined in with Duo's maniacal laughter. "Ohh, that is definitely NOT a picture I needed ta see," laughed Paul as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past Sally ta suggest it though," snickered Duo.

"And if she doesn't then I'm sure you will," said Heero dryly.

"But of course, koi." Duo winked.

"You realize that the rest of the wedding party would also have to wear complimenting tutu's," said Heero as he raised an eyebrow.

Duo cocked his head for a moment. Considering how Trowa, Quatre, Heero and himself were all part of the said party hadn't registered at that point. "Actually, I think yer would look kinda cute in a blue tutu." Duo stared at his lover, "And Quatre in lemon, Trowa in green... Oh yes, definitely green fer Trowa... Mind yer, I wouldn't be surprised if Trowa and Quatre didn't already have their own tutu's. I mean, Trowa having been a part of the circus an all and Quatre havin' taken ballet lessons..."

"I didn't know Quatre took ballet lessons," said Heero deep in thought.

Silence greeted this comment.

What?" said Heero as he looked around at the stunned faces.

"There's a lot yer don't know about blondie," sniggered Duo. "Why, the things I could tell yer..."

"Duo, I think that is quite enough information for now. The younger ones do not need to know about the others' private lives."

"I agree, Heero. We're all gonna go down town ta the arcade and hang out fer a while. Yer two can continue with yer fascination for tutu's while we're gone," said Shane with a laugh.

"Okay. Be home for dinner," said Heero.

Paul, Shane and Fayah left leaving the two older men to discuss tutu's to their hearts content.

"Yanno, I still think that body of yers would look great in one of them fancy things," said Duo as he slid up behind Heero and laced his arms around the slim waist.

"Hn. Not as good as you would, koi."

"Mebbe if I wore the tutu and yer wore the form fitting tights..." Duo placed a tender kiss to Heero's neck.

"Nnnn... I don't like those tights. They're too clingy and show off too much."

"I wouldn't complain." Duo's hand snaked down the front of Heero to cup at the slight bulge in the jeans. "I'd say yer definitely have a package worth showing off."

Taking a firm hold of Duo's wandering appendage Heero brought it away from his crotch. "I still have to punish you, koi."

"Hmmmm... I think I would like that Heero. What yer got in mind, lover?"

"The kids won't be back for a few hours so I think that gives me enough time to administer the punishment I have planned." Heero kissed the palm of Duo's hand.

"Ohh... punish me, Heero... I've been a bad boy." Duo's eyes began to cloud with lust.

Heero broke their embrace and led his koi to their bedroom. He turned and locked the door before scooping Duo into his arms and kissing him thoroughly. "Strip and get on the bed," he ordered.

Duo trembled at the authoritative tone and proceeded to remove his clothing. Once naked he climbed upon the mattress and knelt, head slightly bowed and legs a little spread. His cock becoming hard as he thought of what was to come.

Heero moaned at the submissive posture of his partner. Quickly he removed his own clothing and proceeded to the bed where he tilted Duo's chin and stole a kiss. "On your hands and knees," he commanded.

Duo obeyed, eager to please his lover. He spread his legs wider in invitation. Heero climbed behind him and placed feather kisses along his back, following the line of spinal bumps until he reached Duo's tailbone. He ran his tongue in small circles at the base of Duo's spine, pleased to note the small trembles that passed through his lover's body with each swipe of his tongue. Continuing with his oral assault he parted Duo's cheeks and ran his tongue along the crevice, pausing to bestow a tender kiss on that quivering opening.

Duo moaned. If this was his punishment then he needed to be a bad boy more often! So intent on the pleasure he was being gifted he didn't at first register the presence of Heero's hand as it sought to stroke his now rock hard shaft. Duo whimpered as he rocked into the hand that stroked him and then pushed back against the tongue that teased his entrance. If Heero was trying to drive him mad with lust he was certainly going about it the right way. His back arched and he threw his head backwards as Heero's tongue penetrated his opening.

Heero continued to pleasure with his tongue, enjoying the mewling sounds he drew from his lover, the sounds exciting him more. He reached around and took Duo's heated length in his hand and began to stroke lightly. As Duo responded to his touch so he plunged his tongue deeper into Duo's warm channel, savoring and tasting as much as he could of Duo's eager body. Noting Duo's hips pushing in a more demanding rhythm, he paused his hand for a moment and quickly reached into the drawer of the bed side cabinet. He retrieved what he had hidden there earlier without Duo knowing. He returned to his pleasuring of his lover's shaft, drawing him closer to the edge. When he felt Duo was close enough he stopped with his tongue and hand, quickly sliding the object he held along Duo's shaft to nestle snugly at the base of that throbbing hardness.

Duo cried out with the loss of his pleasure, but it quickly turned to a cry of surprise as he felt something pushed over the head of his cock and secured at the base. "Nani?"

Heero rolled him onto his back. "It's a cock ring, koi. Now you will not be able to come until I say you can," Heero smirked. Duo looked frustrated to say the least. "Punishment, koi. Your release, if I choose to grant it, is mine. I will say _when_ and _if_ you can come."

Duo looked at his sadistic lover. "Heero..." he whined.

"No, Duo. I said I would punish you and you agreed to whatever I deemed fitting. Now I intend to punish you through pleasure."

Duo groaned. Now he was in for it. Heero knew just how to drive him wild and was going to torment him while the cock ring would prevent him from obtaining what he most craved... his release. What Heero did next though caused him to shudder.

Heero reached once more into the drawer and retrieved another toy. Heero eyed the length of the dildo with a smirk. He glanced at Duo's face, pleased to see the look of shock there. "Hmmm. I think this will do nicely, ne?"

"Ummm... Heero? Since when did yer get this streak of kink in yer? Not that I'm complainin' mind yer, but ... Ohh... ahhhh..."

Duo was effectively silenced as Heero lubed up the toy and slipped it inside Duo's willing body. He gently worked it past the muscle and then paused for his lover to relax and adjust to the foreign object's intrusion. Then he began to slide it in and out of the tight passage, watching Duo's face for any sign of pain. There was only pleasure registered in those expressive violet depths and the lines etched into the sweet face. Encouraged, Heero continued to thrust the toy until he located Duo's prostate and sent his lover screaming for more.

Duo could only feel, the toy brushing against his channel, teasing his prostate, the ring on his cock preventing his release all adding up to mind blowing pleasure. He began to push back on the toy, demanding more of it inside him.

Heero pushed the toy inside only to pull it out again, Duo's body responding the way Heero had hoped. He smirked to himself, he still had one card to play. He thrust the object deep inside that velvet passage until he found Duo's sweet spot. Positioning the toy so that it continuously brushed that tiny bundle of nerves he twisted the base.

Duo shot into the air with a scream, his body jerked as the pleasure flooded through him, his cock grew impossibly harder and strained desperately for release. The soft vibrations of the toy sent shock waves of electricity coursing through lust heated blood to fuel the desire to greater heights. He was panting now, hips thrusting wildly as he sought friction for his throbbing cock and release from the tormenting ring that held him at bay. "Ohh gods, Heero... please... let me come... I need ta come..."

"No. Not until I say so," Heero replied with an evil smirk.

"Yer one sadistic bastard, Heero Yuy."

"I believe you have told me that before koi." Heero straddled Duo's shoulders and pinned his hands above his head. Glancing down he was pleased to note the flushed features as Duo fought with his overloaded body. "I think you need to pleasure me a little, lover."

Duo looked up and came face to face with Heero's groin. He licked his lips as that gorgeous cock hovered centimeters from his mouth.

"Suck me, koi. If you suck me good enough then I will grant your release."

Eagerly, Duo parted his lips to allow Heero to slide his cock into his mouth. He engulfed the length, sucking lightly as he drew it deep into his throat. Duo began to work the thick shaft, his talented tongue swirled around the head, dipped into the small slit and flicked lightly across the join of foreskin before sucking deep once more.

Heero rocked his hips as Duo's mouth pleasured his aching shaft. His eyes slid shut as he allowed himself to experience all the various sensations Duo's tongue was gifting him. He could feel his orgasm rising deep within and reluctantly he pulled away from Duo's mouth, eliciting a cry of disappointment from his tortured lover. "Shhh koi." Heero stroked Duo's cheek. "You have pleasured me well, but I want to be buried deep inside your pretty ass when I come."

Duo moaned. "Hurry up, Heero... Please, fuck me, take me now. I can't wait any longer. I need ta feel yer thick shaft inside, splitting me, claiming me, screwing me ta the mattress."

Heero groaned. Duo knew how much talking dirty turned him on. With a savage snarl he reached between Duo's spread legs and removed the toy. He tossed it to the side where it sat neglected, still vibrating softly. Grabbing the tube Heero hastily spread the gel over his length, he couldn't wait any longer to sink into Duo's body. Prepared, he stared down at the vision before him. Legs spread wide in invitation, lustful amethyst begging him silently to take what was his and his alone. Heero's breath hitched and then without further preamble, he snapped his hips forward and plunged into what was surely the garden of Eden.

Duo gave a cry as his lover took him. His passage parted to allow Heero to come home, his cock dripped a constant stream of pre-come and his balls ached with the need to release.

Heero pulled Duo's legs up around his waist and began to pound him into the mattress. His hips rocked in a primal dance of lust as he took and claimed what was his. Sweat trickled down his back with the effort to stave the inevitable. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle he swiftly removed the cock ring from Duo's shaft and began to pump. "Come with me, koi," he whispered.

Duo was sobbing with the overload of pleasure and length of time he had been in this lust crazed state. He gave a keening cry as he found the apex and plunged over.

As Duo's channel grabbed him hard, so Heero surrendered to the passion, giving himself over completely to the sensations. He strained for the edge and then spread his wings to soar into the abyss of climax. As Duo's fluid pulsed over his hand so his own seed shot forth to be buried inside paradise.

They collapsed against each other, sated and sweaty, but utterly content. Breathing returned to normal and Duo brushed the sweat soaked strands from his lover's face before partaking of those ruby lips in a gentle kiss of love. "That was mind blowing, baby."

"Hn. Intense."

"Yeah." Duo thought for a moment before looking his koi in the eye. "So, Yuy, yer gonna tell me just how long yer had this fascination fer toys?"

Heero chuckled. "Let's say I have been investigating different ways to spice up our love life."

Duo wrapped his arms tighter around Heero's form. "I like experimenting."

"Hn. Good."

"Ohh does that mean what I think it does?"

"Hai. I have a lot of other little things I wouldn't mind trying out on you." Heero watched his lover through sleepy eyes. "But not right now, koi."

Duo snickered. "Worn out, are we?"

"Hai."

"Hafta work on that stamina won't we?" Duo teased.

"Duo... you're insatiable."

"Yeah I know, but yer loves me fer it." Duo placed a kiss atop of those unruly locks.

"Snuggle now?" said Heero hopefully.

"Yeah, baby... snuggle sounds good."

Duo pulled Heero closer to him and rested the Japanese man's head upon his chest. He rubbed the small of Heero's back soothingly as his lover drifted off to sleep, purring contentedly. He thought about the past few weeks and the things they had endured together. The ups and downs, along with the danger, had brought them even closer together and now they had a new member with which to share their lives.

Duo stared at the contented face of Heero and smiled. He was sure there was a whole lot more for them to go through yet before fate was finished with them. Part of him welcomed the challenges, reveled in them and felt satisfied with the achievements at the end of it. He also knew that with his family he could face anything... anything life cared to put in his path.

Idly his mind wandered. There was Wufei's and Sally's up coming wedding to look forward to... that's if they ever agreed on anything. Maybe they should just elope and save everyone the trauma of listening to them bicker. Duo snickered to himself about that.

Heero shifted slightly in his sleep.

Duo stared again at his sleeping lover, partner, soul mate, and felt his heart tug.

Snuggling tightly against Heero's warmth he sighed contentedly. Maybe eloping wasn't such a bad idea after all. Drifting off he made a mental note to talk to Heero about that when they woke up.

OWARI

AN: There is a third and final fic in this arc. It's called 'Eternal Flame' and I will post the first chapter of it in a day or two for those that are interested in reading.


End file.
